


The World ( According to one Steve Grant Rogers-Carter)

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, BAMF Peggy Carter, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, High School, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony No, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 122,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Steve Rogers consiguió su final feliz con Peggy Carter, pero para los que creen que se puso un chalequito y se convirtió en amo de casa, están muy equivocados. Steve Rogers no podía permitir que Bucky siguiera siendo abusado por HYDRA, por supuesto. Después de salvar a Bucky, no había excusas para dejar que el Red Room abusara a Natasha Romanoff. Y tampoco para dejar morir a Kennedy. O no involucrarse en la vida de Tony. O permitir las vidas horribles de Bruce Banner y Clint Barton. O...Steve Rogers hace de la línea temporal su bitch, y que vengan las consecuencias.(Una novela young adult)





	1. Here Comes the Sun ( LIttle Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> Se puede ser Alternate Universe y al mismo tiempo Canon Compliant? Parece que sí.
> 
> Esto es una novela young adult, así que paciencia. Vamos a recorrer todas las staples del género al ritmo de la música de los 70, pero las que me conocen saben que turbidez habrá, y en cantidad, porque todos amamos a Steve Rogers, pero por Dios que cuando es cabezón...

\- … Y se llama igual que la mamá de Tony, Maria… no tiene pinta italiana ni latina, pero Mrs. Venn dice que ha viajado mucho porque sus padres son militares y que es afortunada de poder hacer su último año de secundaria aquí y no el extranjero…-

\- Cuál es su apellido, Natalia? Quizá conozca a sus padres.-

\- Hill. Se llama Maria Hill.-

Steve Rogers siempre había sido un tipo bastante exigente con los modales en la mesa, por lo que su hija Natalia vio con no poco humor a su padre atragantarse, toser y escupir trozos de hamburguesa de tal forma que tuvo que huir de la mesa rumbo al baño. La madre de Natalia se limitó a seguir pinchando habas con su tenedor, una ceja arqueada siguiendo las evoluciones de su marido.

\- Estás bien, amor mío?-

\- Bien*COF COF* ya v*COF*engo, sigan uste*COFCOF*-

\- Papá está teniendo uno de sus… episodios…?- susurró Natalia conspiradoramente, a lo que Peggy sólo elevó la otra ceja, cambiando el interés por paciencia.

\- Puede ser, pero lo que es seguro es que tienes que acabarte esa hamburguesa si pretendes ver a Sullivan. Y no lo sonsaques, ya te dirá él si es importante.- dijo Peggy, a lo que Natalia volvió a darle bocados desganados a su hamburguesa.- Y no pretendas llevársela a Lucky con excusas. Lo último que falta en esa casa es carne, es un milagro que James, Clint y ese perro no tengan gota los tres. Si les dejaran las manos libres, ya habrían cazado y se habrían comido hasta los mapaches de aquí a New Jersey. Natalia, come o me voy a enojar de verdad, no entiendo qué les ha dado a todas por parecerse a esa modelo inglesa flaca… podemos prepararles un tupperware con verduras y puré luego, a ver si reconocen un vegetal al verlo…- Peggy acabó su propio plato, y se volvió a Steve, que regresaba, la cara roja y brillante recién lavada.- Sobrevives, esposo mío?-

\- Sí, lamento el espectáculo.- dijo Steve, volviendo a sentarse. Bajo las miradas interrogadoras de ambas mujeres, se concentró en cortar la hamburguesa que le quedaba, aderezarla con habas, y llevársela a la boca.- Esta cena está muy buena, Peg…-

\- Papá!- exclamó Natalia.- Es otra de tus precogniciones? Conoces a esa chica? Es especial?-

\- Te he dicho que no puedo hablar mucho de eso.- dijo Steve, mientras Peggy le alzaba la ceja de nuevo a Natalia, lo que significaba que estaba contraviniendo algo acordado ya. – Pero… no estaría mal que seas su amiga si quieres. Es muy solitario llegar a un sitio nuevo, en donde no conoces a nadie.- añadió Steve, y esta vez, había una nota entristecida en su voz. 

Esa nota contuvo a Natalia, a la que las asombrosas “ precogniciones” de su padre fascinaban: pero también sabía que su padre, que pintaba paisajes futuristas y a veces pesadillescas acuarelas, tenía una tendencia a la tristeza y a la introspección que en ocasiones, la asustaba un poco. 

Cuando su padre ponía esos ojos lejanos que parecían mirar visiones que nadie más podía entender, Natalia sentía el deseo de abrazarlo muy fuerte, porque era como ver a un ser amado caminar junto a un abismo.

Su madre era el ancla, y Margaret Carter tenía el don de con un roce, traer de nuevo a su volátil padre a tierra. Dejando la servilleta, Peggy tomó la mano de su padre y los dos se miraron un momento, la nostalgia desapareciendo del rostro de Steve al clavar la vista en los dulces ojos castaños. La verdad, siempre que su padre miraba a su madre, Natalia sentía que para él todo desaparecía, excepto Peggy. 

La expresión de él en esos casos siempre se le había antojado boba y un poco vergonzosa, porque era de adoración francamente babosa, pero últimamente le había empezado a parecer un poco linda. Sólo un poco. Después de todo, seguro que nunca ningún chico iba a mirarla así.

\- Puedes invitarla a casa, si te simpatiza, pero no fuerces las cosas.- dijo Peggy, dirigiéndose a Natalia, aunque aún miraba a su padre. Steve que había cogido la mano de su mujer y la había besado, expresión aún perdida.- Y ahora apresúrate con los platos, o te perderás el show.-

Era el turno de Natalia de levantar la mesa, y lo hizo eficientemente, lavando y secando platos y ollas en un santiamén mientras sus padres hablaban en voz baja con tazas de té en la salita oficina de su madre. Natalia estaba acostumbrada a los secretos: su casa estaba confitada de ellos, y había crecido bastante rodeada de ellos, volviéndose muy buena en ocultamientos y misdirecciones. Después de todo, habían tantas cosas que nadie podía saber:

\- nadie podía saber que su madre era la directora de la agencia secreta de inteligencia, SHIELD.

\- nadie podía saber que su padre era el famoso héroe de guerra, el Capitán América:

\- nadie podía saber que James Barnes era un espía y hábil agente:

\- nadie podía saber que Howard Stark había sido el creador y la principal fuerza del Proyecto Manhattan y ahora trabajaba con la NASA.

Todos esos secretos, Natalia estaba acostumbrada a mantenerlos sin batir una pestaña desde que tuvo edad para entenderlos. Pero el mayor secreto que guardaba celosamente, era el más personal: Natalia no era la hija biológica de Peggy y Steve, y al igual que Clint y Bruce, era adoptada. 

A ellos no parecía importarle que se supiera, pero nadie, ni siquiera Clint, sabía esa verdad: y Natalia guardaba ese secreto estrictamente desde que su padre se lo dijera a los quince años. No tenía ninguna memoria anterior a dormir en brazos de Peggy, una noche tormentosa, en que los relámpagos parecían atenuarse con la cara hundida en su pecho. 

Recordaba las manos de su padre, cubriendo sus oídos, como su tratara de ayudarla a olvidar la tormenta. Había tenido siete años: antes de eso, su mente era un blanco.

El gong del anticuado reloj de pie, regalo de los Stark, que estaba puesto junto a la puerta principal, dio las nueve, y Natalia saltó un sillón ágilmente e hizo un pivote para caer frente al televisor, elegante y ovalado, que estaba frente al sofá principal. También era un regalo de los Stark: era el más grande y moderno de todo Georgetown seguramente.

El show de Ed Sullivan estaba empezando, y pronto los acordes de A Hard day's Night inundaron la sala, Steve siendo desoído cuando le pidió a Natalia que bajara un poco el volumen: a Peggy también le encantaban sus coterráneos, los Beatles, y pronto la madre estuvo sentada junto a la hija, las dos moviéndose al ritmo, mientras el marido se hamacaba en la mecedora, el ceño fruncido, refunfuñando sus habituales inentendibles quejas de “ todo esto va a acabar en rap”.

*********** 

Natalia despertó a la mañana siguiente con la siguiente canción nueva que los Beatles tocasen en Ed Sullivan en la cabeza: era I Love Her, y aún antes de abrir los ojos sintió la idea de una coreografía formándose en su cabeza, zapatillas de satín golpeando el entarimado en los pasos, uno dos, tres cuatro. Estaba preguntándose porqué sonarían tan fuerte, cuando abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que lo que sonaban eran guijarros en su pared, y se sentó en la cama con la sensación bien habitual de la voz de su madre resonando por la casa junto con el gong del reloj: siete y media, ya iba tarde a clase.

Por supuesto, los guijarros estaban siendo lanzados con precisión matemática por Clint desde la vereda, exactamente contra el punto en donde la pared sostenía la cabecera de su cama. Natalia se preguntó vagamente porqué su padre no la había despertado como solía: y luego recordó, mientras se vestía a tropezones, que su padre tenía una reunión con un senador hoy y se habría ido temprano, y su madre creía en que Natalia debía cumplir sola sus propias responsabilidades.

\- YA VOY!- bramó por la ventana cuando otro guijarro golpeó la pared. Clint, abajo con las manos aún alzadas, las cruzó tras la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa, las tachas de la brillante chaqueta verde militar destellando al sol.

\- Buenos días a ti también, dulzura!-

\- Argh.- Natalia agarró la mochila, y la arrojó por la ventana, a lo que siguió su bolso de ballet, las zapatillas luego con las cintas revoloteando, la bolsa de piedras para el proyecto de ciencia y la cartera de lujoso cuero rojo que le regalase su tía Maria: todo eso, sabiendo que Clint las atraparía y las pondría en orden mientras ella trataba de hacer algo con su pelo rebelde y lavarse la cara. Diez minutos luego, tras las cosas la misma Natalia apoyó un pie en el marco de la ventana, el otro en el desagüe, y de allí saltó al alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina, en donde a pesar de su destreza, casi se cae al encontrar a su madre asomada, bolsa de almuerzo en la mano.

\- Comida para los dos, no compren tonterías en la cafetería.- dijo Peggy impertérrita, su delantal de cocina prístino sobre su elegante traje sastre, casi lista para irse a la oficina.- Buenos días, Clint.-

\- Buenos días, Mrs. Carter!- Clint hizo un alegre saludo militar, los zapatos de danza de Nat colgando del cuello. 

\- Natalia, si pisas mis petunias, o te rompes una pierna saltando por la ventana no esperes compasión.- dio Peggy, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a su hija.- Ten un buen día, cariño. Y no olvides a Thor.-

\- Si, mamá.- dijo Natalia, saltando con mucho cuidado, balanceando el almuerzo, para no tocar el arriate de las alegres flores rojas que eran las favoritas de su madre. Hizo que Clint sujetara los almuerzos mientras se las arreglaba para cargar todos sus bultos ( porque permitir que Clint, que sólo cargaba una mochila, le cargara los libros era de una cursilería espantosa: era su mejor amigo, no su novio) pero no era una buena idea, porque cuando volvió a mirarlo mientras caminaban, ya tenía la boca llena.

\- Clint!-

\- Es el pan casero de tu padre! Con doble queso! Qué quieres que haga?-

\- Cualquiera diría que el tío James no te da de comer a ti.-

\- Bucky y yo tenemos… algo menos de habilidades en la cocina, vaya.- Clint se encogió de hombros y acabó de zamparse el pan.- Además, Bucky se fue anoche. No me dio muchos detalles, pero sospecho que va a ir a meterse a Saigón de nuevo.- 

Natalia sintió un poco de frío, como si la brillante mañana se hubiera nublado. Era cierto que el padre adoptivo de Clint trabajaba buena parte del año en el SSR junto a Peggy, pero a veces salía en misiones secretas, y no era raro que lo hubieran enviado al recién pacificado Vietnam. El problema, era que varias veces ya había vuelto de esas misiones herido, en más de una ocasión seriamente: y aunque Clint fingía despreocupación, Natalia sabía que esos trabajos ponían a su amigo temeroso. A diferencia de ella, Clint recordaba perder a sus padres y hermano en un accidente de auto: perder a Bucky, que llenaba el espacio entre padre y hermano mayor desde que Clint tenía seis años, era su peor pesadilla. 

Tenía que animarlo, y lo conocía bien. Con el índice y el pulgar, le tiró la manga de la vieja chaqueta azul que Clint amaba.

\- Tengo algo que contarte, pero es secreto, okay?-

\- Una de las profecías de tu padre?-

\- Sí, pero no sé mucho… de a poco le sacaré más.-

\- Cuenta.- Clint se animó: la rareza de las extrañas y siempre certeras adivinaciones del padre de Natalia eran lo segundo más entretenido de su vida, vaya.  
Georgetown Wembley High School no estaba lejos, y ya empezaban a rodearse de otros alumnos apresurados, por lo que Natalia lo atrajo para susurrar, sin dejar de caminar.

\- Cuando le hablé de la chica nueva, mi padre casi se desmaya. Es obvio que sabe quién es… seguro es alguien importante.-

\- Quizá sólo conoce a la familia porque es militar.- dijo Clint muy razonablemente.

\- No, es algo más, hubieras visto cómo se puso…-

HONK HONK.

La escandalosa bocina y el chirrido de un Camaro rojo neón los hizo saltar a ambos, casi ante las mismas verjas de la secundaria, junto con un montón de otros alumnos. Pero no era ninguna novedad, porque Tony Stark siempre hacía una entrada: y como todas las mañanas, estacionó su auto directamente enfrente de la puerta de la escuela, se bajó quitándose las gafas en el más llamativo de los trajes Mod con solapas enormes y pantalones de perneras ensanchadas, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras su dócil hermano adoptivo recogía los libros de ambos y pedía disculpas a la gente que se arremolinaba a ver el auto, abriéndose paso a la escuela.

Sí, él era lo más entretenido de la vida para Clint y Natalia, pero también solía ser bastante exasperante.

\- Cómo es que se están secreteando tan temprano? Y sin mí? Barton, no te he dicho que dejes en paz a mi novia…-

\- Por vez número cuatro mil, no soy tu novia, no es tu asunto, y por el amor de Dios, ciérrate la camisa o le cuento a mi madre. Buenos días, Bruce.- saludó Natalia.

\- H-hola, Nat. Clint.- tartamudeó Bruce, ocultando los ojos bajo los rizos largos que le rodeaban la cara. Eran la desesperación de Mrs. Venn, pero todos sabían que aunque la inspectora de Wembley obligara a todos los chicos a usar el mismo corte militar que Clint lucía, ordenarle a un Stark, aunque fuera adoptivo, que dejara el look Beatle iba más allá de su poder. Después de todo, era la única rebeldía del alumno modelo, mientras que su hermano…

\- No me rompas el corazón antes de mi primera taza de café.- se quejó Tony teatralmente siguiéndolos al edificio.

\- En verdad vas en la séptima esta mañana.- comentó Bruce desde atrás.

************************************************************


	2. Hello, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill y Bruce Banner complican las cosas...

Georgetown Wembley High School tenía un lindo campus, un excelente plan de estudios, y una docena de extracurriculares: los edificios, siete en total, rodeaban un pequeño lago artificial rodeado de robles, decorado con bancas y conectado con senderos empedrados entre espacios de verde césped. 

Al otro lado de los edificios del lado poniente había una cancha de rugby, la pista de atletismo y el gimnasio techado: más allá del gimnasio, los estacionamientos de maestros. 

En el extremo más cercano a la entrada este se ubicaba la dirección, los estacionamientos para alumnos y el edificio de artes: al otro lado del lago, hacia el sur, la cafetería y el de ciencias, todo en alegre ladrillo rojizo y piedra gris. 

Era algo frío en invierno, pero ahora en otoño era colorido y atrayente, con arces multicolores completando el paisaje. Natalia apreciaba la belleza que la rodeaba: y a veces, cuando el viento era fresco y el cielo azul, Natalia sentía casi un deje de nostalgia extraña, como esa tristeza de su padre, que no habría sabido explicar: la sensación de una felicidad actual, que podría no ser sino una memoria en el futuro. Supersticiones pegadas de su melancólico progenitor, sospechaba.

\- Naaaat.- Clint, que estaba repleto tras que compartieran el copioso almuerzo que le empacase Peggy, agitó una mano frente a su cara.- Tierra al Sputnik. Vas a ir a ballet? Qué estás pensando?-

\- Tú vas a ir a basketball, supongo.- dijo Natasha, tomando los tupperware vacíos ( casi lamidos, la verdad) Te veo a las cinco?-

\- No le molestará a tu madre? Ya no es necesario que me quede en tu casa cuando no está Bucky. Vale cuando tenía diez, pero…-

\- La última vez que tío James salió una semana estuviste comiéndote la comida de Lucky para no ir de compras. Y olías peor que el perro. Sí, Clint, es necesario.- aseguró ella. Clint se había quedado echado de espaldas en el pasto, ignorando las posibles manchas en su camisa azul a cuadros y en los ya maltratados pantalones de lanilla: Nat, arrodillada en una manta delgada que cargaba para esos efectos, lo miró críticamente sentada en los talones. 

\- Tu padre me hace hacer las tareas.- se quejó Clint como si tuviera diez años.

\- Mi padre te hace * copiar* mis tareas.- dijo Natalia meneando la cabeza.

\- No es verdad…- Clint se reía.

\- Te acuerdas cuando copiabas las tareas en los cuadernos errados, de pastel que eres?-

\- Tampoco es verdad!-

Estaban riéndose de eso cuando el chico se calló de pronto, mirándola a la cara, ahí arrodillada enfrente suyo, el viento del otoño Alargó la mano a quitarle una hojita seca de roble del pelo, y cuando se enganchó en lo rizos, usó ambas manos para liberarla delicadamente. Ella le hubiera dado las gracias, aunque no era nada que no hubiera hecho mil veces, pero había algo dulce en el rostro de Clint que la calló.

Él la miraba fijamente, y se preguntó si ésa era la versión de Clint de la mirada babosa de su padre, pero era intensa, enfocada. Sorprendida, a Nat se le secó un poco la boca antes de darse cuenta de que él miraba más bien por sobre su hombro. 

\- Oye… ésa es la chica nueva.- dijo Clint. Ella se giró, algo sonrojada, y sí: los ojos agudos de Clint habían reconocido a la chica, con su corte paje oscuro y pantalones blancos, saliendo de Administración con una mochila al hombro y una carpeta de documentos bajo el brazo. Estaba sola, y al llegar a la intersección frente al lago, se vio claramente dubitativa, consultando un mapa en sus manos.

Como siempre, los dos se movieron sin tener que intercambiar palabras: Nat recogió su bolso de ballet y trotó hacia la chica, Clint se ocupó en recoger todo lo demás y desapareció discretamente.

\- Hola... Maria, verdad? Soy Natalia Rogers.- dijo ella, su mejor sonrisa en la cara. Natalia tenía un talento innato para adivinar lo que la gente necesitaba, y dárselo: y su habilidad para metamorfosearse y actuar en consecuencia era algo que le permitía, entre otras cosas, mantener una hoja de vida impecable en la escuela, a pesar de que las de Tony y Clint... bueno, dos “ situaciones” más y eran novelas. Natalia se volvió de inmediato la más encantadora y correcta compañerita de curso, echándose el cabello atrás, gran sonrisa y postura formal: pero algo en los ojos de la chica nueva le dijo que no era nada boba, algo agudo y evaluador que le recordó cómo a sus padres tampoco nunca había podido fingirles nada.- Cuando te presentaron en Historia estaba ahí ayer...-

\- Tienes idea dónde está la sala L-115? Se supone que ahí se reúne el club de tiro...-

\- Sí, pero eso es los martes.- dijo Natalia con curiosidad; pero después de todo, Maria era hija de militares.- Hoy hay club de caligrafía ahí...-

\- Gracias por la salvada entonces.- dijo Maria, con una sonrisa burlona.- Y qué hay hoy, entonces?-

\- Los jueves en la tarde se reúnen los clubes de cheerleaders, el equipo de basketball, el de fútbol, el club de lectura y el de matemáticas. También practicamos los grupos de ballet y de música clásica. Si te interesa alguno...-

\- Tú vas a ballet, veo.- dijo la chica, los brazos cruzados, la vista en las zapatillas de cintas que colgaban del bolso.

A diferencia de Natalia, Maria era muy alta y delgada, con una nariz pequeña que la hubiera hecho bastante cute si sonriera. Pero en la forma en que golpeaba la puntera de unas botitas pesadas contra el suelo, y el modo en que llevaba varias capas de ropa hasta el cuello a pesar de que no era un otoño frío, la hacía parecer en guardia.

Para Natalia, cuya falta de estatura era una de sus más personales irritaciones, había algo antipático en esa actitud, pero no dejó que se le notara.

\- Hago ballet desde niña.- dijo volviéndose al lago, que rielaba por la brisa. Estaba rodeado de hojas broncíneas y rojizas, como un espejo en un marco de cobre. Las dos guardaron silencio un momento: era otra arma de Natalia, que sabía usarlo incluso para sacarle palabra al tímido Bruce Stark-Banner. Esos silencios pacíficos, en los que su madre era experta, parecían invitar a hablar hasta a los más herméticos.

\- Es... bonito acá, supongo.- concedió Maria cuando la pausa se alargó, cerrándose la chaqueta.

\- Tienes frío?-

\- Mi padre estaba estacionado en Cuba. Pasé cinco años allá y...- Maria se enderezó, volteándose a los árboles otoñales.- Bueno, es un cambio.-

\- En Cuba! Estaban allá en la crisis el 62?-

\- Sí.- dijo Maria, antes de mirarla por sorpresa.- Cómo te enteraste de eso?-

\- La mitad de Georgetown trabaja para el gobierno. Acá estudia la mayoría de sus hijos... no sé si te han dicho, pero esta secundaria está vigilada y protegida todo el día.-

\- Vaya.- Maria se metió las manos en los bolsillos, en un gesto un poco masculino que contrastaba con sus lindos pantalones blancos y el sweater gris con margaritas que llevaba.- Nos tienen vigilados, eh?-

\- Por... nuestra seguridad.- comentó Natalia, un poco intrigada. Peggy siempre había dicho que prevenir un ataque en la escuela de disidentes del gobierno o enemigos extrajeros era el propósito de esos guardias, pero Maria lo había hecho sonar como si se tratara de una cárcel.

\- Comprendo.- dijo Maria, girándose para ver la alta verja que, oculta por los árboles, separaba el campus de la calle.

\- Entonces... quieres que te lleve a algún club?-

\- No sé si me interesa unirme a ningún club.- dijo Maria, encogiéndose de hombros.- Daré una ojeada, a ver qué hay... nos veremos en clase, supongo.- agregó, antes de irse a largas zancadas rumbo a los gimnasios. Natalia, que se había quedado un poco desconcertada, se puso las manos en las caderas unos momentos, viendo la larguirucha figura alejarse. No había sido muy satisfactorio, no, máxime el que cuando Natalia Rogers Carter mostraba interés en alguien, su encanto solía asegurar recibir algún agradecimiento. Después de todo, era la mejor amiga de Tony Stark, y si no la chica más popular de la escuela, no andaba muy lejos.

Yep. Insatisfactorio.

Su padre podría haberle advertido que la tal Maria Hill era una creída. 

********************************************************

El ballet la dejó sudorosa y exhausta, pero aliviada. Natalia era la alumna más aventajada del grupo aficionado, y tomaba clases extra los sábados por la mañana y los miércoles en la noche: uno de sus sueños era audicionar para la troupe del Ballet de Washington, y sus profesores estaban bastante convencidos de que lo lograría. Era pequeña y fuerte, pero aunque trataba de privarse de la comida (hasta donde Peggy lo permitía), el entusiasta desarrollo de su figura en los últimos dos años ( algo a lo que Tony Stark le encantaba prestarle atención cada vez que podía) había complicado un poco. No se esperaba que las bailarinas de ballet tuvieran semejantes curvas, vaya, y eso la acomplejaba bastante.

Usaba parte de su tiempo en educar a niñas de primaria en sus primeros pasos en el ballet, y eso le permitía complementar su mesada para darse algunos gustos. Los Rogers tenían una vida desahogada y vivían en un barrio bastante exclusivo: pero su padre era frugal con el dinero y la incentivaba a serlo. Un nuevo set de barritas de pelo y unas medias solían ser los mayores gastos de Natalia, quien además podía contar con frecuentes regalos de parte de la madre de Tony, que siempre había ansiado una niña y satisfacía esos deseos cubriendo a Nat de vestidos, carteras y zapatitos (hasta donde Peggy lo permitía, de nuevo). Natalia le tenía cariño a la madre de Tony, tan expansiva y carismática como su hijo, pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía la sospecha que el que Peggy negara regalos demasiado costosos o grandes inversiones ( porque Maria Stark había querido enviarla a estudiar ballet a Italia el último verano, vaya) era porque la millonaria tenía los ojos puestos en Nat para que domase a su intratable hijo.

Como fuera, tenía dinero suficiente para ir a la cafetería saliendo de ballet y contraviniendo los deseos de su madre, comprar una caja de donas y una gran jarra de jugo de naranja helado, que se llevó cuidadosamente al gimnasio cercano. Los gritos y sonidos de rebote de la pelota de goma repercutían en el techo alto: no era ninguna sorpresa que el entrenamiento se hubiera alargado más de lo habitual. Clint había sido elegido capitán al acabar el año anterior, y ciertamente su amigo se tomaba las pocas responsabilidades que le caían encima, cuando no lograba evadirlas, muy en serio.

Natalia se encaramó en una grada para esperar, y sonrió al verlo rodeado de un grupo de novatos de primer año, explicando cómo alzar un tiro de tres puntos. La habilidad de su amigo para encestar desde donde fuera, como fuera ( una vez había encestado desde el suelo, tras un fault, con un jugador de un equipo enemigo sentado en la cara) era legendaria, y Natalia consideró burlarse al ver la atención que le ponían los chicos nuevos. Se distrajo al verlo en camiseta y ropa de deporte ( poco favorecedores: el morado brillante del uniforme del equipo hacia cosas lamentables con su pelo rubio) Clint se había pasado parte del verano acampando y acompañando a Bucky por todo el Oeste, y Natalia no había notado que debían haber hecho mucho ejercicio, porque sus espaldas se habían ensanchado y sus brazos estaban... bueno, bastante abultados y definidos. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que sí, eran atractivos, pero lo único que significaban era que Clint no tendría excusas y ahora sí iba a hacer que le cargara los libros.

\- La verdad está bastante bien.- dijo una voz a su espalda sobresaltándola. Unas gradas más arriba estaba sentada Maria Hill, su chaqueta oscura cruzada sobre los pantalones, y la verdad Natalia no la había notado al llegar, su vista yendo más bien a la cancha. Con cuidado para no volcar el jugo que casi había derramado de la sorpresa, se volteó a la chica, y le ofreció la caja de donas.

\- Gracias.- dijo Maria, agarrando una doble de mermelada y chocolate.- Es tu novio? Ya los he visto juntos.-

\- Somos amigos de la infancia, es como un hermano.- dijo Natalia con cierta altivez, sobre todo porque Clint celebraba con unos bailes raros el que sus protegidos hubieran encestado.- Un hermano *menor*-

\- Está bastante bien tu hermano menor.- dijo Maria con toda prosopeya, relamiéndose trozos de chocolate. Natalia no tuvo que contestar porque en ese momento el coach, Mr. Danvers, la vio y chequeó su reloj, para dar un pitido de su silbato y anunciar el fin del entrenamiento. El equipo, cuyos mayores conocían a Natasha, se acercó en masa como una tropilla de potrillos transpirados y sonrientes a pedir jugo y donas, y tras ellos vino Clint, toalla en la nuca, gran sonrisa cuando Nat le alargó una gran dona de manzana.

\- Oye, gracias... hey, tú no eres la chica nueva? Maria? Equipo, digan hola a Maria!-

\- HOLA MARIA-

\- Hola, equipo.- dijo la chica, que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y le hacían hoyuelos la mar de sentadores.- Ese tiro desde el aro opuesto fue muy asombroso y muy presumido, sabes.-

\- Es que así soy yo, presumido pero asombroso.- aseveró Clint, echándose atrás el corto pelo transpirado y ganando las carcajadas de su equipo.- Te gusta el básket?-

\- No sé si hay un equipo femenino, pero jugaba basketball en mi otra secundaria.-

\- En serio? En qué equipo?- preguntó un chico alto con una dona en la boca, claramente encandilado.

\- Las Leonas del Colegio Bautista.- dijo Maria en español, a lo que Clint ensanchó la sonrisa.- Mi padre estaba destacado en Cuba.-

Los Oooh y Aaahhs del equipo no se hicieron esperar, pero Clint tomó la delantera.

\- Hay un equipo femenino, pero el año pasado no tenían suficientes jugadoras. Quizá podríamos buscar unas cuantas chicas altas y reiniciarlo. Yo les ayudo.-

\- Todos les ayudamos!- agregó otro de los chicos con una sonrisota.

\- Lo veremos.- dijo Maria, los ojos en Clint, que asintió.

\- Les dejo las donas, tengo algo que hacer. Te veo en casa.- dijo Natalia súbitamente, abandonando las gradas con pasos ágiles, mientras se echaba el bolso a la espalda y se cerraba el abrigo de lana que llevaba. Clint se volteó a ella, tratando de abrirse paso, pero estaba encerrado en un grupo de basketbolistas hambrientos comedores de donuts, y lo más que pudo hacer fue gritar.

\- Natalia! Espera, salgo enseguida...!-

\- Báñate, cerdo.- gruñó Natalia dejando el gimnasio. Estaba... irracionalmente molesta. Su madre siempre decía que está muy bien molestarse si sabes porqué es y vas a hacer algo constructivo con esa energía: pero reconocer que le molestaba el claro interés que la chica morena despertaba era absurdo e infantil. Y cierto. Pero infantil. Y Natalia, que se consideraba una adulta a sus maduros casi diecisiete años, no estaba dispuesta a admitir nada más, al menos no hasta que pudiera pensarlo en paz con una caja de galletas y una taza del chocolate caliente que preparaba su padre. 

Su padre, que decía que no había nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo, que valiera la pena enojarse con un amigo.

Con un suspiro y más irritada consigo misma que con Clint, Natalia rebuscó en su bolso y trepó la larga escalera que por detrás de la cafetería, te llevaba a la sala en donde solía reunirse el club de lectura. Tenía una buena de idea de a quién iba a encontrarse allí a pesar de la hora tardía, y se preocupó de componer la expresión y arreglarse el pelo antes de entrar, porque en la tibia sala con ventanales que miraban sobre las copas de los árboles, sonaba bajito una canción de otros ingleses que no eran los Beatles.

Eran The Doors.

Bruce Banner estaba solo, recostado en uno de los sofás de la sala de lectura, que era fácilmente la más hogareña e improvisada de los clubes en toda la secundaria. Los lectores del club y la misma biblioteca habían contribuido con sofás y otomanas viejas, bancos gastados, unas mesas un poco cojas y estantes desvencijados: y los lectores habían reparado todo amorosamente, creando un espacio que era muy suyo en ese segundo piso alejado del resto del mundo. Natalia no tenía tiempo para participar, pero se había ganado el derecho de pedir prestados libros de la creciente colección para la cual el club recibía un estipendio. También había uno para galletas, y aún quedaban algunas en unos platitos desemparejados. Bruce estaba dando cuenta de algunas, los pies en alto en una silla, el radiador cerca y un pesado libro en las manos; y Natasha sonrió al verlo, porque el tímido chico se veía muy a sus anchas, y muy cómodo y calentito en un grueso sweater negro y pantalones formales. Era de agradecer que no tuviera las manías fashion de su hermano.

\- Hey.- dijo ella al verlo intentar enderezarse al verla.- Quédate ahí, sólo vine a devolver un libro...- 

\- N-nat.- dijo él, bajando los pies de la silla.- Hola. Cómo... cómo estuvo ballet?-

\- Las niñas nuevas no son más torpes porque sólo tienen dos piernas. Uhn, los tienen ordenados por autor o por título?-

\- Déjalo ahí, yo lo guardo... que leías?-

\- " Un pueblito de Alemania". Le Carré.-

\- Te gustan las historias de espías, eh?- Bruce se levantó para tomar el libro y dejarlo en un anaquel alto: la madera había sido barnizada tan a fondo que reflejó su mano. Natasha suspiró: no habría alcanzado el anaquel sin una silla.

Bruce era otro al que el verano anterior parecía haberle añadido centímetros de todos lados. Ahora le llevaba la cabeza al menos, y aunque seguramente se había pasado el verano inclinado sobre un libro, o quizá sujetando a su hermano, también había ensanchado los hombros y engruesado brazos y cuello. Natasha, que alguna vez había protegido al tímido muchacho en desacuerdos de patio escolar, ahora pensó con desánimo que todos parecían estirarse y a ella lo único que le crecían eran pechos y caderas.

\- Que estás leyendo?- dijo para distraerse, porque Bruce se había quedado ahí en silencio a su lado, casi como si entendiera sus pensamientos. 

\- Doctor Zhivago.- dijo él despacio mientras ella tomaba el libro de la mesa, encuadernado en vieja tela azul manchada de agua. La letra era pequeñísima.- Es... sobre la revolución rusa. Es una historia de amor, y de rebelión.-

\- No parece muy alegre.- dijo ella hojeándola con cuidado de no perder el marcador.- Te ha gustado?-

\- No es alegre, pero... es hermosa.- dijo él, y su leve tartamudeo había desaparecido al volver a su sillón y ofrecerle el plato de galletas.- Y me gusta leer sobre los pueblos rebelándose a sus opresores y ganando... no, no es fácil pero tiene partes en que parece poesía.-

\- Le haré el intento cuando acabe " El poder y la gloria".- dijo Nat asintiendo, a lo que Bruce le dedicó una ojeada curiosa, dejando el libro de lado.

\- Pasa algo, Natalia?- 

Ella se cruzó de brazos, los labios fruncidos, pero había algo tan suave, tan sereno en Bruce que no era primera vez que era su confidente. En el día a día, Bruce tropezaba por los pasillos, era arrastrado por su hermano, tartamudeaba y dejaba caer cosas, pero en este espacio privado, a solas, Bruce parecía serenarse y parecía más grande, más profundo. 

Cuando su cabeza a veces parecía demasiado llena de cosas, Natalia ya se había acostumbrado desde que eran niños, a que al lado de Bruce el mundo se calmaba un poco.

Él extendió el brazo y atrajo una banqueta al lado de su sofá, y Natalia se dejó caer ahí, extendiendo las piernas cansadas por el ballet. Bruce volvió a su libro, y Natalia se comió unas galletas y se recostó en el brazo del sillón unos momentos.

\- Hay una chica nueva.- comentó al fin.

\- Maria Hill, es hija de un coronel. La tengo en Inglés 606 y Geografía 401. Parece simpática.-

\- Oh, tú también no.- suspiró Nat, a lo que Bruce enarcó una ceja.

\- Le ha caído en gracia a Clint?- preguntó, a lo que ella se volvió asombrada.- Oye, no es muy difícil. Los dos son hijos de militares activos... y ella es del tipo deportista. Y estás disgustada.-

\- No me importa que Clint se ponga a correr detrás de ella. Sólo lamento que se ponga idiota.-

\- Ya, ya.- Bruce se quitó los lentes redondeados de lectura, repantigándose más.- Dime, tú y Clint han pensado ya en sus aplicaciones?-

Natalia suspiró, mirando el techo de la sala, a la que le vendría bien una mano de pintura: tenía marcas de antiguas goteras en el yeso. Recostó la nuca en el brazo de Bruce, cubierto de lana negra, y meneó la cabeza. La verdad era que no tenía muy claro qué hacer cuando se acabase este año, el último de secundaria. Ya estaba conversado que Tony y Bruce irían derecho al MIT, y posiblemente a la NASA: y Nat, cuyas notas eran bastante buenas aunque no espectaculares, se había hecho a la idea de seguir a Clint al college más cercano, en donde su mejor amigo tenía en mente un bachillerato en física para decidir si quería estudiar arquitectura, buscar una carrera en el deporte, o simplemente seguir los pasos de su padre. Lo último asustaba bastante a Natalia, a la que la idea de tener que preocuparse por Clint encima de sus padres y Bucky en misiones no le gustaba para nada.

\- Supongo que seguiré a Clint al college...- dijo, para girar el rostro encontrarse con que Bruce la miraba fijamente.

\- No hay otras opciones?- dijo él despacio.

\- Qué quieres decir? El college de Georgetown es muy bueno, y además es cerca de casa...-

\- Nat, me refiero a si quieres seguir a Clint. Podrías buscar una beca de ballet a cualquier troupe universitaria del país. Podrías tomarte un año para pensarlo bien, dar clases entretanto. Formar tu propio estudio, o tomar un curso de idiomas, que se te dan de maravilla. Incluso actuar... has sido la estrella de la mitad de nuestras producciones teatrales. Irte a Los Angeles, tratar de entrar en las películas... tienes un montón de posibilidades.-

\- De verdad has pensado todo eso para mí?- dijo ella conmovida y un poco azorada.

\- No tienes que seguir a Clint, Nat. Pensé que sólo eran amigos.- dijo Bruce enderezándose en el sofá. Nat, que nunca había visto al tranquilo chico hablar con tanta persuasión, se apoyó en el brazo del sofá meneando la cabeza.

\- Hemos crecido juntos, Bruce. No me imagino mi vida sin él, pero...- y aunque se sentía raro, se halló asintiendo, aunque la idea le daba vacíos extraños en el estómago.- Sabes, puede que tengas razón. Siempre nos hemos cuidado, pero es lógico que él quiera, vaya, algo más, una chica que... ya no somos niños, ninguno de nosotros.-

\- "Es una tierra de nadie, una penumbra temerosa, la palabra promesa, y el temblor de las alas nuevas"- citó Bruce, a lo que ella cerró los ojos, frunciéndolos, hasta recordar.

\- Waldo Emerson?- dijo mirando a Bruce a la cara.

\- Thoreau.- dijo Bruce, e inclinando la cabeza, la besó. 

Natalia tenía la vaga idea de haber dicho algo luego, que no tenía idea de lo que era: tenía la idea de haber cogido su bolso, haber cerrado la puerta, oyendo a Bruce repetir su nombre, y haber bajado la escalera con tan absoluta ignorancia de lo que hacía que era un milagro que no se hubiera roto la crisma antes de llegar abajo. Recordaba la vista del lago, y luego de la calle: pero no se aclaró hasta que se encontró frente a la casa de Mr. Lee, a una cuadras de su hogar, y le tomó unos momentos recordar qué hacía allí.

Ah,. verdad. Su madre le había dicho que tenía que recoger a Thor, y de algún modo su subconsciente lo había recordado, porque lo que era ella, estaba en shock.

Había sido su primer beso. Y había sido dulce... dulce como una fruta de verano en los labios, algo que la había electrizado, como la sensación de algo demasiado azucarado te hace doler la boca. Había querido más, pero no había logrado moverse: aún se sentía paralizada, por un roce tan simple y suave. Ni siquiera había sido húmedo, como describían en los libros. No había sido más que el toque suave, la presión de los labios - carnosos, calientes- de Bruce contra los suyos, y se había quedado anonadada.

\- Natalia! Te traigo a Thor enseguida. Ha cumplido con sus deberes como todo un caballero, Valquiria ha dormido todo el día!- dijo el alegre señor Lee, a lo que unos ladridos alegres sacaron a Natalia de su trance. 

El enorme labrador rubio que su padre adoraba y su madre toleraba le cayó encima haciéndole fiestas y lamiéndola con mucho más entusiasmo que Bruce, pensó Natalia, sintiendo que le empezaba una risa nerviosa, mientras le ataba la correa y se despedía del señor Lee, a quien le habían prestado a Thor para que cubriese a su lujosa labradora negra. El perrazo entendió de inmediato que iban a casa y casi la arrastró en su energía: aunque tenía siete años, aún se portaba como un cachorro, lo que era bastante irritante en un animal de treinta y cinco kilos, treinta de ellos pelo y baba. Natalia quería mucho al monstruito, pero ya estaba resignada a que un día le iba a zafar el brazo paseando.

\- Así que tuviste una noche romántica, eh?- dijo, rascándole las orejas. Thor meneó la cola y se vio tan satisfecho que Natalia volvió a reír, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de que si ese simple roce la había petrificado, qué le pasaría si Bruce hubiera querido algo más, estilo “ noche romántica”? 

La idea le aflojó las rodillas e hizo que se le aflojara la mano también: Thor echó a correr a casa, traílla revoloteando en el aire como el demente que era, y Natalia tuvo que lanzarse detrás con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

\- THOR VUELVE ACA!-


	3. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

\- Debo mencionarte que tu hija no solo apagó el despertador dos veces, aún estaba durmiendo cuando llegó Clint a buscarla y previsiblemente saltó por la ventana sin desayuno.-

\- Así son las cosas. Cuando hace esas cosas, es “ mi hija”- dijo Steve con un mohín mientras entraba, resplandeciente en su uniforme verde caqui, quepis bajo el brazo, a la oficina de su esposa en el SRR. Eran las dos de la tarde, y la secretaria de Peggy se había ido a almorzar, por lo que Steve no tuvo que anunciarse antes, lo que era muy bueno porque había traído dos bolsas de papel café manchadas de grasa en las manos y una encajada en los dientes.

\- Gary's?- dijo Peggy sonriendo

\- Gary's.- asintió él sacando unas servilletas y atrayendo una silla con un pie para sentarse junto a su esposa.- Me besas antes de lanzarte sobre el sandwich?-

\- Es una decisión difícil.- comentó ella, dándole un beso rápido antes de desenvolver el grueso pastrami envuelto en bacon, cubierto de sésamo y mayo casera, todo eso en un bollo grueso de pan blanco.- Los amo a los dos, amores míos.-

\- También yo, no sabes lo afortunados que somos en no tener que tragar soya...- dijo Steve con un gesto pensativo, mirando su propio sandwich con apreciación.- No podías despertarla antes? No debería irse sin desayuno...- suspiró.

\- Natalia tiene que aprender a ser responsable con sus horarios, si se va el próximo año al college.- dijo Peggy seriamente.- Ir a despertarla con besos y desayuno a la cama ya era excesivo cuando estaba en primaria...-

\- No es la única a la que voy a despertar con besos y desayuno.- musitó Steve con una miradita rebelde.

\- Eso es diferente.- dijo Peggy, aunque sus ojos reían.- Me preocuparé de que cene bien hoy. Además, cuando está Clint siempre come mejor.- agregó, tomando su taza de té caliente y ofreciéndole a Steve un sorbo, pero él negó, porque prefería la Coca-Cola.- James llegó bien a Saigón, me avisaron hace una hora. Estará escoltando a U-Thant en los diálogos, pero parece bastante más tranquilo de lo que esperábamos. Incluso la frontera con Laos se ha calmado esta semana.- agregó, antes de limpiarse la comisura de los labios pensativamente.- sabes, no puedo imaginar lo que hubiera sido si hubiéramos perdido esa guerra. O si hubiera escalado. Sin el presidente Kennedy, esto hubiera sido...-

Steve asintió, el rostro tensándose. Dejó el sandwich en el plato, y se limpió los dedos mecánicamente, pero la mano de Peggy fue a la suya.

\- Steve, salvaste miles de vidas americanas, y seguramente un millón de vietnamitas. Realmente...- Peggy se lamió los labios, antes de clavar la vista en sus ojos.- No puedes lamentar eso, verdad?-

\- Sabes que no lamento eso. Ni tampoco que Bucky salvara al presidente y al Dr. King.- dijo Steve, recostándose en la silla, las manos en el regazo.- Sé que es tarde para arrepentirse, y no, no podría, pero...-

\- Veámoslo así. Desde que regresaste a esta “ línea temporal”, como la llamas, acaso te planteaste siquiera dejar a James en las manos de HYDRA?-

\- No.- dijo Steve en voz baja.- No, no podía.-

\- Claro que no podías, aún no me había vuelto a colocar el sostén cuando empezaste a hablar de HYDRA. Y una vez rescatado James, cómo podías dejar a Natalia en manos de esos monstruos?-

\- Claro que no.-

\- Acaso lamentas haber rescatado a Clint y a Bruce de esos orfanatos horribles?-

\- No!-

\- Y lamentas que habernos ayudado a parar esos asesinatos, evitar que Nixon...- Peggy movió la cabeza.- No me imagino como habría sido tener a Johnnson de presidente. Y si Howard no hubiera evitado que lanzaran esas bombas sobre Japón... de verdad lo lamentas, Steve?-

\- No.- dijo él, yendo a tomarle las manos. Su sólo contacto parecía calmarlo.- Pero la cosa que más me repitió Bru... que más me repitieron... mis amigos, allá, era que no puedes cambiar una línea temporal sin consecuencias. Que algo malo tiene que venir si haces cambios, y hemos cambiado tanto, que tengo miedo, Peggy.-

\- Pues como lo veo yo, has hecho que el mundo, en grande, y mi Natalia y yo, en pequeño, tengamos diez años muy felices.- digo Peggy cruzándose de brazos.- Lo que venga, por malo que sea, lo habrá valido, si me preguntas a mí.-

Steve sonrió, sus ojos enamorados.- Que haría sin tí, amor mío.- suspiró, antes de menear la cabeza.- Vaya, ahora es “ tu hija”.-

\- Te vas a comer ese resto de sandwich o no?-

\- Aleja esa zarpas, Carter.-

**********************************

El almuerzo con su esposa fue en verdad la mejor parte del día del Comandante Steve Rogers, que aunque miembro del ejército estaba destacado a perpetuidad como parte de la agencia de inteligencia, lo cual aunque técnicamente lo hacía un empleado de su esposa, en la práctica significaba que pasaba tanto tiempo como rostro visible discutiendo con políticos y visitando diplomáticos como pasaba guiando equipos en misiones vía radio, y ocasionalmente en persona, en distintos puntos de conflicto. Steve maldecía haberse acostumbrado a satélites y celulares, porque a veces la inopia tecnológica lo ponía de los nervios en la mitad de una misión: y eso hacía que se pasara metiéndole prisa a Howard Stark para que inventara cosas, describiéndoselas.

De más está decir que eso le encantaba a Howard, el cual estaba tan entretenido intentado lograr un teléfono portátil que hacía tiempo que no hacía nuevas bombas. Aunque no en esta ocasión: el lanzamiento del Sputnik lo tenía tan idiota, que Maria había llamado a Peggy para pedirle que lo distrajeran un poco.

Por eso, a pesar de que un día convenciendo a políticos que era en el mejor interés de América dejar en paz a Vietnam y dedicarse a apoyar al Shah de Irán a cambio de que evitara la corrupción y el ascenso del estado Islamista lo dejaba harto, Steve llamó a Jarvis para que lo esperaran a las seis en la casa Stark en las afueras de Washington, en donde Howard había instalado su taller. Maria viajaba bastante entre su favorita casa de Malibú, en donde Howard tenía intereses en Hollywood, y New York para la season, adonde la socialité solía raptarse a Nat para recorrer Broadway: pero Howard rara vez abandonaba Washington, y se alejaba poco de su taller excepto para ir a darse una vuelta a la NASA.

Y la verdad Steve no iba mucho por esa casa, porque el dejá vu amenazaba con matarlo. Cierto era que Howard ponía música clásica y no rock a todo volumen, pero siempre que bajaba la escalera al workshop oyendo el sonido de la maquinaria, una parte de él esperaba ver las armaduras rojas y oro y la sonrisa burlona de Tony Stark.

Por supuesto, el que estaba maldiciendo mientras lanzaba por sobre el hombro pedazos de metal retorcido, medio dentro de un Ford destripado y muy remozado era Howard, no Tony. 

\- Aún no consigues que vuele, no?-

\- El problema no es el vuelo... es el aterrizaje.- dijo Howard levantando la vista, limpiándose manos inmundas en un trapo.- No logro nada en crear fantásticos alerones y un enganche aerodinámico si todo lo que logro es que se precipite desde diez mil metros al suelo. Para eso un misil y no me molesto con carrocería.- bufó, arrojando el paño a un mesón y haciendo un gesto a un sofá de cuero en un rincón.- Por favor, Steve. Jarvis, está Maria?-

No ayudaba al deja vu que * éste * fuera otro Stark que se la pasaba preguntándole todo a Jarvis, si bien este era un mayordomo inglés pasota que adoraba a Howard y a los niños y vivía en perpetua guerra con Maria Stark para malcriarlos.

(Al comienzo, Howard le había preguntado si tanto le ofendía a sus sensibilidades liberales lo del mayordomo, porque cada vez que Howard le hablaba a Edwin Jarvis, Steve miraba el techo. Ahora tenía el reflejo bajo control, pero apenas.)

\- No, señor, la dama tenía la reunión con LadyBird Johnson por la beneficiencia para el Met...-

\- Qué beneficencia?-

\- Creo que la de " Damas casadas con hombres importantes que no les prestan atención" , señor.-

\- Hombres importantes que pagan los sueldos de sus mayordomos, te recuerdo.-

\- No he oído de esa sociedad...-

\- Jarvis, deja el sarcasmo y tráele algo de beber a este hombre. Y a este también.- agregó apuntándose a sí mismo con los pulgares.- Steve Rogers, hombre perfecto. Qué puedo hacer por tí? O ya es la fecha de tu revisión anual para recordarnos que sigues teniendo veintinueve años con un número seguro social de hace cincuenta?-

\- Y me siento como de cien.- dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros. Era cierto que el suero lo había hecho, muy obviamente, envejecer más lento: se veía apenas un par de años mayor que el día que lo habían inyectado, mientras que Bucky, que poseía el suero de Zola, ya aparentaba treinta y cinco con finas arruguitas junto a los ojos y unos precoces hilos plateados en las sienes. El 65, Peggy se había testeado, desconfiada de sus propias percepciones al encontrarse pocas señales de la edad, y los exámenes habían arrojado que sin duda su edad biológica estaba muy retrasada respecto a su edad real, por lo que había deducido que sin duda alguna, los fluidos de Steve hacían algo. Noticias que Howard había entregado con humor, Peggy había recibido con total serenidad, y Steve había oído color cereza.- No, venía a verte para ver qué avances tenías con la telefonía inalámbrica y los computadores...-

\- Es por el Sputnik, verdad?- dijo Howard, dejándose caer en una silla rodante, Steve acomodándose en el bajo sofá.- Quién te fue con el cuento? Tony le contó a Natalia? Qué linda se está poniendo tu hija, entre paréntesis.-

\- Howard...- dijo Steve entrelazando los dedos en el regazo.- Que los rusos hayan enviado la primera nave en órbita no significa nada. No es tripulada, no es el alunizaje... aún hay tiempo. Y la carrera espacial es importante, pero la verdad es menos importante que la tecnología en la que estás trabajando...-

\- Tú lo que quieres es que encuentre un modo de hacer infalibles los reactores nucleares, y ya te he dicho que no hay modo.- Howard se cruzó de brazos.

\- Te digo que hay un modo.-

\- Steve, no me interesan tus visiones de futuro, me importa que los rusos no nos lleven la delantera en nada, porque si ellos llegan primero a la luna, la única forma de recuperar su respeto va a ser un misil muy grande, muy gordo y muy radioactivo!-

\- Es tan importante ese respeto?-

\- Tú te crees que el Politburó nos va a respetar por crear mini telefonitos?-

\- Te digo que eso es más importante.-

\- Pues habla con Tony y Bruce. A los chicos sí que les encantan los cuentos de su tío Steve. Tony lleva meses trasteando con una de esas computadoras suyas para que haga lo de las ventanitas que se te ocurrió, y Bruce...- la sonrisa de Howard se suavizó: era bastante obvio cuál era su favorito.- Bruce ha estado compilando información sobre las aplicaciones de tu suero. Y eso que ha llenado también todo el papeleo suyo y el de Tony, que es un vago, para ir al MIT, y además sigue adelante con sus proyectos, mantiene las mejores notas y encima encuentra tiempo para ayudarme en Stark Industries... más te vale apreciar el informe que te ha preparado.- 

\- Te he dicho que no me gusta que pongas a Bruce a estudiar el suero del supersoldado...-

\- Es un genio!-

-... y Tony tiene menos tiempo que Bruce, escoltando a Maria a todas las funciones sociales de las que tú te escapas.-

\- Ah, ahora es culpa mía que a mi hijo le guste tanto figurar! Deberías ver su closet, tiene más ropa que tu hija seguro.- Howard recibió los sendos vasos de gin y jugo que Jarvis traía, mezclados a la perfección, con un largo sorbo y una relamida.- Y es más presumido también, me creerás que se levanta cuarenta y cinco minutos antes que Bruce para hacerse un jopo y el resto de su rutina de belleza...-

\- Tony es muy consciente de la importancia de su posición como tu heredero, no veo como eso es malo.- Steve se cruzó de brazos.- Howard, deja de pensar en sus solapas y e impresiónate por las becas que ha rechazado, vaya.-

\- No veo a qué viene pagarse él mismo el MIT, como si yo no fuera capaz de hacerlo... Bruce no es tan orgulloso como para no agradecerme mi ayuda...-

\- Hay veces que me pregunto si hice bien en traerte al chico.- dijo Steve, pero sonreía, porque era obvio que a Howard se le caía la baba por su dócil hijo adoptivo. - Jarvis, a qué hora llegan los niños? Me gustaría verlos antes de irme.-

\- Como hoy el señor Bruce tiene club de lectura, seguramente estarán en casa en una media hora. Les aviso que los espera cuando lleguen, señor?-

\- Por favor.- dijo Steve, probando su vaso.- hay algo más que quería preguntarte, Howard.-

\- Dispara.-

\- Recuerdas lo que te pregunté sobre Hank Pym?-

\- Ese perdedor? Aún sigues con eso? No ha creado nunca nada que valga la pena, Steve. Ya me habrúa enterado, te lo garantizo. Una vejiga llena de aire, eso es lo que es, y eso que tiene una esposa absurdamente deliciosa...-

\- Puedes mantener interés en lo que haga? Tengo la... premonición...- acabó Steve con un suspiro.- De que acabará haciendo algo interesante.-

\- Preferiría estudiarte a tí y el mecanismo de tus premoniciones, la verdad, si eso pudiera controlarse sería tan útil...- Howard gesticuló con el vaso ampliamente.

\- Te he dicho que no.-

\- Pero es del suero o lo tenías antes? Algo te hizo cruzarte con Erskine? Sabías algo?-

\- Howard, lo único que puedo decirte es que...- Steve suspiró.- No tengo nada más que decirte.-

\- Me estresas, Rogers.-

\- Lo siento.-

\- Cómo es que Peggy no te ha sacado más secretos en todo este tiempo, me tiene admirado. Debe ser realmente muy poderoso el efecto del suero en tu...-

\- Howard.- cauteló Steve, aunque meneaba la cabeza con familiaridad.- Córtala.-

\- Mejor tú que yo satisfaciendo a ese tigre es todo lo que digo!-

\- Señores, los niños han llegado, viene...-

\- Jarvis, si me vuelves a decir "niño" en público, voy a demostrarte lo niño que soy dibujando un centenar de penes en el frontis.- dijo Tony irritablemente, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos a saltos, manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones acampanados, chaqueta estilosa de cuero abierta.- Qué se te ofrece, O mio pater? Oh... hola, tío Steve.-

\- Hola, Tony.- dijo Steve con mucha dulzura, yendo directo a abrazarlo, aunque sabía que eso extrañaba a Howard y desesperaba a Tony, su adolescente masculinidad resistiéndose. Pero la verdad, le importaba poco: alguien tenía que darle amor a ese chico aparte de su madre y Bruce Banner, y tampoco era que quisiera controlarse. Lo abrazó, apretado, meciéndolo: nunca podía evitarlo, porque que última vez que había visto a ese hombre maravilloso y complejo que este muchacho había llegado a ser había estado muerto y quemado por el poder de las gemas del infinito, muerto por ir a una batalla a la que él le había suplicado que fuera.

Muerto.

\- Respirar... es importante...- gimió Tony adolescente en sus brazos, antes de comentar.- Tío, tienes más gomas que tu hija. Por poco, mira, debe ser hereditario...-

\- Tony!- ladró Howard.

\- Viste a Nat hoy?-

\- Me rompió el corazón a las 7:58 am.-

\- Dónde está Bruce?-

\- Tiene migraña otra vez, se fue directo a la cama.- dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Qué hiciste esta vez?- inquirió Howard.

\- Papi, si pudiera crear migrañas a voluntad...- dijo Tony con malevolencia.- Ya te habrías enterado.-

\- Jarvis, llama al doctor Parkhurst y asegúrate que Bruce esté cómodo. Voy a verlo enseguida. Respecto a tí, hablaremos luego.- suspiró.- Lo siento, Steve.-

\- Tony me escoltará afuera.- dijo Steve, jalando al chico del brazo.- Ahora, seriamente, qué hiciste hoy?-

\- No tienes mucho sexo con mi tía para dártelas de cura confesor, tío Steve?- 

\- No te pregunto por tus maldades habituales, quiero saber cómo va la interface!-

Steve ya sabía que cuando se trataba de ciencia, Tony se transformaba, y el entusiasmo del chico charlando sobre pixeles y traspaso de dato era tan familiar que a veces la ternura lo dominaba. Ahora lo dejó terminar, sentado en el capó su Plymouth, hasta que al fin Tony concluyó:

\- En resumen, dos meses más y podre pixelar imágenes y no sólo unos y ceros...-

\- Oye... de verdad tiene migraña Bruce? Tuvo algún disgusto?-

\- No que yo sepa.- dijo Tony, ahora sin ninguna acidez.- Creo que es tanto leer, pero puede que se haya resfriado, tú sabes que es delicado...- dijo Tony, sin hacer caso de que el que pasaba lleno de antibióticos y antialérgicos era él.- Lo estrujaré cuando esté mejor por si acaso.-

\- Sé que mantienes un ojo en todo, Tony.- dijo Steve, yendo a acariciarle el pelo, a lo que Tony alejó su cuidado peinado de las manos del soldado doblándose como una flor en un ventarrón.

\- Mi pelo no, que estoy muy guapo!-

\- Sí que lo estás. Muy lindo, Tony.- dijo Steve riéndose y subiéndose al auto, yéndose mientras Tony agitaba la mano.

\- Guapo, no lindo! Y tío, déme la mano de su hija y todo lo demás!-

Eran casi las ocho cuando Steve llegó a casa, y el primero en salir a recibirlo fue Thor, meneando la cola y haciéndole sus habituales fiestas frenéticas: detrás venía Lucky, que era mucho más tranquilo y hogareño, lo que le dijo que Clint se quedaría con ellos esa noche. Eso calmaba mucho los nervios de Bucky, a pesar de que Clint era, a pesar de su apariencia descuidada, en verdad un chico muy confiable: pero Steve ya sabía eso, por supuesto. 

Y verlo jugando con Natasha... Natalia... le daba tanta ternura.

Esta noche, sin embargo, se hizo bastante claro que algo le pasaba a su hija. Clint ayudó a Peggy en la cocina con su buena voluntad habitual, picando verduras y cebollas, y charlando hasta por los codos: pero Natalia pretextó una tareas y se encerró en su habitación, aunque Steve no vio mientras paseaba a los perros, la luz de su escritorio encenderse. Cuando estuvo lista la cena, Clint estaba muy animado, porque era claro que Peggy lo había tranquilizado sobre la misión de Bucky: pero Natalia, cuyo apetito ya era escaso generalmente, apenas tocó su cena y mantuvo silencio, la vista en el plato. Steve cruzó una mirada con Peggy, y no se le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Clint miraba a su hija de reojo.

\- Hoy averigué que la chica nueva juega basket.- dijo tras una pausa.- Maria Hill. Es altísima, debe ser una excelente jugadora. No crees, Nat?- agregó, lo que pareció despertar a su hija de su abstracción, pero la hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- No tienes idea de si corre o es coordinada siquiera. Seguramente estaba en el equipo porque era alta, los latinos son un poco más bajos...-

\- Se hicieron amigos de Maria Hill?- preguntó Steve, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que le brotó a eso. 

\- Sí.- dijo Clint.

\- No.- dijo Nat al mismo tiempo, a lo que toda la mesa la miró, y ella rodó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.- Es... es un poco creída.-

\- Hay una diferencia entre segura de sí misma y creída. Las mujeres debemos fomentar el respeto y la deferencia unas con otras, Natalia.- dijo Peggy, rellenando el plato de Clint por segunda vez con guiso caliente de papas, repollo y salchichas.- Ahora, acábate ese plato, jovencita.-

\- Si te lo comes todo, les haré chocolate caliente y palomitas para que charlen luego y vean televisión.- dijo Steve, a lo que Peggy le dirigió una mirada cautelar a que los sobornase, pero Clint volvió ojos suplicantes a Nat, por lo que ella suspiró y se metió otra salchicha en la boca.

**********************

A Steve le hubiera gustado mucho echarle la culpa a un exceso de palomitas, al episodio de "Thriller" con Boris Karloff o a un exceso de chocolate, pero sabía perfectamente que las pesadillas de Natalia tenían fuentes mucho menos obvias. No era la única en tenerlas: Peggy soñaba con los bombardeos de Londres a veces, él las tenía con una frecuencia terrible, Bucky era aún peor... e incluso un par de veces Clint se había despertado gritando sobre Natalia y un abismo. Esa pesadilla de Clint había horrorizado a Steve, pero no se había repetido más: y la que esta vez lloraba en sueños, tan quedo que sólo su oído de supersoldado le había permitido oírla, era su hija.

\- Natalia?- preguntó Peggy, a la que despertara al levantarse. Peggy lo siguió escaleras arriba, y entonces sí pudo oír los gemidos de Natalia, que partían el corazón. Los dos entraron al dormitorio, y a Steve se le escapó un sonido al ver que su hija, que se revolvía en su pesadilla, mantenía sin embargo una muñeca pegada a la cabecera de la cama, como si estuviera sujeta por una atadura invisible.

Steve sabía que así era que obligaban a dormir a las niñas del Red Room. Sabía que a Natasha le había tomado años dejar esa costumbre. Pero su Natalia nunca había hecho ese gesto...

\- Nat, hijita... Nat, mi amor, es mamá...- susurraba Peggy, acariciándola despacio: despertarla de golpe solía desencadenar un ataque de histeria. aún medio dormida, Nat dejó de gemir y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Peggy, Steve sentándose al otro lado y acariciando su espalda: y entonces oyeron un ladrido abajo, porque Thor tenía buen oído para los gemidos de su amita, y se unió Lucky a los ladridos, desde su perrera junto a la cocina.

\- Mami?- dijo Natalia al fin, despertando por completo con los ladridos. tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, pero parecía desconcertada, y se volvió a su padre aunque sin soltar a su madre.- Estaba... soñando?-

\- Tenías una pesadilla.- dijo Steve, algo inquieto, porque Nat parecía muy perdida.- Estás en casa. Todo está bien.-  
Peggy, que le besaba la frente, la acarició, y ella cerró los ojos contra el pecho de su madre unos momentos, pero los perros parecían estarse volviendo locos allá abajo.

\- Nat... está todo bien?- dijo Clint en el umbral. Era exasperante que aunque Peggy le compraba pijamas decentes, llevaba un viejo buzo de gimnasia: pero había tanta preocupación en su cara que ni siquiera ella le gruñó, recostando a Nat en la cama.

\- Yo iré a calmar a Thor y Lucky y Peggy, podrías hacernos una leche caliente a todos? Clint, cuídala mientras.- dijo Steve, tomando la mano de su esposa. Clint asintió sin mirarlos, yendo directo a su amiga, pero Peggy le alzó la ceja a Steve mientras iban a la cocina y Steve shushaba a los perros ansiosos.

\- No es muy apropiado que Clint se meta a su pieza a esta hora... ya no son niños, Steve... me estás oyendo?- Peggy puso la leche a hervir y fue adonde Steve le frotaba las orondas panzas a los dos perrazos rubios.- No querrás que tu hija tenga un bebé antes del matrimonio sin tener cómo sostenerlo... es demasiado joven... Steve!- exclamó al ver la cara de felicidad de su marido.- Se trata de su futuro, no de tus babas personales!-

\- Clint no hará nada que ella no quiera.- dijo Steve con total seguridad, antes de dejar a los perros echados, lavarse las manos y ayudarla a poner la leche con vainilla en jarritos.- Confío en él, Peggy.-

\- Confías en adolescentes calenturientos.- dijo Peggy meneando la cabeza.- Que tú no lo hayas sido no significa que ellos no lo sean!-

\- Es que yo soy un cuarentón calenturiento.- dijo Steve, dándole una palmada en el trasero, a lo que Peggy soltó la risa

Y cuando subieron... bueno, era de esperarse. peggy abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la cerró, porque Steve se apoyó en el umbral, bebiendo su leche y mirándolos.

Clint se había metido en la cama y se había dormido. Natalia, también profundamente dormida, estaba aferrada a él, cara en su pecho, los dos brazos y las dos piernas rodeándolo apretadamente. Parecía una naúfraga aferrada a un pedazo de madera, y en los ojos de Steve, Peggy supo que él no sólo se esperaba esto: los había visto así, antes, en otro tiempo.

\- Eran así?- susurró ella, y Steve asintió.

\- Se han amado tanto.- susurró él. Peggy esperó a que ambos se acabasen la leche, y luego fue despacio a acariciar el cabello de Clint. Él tenía las manos en el mismo gesto, en los rizos de Natalia.

\- Clinton... vamos, a la cama... no puedes dormir aquí... vamos, hijo, que mañana tienes clase...- susurró, y Clint, medio dormido y muy dócil, se fue de su mano como un niño pequeño a su cuarto, en donde Peggy lo arroparía, le daría su vaso de leche y besaría como una madre. Steve entretanto cubrió bien a Natalia, le puso el vaso en el velador, y le acarició los cabellos tan dulcemente, tan tiernamente, que aún dormida ella se relajó más, sus manos desempuñándose.

\- Mi Nat.- susurró él, los ojos húmedos. Ahí dormía, tibia y protegida, niña de nuevo, libre de horror, la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga, que lo había seguido por el infierno, los había sostenido y que se había suicidado por ellos para salvar el universo. Una pequeña oportunidad de felicidad en un tiempo diferente era todo lo que podía ofrecerle, pero si era todo lo que tenía, iba a dárselo a manos llenas...- Duerme, yo estoy aquí, estamos todos aquí a salvo, gracias a ti...-


	4. I Just Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Huracán Tony ha llegado! Además, más problemas para Dad Of The Year.

\- Se puede saber qué carajos le hiciste a mi hermano ayer?-

\- Buenos días, Tony.- dijo Natalia con acidez a la mañana siguiente. No recordaba nada de la pesadilla, ni nada, la verdad, después de acostarse: pero había despertado con un dolor de cabeza persistente a pesar de una dosis de los analgésicos de su madre, y aunque su padre se había ofrecido a dejarla en casa, Natalia sólo había aceptado que los llevara en auto al colegio, porque caía una lluvia intensa de otoño. Clint, que igual estaba extrañamente callado, se acababa de ir a su clase de Geometría, que era electiva: Natalia tenía Lenguajes Comparados, y era una de las clases que compartía con Tony Stark.

El cual aparentemente estaba hecho una furia hoy, y que se fue a instalar frente a su pupitre de un modo que no ayudaba nada a su dolor de cabeza, porque llevaba un sweater rojo brillante.

Natalia tenía la extraña y poco corriente bendición de no ponerse roja, lo que le permitía disimular mejor que la mayoría y era otra poderosa parte de su arsenal: pero el ataque de Tony lo tomó por sorpresa, y se echó atrás en la silla, tan bruscamente que pareció repercutir en su cabeza de un modo doloroso.

\- Que * podría* hacerle yo a Bruce, Tony?- exclamó al fin, las cejas fruncidas.

\- Y yo que sé, pero ayer después de hacerle show a mi padre se me ocurrió contarle que le había pedido tu mano a * tu * padre y casi se traga el termómetro.-

\- Le qué?-

\- Conozco a mi hermano, Natalia! Y le pregunté si te había visto ayer, y hoy TODAVÍA está tartamudeando! Qué le hiciste ? Te desvestiste? Te pilló follando con Barton?- bramó Tony.

El palmetazo de Nat fue rápido y efectivo. Steve los había entrenado a todos en defensa personal, en boxeo y en judo, pero aunque Bruce entrenaba con persistencia conmovedora, Natalia era lejos la más aventajada. Tony no era un extraño a palmetazos femeninos ( su bocaza se los ganaba con cierta frecuencia) pero nunca había recibido uno de Natalia, que solía ser la única chica que no sólo no se ofendía a sus tonterías, sino que solía contestárselas de vuelta.

Esta vez, en cambio, guardaba silencio, pero sus ojos echaban chispas.

\- Qué diablos? Si todo el mundo sabe que tú y Barton...?!-

\- Por el amor de Dios, no tengo nada con CLINT!- bramó Natalia.- Y no es asunto tuyo tampoco!-

\- Te peleaste con Bruce entonces? Vas a tener que explicarte tú, porque de los dos él es el que tartamudea y se esconde!- exclamó Tony, yendo a zancadas a la puerta de la sala, y echándole el pestillo a pesar de que quedaban cinco minutos para la clase.- Qué diablos pasó? Hoy ni siquiera quiso venir a clase...-

\- No vino a clase?- dijo Natalia con una sensación de culpa en el estómago.

\- No. Está pretextando migraña, así que mi padre lo dejó en casa. Para que veas, yo podría pretextar fiebre amarilla y me mandarían a clase igual.- dijo Tony sentándose al revés en la silla del pupitre enfrente de Nat, apoyándose en la mesita de ella familiarmente, sus gafas colgando de la patita en la mano.- Nat, vamos...-

\- Me besó.- dijo Nat en voz baja.- Moléstame a mí si quieres, pero por favor no le digas nada...- dijo ella con la cara entre las manos, pero cuando sólo hubo un silencio, levantó los ojos y se encontró con Tony boquiabierto.- Tony!-

\- Te besó o verdad? O se cayó encima y de alguna forma...?-

\- TONY!-

\- No, es que, es que...- Tony se echó atrás y casi se cae de la silla al no encontrar respaldo.- No me lo imaginé para nada. O será que lo besaste tú?- dijo poniéndose las gafas y mirándola por sobre ellas de modo interrogante.

A Nat al fin le brotó una sonrisa.- Sabes, creo que me acordaría de eso.-

\- Y fue bueno?-

Nat se encogió de hombros.- Como no tengo con qué comparar, ni idea.-

Tony, que parecía estar yendo de shock en shock, parpadeó y se cruzó de brazos.- Me estás diciendo que de verdad tú y Barton nada? O hacen cosas pero sin besos? No son los besos los que hacen bebés, no sé qué te han dicho tus padres...-

\- Por la recontra, Stark, no tengo NADA con Clint, tengo que ponerme un cartel?!-

\- Vaya.- dijo Tony, admirado, antes de lamerse los labios.- Vaya, vaya.-

\- Vaya qué?-

\- Asumo que eres consciente de que el único motivo por el que nunca se te acercan ni las moscas, incluso con el...- Tony gestualizó a su propio pecho expansivamente antes de continuar.- … volumen con el que volviste después de la Navidad pasada, es porque todo el mundo cree que estás con Barton?-

\- Ah, ése es el deterrente...-

\- Nat, yo sé y tú sabes que Clint es pastel, pero el resto del mundo no quiere ser pescado mirando a la chica de un tipo que tiene cara de homicida y es hijo de un sniper!-

Nat no aguantó y soltó la carcajada.- Y entonces Bruce es más valiente que todos ustedes?-

\- A mi Bruce cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja...- Tony tamborileó en la mesa.- No sabía que tú le gustabas, vaya. No me dijo nada...- agregó, la frente arrugada. Luego la miró de reojo y se golpe se echó sobre el pupitre de Natalia, tan brusco que ella se echó atrás.- Y cómo reaccionaste?-

\- Ah?-

\- No le habrás pegado...?-

\- Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a pegar a Bruce!- exclamó Natalia, sinceramente escandalizada: Bruce siempre había sido el más pacífico y bondadoso de sus amigos, y la idea de saberlo herido por su huida le pesaba en el alma.- Yo... sólo salí corriendo.-

\- Eso es muy Austen, le debería haber encantado.- dijo Tony, meneando la cabeza.- Deduzco entonces que no te mueres por una relación con él, Nat? Ni besitos ocasionales?-

\- No estoy buscando nada con nadie, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz, lo último que quiero es lastimarlo, si ni siquiera sé...!- exclamó Nat exasperada, interrumpiéndose al ver que Tony la miraba con aire pensativo, dándose con la patita de las gafas en los dientes.- Ay no. Ya se te ocurrió una idea, conozco esa cara... Tony, lo que sea, no.-

\- Antes de que digas que no...- Tony se apoyó en los codos en el pupitre de atrás, hamacándose un poco.- Óyeme un poquito. Tienes pareja para el baile de bienvenida?-

\- Ah? No, bueno...- Nat se rascó los rizos.- todos los años voy con Clint y ustedes dos... y tú nos abandonas para irte con tus citas...-

\- Estás en último año, no puedes seguir yendo como un niñita con tus amigos.- dijo Tony afectando horror.

\- Porqué diablos no?- protestó Nat.- No voy a ir con Bruce a solas y si estás pensando pagarme...-

\- No, por el amor de Dios, Nat, por quién me tomas?!- Tony manoteó, antes de volver a echarse en el pupitre de ella y agarrar su mano.- No, escúchame. Sugiero que vayas conmigo.-

\- Porqué haría eso?-

\- Lo de Bruce debe ser un encaprichamiento... vaya, si eres la única mujer que le habla aparte de mi madre y Mrs Venn de la biblioteca. Es lógico que yo siempre, bueno, llame más la atención.- agregó, y había algo culpable en su rostro.-

\- No, en serio? Y porqué será eso...?-

\- Escúchame! Lo que digo, es que si yo estuviera comprometido, las chicas le prestarían más atención al heredero soltero, y así de paso tú recuperas tu amistad con Brucie y logras que Barton vea lo que se pierde...-  
Natalia abrió la boca para soltarle una fresca, la cerró y se cruzó de brazos, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

\- Y tú qué ganas con todo esto?-

\- Como si no supieras que soy la persona más altruista, sacrificada...- Tony puso cara de mártir.

\- Tooony.-

\- Nat, después de que llegué con las trillizas Bern al cumpleaños de mi señor padre, me tienen amenazado de pasarme sin salidas, sin fiestas, sin nada hasta fin de año!- dijo Tony en un susurro conspirador y aterrado.

\- Y yo qué tengo que ver?-

\- Naaat. Mi madre te * idolatra*. Si les digo que voy al baile contigo, me prestan el Rolls, me dan dinero extra, seguro que hasta derraman lagrimitas de orgullo...-

Nat hundió el rostro en los brazos.- Eres imposible... - suspiró.- O sea te vas a aprovechar de mí para que tus padres te levanten el castigo?-

Tony inclinó la cabeza para quedar enfrente suyo, pero al mirarla a los ojos estaba súbitamente serio.

\- No me voy a aprovechar de tí. No podría, tu padre es el único que...- Tony bajó la vista, y a Nat le conmovió un poco la desnuda devoción en esos ojos que trasmitían tan claramente a esa almita rebelde.- Nunca le haría nada malo a su hija, qué te has creído.-

\- Lo único que me interesa es que si creen que estoy contigo, todos me dejarán en paz y no habrán más equívocos.-

\- Tú sabes que Brucey no pretendía asustarte ni nada...-

\- Lo sé, Tony. Lo último que quisiera es lastimarlo, vaya.-

Tony asintió, mirándola largamente. Nat notó que ya se veían cabecitas por la ventana de la puerta, y se levantó de golpe, dándose cuenta que ya estaban cinco minutos pasados de la hora de la clase pero Tony, que creía que todo le pertenecía, había dejado el pestillo puesto.

\- Oye, la clase...-

\- De verdad era tu primer beso?- dijo Tony, apoyando un codo en el pupitre detrás suyo y cruzando las piernas.

Nat sonrió.- Es tan difícil de creer?-

\- Yep.- dijo Tony, ceja alzada.- Una pena que haya sido así... Brucey debería haberte dado más señales, vaya, uno no va por ahí y le pone la jeta en la cara a la gente sin decir agua va, eso no está bien, vaya...-

Nat se echó a reír al tono pasota.- Ah, eso no está bien? Y qué señales le das tú a las chicas, donjuán?-

\- Yo no les doy señales, yo les * digo* lo que voy a hacer, no me gustan los malentendidos.- dijo Tony relajadamente, poniéndose de pie, ignorando los golpes en la puerta.

\- Les *dices*? - Natalia parpadeó intrigada, aunque sabía que hacía rato que debía haber sacado ese pestillo.- Qué poco romántico, vaya...-

Tony hizo una mueca, dio media vuelta y luego se giró, agarrándola del brazo y poniendo su rostro casi en el suyo, mortalmente serio, ojos tan intensos que quemaban, su voz baja y sedosa.

\- Natalia, voy a besarte porque no aguanto un segundo más...- anunció, su mano yendo a la mejilla de ella. Nat dio un violento paso atrás justo cuando el conserje abría la puerta y una docena de alumnos junto al anciano y peladito Mr. Worthwarn se paraban en el umbral, para ver a Nat y Tony en lo que parecía un paso de tango.

\- No te iba a besar de verdad, qué tontita que eres, era una demostración, cómo eres tan exagerada...- dijo Tony ayudándola a volver al vertical.- Aunque si te interesa tanto...- agregó, con expresión de lástima y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vete a tu asiento y no me hables más por hoy.- siseó Nat volviendo a su pupitre y enterrando la cara en las manos, mientras la clase se llenaba y en el pupitre a su lado se dejaba caer, brazos cruzados, Maria Hill.

\- Estás muy roja.- dijo Maria, su mirada especulativa, y Nat maldijo. De toda su vida, en que podía contar sus sonrojos con los dedos de una mano, y tenía que ser Tony quien lograra sacarle los colores a la cara. La ignoró, afectando no darse cuenta de su mirada, y abrió su libro de español tan formal como darse pueda.

\- Ése es el hijo de Howard Stark, no es así? El genio? Me imaginaba que los ricachones iban a colegios más elegantes...-

\- Este es un colegio bastante elegante.- dijo Natalia con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos, y luego la miró de reojo.- Además en primaria lo echaron de todos los demás...-

Maria tenía una risa escandalosa y casi las echan a ambas de clase, Tony volteándose para darles una mirada de censura santurrona de lo más cínica. Pasó un rato, y mientras copiaban una larga lista de verbos irregulares, Maria le habló.

\- Así que de verdad no estás con Clint. Eres la chica de Tony Stark?-

Natalia se tragó un extraño remordimiento, y giró la cabeza, labios fruncidos mientras copiaba tan modosita.

\- Pues... podría decirse...-

\- Hacen buena pareja.- dijo Maria, dándole una ojeada apreciativa a Tony. Y la verdad es que Tony podía ser algo más bajo que Clint, y vestirse con un gusto escandaloso que sin embargo, hacía funcionar: pero era apuesto, con la bella estructura facial de su madre, y los vivísimos ojos oscuros de su padre, además de algo que era únicamente Tony, algo eléctrico, vivo, que parecía comandar toda una habitación fácilmente, que trascendía atractivo o carisma: era un tirón magnético, algo vívido únicamente suyo.

Que Maria pensara que ella hacía buena pareja con eso era halagador, vaya, sobre todo cuando se sabía que no había habido una sola heredera angloparlante ( y algunas latinas, por eso su español era tan bueno que en esta clase el chico se hamacaba) inmune a sus encantos.

No era que fuera a decirlo: Tony ya tenía un ego imposible, aunque tan teatral que claramente bastante de eso era actuado. Nat sabía que uno de los motivos de su llamativa personalidad había sido desviar la atención de su tímido y ansioso hermano, y otro, el soportar la habitual desaprobación de su padre, que se había casado con su diametral opuesto y luego había esperado tener un hijo igual a sí mismo.

\- Te gusta mucho, parece.- dijo Maria, y Natalia se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando a Tony parlotear en español.

\- Cómo va el equipo de basketball femenino?- 

\- Tengo once aplicaciones, pero sospecho que todas se deben al rumor que Clint será coach asociado.- dijo Maria, y había humor en sus ojos, que Natalia notó con aprobación. - No te interesa?-

Natalia la miró de reojo.- Mido metro y medio con tacos, Maria.-

\- Pero debes correr ligero y tienes buena coordinación, si haces ballet.- dijo Maria.- Piénsatelo.-

\- No tengo tiempo, pero gracias, en serio.- Natalia agradeció con un sonrisa.

\- Hay algún lugar bueno en donde tomarse una malteada? Las de la cafetería son lamentables...- preguntó Maria tras una pausa.- Te invito una, si sabes donde hallar una de chocolate decente.-

************************

Después de la última clase, Natalia esperó a Maria afuera y se fueron caminando por la ciudad recién lavada por la lluvia, bajo un sol frío pero brillante de otoño. Habían montones de hojas, cuidadosamente rasqueteadas al pie de los árboles, y charquitos en las soleras: pero en el cielo sólo habían nubes blancas y algodonosas, dando paso a una tarde agradable. Natalia mantuvo la charla de guía turística un rato, porque Maria confesó que dadas las tendencias de hoarder de su madre, se había pasado las últimas dos semanas ordenando un centenar de libros y varias docenas de adornitos étnicos en su nueva casa, y su primera salida había sido para ir a clases. Natalia apreció el valor que le había tomado a Maria presentarse sola a clases, no una, sino varias veces durante los cambios de destacamento de su padre: cómo la actitud pasota seguramente había ocultado una muy natural ansiedad.

Ella nunca ( excepto en esa infancia que no recordaba) había vivido en otro sitio que en la casa de sus padres, ni ido a otra escuela en que no estuviera rodeada por amigos y vecinos, si exceptuamos algunas visitas a la casa de los Hamptoms de veraneo de los Stark, o viajes de fin de semana con Maria a recorrer New York, ver musicales y comprar ropa. Pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado que para irse al college, bueno, tenía que IRSE.

Y la idea la presionó la garganta como no había imaginado. 

\- Yo quiero el de chocolate, a tí de qué te gusta?- dijo Maria cuando se instalaron en las banquitas de plástico rosa chicle de la heladería más famosa de Georgetown, Browning's. No era tan barata ni tan antigua como la favorita de su padre, que era capaz de comerse cinco banana splits en fila: pero era adonde Maria solía traerlos a todos de niños,y Natalia, que había restringuido el consumo de helados después de tener que comprarse dos atuendos enteros nuevos para ballet, encontró que se le calmaban los nervios y se le hacía la boca agua al ver la selección.

\- Uno de crema, fresa y almendras, por favor.- le dijo a la simpática mesera, y en unos minutos las dos tenían sendos cafés americanos y una copa de helado enorme, la de Maria coronada por un brownie chorreante de chocolate y la de Natalia decorada por rodajas de fresa nadando en crema rosada.

\- Esto es,...- Maria hizo unos sonidos muy expresivos al meterse a la boca la primera cucharada.- ... oh, por Dios, que increíble... cómo no pesas cien kilos con esto a pasos de tu casa...-

\- Ballet.- suspiró Natalia.- Aunque me estoy acercando a pasos agigantados, no creas...-

\- Basketball ayudaría.- dijo Maria con una elevada de cejas sugerente y Natalia se rió.

\- Lo pensaré.-

\- Así que aquí estabas, comiendo helado sin mí.- dijo una voz irritada, y las dos levantaron la vista para ver a Clint, acalorado y cargando dos mochilas, en la puerta del establecimiento.- Te das cuenta que me pateé medio colegio buscándote? Alguien me dijo que te habían visto con Maria, asumí que estabas mostrándole la zona comercial, no me imaginé que estaban metidas aquí llenándose de azúcar...-

\- Podías haberte ido a casa?-

\- No me gusta la cara que pone tu madre cuando llego sin tí a tu casa, es raro.- dijo Clint frunciendo el ceño, tomando familiarmente el vaso de soda que acompañaba tradicionalmente el café y el helado de Natalia y bebiéndoselo.- Hola, Maria. Lamento los gruñidos, pero si me hubieras dejado un mensaje...-

\- Te compro un helado si no te enojas.- dijo Natalia, un poco conmovida. Era verdad que los dos solían ser inseparables, pero no se le había ocurrido que Clint se preocuparía hasta buscarla por todo Georgetown.

\- Dos copas de mezcla con bizcocho de naranja o no hay trato.- se alegró Clint inmediatamente.

\- Ve a buscarlas.- dijo Nat con un suspiro, volviéndose a Maria.- Si yo comiera como él, sería una pelota.-

\- Natalia!- dijo una voz cantarina, y Nat cerró los ojos, porque esto se estaba poniendo ridículo, qué había que hacer para comerse un helado un paz.

Rogó mentalmente que Tony mostrara un poco de sentido común y se sentara en otro lado, pero al notar que venía con Bruce a remolque se olvidó de hacerle gestos. Bruce estaba pálido, y parecía disgustado, aunque se sonrojó levemente al verla: y Tony, ignorando que el mesera estaba ocupada con el pedido de Clint, se metió tras el mostrador, saludó a todo el mundo, se hizo un café helado experto, le puso en la mano a Bruce lo que parecía una caja entera de helado y fue a aparcar el traste en la banca junto a Natalia, sorbiendo su postre. Bueno, después de todo, posiblemente la heladería pertenecía a su padre.

\- Porqué hay reunión de cachorritas y no invitan? Están hablando de mí?-

\- Existe otro tema acaso?- dijo María con humor sarcástico, aún antes de que Nat pensara en ponerle el café de sombrero.

\- Por supuesto que no.- Tony metió la cuchara en la crema de su helado y se lo puso enfrente a Nat, agitándola cuando ella lo miró confusa.- Pero es criminal dejar a dos chicas lindas solas... puede venir cualquier desaprensivo a interrumpirlas...-

\- No me digas.- musitó Natalia, pero Tony aprovechó de meterle la cuchara con crema y seguirla con un marraschino.

Clint, que volvía con sus tazas de helado, dio una ojeada algo desconcertada a Tony instalado junto a Nat dándole crema en la boca, y se sentó junto a Maria tras una pausa, ofreciéndole un poco de su helado blanco y anaranjado.

\- Barton, pajarito de mi corazón. Cómo está tu padre? El mío estuvo haciendo sonidos que significan usualmente que el tuyo anda afuera...- 

\- Bucky está en Saigón, pero iba al norte.-dijo Clint tras una pausa. - Seguro tía Peggy tiene más novedades.-

\- Mi madre debe estar por llegar a casa para preguntarle...- empezó Natalia, porque aunque Clint no lo dijera, entendía perfectamente su deseo de saber más de su padre.

\- No, cómete tu helado, te espero.- dijo Clint tranquilamente.- No venía a interrumpirlas, no soy un desaprensivo...- agregó con acidez, pero Tony meneó la cabeza.

\- Nosotros somos protectores contra desaprensivos! Oye, Barton. puede que mi padre suelte el Rolls para el baile de bienvenida. A quién vas a invitar este año? Puedo pasarte a buscar a tí y a tu cita, ya que voy con Nat.- dijo relajadamente, pescando otro marraschino en su copa. El rostro de Clint pasó por varias expresiones, antes de mirar a Nat un momento, y relajarse despacio. Pero a Nat no le gustó nada su expresión: parecía una máscara.

\- Ya tienes cita, Maria?- dijo Clint volteándose, a lo que la chica nueva negò, una enorme sonrisa feliz brotándole.- Si me haces el honor, Nat puede abogar que soy un jetón decente.-

\- Me encantará, gracias, Clint.- dijo Maria con alegría tan obvia que Clint se sonrojó halagado y Natalia sintió un pinchazo de vergüenza. Porqué ella siempre trataba de disimular su afecto por los chicos a su alrededor? Porqué no podía ser tan abierta y relajada como Maria?

Con cierta torpeza, tomó la mano de Tony, y entrelazó sus dedos con él. Clint le dio una ojeada, pero no dijo nada, concentrándose en su helado.

\- Puedo hablarte un momento?- dijo una voz y Nat soltó a Tony como si se hubiera quemado. Había olvidado a Bruce, que estaba de pie junto a la mesita, con un vasito de helado de vainilla en la mano y una expresión bastante seria. Nay se puso de pie, dejando a los demás discutiendo el tema del baile, que aparentemente era algo tan cursi como Famosas Parejas De La Literatura Mundial, salió a la vereda con Bruce, en donde estaba estacionado el Camaro rojo de Tony.

\- Bruce, lo...-

\- No tenía idea de lo tuyo con Tony. No tenía idea! Lo siento tanto!- el generoso rostro de Bruce estaba cargado de tristeza, pero también de decisión, y ansiedad.- Lo lamento mucho, Nat... no quería faltarte el respeto, ni nada semejante... te quiero y te respeto y eres mi mejor amiga...- acabó nerviosamente.- Por favor no me odies. Por favor, perdóname, fui un atrevido, pero... no fue con ninguna mala intención, lo prometo.- 

\- Bruce, está bien, por supuesto que no estoy enojada. Fue... fue lindo.- barbotó Natalia, y se dio cuenta que decía la verdad, tratando de calmarlo. - Lamento haberte... no haber dicho nada, pero...-

\- Está bien, fui yo el que debía haber dicho algo primero, en vez de lanzarme como animal... Nat, lo siento de verdad.- dijo Bruce, y había muchísima dulzura en su cara suave. Natalia se había acercado para calmarlo, con Bruce sentado en el capó del Camaro, que era tan bajo como para dejar sus ojos a nivel. - Si estás contenta con Tony, estoy feliz por ustedes. Perdóname.- dijo, bajando la vista, y Natalia sintió una especie de horror al notar que las pestañas de Bruce, que eran muy largas, espesas y rizadas, estaban húmedas.  
Lo había hecho llorar. Ella, había hecho llorar a Bruce Banner, que recogía jilgueros caídos de sus nidos y los devolvía a los árboles, aunque detestaba las alturas. Bruce Banner, que había conseguido con ruegos que Howard Stark concentrara los esfuerzos de Starkmed en erradicar la desnutrición en en América. Bruce, que cuando era ella niña le había curado los deditos de los pies heridos tras el ballet y la había consolado porque se iban poniendo feos.

Sin saber lo que hacía, dio y paso y atrayendo la cabeza rizada a su hombro, lo abrazó estrechamente, su sien contra la suya. Por sobre su hombro, los último rayos del atardecer eran naranja suave, y Nat tuvo una sensación de deja vu, de haberlo abrazado así antes, los dos en una tarde que se hacía noche.

\- Nat, no te preocupes, estoy bien...- susurró él, y su voz era tan profunda, tan tranquila: retumbaba en su pecho, y su sweater era tan suave, tan cálido, que Natalia hundió la nariz ahí, y al sentir esas manos grandes tan delicadas en su tacto, por un momento tembló, porque recordó ese beso que había sido tan cálido.- Tienes frío? Está muy frío para helados ya...- murmuró, tomando un chaquetón de lana del auto y echándoselo encima. Olía a él suavemente.

Natalia se abrazó a sí misma, viendo a Bruce sonreírle trémulo mientras le sostenía el abrigo, las manos de él en sus hombros, y se dio cuenta con terrible claridad de que deseaba dejar caer el abrigo, fundirse contra el sweater tibio que él usaba y continuar el beso del día anterior, sólo para saber si era tan cálido, tan electrizante como lo recordaba.

\- Amigos, entonces?- dijo él, y ella asintió con velocidad torpe. Dios mío, se repitió, Dios mío.

\- Naaaat!- la voz de Tony resonó malcriada desde la heladería.- Este idiota va a ser Robin Hood en calzas, ven a reírte!!-

\- Con quién vas a ir al baile?- preguntó Nat con con algo temblorosa cuando entraron de nuevo.- Tienes alguna idea?-

\- No tengo idea de con quién iré, pero sí cuál es mi disfraz.- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa enigmática.

*******************

\- Así que tú y Stark.- dijo Clint después de que Tony, tras dejar a Maria en su casa, pasara a dejarlos en el Camaro a la casa Rogers, en donde aún no había llegado nadie y Lucky o Thor ( ambos perros se echaban la culpa) habían dejado una protesta olorosa en el centro del porche. Clint la limpió mientras Natalia alimentaba a los animales, y los dos fueron luego a lavarse y a sacar café, leche y galletas, aguardando a Peggy y Steve.  
Natalia se encogió de hombros con una mueca. La verdad, como siempre que pasaba el Huracán Tony, uno no tenía muy claro cómo habían llegado del punto A al punto B.

\- Algo así?- concedió, arrellenándose en el sillón de su padre, que era tan grande que cabía entera, pies descalzos recogidos. El ballet los había llenado de callos y algunas deformidades, y Natalia se sentía muy consciente de ellos; jamás los lucía en sandalias o descalza si podía evitarlo, pero Clint había crecido viéndoselos y parchándoselos cuando era necesario. De la misma forma, las manos marcadas de cicatrices - y los callos de la arquería.- de Clint no la impresionaban nada, y solían compartir cremas cicatrizantes.

\- Bueno... es que no sabía.- dijo Clint, y se veía algo herido al sentarse a su lado frente al televisor.- Me tomó de sorpresa. Vale que él le cuenta a todo el mundo que eres su novia, pero...-

Se veía tan confundido, que Nat se conmovió, apoyando el rostro en el brazo del sofá que olía a su padre.

\- A mí también me tomó de sorpresa, un poco.- agregó, con un suspiro.- Bueno, así la gente no andará diciendo que tengo algo contigo y así las chicas te prestarán más atención...- musitó sonriendo.

\- Te molestaba eso? A mí no.- dijo Clint rápidamente, y cuando la miró de frente con los ojos claros, Nat no supo qué decir, ni qué cara poner.- Vaya. Disculpa por eso.-

Nat se quedó callada, ahí quieta, buscando algún modo de arreglar la extraña expresión de Clint, pero antes de que se le ocurriera nada, Clint anunció que iría a pasear a los perros y se largó. Cuando regresó, ya se había hecho de noche y empezaba a lloviznar de nuevo; y Nat, aunque no era su turno, había empezado una cena de bistecs, patatas asadas y judías verdes, porque Peggy y Steve se estaban retrasando, lo que solía significar que algo había pasado en el SSR. Era raro que llegasen tarde, y cuando dieron las diez Clint y Nat al fin se rindieron y comieron distraídos en la mesita de la cocina, Clint lavando los platos mientras ella trataba de comunicarse por teléfono con la central, sin éxito. Seguramente las telefonistas ya se habrían ido a su casa.

A las once, la ansiedad ya los tenía paseándose, y Clint levantó el teléfono y llamó a Gabe Jones, un antiguo Howling Comando en cuya cabaña en los Adirondacks había pasado varias excursiones con Bucky. Gabe estaba retirado, pero su hijo mayor trabajaba con Peggy y mantenía al antiguo soldado al tanto.

\- Tío Gabe? Es Clint. Estoy con Natalia en su casa y no ha llegado tía Peggy ni tío Steve... estamos un poco preocupados... Rafe no sabrá algo?- Clint asintió al teléfono, y Natalia, nerviosa, estaba pegada a su hombro, tratando de escuchar.- Ya. No, supongo que nos habrían avisado...- Clint suspiró.- Gracias, tío Gabe. Sí, eso haremos.- dijo colgando, volviéndose a Nat.- Dice que estaban en su oficina los dos a la hora de salida de Rafe, pero que estaban esperando unas llamadas, parece. -

\- Es extraño que no hayan avisado...- suspiró Nat, aferrando el gastado polerón de Clint.

\- Dijo que si en media hora no han llegado, llamemos a Howard Stark, que él tiene cómo comunicarse con el SSR de otras formas...- dijo Clint, y se mordió el labio, cruzándose de brazos. El miedo por Bucky lo tenía escrito en la cara, y Natalia se conmovió, yendo por la leche con vainilla que hacía su madre, acomodándolos a ambos en el sofá a esperar, quedándose a ver las noticias de trasnoche, en donde no salía nada de Saigón. Estaban abrazados, esperando al cierre de trasmisiones, cuando Nat habló al fin.

\- El tío James es el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo.-

\- Pero fue solo, Nat... - dijo Clint, y se le quebró la voz.- Si le ha pasado algo...-

\- Nada le pasará.-

\- Si algo...-  
\- Clint, aún si algo pasara, tú sabes que nos tienes a nosotros, siempre...- dijo ella, besándole la sien. Clint la abrazó más apretado, y se durmieron allí inquietos, acurrucados como dos niños con miedo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando oyeron un auto en el frontis, y entre ladridos de Thor y Lucky los dos se enderezaron de golpe, las luces del vehículo iluminando la sala oscurecida. A los dos les latía el corazón, y se tomaron de la mano sin saber lo que hacían.


	5. Honesty is such a lonely word

\- Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aún levantados en día de colegio, jovencitos?- dijo Peggy severamente al entrar, colgando su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta, su paso cansado en los sensibles tacones cuadrados que usaba. Steve la seguía, su ceño fruncido aclarándose al ver a los dos adolescentes con ojos hinchados de sueño, que los miraban con caritas compungidas, pero la pregunta de Peggy quedó sin respuesta cuando un tercer adulto entró en la habitación y Clint exclamó su nombre.

Bucky Barnes ya no llevaba las melenas que le habían dejado los rusos en cautiverio, pero aprovechando su estatus de operativo irregular llevaba algo bastante Mod, y aunque algo de edad había tocado su rostro, seguía teniendo una sonrisa devastadora y un estilo atlético, elástico, que Steve no poseía. Su sonrisa ahora sin embargo fue totalmente sincera cuando Clint avanzó para abrazarlo, aunque hizo un sonido de dolor.

\- Con cuidado, tigre... me hice una quemadura en el costado, y el brazo...- dijo hundiendo los dedos en el pelo corto de su hijo adoptivo, echándole la cabeza atrás para mirarlo profundamente a los ojos. Era un viejo ritual de los dos, y Bucky había tenido convencido a Clint hasta los catorce de que cualquier fechoría que hubiera hecho el sniper podía leerla así en sus ojos: pero ahora continuaba, más como un momento de conexión de los dos que otra cosa.- Hey, calma... todo está bien, pregúntame cómo dejé a los otros... eran un montón de otros, para que sepas...-

\- Te atendieron?-

\- Por eso venimos llegando a esta hora. Media hora de atención médica, dos horas de pelea para que se * dejara * atender.- bufó Peggy, a lo que Bucky le guiñó un ojo a Clint. 

Anticipando el cansancio de los adultos, Natalia ya había corrido a la cocina a poner la tetera, calentar la cena y servir unas galletas entretanto: y Bucky se dejó caer en el sofá con tanto alivio, Clint instalado en el brazo del mueble, su rostro cargado de contento.

\- Este es mi mejor remedio... casa y galletitas... hola, preciosa, cómo ha sido el regreso a clases...-

\- Está todo bien... necesita analgésicos, tío James?-

\- Ya me pusieron como veinte inyecciones. No es grave, pequeñita mía.- dijo Bucky, apoyando ambos codos en las rodillas para mirarla de cerca, arrugando la frente.- Linda, lamento haber tenido a tus papás esperándome hasta tan tarde. Debieron avisarles, habrán estado preocupados... lo siento.-

\- Cuando nos avisaron que Bucky venía en camino nos olvidamos de la hora. No la ví hasta que estábamos en el auto en camino...-

\- Sí, y te pusiste a buscar tu " teléfono portátil" para llamarlos.- bufó Bucky, mientras Clint le traía una taza de té caliente. Afuera se había largado a llover con furia, pero toda su familia en casa, Natalia sentía que la lluvia era agradable y no temible.

\- Aún los extraño...- musitó Steve meneando la cabeza, antes de volverse a Natalia.- De verdad siento haberlos preocupado. Me la paso peleándote porque cumplas horarios y seas responsable y voy y hago esto... perdóname, Natalia.-

Natalia asintió, poniéndole té en las manos.- Sólo me alegro que tío James esté bien y en casa...-

\- Yo quiero saber que pasó, y cómo de mal quedaron los demás!- dijo Clint con los ojos brillantes, pero antes de que Bucky pudiera abrir la boca, Peggy intervino.

\- Ya es más que demasiado tarde y ustedes dos tienen clase mañana. A la cama, ahora mismo, mañana contestaremos todas sus preguntas.- agregó, - Lamentamos el haberlos preocupado, y como pueden ver James está a salvo, pero ahora, a la cama sin más demora.-

\- Okay...- Clint puso ojos tristes, pero Bucky le palmeó el hombro con un asentimiento y tras un beso a sus padres, Natalia lo siguió escaleras arriba, no sin mirar atrás como si quisiera convencerse que los adultos de verdad estaban allí: que Peggy estaba arrellenada en un sofá con Steve trayéndole zapatillas de levantarse para sus cansados pies, que Bucky estaba cómodo en su sillón con una senda taza de té.

\- Lo único bueno de esto es que no podrán mandarlo a ningún lado mientras se cura, y las quemaduras no son riesgosas pero toman tiempo... - le susurró Nat cuando estaban frente a su cuarto. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Clint fue abrazarla estrechamente, un resoplido aliviado en su pelo.

\- Estaba asustado, Dios mío...- confesó, su frente apoyándose en la de ella un momento. Nat oprimió la firme cintura de Clint entre sus manos, y le besó la mejilla, su tacto tan familiar y dulce.

\- Buenas noches, Clint.-

\- Buenas noches, mi amor.- dijo él, yéndose a su cuarto. Natalia ya estaba en su cuarto desvistiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras, y se miró extrañada al espejo, pero no había una respuesta simple.

Clint había estado exhausto y aliviado, eso era todo. 

************************

\- Bucky, deja que te corte yo ese bistec, no tienes que comértelo a mordiscos, no eres Lucky...- dijo Peggy luego, cuando se sentaron a la mesa a comer la cena tardía. Bucky tenía problemas con su brazo herido para cortar, pero Peggy lo ayudó eficientemente. Steve les trajo vino entibiado, una concesión que no solía hacer delante de Natalia, y Peggy le agradeció con una sonrisa. 

Mientras Bucky comía con hambre y Peggy daba buena cuenta de su cena, Steve sorbió su vino.- Deberíamos llamar a Howard inmediatamente.-

\- Deja dormir a ese pobre hombre, abusas de que por tí haría cualquier cosa.- protestó Bucky con la boca llena.

\- Si los rusos no nos han tirado aún un misil cargado con el poder del Tesseract, dudo que lo hagan en la próximas siete horas. Yo lo llamaré por la mañana.- dijo Peggy con mucho sentido común.

\- Pero estás seguro...?- empezó Steve diriguiéndose a Bucky, que le echó una mirada exasperada y lo amenazó con su tenedor.

\- Por la cresta, Steve, por supuesto que estoy seguro, tengo el hoyo en el costado para probarlo! Si crees que después de Azzano no reconozco un arma cargada con el poder de ese maldito cubo azul...!-

\- Es que...- Steve se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Cuando la devolví al corriente temporal en el Atlántico, nunca me imaginé que la iba a encontrar otro que no fuera Howard, como ocurrió en mi tiempo!- 

\- No se te ocurrió que si tú estabas aquí, Howard no tenía porqué ir a peinar el Atlántico?- dijo Peggy serenamente.

\- Me olvidé. Estaba tan contento y tan lleno de cosas y... lo olvidé.- dijo Steve y sonaba horrorizado.

\- Lo tienen los rusos, entonces. Pero eso sólo significa que hay que ir a sacárselos.- dijo Peggy, una mano en su brazo, calmándolo.- Ni siquiera me apresuraría si no lo estuvieran usando para armas y no hubieran tratado de atacar a U-Thant, James. Suerte que estabas ahí.-

\- A todo el mundo se le olvida que puedes tener el arma más adelantada del mundo, pero no podrás usarla si te pongo un tiro en la frente a setenta pasos.-dijo Bucky, masticando con algo feral en la cara.

\- Estaba en los cuarteles cuando fuimos a buscarlo, en el 74. No sé si es realmente... no sé si es absolutamente necesario que este ahí de nuevo o sólo se creará otra línea temporal, pero supongo que es lo mejor...- Steve, se veía confundido echándose atrás en la silla, frotándose la cara.- Por el amor de Dios, qué he hecho?-

\- Darnos una misión, eso has hecho y nada más.- dijo Peggy con firmeza.- Steve, líneas temporales o no, no pienso dejar en las manos de los rusos, y posiblemente HYDRA con lo avanzada que era esa arma, el Tesseract. Voy a poner a trabajar unas líneas de inteligencia, llamaré a DumDum, y organizaremos un rescate.-

\- Yo voy. Tengo una acidez especial por esa cosa.- dijo Bucky, rebañando el plato con pancito.

\- No eres el único.- dijo Steve con un bufido.

\- Has terminado?- dijo Peggy, empujándole la copa a Bucky para que la vaciara.- Vete a a dormir y no despiertes a Clint. O puedo dejarles el dormitorio...-

\- No, Peg, quiero estar con mi chico.- dijo Bucky, levantándose, moviéndose con gracia a pesar de sus heridas. - Mañana hablamos con Howard. Duérmete, Stevie, no pasará nada.-

\- Qué te hace pensar que no voy a dormir?-

\- Que eres Mr Anxiety, no le envidio a Peggy tener que calmarte, por qué crees que me voy con Clint?-

\- Stevie sabe que tengo una porra en el velador por si no se duerme.- dijo Peggy con una sonrisita, a lo que Bucky le besó la sien y se fue gorgoriteando escaleras arriba. Cuando Peggy se volvió, Steve ya estaba de brazos cruzados y cara llena de preocupación.

Peggy suspiró.

**************

Y tampoco estaba sorprendida a la mañana siguiente, cuando Steve fue a despertar a Clint y Natalia para llevarlos a clase, de encontrarse a Bucky con Clint durmiendo abrazado a su costado sano, y con Lucky echado entre las piernas. Clint estaba tan dormido que lo siguió dócilmente al baño, en donde Steve le preparó la ducha, y lo frenó antes de meterse dentro con pijama, recordándole que tenían media hora antes de salir al colegio. Luego fue por Natalia, que habiendo oído algo estaba arreglando su bolso y buscando una zapatilla de ballet perdida: Steve la mandó a su propia ducha, le recordó que tenía sesión extra con su tutor a las seis, y revolvió la atiborrada habitación rosa y lila hasta encontrar la zapatilla perdida entre la ropa de cama.

Eran dos muchachitos medio dormidos los que se tragaron los huevos, tostadas y bollo de pasas de desayuno, y Steve los llevó en auto, bostezando al colegio, dejándolos parpadeando medios perdidos aún en la entrada.

Cuando regresó a casa, el Rolls de Howard ya estaba en la entrada, y en la cocina estaba Jarvis, preparando con total relajo un desayuno abundante, del que al menos parte había traído el mismo: Steve estaba bastante seguro que no había habido caviar ni picadillo de langosta en su despensa ayer por la noche.

\- Buenos días, Comandante Rogers. Desea miel y leche en su café? Preguntó Jarvis atentamente, una bandeja ya preparada con bebidas, un delantal amarillo de Peggy sobre su elegante uniforme de chofer.

\- Gracias, Jarvis.- dijo Steve, siempre un poco azorado de ser servido. Se llevó la bandeja a la sala, en donde Bucky, aún en pijamas, Peggy, vestida, sin señales del trasnoche y con su peinado y maquillaje perfecto habitual, y Howard, echado en un sofá con Thor en las piernas llenándole de pelo el elegante traje oscuro, que seguramente costaba lo mismo que el Rolls afuera.

\- Así que el cubito maldito ya apareció!- comentó Howard al verlo entrar.- las aplicaciones de esa energía en nuestra carrera espacial nos permitirían aparcar el culo en la luna mucho antes que esos rusos...-

\- Si lo vas a usar para investigación o para desarrollar el reactor del que te hablé santo y bueno, Howard, pero no dejaré que lo usen en crear más armamento. Ya ha habido suficiente de eso.- dijo Steve severamente.- Pero si ya lo están usando en armas, no podemos dejárselo a los soviéticos. Esas malditas gemas! Si dependiera de mí, la echaría en un hoyo en el ártico!- exclamó, su voz elevándose colérica. Como Steve nunca parecía enfadarse así ahora, hubo un silencio impresionado, hasta que Peggy dejó su taza y fue a abrazarlo.

\- No va a pasar nada malo. Esa cosa perteneció a esta dimensión, pertenece aquí. No va a hacerle daño a nadie, si lo ponemos en un lugar seguro.- musitó. Steve asintió y hundió la cabeza en su hombro, Bucky asintiendo de un modo tranquilizante.  
Jarvis, que tenía el instinto sobrenatural de los mayordomos, aprovechó el momento para servirles un desayuno que era más bien dos y un brunch, mientras el silencio continuaba. Después de un poco de comidita fortificante, Peggy se caló los lentes de ojo de gato que usaba apara leer, y Howard desplegó unos mapas par empezar a planear la misión más peligrosa de sus vidas. Y Steve era el único que parecía tener miedo. ******************************

Natalia tenía tanto sueño, que aprovechó el break de las 9:45 para dejar el edificio y salir a caminar por la alameda de robles junto al lago, a pesar de que el resto del mundo prefieriese sabiamente quedarse bajo o techo o trotar a la cafetería: corría viento frío, y todo estaba húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Había algo hermoso a pesar de eso en los enormes robles y arces, con sus hojas rojas, castañas, negruzcas o amarillas salpicadas de gotas de agua que reflejaban la luz: y se le quitó el sueño observándolas, oyendo a algunos petirrojos cantar.

\- Sabes? Va a ser más fácil que nos crean si al menos, vaya, me dices hola por las mañanas.- dijo Tony. Cuánto rato llevaba caminando a su lado? Natalia no lo había notado para nada, sobre todo porque estaba pisando hojas mojadas que ahogaban el ruido, eso con unos loafers carísimos de cuero italiano.

Tony le alargó una taza enorme de plástico grueso, y Natasha le dio un sorbo agradecida, saboreando el café con leche azucarado hasta parecer jarabe que Tony prefería.

\- Lo siento. Clint y yo estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde.-

\- Un día juntos y ya me pones los cuernos tan descaradamente?- Natalia rodó los ojos y Tony recuperó su café.- Okay, ya sé. Mi padre salió hecho un escupo hoy por la mañana, dijo algo que James Barnes estaba herido?-

\- No parece grave, pero está en casa.- dijo Natalia asintiendo.- Clint está aliviado que esté de vuelta.-

\- Me alegro que no haya sido nada serio, pero seguro que tiene novedades, o mi padre no habría salido sin peinar hoy.-

\- No lo sé, Tony. No tuve oportunidad de preguntar nada.-

\- Diablos, para qué me sirves?-

\- Para que te dejen ir a fiestas y te presten el Rolls, creo que era la idea.-

\- Mm, sí.- Tony se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dejándole la taza.- Oye, quieres que te bese?-

\- Hmmm... no especialmente?- dijo Nat con un mohín.

\- Es que se va a ver raro si no lo hago nunca, extra raro si lo hago y sales como el correcaminos, como le hiciste a Brucey...-

\- Lo entiendo, pero no te entusiasmes. Puede ser más adelante?-

\- No confías en mí? Crees que me voy a propasar o algo así?- dijo Tony parándose en seco, y la verdad se veía molesto.

\- No.- dijo Nat con un suspiro.- No, no es eso, pero... dame unos días, okay?-

Tony hizo una mueca.- Suena como si te fuera a sacar una muela...-

\- Toooony!!! Nataliaa!!- la voz hizo que ambos se voltearan, y que Tony, con un gran sentido de la oportunidad, se afirmara para agarrar a la persona que los seguía y que patinó obviamente por correr sobre hojas mojadas. Era Barbara Payton, una de las chicas más guapas, con los senos más grandes, más espectacular melena rubia y ojazos azules del colegio, y también una de las más tontitas. Natalia nunca había tenido corazón para ser antipática con ella, a pesar de que era parte del habitual trío de chicas populares, las otras dos bastante antipáticas. 

Barbara, o Bobbi como la llamaban, era cheerleader, nadadora estrella del colegio, y además delegada de clase. Si no hubiera tenido algo de atolondrada inocencia en esos bellos ojos, habría sido intragable.

\- Gracias, Tony, eres tan lindo!- dijo Bobbi aprovechando de darle un beso sonoro con rouge en la mejilla. El maquillaje no era muy bien visto por los maestros, pero nadie le iba a decir a Barbara Peyton, hija de un millonario dueño de canales de TV, que se limpiara la cara.- Los estaba buscando... van a participar en la obra de este año para Navidad . Estamos casteando personajes, hay papeles para todos, vamos a hacer una obra grande!-

Sí, era loca por el teatro, y quería ser la nueva Marilyn.

Tanto Tony como Natalia habían ayudado previamente en una presentación de As You Like It como Oliver y Phebe, básicamente para que Bruce, que era parte impulsora del grupo de teatro, pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser Orlando en escena. Natalia participaba con frecuencia cuando Bruce se lo pedía, pero normalmente se trataba de obritas ligeras para fiestas del colegio, o adaptaciones de Shakespeare para clase de literatura.

\- Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- dijo Tony, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Nat, pero la verdad podría haberle agarrado un pecho, porque Bobbi no se dio por enterada.

\- Camelot!-

\- El mito artúrico?- dijo Nat intrigada.

\- No, es lo de esos reyes ingleses...- dijo Bobbi enfáticamente. Nat se mordió los labios y Tony disimuló su sonrisa.

\- Oh, anótanos, les vendrá bien alguien que pueda leer pentámbrico.-

\- No hace falta, está en ingles.- dijo Bobbi muy contenta antes de irse corriendo de nuevo. Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista, Natalia se echó a reír, y Tony movió la cabeza.

\- Mira, con suerte se cae y eso le endereza los sesos, peor no va a quedar.- suspiró.- Oye, hablando de teatro, tengo una idea para nuestros disfraces en el baile...-

\- Tony, no.-

\- Pero si aún no te lo propongo!-

\- No vamos a ir de Adán y Eva, con unas hojas y nada más.-

\- Pues sería un disfraz muy económico... Nat, no me pegues, que nos vamos a caer...-

*********************

La cadena de popularidad en la Westor Georgetown High School no era muy diferente de la de casi todos los colegios del mundo, pero tenía algunas excepciones. Los habituales “ grupos” - nerds, jocks, pretty girls, losers, artistas chalados- eran aún más cerrados, porque varios de esos chicos habían crecido juntos con sus padres viviendo cerca y trabajando en diferentes ramas del gobierno. Existían, por supuesto, diferencias políticas: Vietnam había hecho clara la posición de los a favor de la guerra y los que estaban en contra, y no era raro que dos chicos se detestaran simplemente porque uno de sus padres era CIA y el otro DEA.

Natalia tenía la suerte de no tener claros enemigos, y caerle bien a la mayor parte del mundo: Clint era mucho más popular, con su talento en el basketball, mientras que Tony, y por extensión Bruce, tenían gente que los odiaba simplemente por su apellido. No que el carácter flamboyant de Tony no hubiera ganado a unos cuantos por sí mismo.

Pero por eso, cuando a la hora de almuerzo el viento frío evitó que Nat y Clint pudieran irse a comer a una banca del lago como solían, las mesas de la cafetería reservadas a los seniors estaban bastante delimitadas. Habían excepciones, por ejemplo: la mesa de los deportistas era grande y solía englobar a la mayoría, ya que había mucho entusiasmo por el deporte en el colegio, y como casi nadie dependía de una beca, había mucho más que el habitual fútbol americano: habían equipos de soccer, hockey, volleyball y basketball, eso sin contar golf, tennis, y hasta judo. Por ello habían muchos tipos entremezclados, incluyendo el lugar de honor para el campeón de ajedrez, Alistair Richards, que había ganado la medalla regional dos veces.

De la misma forma, la mesa de los “ cerebritos” se mezclaba con la de las chicas guapas, porque las notas más impecables del colegio les pertenecían a las dos chicas más bellas. Virginia Landry y Elizabeth Thorton eran dos estatuarias, altas y elegantes bellezas que compartían el cuadro de honor con Bruce, y Virginia, hija de un CEO de Rockwell, dirigía el grupo de debate y las actividades sociales con asombrosas habilidades organizativas, y Elizabeth, que era una experta en la biología, comandaba el grupo de ciencia y además jugaba tenis de mesa. Bobbi completaba el grupo con su pasión por el teatro, aunque sus notas fueran más bien lamentables.

Natalia nunca había tenido mayores inconvenientes con ninguna de ellas, aunque sospechaba que a Virginia no le simpatizaba en especial, ya que siempre hacía lo posible por marginarla de las actividades. A Natalia no le podía importar menos: el ballet, Clint, sus padres y la tía Maria ya llenaban bastante su agenda. La chica sí solía tener discusiones a toda voz con Tony, el cual siempre se resistía como gato de espaldas a hacer cualquier cosa que a otro se le antojara, pero Tony se defendía bastante bien solo, y a Bruce, si hacía falta. 

A Clint, si le buscabas peleas, solías quedarte hablando solo.

Pero las cosas fueron diferentes, cuando ese día Maria tomó su bandejita de almuerzo, que solía ser muy apetitoso, y se la llevó a la mesa de los deportistas, en donde Clint y Natasha estaba sentados discutiendo sobre el próximo partido.

\- Este asiento está ocupado.- dijo Bobbi con aspereza, apresurándose a tomar la silla al otro lado de Clint y dejando a la chica ahí de pie.

\- Usa el mío.- dijo Clint poniéndose pie de inmediato.

\- Pero Clint!- protestó Bobbi, y le echó una mirada tan despectiva a Maria que Nat sintió una extraña, incrédula cólera. Qué diablos tenía Maria de diferente para que la mirase así? Maria no tenía ninguna diferencia que ella viera, excepto quizás el que prefería usar pantalones cuando casi todas las niñas usaban lindos vestidos de tonos otoñales: ella misma era parcial a cómodos vestidos tejidos con medias gruesas que fungían de calzas. Cuál era el jodido problema?

\- No me dejes comiendo con la inmigrante!-

Las cejas de Clint se elevaron, aunque el rostro de Maria no cambió en absoluto, pero fue Natalia quien se levantó, mientras el equipo de basketball y el de fútbol los miraban con asombro y algo de entusiasmo, como si se esperaran una cat fight.

\- A mí se me quitaron las ganas de comer contigo.- dijo Natalia, cogiendo su bandeja, y moviéndose a un lado, mientras Clint movía la cabeza molesto.

\- No deberías decir tanta tontería, Bobbi.-

\- Pero si es verdad, no es de acá, debería irse a su país, vienen a echar a perder la raza...- musitó Bobbi con rebeldía, y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Maria, su gesto desconcertado, estaba retrocediendo con un mohín, y Clint se había volteado a ella con el rostro cargado de irritación, pero entonces Nat aferró el respaldo de la silla de Bobbi, le dio un tirón tan brusco y seco que se la sacó de debajo del cuerpo, y cuando la chica cayó de espaldas al suelo con un “ Oooohff!!” puso un pie a cada lado de ella, la agarró de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla con asombrosa fuerza.

\- No dices eso! No puedes decir eso!- repitió, el rostro rojo de furia.- Que no sabes lo que pasa luego? Es que no lo sabes?!- bramó. Cuando Clint y Todd Hunter, el capitán del equipo de fútbol la agarraron de los brazos para sacarla de encima de la chica que sollozaba de susto, Nat trató de patearlos y lo logró, gruñendo palabras en otro idioma.

\- Nat! NAT! NATALIA, PARA!- gritó Clint, y de pronto Nat se quedó quieta, parpadeando, confundida. En el forcejeo, le había salido sangre de narices.- Oh, Nat, por Dios...- dijo Clint, buscando su pañuelo y limpiándola mientras la abrazaba contra sí.

\- Te volviste loca, Rogers??- exclamó Virginia, que venía a zancadas de su mesa, su coleta rubia bamboleándose, mientras Elizabeth ayudaba a Bobbi a ponerse de pie y trataba de sosegarla.- Qué te has creído que esto es el viejo Oeste? Cómo atacas así a alguien, como un animal!-

\- Lo siento...- dijo Nat débilmente, asombrada. Bobbi no era una chica pequeña, la verdad le llevaba la cabeza entera y seguro pesaba unos veinte kilos más, pero la había sacudido como a un trapo.

\- Ella dijo...-empezó Clint, pero Virginia lo cortó secamente. Era tan alta que con sus tacones era más grande que él.

\- Clinton, no me importa lo que ella haya dicho, nada es excusa para este tipo de comportamiento y como delegada de los seniors, no lo toleraré. Natalia, acompáñame a la dirección. Elizabeth, lleva a Bobbi a la enfermería y explícale lo que le pasó a la enfermera, que llamen a sus padres.-

\- Que está pasando acá? Qué le están haciendo a mi chica?- resonó la voz de Tony, y todo el mundo se volteó al verlo llegar con Bruce a remolque, los dos como siempre tarde de alguno de los laboratorios. La manga ancha que los Starks recibían incluía comerse con frecuencia su almuerzo ( casero, por supuesto, e involucrando camarones y pan de soda francés) en donde se les antojara, lo que generalmente era el laboratorio de física: Tony solía dejar su tazón rojo tan orondo entre los instrumentos. Por ello no participaban en el drama de las mesas de la cafetería, aunque Bruce era bienvenido en todas y Tony se sentaba en donde se le antojaba.- Barton, Hunter, la sueltan YA!- exclamó, y había tanto don de mando en su voz que efectivamente los dos la soltaron, pero Clint volvió a sostenerla de inmediato con una maldición, porque se tambaleó.

\- Qué se te ha atravesado hoy, Blondihitler? Las sillas no estaban perfectamente simétricas? Uno de tus rubios pelos se atrevió a no estar perfectamente liso?-

\- Tony, no te metas en esto!-

\- Te gustaría decirme eso en otro contexto, no?- dijo Tony, mordiéndose el labio y moviéndole las cejas. La chica pareció contar hasta cien antes de volverse a Bobbi.

\- Natalia Rogers atacó a Bobbi sin explicación...-

\- Disculpa.- dijo Maria Hill, que había abandonado su bandeja a un lado y se veía francamente amenazante, entera vestida de oscura, tan alta como Virginia, rostro severo.- Esa chica me llamó inmigrante a pesar de que nací en San Francisco, y sugirió que no pertenezco aquí aunque mis bisabuelos comandaron el bloqueo del Atlántico en la Guerra de Secesión y hemos sido militares desde entonces. Si yo no pertenezco aquí, me pregunto en qué clase de lugar me vine a meter.- acabó, su voz dura y resonante. Bobbi se encogió, pero Virginia se enderezó más aún.

\- Lamento el malentendido, pero nada de eso excusa la brutalidad de Natalia...-

\- Qué le hiciste?- musitó Tony volviéndose a Nat con un gesto de admiración, antes de devolver la vista a Virginia.- Mira, a la que veo con sangre de nariz es a Nat, tu chica sólo está más chascona de lo habitual... alguien vio esta “ brutalidad...”?- agregó, abriéndose de brazos.

Los chicos del equipo de basketball, que había comido donas gracias a Nat cada vez que el ballet acababa antes de que los entrenamientos con Clint, y varios habían sido rechazados bruscamente por Bobbi, se encogieron de hombros, manifestaron que habían estado ocupados comiendo, etcétera. Maria, los brazos cruzados, dio una mirada alrededor, y la gente de las otras mesas aparentó estar fascinada con su guiso de arvejas y picadillo de carne. 

\- Puede ser que sean Nat y Maria quienes tienen que ir a la administración a quejarse de violencia, sabes. Bobbi es bastante más grande que Nat...- dijo Bruce, que había sentado a Nat en una silla y le estancaba la sangre de nariz, limpiándole la cara con un pañuelo mojado. La blusita damasco de Nat sí estaba llena de gotas de sangre.

\- No vas a retorcer esto a tu gusto, Stark!- exclamó Virginia, yéndose indignada, sin duda a reportarlos para acción disciplinaria. Tony volvió a Nat, a la que Maria le había recogido su bolsito y Clint había traído un poco de hielo para calmar su nariz.

\- Oigan, comidita celebratoria después de esto, con suerte la sacudiste lo suficiente que se puso inteligente.- dijo Tony, aunque había un rictus preocupado en sus ojos.- Oye, qué te pasó?-

Maria se adelantó, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Natalia.

\- No tenías que defenderme, fue una cosa absurda, pero gracias... esa niña es muy tonta, en todo caso. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa.-

\- No sé qué fue que dijo que me enojó tanto.- susurró Natalia, gangosa porque Bruce le tenía la nariz tomada con el pañuelo.- Yo... perdí un poco el control, creo... pero no sé porqué...-

\- Natalia Rogers!- dijo una voz adulta, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el inspector de disciplina, el temible Mr. Cross, casi dos metros de ex sargento de la marina, cuyos profundos tonos podían atravesar el campus de parte a parte. Natalia se enderezó y lo siguió, pero aunque Maria, Tony y Bruce hicieron gesto de seguirla, fue Clint quien partió detrás automáticamente.

\- Mr Barton. No le he llamado a Ud.- dijo Cross, a quien Clint se le plantó delante.

\- Yo vi lo que pasó también, no le vas a creer todo a Virginia.- dijo ásperamente.

\- Y porqué no le voy a creer a la señorita Landry?-

\- Porque Nat acaba de levantarle a Tony Stark, por eso.- dijo Clint, a lo que Cross miró a Tony, el que hizo un gesto que podía traducirse como “ quisiera evitar que las chicas se peleen por mí, pero es que mírame...”

Cross rodó los ojos, pero no objetó a Clint trotando detrás suyo y de Natalia. Tony, entretanto, agarró a Maria del brazo, que le llevaba media cabeza, y la cual lo miró como si se le hubiera prendido una libélula de la ropa.

\- Tú y yo, niña no-inmigrante, vamos a hacer unas llamaditas, sígueme...-

*******************************

Cuando Steve y Peggy llegaron, seguidos por Barnes y Howard Stark, se encontraron con el Teniente Coronel Hill, su esposa, la Capitana Leyla Hernández, y su hijo mayor, el Teniente Primero Maurice Hill. Con todo el mundo en relucientes uniformes, Bucky incluido, y Howard en su carísimo traje formal, eran una rutilante procesión cuando Mr. Hood y su subdirectora, Mrs. Vern, abrieron la oficina en la cual estaba sentada Virginia, una asombrada Bobbi, Natalia muy sombría en una silla, que se demudó al ver a sus padres y a Bucky, y Clint, apoyado en el respaldo, que de reojo sonrió y luego se quedó ahí muy formalito.

\- Mi hija me llamó para decirme que en este colegio la llamaron anti americana e inmigrante. A mi hija. Esto es un regreso al McCarthysmo?-exclamó de inmediato al entrar el Teniente Coronel Hill, ceño fruncido, antes de darle una ojeada a la alta y atlética Bobbi y a la pequeña Natalia con su nariz roja.- Esto ni siquiera parece una pelea justa...-

\- Quiero hablar con los padres de Natalia primero...- empezó Mr Hood, aunque su oficina parecía un ascensor de repente. El padre de Bobbi, un ex periodista de espectáculos que había creado un imperio de entretenimiento, y su esposa, una ex starlet televisiva, parecían algo encogidos ante tanto uniforme. Peggy ignoró a Mr Hood para sentarse junto a Natalia y abrazarla, revisando su carita mientras Steve se encuclillaba junto a ambas.

\- Estás bien, hija mía?- dijo Peggy, sus ojos buscado ansiosamente señales de pelea en su rostro. Natalia, a la que ya se le había estancado la sangre, aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la escena.

\- Yo estoy bien, no fue...-

\- Cuéntanos qué pasó.- dijo Steve, y cuando Mr Hood abrió la boca, extendió la mano.- En seguida, señor director. Ahora estoy escuchando a mi hija, si me hace el favor.-

\- Maria quería sentarse con nosotros porque es nuestra amiga.- dijo Natalia en voz baja, pero segura, y la madre de Maria, una capitana de rodete muy severo, le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.- Bobbi dijo que no había espacio y cuando Clint y yo nos paramos para ir con Maria, la llamó...-

\- Me llamó inmigrante, luego dijo que me fuera a mi país y que estaba echando a perder la raza.- dijo Maria con voz muy calmada.- No que ser inmigrante sea un insulto, pero lo dijo peyorativamente.-

El padre de Bobbi parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra, pero su madre parecía desconcertada.- Y eso acaso importa? Eso admite que ataques a mi hijita, como si fueran animalitos?!-

\- No fue Maria quien se enfrentó a Bobbi, fue Natalia.- dijo Mr Hood, con voz que quería ser conciliadora.- Este colegio tiene una política de oposición completa a la violencia, por lo que me temo que habrá que imponer alguna acción disciplinaria.-

\- Natalia, porqué te peleaste con Bobbi exactamente?- dijo Peggy, muy suavemente, su mano en la mejilla de su hija, haciendo que la mirase sólo a ella.

\- Lo que le dijo me sonó muy horrible.- dijo Natalia en voz baja, y miró con los ojos húmedos a su madre de frente, una angustia que no tenía nada que ver con medidas disciplinarias ni castigos parentales.- Me dio miedo, mamá. No quería que nadie la oyera... decir eso...- 

\- Una niña bien educada al menos en este colegio.- musitó la madre de Maria, sacando una caja de pañuelos de papel de su cartera y alargándoselos a Natalia.- Toma, linda, son perfumados...-

\- Ninguna de las dos actuó correctamente. Primero, quiero felicitar a la señorita Hill por su calma ante la situación. Ahora, me gustaría que Natalia y Bobbi pidan disculpas, y luego veremos alguna sanción.- dijo Mr Hood.

\- No veo porqué mi hija...- empezó la madre de Bobbi altivamente, pero el padre oprimió el hombro de la niña.

\- Discúlpate inmediatamente con la señorita Hill y que no se repita algo así.- dijo con firmeza.

\- No sabía que Maria no era una sucia inmigrante. Lo siento.- dijo Bobbi.

Las miradas de los padres fueron a los de Bobbi, cuya madre se puso los brazos en jarras expectante como si Bobbi estuviera siendo extra generosa, y el padre se puso intensamente rojo y cerró los ojos como si estuviera bastante acostumbrado a esperar lluvia de estupidez con frecuencia. 

\- Yo … lamento haberte golpeado. No sé que me pasó, lo siento de verdad.- musitó Natalia, y la vista en el regazo. Estaba temblando.

\- Es posible que se aplique una sanción, pero por ahora, podemos dejar esta situación aquí. En miras a tu buen comportamiento habitual, Natalia, voy a dejar que ahora te vayas con tus padres por el día, pero la más mínima repetición de algo como esto podría acabar en expulsión, has entendido?- dijo Mr Hood, su tono suave a pesar de las palabras, antes de volverse a Bobbi.- Y para usted, señorita, le rogamos que se apegue mejor a las normas de la buena educación, porque ese tipo de lenguaje no es aceptable en este colegio.

\- Pero no van a castigarla...?- empezó la madre de Bobbi, a lo que el padre literalmente las cogió a las dos, madre e hija, se las llevó al pasillo, y volvió para estrechar la mano del Coronel y de Steve, antes de irse muy corrido. Peggy abrazó a Natalia antes de llevarla afuera, y Steve, que se veía tenso de repente, se quedó a intercambiar unas palabras con Mr Hood. Los padres de Maria intercambiaron unas palabras de agradecimiento con Peggy: la madre de Maria besó a Natalia en ambas mejillas antes de irse, Maria acompañándolos hasta la entrada.

Y Bucky se quedó atrás con Clint, que cargaba la mochila, cartera y zapatos de ballet de Natalia, muy pensativo, viendo a la pálida adolescente aferrada al costado de su madre con la cara inexpresiva, tan inmóvil.

\- Tú viniste de refuerzo?- preguntó Clint, echándole una mirada de reojo. Bucky sonrió, aunque no había humor en su cara.

\- No se te escapan muchas cosas a esos ojos tuyos, no?-

\- No te duele la herida?.-

\- Casi está curada. Clint?-

\- Sí?-

\- Por un momento, pensaste que la iba a matar?-

Clint se mordió los labios, y Bucky lo miró un segundo, antes de ir y arrodillarse frente a Natalia, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Hey, linda.-

\- Tío James?- sólo entonces Natalia pareció registrar que Bucky estaba allí.- Hola... lamento esto.-

\- Mi niña...- Bucky le acarició mejilla.- Natalia, dijiste que te dio miedo cuando Bobbi dijo eso. Puedes decirme porqué?-

Ella lo consideró seriamente, como si recién se lo cuestionara, el entrecejo fruncido, y Clint, que a cada minuto odiaba más esa expresión perdida y desconcertada en su rostro, sintió que le dolía el corazón cuando a ella le temblaron los labios.

\- Me dio miedo que... le hicieran daño a Maria? Que se la llevaran? Tenía que hacer callar a Bobbi...- murmuró, meneando la cabeza como si se diera cuenta que era absurdo. Bucky no dijo nada, pero había una palidez en su rostro cuando le besó la frente, le susurró que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien: pero cuando sus padres se la llevaron, Steve alzándola como a una niña, Clint pudo ver como Bucky apretaba la mandíbula.

\- No me vas a decir lo que pasa, verdad?- dijo, manos en los bolsillos. Pero Bucky le echó una mirada evaluadora, y luego gesticuló con el mentón hacia afuera.

\- Llama un taxi mientras yo explico que no más clases para tí hoy tampoco. Vamos a almorzar los dos. Tenemos que hablar.- 

**********************************

Por supuesto, Bucky eligió uno de esos tenedores grasientos que le encantaban a Clint, y los dos se acomodaron enfrente de un plato de chuletas y dos bols de patatas fritas. Ambos tenían metabolismos de tigres en celo, lo único que permitía que la forma de comer de Bucky no hubiera matado a Clint antes de los quince, pero ambos eran felices en sitios poco elegantes, en donde los condimentos venían en tarros de plástico sin etiquetar y las meseras los conocían por nombre.

\- Hey, es el sargento y su cachorro! Extra patatas para los dos!- llamó la envejecida camarera, a quien Clint había bautizado “ Miss Papitas Fritas” cuando tenía ocho y desde entonces ella lo llevaba el broche sobre su busto.

\- Gracias, linda.- dijo Bucky cuando les pusieron delante sendos jugos de naranja a ambos. Miss Papitas se fue con una sonrisa, pero Clint estaba serio, untando una patata en salsa ketchup con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hay más en esto que el ataque de rabia de Nat, verdad? Fue... fue muy anormal. Sé que todos lo están minimizando, pero fue de verdad muy anormal.-

Bucky hizo una mueca.- La mejor prueba de que no eres hijo biológico mío, es lo listo que eres.- dijo con un suspiro. -Por eso te traje. Prefiero decirte la verdad antes de que empieces a imaginarte cosas, que con lo agudo que eres sueles acertar...- agregó, sus ojos en los de Clint, que se sonrojó, porque la última vez que había deducido y acertado algo, bueno, había sido bastante incómodo.

\- Nat nunca había sido violenta. Pero...- Clint tragó, y se vio sumamente incómodo un momento, antes de soltarlo.- Nat no es hija biológica del tío Steve no? Es... tuya?-  
\- No.- dijo Bucky, sorprendido.- Porqué piensas eso?-

\- Tu también gruñes en ruso cuando te enojas.-

\- Eso no es...- Bucky le dio una sonrisa súbitamente temblorosa.- Mira, has andado bastante cerca, sabes. Pero no es lo que imaginas. La verdad es... bastante peor.-

\- Si afecta a Nat quiero saberlo.- dijo Clint, la decisión endureciéndole la cara.- Dime.-

\- Recuerdas que Peggy, Steve y yo peleamos en la guerra, verdad?-

\- Sí, por supuesto.-

\- Y sabes que ninguno de los tres nos vemos... como de la edad que tenemos, en realidad. En verdad, yo debería tener bastante más que unas pocas canas.-

Clint asintió, aunque algo en sus ojos dilatados decía que sospechaba lo que venía.

\- Clint... prométeme que lo que te diga ahora no saldrá de aquí. Sobre todo no a Natalia. Ni a nadie.-

Clint asintió de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

\- Natalia no es la hija biológica ni de Steve, ni de Peggy. Tú sabes que yo fui prisionero de HYDRA, y que... trataron de convertirme en su asesino.- dijo Bucky en voz baja. Las manos de Clint se empuñaron en su tenedor. Claro que lo sabía. ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había escuchado a Bucky aullar ( no gritar, no gemir, no llorar) en sueños, sueños de los que tenía la estricta orden de sólo despertarlo arrojándole agua o gritándole desde lejos. Sabía que había noches en que Bucky simplemente no podía dormir: y otras en que lo único que parecía calmarlo era buscar un libro y sentarse junto a la cama de Clint, leyéndole en voz alta toda la noche, mirándolo dormir acunado por las historias, a salvo. - Clint, a mí me capturaron de adulto. A ella... la criaron de pequeña.-

Clint dio vuelta el vaso. Los reflejos de Bucky le permitieron salvar la mayorìa, pero Clint estaba tan alelado e inmóvil que aunque la naranjada goteaba sore sus papas, no hizo caso.

\- Clint...-

\- Nat... Nat es una espía rusa...?- musitó Clint, mandíbula desencajada.

\- No! No puedes pensar eso!- Bucky agitó las servilletas manchadas de naranjo.- No, en absoluto! Steve y yo la rescatamos, y ella no recuerda nada de esos años. Eso no cambia nada de lo que es para ti...-

Clint bajó la vista a su plato.- Entonces qué es tan malo que aún no me dices, Bucky?-

\- Clint...- dijo Bucky, y entrecruzó las manos, antes de apoyar su mentón en ellas.- Clint, Natasha nació durante la guerra. Al igual que Steve y yo, envejece más lento. Sabemos poco sobre su origen, excepto que nació en Polonia o el frente oriental. Ella... creemos que tiene sangre gitana, y por ello... su gente su víctima del Holocausto. Creo que cuando oyó a alguien discriminando a esa chica por su raza, recordó... esas memorias enterradas. Y actuó... con la habilidad y los instintos que le enseñó el Red Room.- acabó. 

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Clint susurró.- Quién más sabe?-

\- Steve, Peggy y yo. Ni siquiera Howard sabe que Natalia es una supersoldado como nosotros, o que tiene más años de los que aparenta, aunque no los recuerde.- Bucky se frotó los ojos.- Steve y yo sólo queríamos darle una vida normal, feliz... sus comienzos fueron tan horrorosos, Clint...-

Clint asintió, y se le cayó una lágrima en las patatas.

\- Y qué va a pasar ahora?-

\- Steve es un optimista imbécil y convencerá a Peggy que esto no va a volver a pasar. Pero yo estoy seguro que tarde o temprano tropezaremos con otro gatillo, y Nat va a perder el control y va tratar de actuar como la asesina que la criaron para ser.- Bucky levantó la vista a Clint, que se veía más y más horrorizado.- sabes porqué te he entrenado todo lo que te he entrenado, Clint?-

\- No voy a hacerle daño.- dijo Clint sin voz, y de repente Bucky sonrió.

\- Lo sé, mon chou. Pero Steve siempre ha dicho que existe un solo hombre capaz de parar a Nat, y ése, eres tú. Por eso, tu fuerza para pararla cuando enloquezca será su escudo. Lo entiendes? Tienes que poder protegerla de sí misma.-

\- No sé si soy capaz de parar un supersoldado...-

\- Clint, no es un supersoldado. Es Nat, tu Nat, y ella... te adora. Tienes más poder sobre ella que nadie, quizá excepto Peggy.- dijo Bucky, notando que Clint se ponía rojo.- Oh, por el amor de Dios, no te hagas el idiota, es obvio que...-

\- Está saliendo con Tony.- barbotó Clint.

\- Ah?- Bucky parecía haber visto el cielo ponerse verde.- Qué diablos?-

Clint se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sus patatas frías.- Y yo que sé? Le gustará el Camaro, o la tía Maria le habrá pagado en diamantes, o qué se yo...-

\- Nat te quiere a tí.- dijo Bucky con finalidad.

Clint hizo el gesto de no entender nada, que Bucky repitió. y se veían tan iguales y tan desconcertados que Miss Papitas Fritas opinó que eran adorables y les trajo más papitas calientes a ambos.

\- Oiga, Miss...- consultó Bucky, mientras la mesera le ponía más café para completar.- Porqué una chica inteligente, que ha adorado a mi Clint toda la vida, dejaría a mi chico tan guapo como es...- Clint manoteaba, rojo y hundiéndose en la silla.- ... para irse con un petiso mitad italiano que tiene dinero como su mejor parte?-

\- Bucky!- bramó Clint, la cara en las manos.

\- La chica sabe que Clint la quiere?- dijo la mesera, una mano en la cintura. Bucky le elevó una ceja a Clint, que tartamudeó, y Miss Papitas Fritas hizo un gesto de " he ahí la madre del cordero" antes de irse con la cafetera vacía.

\- Nunca le has dicho?- susurró Bucky.- En serio? Si no hacen falta palabras! Un beso y ya...!-

Clint le tiró la servilleta con tanta puntería que Bucky casi se la tragó.


	6. And when I touch you I feel happy inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un montón de besos para una chica que se ha encontrado sus propios pies al fin...

\- Me imagino que me hiciste venir como apoyo moral?- dijo Howard mientras conducía, habiendo ido a buscar a los chicos a las cinco, y habiendo enviado a Jarvis con el Camaro rojo ( lo que era toda una visión) a casa. Era tan poco corriente que Howard fuera a retirarlos del colegio que Bruce le había dado un abrazo, pero Tony, que siempre parecía descolocado cuando Howard era amable, se había despatarrado en el asiento trasero del convertible mientras Bruce se sentaba adelante con su padre.

\- No, la verdad. Te hice venir por si hacía falta ofrecer un nuevo edificio para que no expulsaran a tu ahijada.-

\- Es la ahijada de Barnes, sabes.- dijo Howard meneando la cabeza.

\- No le digas eso a mamá, se va a poner a llorar...-

\- Mamá va a estar ocupada bailando de gusto cuando le digas que tienes a Nat de novia.- dijo Bruce con malicia, a lo que Howard soltó el manubrio y se volteó para mirar a Tony, mientras Bruce, con la calma de una larga práctica, alargaba la mano para mantener el auto en curso.

\- Cómo es eso...? Tony, te lo prohíbo!-

\- Qué me prohíbes? Decirle a mamá? Salir con Nat? Hacerte venir cuando vayan a expulsar a alguien?-

\- No permitiré que le des un disgusto a Steve haciendo llorar a su hija.-

\- Oh, por Dios, tú eres el que debería salir con el tío Steve con lo muchísimo que lo adoras...- bufó Tony, y Howard, que había vuelto a conducir, había abierto la boca para gritarle cuando Bruce habló, vista en las veredas cercanas.

\- Es una de las pocas cosas en que los dos son idénticos.- dijo, a lo que Howard le sonrió y Tony se puso rojo.

\- Y cómo pasó eso? Tú y Natalia?-preguntó el padre tras un rato, el viento de otoño agitando su cabello elegantemente ondulado.

\- No se supone que la charla de los pájaros y las abejas me la das tú a mí?-

\- No juegues. Natalia es una buena chica.-

\- Tony no está jugando.- dijo Bruce en voz baja, su vista aún la veredas elegantes y verdes del costado más exclusivo de Washington en las afueras de Georgetown, ya en Dupont Circle. 

La mansión Stark en Washington ( habían ocho, cinco en Estados Unidos, una en Toscana, una en Kyoto y una en Acapulco) no era la más grande y más lujosa ( esa era la casona de Boston) pero era enorme, cuadrada, blanca con tejados rojos, con un jardín del porte de un parque, una piscina del porte de una cancha de básket, y francamente, el peor gusto posible con volutas de madera suecas, columnas griegas, porches sureños y enormes aguadores en los techos al estilo inglés. Era un monumento al mal gusto de nuevo rico, y la primera casa que Howard Stark se construyera: y la verdad, cuando trajo a su novia recién casada después de conocerla y atraparla en Europa, poco faltó para que Maria soltara la maleta, diera media vuelta y se largara en el primer avión.

La casa era afeada además por unas construcciones que un par de magnolias intentaban disimular sin éxito: dos verdaderos búnkers de cemento con terrazas a los lados de la casa eran uno, el laboratorio de Howard y el otro, su segundo garaje, en donde en vez de los lujosos automóviles del garaje principal, tenía una avioneta, un mini helicóptero, una auto que lograba volar pero no aterrizar, un jeep con patas gigantes y otras lindezas.

Las ventanas de Maria daban al OTRO lado de la propiedad, por supuesto.

Howard dejó el auto aparcado enfrente, sabiendo que Jarvis habría llegado más rápido y seguramente ya estacionado el Camaro en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Uno de sus footmen – tenían 4- se hizo cargo del Rolls, y Howard entró con los chicos, que cargaban sus bolsos y libros.

\- No estoy jugando, y la invité al baile de bienvenida. Está muy ilusionada.- dijo Tony con un retintín, a lo que Howard le echó una mirada no muy impresionada.

\- No estás usando a la chica para que te dejemos ir a fiestas a pesar de tu castigo, no?-

\- Padre!- exclamó Bruce.- Tony no haría eso!-

\- Tony haría muchas cosas, pero de qué estamos hablando ahora?- dijo una voz que a pesar de veinte años en américa, aún poseía la sedosidad del acento italiano. Tony dejó caer teatralmente su bolso y libros en brazos de Bruce, tomó las manos de su madre y las dos valsearon por el pasillo, acabando en una carcajada en el sofá de la sala, mientras Howard y Bruce intercambiaban las mismas miradas pacientes.

Maria era lo que probablemente hubiera sido Tony, si hubiera sido chica. Era pequeña, eléctrica, proclive a la risa y a la cólera, teatral en sus afectos y operística en sus furias, con los ojos enormes expresivos y los rizos cortados como una flapper, viveza en cada gesto. Maria nunca se había vestido como una Stepford Wife, y desdeñaba los estampados florales y los tejidos pasteles con perlas que solían usar las mujeres de su posición: su ropa era roja, negra o blanca, estilosa y llamativa, y amaba las gafas enormes, los botones adornados y los tacones y gemas con pasión. Ahora mismo llevaba elegantes palazzos blancos, una blusa de seda roja con mangas de poeta y un colgante- medallón de oro del porte de un platito de taza de café, en forma de sol, que la verdad si lo empuñabas y lo hacías girar antes de pegar podía matar a alguien.

\- Natalia va a ser mi cita para el baile de bienvenida!- dijo Tony alegremente, a lo que su madre dio un grito de alegría y le besó el pelo mientras Bruce iba derecho a la tetera y Howard se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No la estás utilizando de alguna forma para zafar de tu castigo, no?- repitió su madre, aún con los rizos de Tony sujetos entre los dedos enjoyados.

\- Ay! No!-

\- Madre... Natalia lo quiere mucho y es una muy buena chica.- dijo Bruce, que se había servido té y se lo servía a ella y a Howard.

\- Una buena chica que casi le arranca la cabeza a una compañerita.- dijo Howard, despatarrándose en un sillón color madreperla y soltándose la corbata. Bruce se sentó cerca en una mesita, empezando a sacar sus cuadernos del bolso.

\- Sus motivos tendría.- dijo Maria con absoluta lealtad.

\- Tenemos una compañera nueva, hija de militares, que estuvo viviendo en Cuba varios años. Está tostada y tiene algún acento, y la otra chica la llamó “ sucia inmigrante” e intentó evitar que se sentara a su mesa. Eso pareció enojar muchísimo a Natalia: no lo vi, pero me dicen que fue bastante... enérgica.- dijo Bruce pensativo, la frente arrugada.

\- Mi niña es una heroína, deberían expulsar a esa bruta... Steve y todos ustedes no pararon balas con el cuerpo en el 44 para que venga una mocosa de mierda a soltar ideas hitlerianas en América!- dijo Maria, brazos en jarras, y con energía, porque era devota de Lady Liberty como lo habrían sido sus padres de algún santito romano. A ella como inmigrante Estados Unidos la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero ya era millonaria cuando Howard la conoció.

\- Le vendrá ser bien heroína si pretende salir con Tony...- gruñó Howard, a lo que Maria le hizo gestos de que se callara.

\- Shush, sii amaro! Tony, ven acá y cuéntame todos los detalles... qué le dijiste? Qué te dijo? La besaste?- dijo tomando a Tony de la mano y acomodándose para una sesión de cotilleo.

\- Por el amor de Dios...- musitó Howard. Bruce, que se había puesto de pie y abandonado sus libros, se encontró con que Howard le sujetaba el brazo.- Tony, Bruce, los dos a dejar sus cosas arriba y a comer su merienda, tengo que hablara algo importante con su madre, shooo.- dijo poniéndose las manos en las rodillas y enderezándose de un tirón. 

María le echó una mirada resentida, pero Tony por una vez hizo caso y salió con Bruce, no sin prometerle a su madre todos los entretelones, a lo que ella le arrojó besos.

\- Porqué arruinas mi tiempo de calidad con mis hijos?- dijo Maria con aspereza, despatarrándose en el sofá como una estrella de cine dramático. Howard, que estaba muy acostumbrado a los teatros de su esposa, le levantó los pies, se coló debajo, y dejó las botitas de tacón de diez centímetros en su regazo.

\- Para que pases tiempo de calidad con tu marido.- dijo Howard, que la adoraba, masajeando los finísimos tobillos.- Maria, tenemos que hablar.-

\- Me vas a hacer una feliz y rica divorciada? Si lo vas a hacer que sea ya cuando aún estoy sexy...-

\- No.- dijo Howard con un mohín.- Pero es posible que tenga que viajar a Europa con Steve, Peggy y Barnes.-

\- Se van a ir a meter en un lío.- dijo Maria, cruzando los brazos.- O sea, me vas a hacer una llorosa y rica viuda.-

\- Muy rica.- dijo Howard con un asentimiento, porque estaba acostumbrado a los despropósitos de su esposa - Maria, lo que pasa es que...-

\- Lalalala. No me interesa. Me interesa que te vayas bien alimentado y vuelvas con todas tus partes, lo que vayan ustedes a hacer, patear avisperos o lo que sea, no es asunto mío.- María alzó ambos brazos sobre la cabeza.- Cuándo se van, y qué necesitas? Tú eres el Signor Ideas, yo soy la Signora Práctica.-

\- No temes por tu esposo, entonces?- dijo Howard, llevando un tobillo a su cara y dándole un beso con una mirada apasionada, a lo que Maria aumentó su sonrisa.

\- Peggy los traerá de vuelta enteritos, en ella confío por completo, siempre ha sido la lista en esta familia... ahora, qué necesitas que haga yo? Van a un lugar frío? Ropa interior térmica para todos?-

Howard dejó caer la cabeza atrás.- Romántico, mio amore.-

*************************************

Natalia pareció olvidar su exabrupto, aunque era claro que el resto no lo olvidaba: Bobby, Elizabeth y Virginia la ignoraban por completo, (aunque a Bobby se le olvidaba porqué a veces) y habían algunas bromas ocasionales de jugadores de básket de dos metros haciendo el teatro de estar asustados de ella: pero la verdad estaba demasiado ocupada para preocuparse de eso.

Parte de ello era el ballet: si quería una beca y un puesto en una troupe profesional tenía que esforzarse en serio, y si bien iba bastante por delante de todas sus compañera, tanto en el grupo aficionado del colegio como en la academia profesional en donde tomaba clases, con frecuencia se desanimaba pensando que eso no sería suficiente. Era fuerte, elástica, equilibrada y rápida, y podía poner una mano en el suelo y alzar todo su peso sobre ella, pero de ahí a sentir que sus fouteé fueran perfectos había mucho trecho. Por ello entrenaba y entrenaba con persistencia conmovedora, comía lo menos posible para tratar de calmar el entusiasmo desarrollativo de su cuerpo, y estudiaba cuanto podía las grabaciones de bailarinas famosas de 8mm en el proyector que Howard le regalase en su cumpleaños 15.

Además, se las arreglaba para sacar notas decentes: se ocupaba de buena parte de las tareas caseras, con su padre y Peggy más ausentes que nunca metidos en el SSR: se preocupaba de alimentar extra a Clint, que ahora no sólo capitaneaba su equipo de básket y el team de arquería, ambos yendo a las finales estatales colegiales, sino que haciendo de coach no oficial del equipo femenino que Maria capitaneaba. Y encima de eso, se preocupaba igual de buscar a Bruce al menos una vez al día, que se había vuelto más retraído que nunca.

La verdad, el único rato que sentía que descansaba era cuando Tony la perseguía y la obligaba a hacer picnic o a salir con él en el Camaro para “ mantener las apariencias”. 

Aunque enfrentarse a las cestitas de picnic de Jarvis fuera cruel para alguien a dieta!

\- Te puso queso blanco, Nat, pero basta con tu quejas, no puedes pretender pesar 50 Kgs si te ves como Lana Turner.- dijo Tony alargándole un delicado sandwich de pan blanco con las esquinas cortadas, aceitunas y pepinillos.- Olvídate del ballet y concéntrate en ropa sexy para que yo te tome unas fotos, se las pase a mi padre para que las lleve la próxima vez que vaya a Hollywood, y te conviertes en una estrella y yo en tu novio millonario... te tapizo con un tubo de seda elástica y nos vamos de alfombras rojas...- Tony disfrutaba extravagantes sueños mientras echado en el asiento del convertible, le alargaba sandwiches a Natalia, que con sus gafas oscuras estaba recostada en el asiento trasero, disfrutando de los últimos días de sol del otoño. Olía a hojas secas, y en los campos que eran la principal vista del mirador en los altos de Victory Hill, se veían manchones anaranjados: estaban madurando las calabazas para Halloween.

Estaban escuchando War, de Edwin Starr, en la radio último modelo que Howard le instalase a todos sus autos, que tenía parlantes hasta debajo de los asientos. Maria Stark odiaba los gustos plebeyos por música de negros de su marido, y aún más por el “ rock and roll” y la música de melenudos beatniks que Tony adoraba, pero Tony asentía a todo lo que su madre decía y luego ponía a todo volumen esa música a sus espaldas en el Camaro. Natalia no tenía muchas preferencias: le gustaba todo, aunque tenía debilidad por los Beatles.

\- Oye, Tony...-

\- Mm?-

\- Has notado como... más preocupados a tus padres? Mi mamá casi no para en casa, y mi papá anda más distraído de lo normal... los dos están muy callados. Clint se fue con el tío James, pero por lo que dice él tampoco pasa mucho tiempo en casa...-

\- Ah, es por eso que sales conmigo, porque no hay quien cocine en tu casa.- dijo Tony, enarcando una ceja.

\- Hablo en serio.-

\- También yo. Mira, si me la pasara preocupado de las estupideces que hacen mis padres no dormiría nunca. Por lo que me dijeron, el tío James va a tener una medalla por evitar que le pegaran un tiro en la nuca al presumido de U- Thant. Lo más seguro es que el Viet Cong de un último jugo antes de calmarse, no que yo no piense que una buena bomba grande no sería un buen soségate...-

Nat rodó los ojos: no se podía hablar esas cosas en Tony, que realmente pensaba que el poder te da privilegios. Lo ignoró mientras volvían al colegio tras el break de almuerzo, pero antes de que se estacionaran, se volteó al sentir que Tony le palmeaba una pierna. 

\- Qué estás haciendo?-

\- Tus rodillas no te han dado problemas? Estás haciendo el doble de ballet que antes, aquí toco puro músculo...-

\- No puedes ir y palparme como uno de los caballos de tu madre!-

\- Eres mi novia, ciertamente no te palpo como un caballo, me llamas zoofílico?-

\- Tony...- Nat meneó la cabeza, sacándole la mano de su muslo.- Mi estudio tendrá su recital de otoño la próxima semana, y tengo dos solos... uno es Aurora, de La Bella Durmiente. Me está costando dominarlo, y dicen que vendrá gente incluso de la Juilliard, del ballet de New York, de otros estudios a vernos y... bueno, estoy un poco nerviosa.-

\- Sólo ponte un tutù pequeño y un buen escote y...-

\- Tony! Serás bruto! No entiendes que esto es importante? He practicado mucho para...!- empezó Nat, al fin enfadándose cuando Tony detuvo el auto, bajándose de golpe.- No, la verdad no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que es tener una meta...!-

\- Nat, cálmate, no tienes que enojarte, era una broma...- empezó Tony, bajándose y rodeando el auto con bastante contricción en la cara, pero Nat se había volteado furiosa para dejarlo y chocó con alguien parado justo detrás, dándose contra un pecho ancho cubierto de sweater verde y que la sostuvo cuando casi rebotó.

\- Qué le has dicho a Nat, Tony?- dijo Bruce con mansedumbre, aunque había un deje de irritación.

\- No es asunto tuyo y qué diablos te pasó en la cara?- dijo Tony acercándose. Nat levantó la vista, para encontrarse con que Bruce tenía un primoso ojo negro, y un corte en el labio, lo que de inmediato convirtió su rabia en una conflagración. Quién se atrevía a golpear a Bruce?!

\- Cálmense, ustedes dos. Fue culpa mía. Anoche salí porque tenía ganas de tomarme un trago…-

Natalia, cuyos padres sólo bebían en escasas circunstancias, frunció el ceño, pero Bruce continuó plácidamente.-… y tuve un encontronazo en un bar.-

\- Qué tipo de encontronazo? Qué tipo de bar? Y porqué diablos no bebes en casa, como si mi madre no tuviera dos bares de licores y una cava de vino, no serás tan exquisito…-

\- No me gusta beber delante de nuestros padres.- dijo Bruce severamente, y no era difícil saber porqué: Howard había tenido una seria batalla con el alcoholismo antes de que Tony naciera, le había confiado Peggy a Nat.- Yo mismo me busqué los problemas, así que no me tengan lástima…-

\- Deja que te vea…- dijo Natalia entristecida, acariciando la cara hinchada.- Que pasó, por Dios?-

\- Sí, por como tienes la cara, te propasaste con la mujer de Cassious Clay… o con el mismo Cassious…-

\- Un hombre fue a preguntarme por qué no estaba en Saigón. Y no me creyó cuando le dije que aún no tenía dieciocho, estaba muy alterado. Y ebrio.- Bruce se sentó en una de las banquitas que miraban al estacionamiento, y Nat vio una tensión en sus hombros que no tenían que ver con el daño sufrido.- Era padre de un soldado, lo dijo… un chico que dijo se veía menor que yo. Empezó a gritarme que porqué estaba ahí bebiendo mientras que su hijo estaba en la selva, lleno de disentería y heridas.-

\- Por Dios, Bruce…- dijo Nat demudada, tomando las manos de él, muy frías, entre las suyas, pero él sólo esbozó una sonrisa, que era bastante amarga.

\- Espero que lo hayas mandado a la mierda.- dijo Tony con voz metálica.- Ahí le partiste la cara?-

\- No. Le dije que no estaba en la selva simplemente porque era el hijo de un millonario, que no había ninguna otra razón.- dijo Bruce, y Nat emitió una exclamación de desmayo. 

– Entonces me atacó, y al comienzo no quería defenderme, pero tuve que hacerlo porque me habría matado y lo habrían encerrado…- acabó. Tony y Nat estaban de pie ahí horrorizados, pero Tony salió primero de su inmovilidad.

\- Eres un imbécil, Bruce.-

Bruce hizo una mueca como dándole la razón, asintiendo, pero Tony lo levantó de un brazo.

\- Para empezar, mi padre te adoptó porque le dio la gana, tenías siete años, menos posibilidades de opinar que nadie, no es como que elijas ser su hijo… nadie elegiría eso, vaya. Segundo, no estás en Saigón porque con tu cerebro puedes hacer mucho más aquí que ir a apuntarle a guerrilleros vietnamitas. Y tercero…-

\- Tercero soy un pacifista cobarde, no es así?-

\- Cuidado, Banner, que nadie habla así de mi hermano.- dijo Tony secamente.- Y tercero.- agregó con voz densa y severa.- Te corto ambos pies antes de que intentes ir a que te maten!-

\- Saludable, nuestra relación, no?- le dijo Bruce sarcásticamente a Nat por sobre el hombro de Tony, que seguía ahí parada, sintiéndose un poco mareada. No había habido ni una sombra de esa violencia, de ese disgusto en su vida, aunque claro que sabía que había habido objetores a Vietnam. Pero la guerra se había acabado, y pronto desocuparían Saigón, no en poca medida gracias a los esfuerzos de su padre. Eso era bueno, no? No?

******************************************

Esa semana tuvo lugar el primer interescolar de básket, y a pesar de su apretada agenda, Nat se hizo tiempo para saltarse una clase de refuerzo de matemáticas y escaparse a la Roosevelt High School al otro lado de Washington, en donde los Halcones de Wembley hicieron pedacitos de los Jaguares de Roosevelt. Clint fue vitoreado cuando logró saltar y encestar desde la cancha contraria aún mientras le metían un foul de un codazo en la panza, que lo dejó hecho bolita sin aire en el suelo un rato, pero riéndose a gorgoritos cuando su tiro contó tres puntos y acabó de enterrar a los Jaguares. Bucky, que siempre que podía iba a sus partidos y se sentaba con Natalia, ya estaba pidiendo la cabeza del chico que cometiera el foul: pero ganaron limpiamente, y Maria, que había estado sentada al otro lado de Nat vitoreando, aplaudiò cuando el equipo cargó a Clint en andas para ir a buscar su trofeo, antes de ir a despedirse de sus “ enemigos” estrechándoles la mano.

\- Hay una especie de merienda, luego.- dijo Bucky, recogiendo sus cosas.- Yo contribuí con las bebidas...-

\- Si, siempre hacen una especia de convivencia tras los partidos con otros colegios, pero...- Nat se mordió el labio. Normalmente ella había sido quien había disfrutado esas convivencias como invitada del equipo, y en realidad de Clint, pero después de todo Clint iba a ir al baile con Maria, no era así?

\- Tengo que volver a clase, Bruce va a explicarme trigonometría.-

\- Oh, yo también quiero, no entiendo ni nada de esa geometría en drogas ...- protestó Maria, pero Nat le puso una mano en el brazo.

\- No, quédate, no podemos dejarlo solo en la celebración... dile que estuvo genial!- agregó con una gran sonrisa. Bucky y ella no buscaron a Clint para despedirse, porque seguramente ya lo habían metido a la ducha con trofeo y todo: pero cuando salieron al estacionamiento de la escuela, Bucky, que cargaba el pesado bolso de Nat, se detuvo un momento junto a la puerta de su maltratado Land Rover verde.

\- Linda, Clint de veras está saliendo con esa chica?-

\- Eso creo.- dijo Nat, echándose el pelo atrás y metiéndose al asiento del copiloto sin mirarlo a los ojos. Bucky la miró un rato con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de calarse unas gafas que le daban un aspecto amenazante y conducir para llevarla de regreso a Wembley, pero cuando se estacionaron, rebuscó en su billetera.

\- Toma, para que nos compres entradas a tu recital de danza... y cómprate algo lindo para el pelo también, de mi parte...-

\- Tío, no hace falta...-

\- Nat...- dijo él tras una pausa. Era asombroso lo mucho que se parecía a Clint, y no sólo en los gestos: los dos tenían ojos tan claros que parecían reflejar la luz, y sus expresiones pensativas eran igualmente amenazantes, aunque no para ella, nunca para ella.- Tú sabes que Clint te quiere más que a nadie, verdad?-

\- Yo también lo quiero a él.- dijo Natalia, y al ver el parpadeo inquisitivo de Bucky, agregó con un tartamudeo.- hemos crecido juntos y además nos parecemos mucho y... bueno, él es... es familia.- terminó, como si eso completara el razonamiento. Bucky asintió, pero parecía algo conflictuado, como si quisiera decir mucho y no se atreviese. A diferencia de su padre, que siempre parecía tener las palabras listas para poner a la vista todo lo que se le ocurriese y de la mejor manera, tío James con frecuencia era un hombre de acción y no de palabras.

\- Eso está muy bien, Nat. Hala, vete a tus matemáticas.- dijo con un beso en sus cabellos.

*******************************************

Los moretones de Bruce se habían desvanecido un poco, aunque aún le quedaba cierto amarillo en el costado del mentón. Nat llegó media hora tarde, pero Bruce aún esperaba en una de las salitas de estudio junto a la biblioteca: con sus libros alrededor, por una vez no les hacía caso, y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, brazos cruzados, barbilla enterrada en el pecho, que cuando ella entró, dio un respingo.

\- Perdona el retraso! Quería venirme antes pero...!-

\- Ganaron, no es así?- sonrió él ampliamente.

\- Por supuesto! Hubo un tiro en que Hudson hizo así, y luego Clint saltó y le dio con la mano...!- Natalia botó su bolso en el suelo y se sentó junto a Bruce charlando hasta por los codos del exitoso partido, haciendo poses y demostrando con una goma de borrar y unos lápices cómo Clint había sido tackleado y aún así había encestado. Cuando acabó, estaba radiante, y Bruce la miraba con dulzura, tanta que de pronto Nat se sintió incómoda. La última vez que habìan estado realmente solos, él la había besado, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Predeciblemente, con esa preocupación le tomó un momento concentrarse en grados y anticosenos: pero Bruce era un fantástico maestro, muy paciente, y habitualmente dedicaba parte de sus días cerca de exámenes enseñándoles los ramos en los que solían ndar más flojos: Nat en matemáticas, Clint en Química, y Tony en Historia. Al comienzo les había parecido un favor enorme, pero pronto comprendieron que para el chico que en realidad no necesitaba repasar, era un alivio pasar esos días con sus amigos, en vez que solo mientras los demás empollaban materias ferozmente.

\- Maria Hill me dijo que ella tampoco es muy buena en matemáticas. Quizás deberíamos invitarla.- dijo Nat cuando acabaron, reempacando su abultado bolso. Bruce frunciò el ceño, pero luego lo suavizó, recogiendo sus libros, antes de clavarle la vista.

\- No tienes que temer que vuelva a a propasarme porque estemos solos, Natalia. Estás saliendo con mi hermano, no soy esa clase de tipo.- agregó, recogiendo un libro de Jack Kerouac y poniéndolo encima de la pila.

Nat se quedó helada, porque había visto el reflejo de dolor en esos ojos oscuros, y por Dios que no lo soportaba.- No! No, Bruce, no lo decía por eso! Hablaba en serio, es que Maria es una amiga y pensé que podrías ayudarle... es que eres el mejor maestro...- balbuceó, yendo a tomarlo de las muñecas.- Bruce, nunca podría tenerte miedo...-

\- Pues deberías.- dijo él sombríamente, yendo a abrir la puerta, pero Nat la cerró de un portazo y se coló entre él y la puerta.

\- No.- dijo secamente, y alargando las manos lo agarró del cuello, atrajo su cara a la suya, narices pegadas.- No te tengo miedo. Y no me hiciste nada malo. Nada que yo no quisiera.- agregó, y su aliento rozó los labios de Bruce. Natalia lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus manos, pero cuando habló, había una fragilidad en su voz. 

\- Que estás haciendo, Nat...?-

\- No lo sé, pero no soporto que pienses eso...- dijo ella honestamente, antes de besar su ojo hinchado, su nariz que había escapado la paliza, el mentón, su mejilla, en la que la barba recientemente afeitada se notaba mucho más que en Clint o Tony, los labios sensuales y carnosos...  
Bruce la apretó contra sí como si ese abrazo nunca fuera a cesar, y la besó, larga y profundamente, como Natalia nunca jamás había sido besada, amoldándose a su cuerpo contra la puerta, los besos un deleite prohibido como comer dulce a ambas manos, apresurado, casi sin paladearlo mientras se atiborras antes de que te lo quiten... Nat gimió contra sus labios, y en respuesta Bruce hizo un sonido tan profundo, tan dentro de su pecho, que Los dos se sobresaltaron y abrieron los ojos, tambaleándose y aferrándose el uno al otro como dos ebrios, buscando el apoyo de la puerta como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies.

\- Whoa.- dijo Bruce, lamiéndose los labios húmedos, y mirando a Nat, que parecía desconcertada, le apartó el pelo de la cara, porque parecía que la había agarrado una batidora.- Estás bien...?-

\- Se me olvidaron todos los cosenos.- dijo Nat en voz neutra, y Bruce explotó en una carcajada, a la que ella se unió hasta que acabaron sentados en el suelo, riéndose en una liberación tan nerviosa como se ríe la gente tras una montaña rusa. 

\- Qué fue eso...?- dijo Bruce al fin, parpadeando, y el comienzo de una preocupaciòn en su cara. Estaba pensando en Tony, claramente, pero Nat alargò la mano y lo agarró de los rizos.- Ay!-

\- Fue payback.- dijo Nat con firmeza. - Ahora estamos a mano. No, de hecho ahora yo te abusé más a tí, así que menos huidas ratoniles y nada de ponerse nervioso conmigo. - amenazó, antes de parpadear y mirarse las manos, como si no se reconociera a sí misma en tanta decisión.- Es... no soportaba que me rehuyeras, y me asusté que te fueras a pelear a los bares... no soporto que te sientas incómodo conmigo, Bruce...- acabó, como disculpa, a lo que él elevó una ceja.

\- Mira, lo que es incómodo, un poquitín incómodo sí me has puesto...-

\- BRUCE STARK- BANNER!- ladró Nat, y se echó a reír.

***********************************************

\- Te fue bien en las clases con Bruce? Más te vale, porque ni he abierto el libro de trigo.- dijo Clint a la mañana siguiente, tras abrirse paso entre los vitoreos de sus compañeros que se habían enterado de su triunfo en el partido, directo a la sala en donde tendrían el test de trigonometría. Se dejó caer en la banca detrás de la de Nat, que se hamacaba en la suya.- Cómo fue que te viniste tan temprano? Cuando llegué tu madre dijo que te habías ido...-

\- Necesitaba correr un poco.-

\- No deberías forzar tus rodillas tan cerca del recital.- dijo Clint, bostezando y frotándose los ojos.- Oye, vi el tablero y estamos en el comité de decoración para el baile, tenemos que venir a inflar globos mañana en la noche.-

\- No tengo tiempo para eso!- dijo Nat frustradamente, a lo que Clint frunció los labios en simpatía.

\- Si quieres soy tu barra y practicas relevés con un globo en la boca...-  
Los dos se rieron un momento como tontitos, hasta que Maria se acercó, camino a la clase de Geometría 202 en donde estaba, varias etapas detrás de ellos aún. Con una sonrisa, les puso en la mesa dos bolsitas de papel de estraza.

\- Mi mamá les mandó torticas de morón, tiene dulce de leche... buenos días a los dos, que les vaya bien en el test.- agregó, su sonrisa ampliándose. Natalia había abierto la boca para agradecerle, pero María le estampó un beso en los labios a Clint y salió a la carrera, porque ya tocaba la campana.

Clint parpadeó, se relamió los labios y bajó a la vista a su tortica mientras Nat guardaba la suya.

\- Algo que me quieras contar?- dijo Natalia fingiendo despreocupación, echada atrás en su silla. Clint se sonrojó un poco, pero luego se cruzó de brazos defensivamente.

\- Bueno, ella fue tan amable con quedarse a celebrar con nosotros, así que después la fui a dejar a su casa, y me invitó un café, y su mamá me dio tarta...-

\- Yyyyy?-

\- Cuando nos despedimos... bueno, va a ir al baile conmigo, eso ya lo sabías.- dijo tras una pausa, saltándose el resto como si no tuviera palabras, pero luego habló en voz muy baja, y había un tinte de felicidad en sus mejillas.- Me dijo que yo le gustaba muchísimo.-

\- No es como que no se note.- dijo Natalia con acidez, con el innoble pensamiento de darle la tortica a Thor, pero Clint meneó la cabeza, y se vio pensativo, mirándola a los ojos.

\- No es eso, es... es el que lo diga, que lo demuestre es muy lindo.- agregó, algo desnudo y conmovido en su rostro. Natalia no supo qué decir, pero mientras daban el examen, tuvo que dominar una irrazonable, indefendible tentación de soplarle las respuestas mal.

*************************************************

Fue una agradable sorpresa esa tarde cuando Tony se ofreció en llevarla a casa: había sido el héroe de toda una clase al descubrir dos errores en un examen de álgebra y no revelarlos hasta el momento de la inscripción de notas, lo que había eliminado esas preguntas del test y por ello, hecho descender la escala, con lo que varios reprobados ahora aparecían como pasando. Natalia, que había preferido no caminar con Clint ( quien además probablemente acompañaría a Maria a su casa, primero) se alegró al ver el auto de su madre estacionado y el de su padre en la cuneta, las luces de casa encendida: hacía bastantes días que no llegaba a una casa vacía. Había estado callada en el trayecto, pero Tony había charlado hasta por los codos animándola, y ahora al llegar no tuvo que fingir una sonrisa.

\- No quieres pasar? Seguro mamá va a servir la cena luego...- le dijo, pensando en cómo Maria había invitado a Clint por tarta al llevarla a casa.

\- Espera, espera...- dijo Tony abriendo la cajuela y sacando una caja de bombones lujosa.- Mira, mis chocolates de emergencia. Así no llego con las manos vacías.-

\- Eres familia, Tony, no tienes que traer regalos...-

\- Tengo que pedirle permiso a tus padres para llevarte al baile, mi madre ya me leyó la cartilla, dijo que no quiere que tu mamá mande un sniper a ejecutarme.- dijo Tony muy alegre, arreglándose el pelo y los hombros de su elegante blazer.- vamos, trata de parecer muy enamorada...-

\- No sé hacer eso.-

\- Imagina que soy Clint metiendo tropocientos puntos en un tiro.- dijo Tony con desdén, y antes de que ella pudiera exclamar algo ya había tomado su mano, se había metido a la casa y bailando alrededor de Thor para que no lo llenara de pelo la dejó con el perro y se fue a la cocina con los brazos abiertos.

\- Tía Peggy adorada, está más joven cada vez que la veo...-

\- Sólo por eso te vas a comer mi tortilla de verduras sin chistar, Tony. Trajiste a mi hija?-

\- Traje a su hija, y planeo llevármela al baile de bienvenida, pero prometo traerla nuevamente sin fugarnos...-

Steve que venía bajando la escalera, en pantalones de andar por casa y sweater casero, se quedó parado en el último escalón, la cara ladeada escuchando, y miró a Natalia, que lo saludó con la mano y huyó seguida por Thor escaleras arriba a dejar sus bolsos, incómoda ante la obvia incredulidad de su padre.

Cuando volvió, Tony estaba haciendo reír a sus padres con historias del colegio, y Tony mantuvo el encanto todo el rato de la cena, postre y café, que él mismo sirvió con un delantal de Peggy puesto. Su padre estaba feliz de tener a Tony en casa, así que el muchacho tuvo que soportar la ración de abrazos habitual, pero Natalia se preguntó por primera vez si no sería agotador ser siempre el foco de atención y la fuente del humor. Tony parecía resplandecer bajo la atención, pero cuando se fueron a beber el té a la sala, Peggy poniendo un poco de música en la radio, Tony se sentó con Nat en el sofá y le tomó la mano entre las suyas, continuando su charla con animación.

Natalia le apretó la mano, que era pequeña, dura y callosa. Una mano voraz acostumbrada a duros instrumentos de ferretería: una mano que parecía de trabajador, no de niño rico. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirándola con ternura, encontró la mirada de su padre, que ya no parecía confuso, sino especulativo.

-... Y por eso quería su permiso para llevar a Nat al baile conmigo. La traeré en cuanto se ponga aburrido o pongan a Los Platters, lo que pase primero. Eso si ella no trata de abusar de mi virtud, en ese caso la devuelvo inmediatamente...- 

\- Me devuelves a mi hija exactamente como salió de aquí o no hay trato, Stark.- dijo Peggy con una ceja alzada y la otra fruncida: era un gesto muy inglés.- Y puedes llevarla a todos los bailes que quieras, pero explícale a tu madre que no hay nada formal, ni lo habrá, hasta que Natalia tenga 21, licencia de conducir, derecho a voto, haya visitado a mi familia en Inglaterra y haya pasado un semestre en el college. Así que dile que nada de reservar la Capilla Sixtina para una boda esta primavera. No me des motivos para ser antipática contigo, querido, que eso no nos gustará a ninguno de los dos.-

\- Tía, no confía en mí?- protestó Tony, y parecía herido de verdad. Steve hizo un sonido de conmiseración, mirando a Peggy como si no creyera tanta dureza, pero Peggy se recostó en el sillón.

\- No. Cincuenta por ciento de tus genes son de Howard y conozco a ese hombre a * fondo *- dijo con determinación, a lo que Tony rodó los ojos.

\- No voy a discutir eso...-

Adquirido el permiso, Tony se despidió tras otro poco de té, y Natalia salió con él al porche, mientras Steve llevaba a Thor a una caminata. Acababa de hacerse de noche, y las luminarias se encendían en la tranquila calle residencial.

\- Oye...- dijo Nat con suavidad.- Gracias. Eres... muy convincente.-

\- Sería más convincente si me dieras unos besos.- dijo Tony con una mueca, volviéndose.- Me merezco algo por tratar de pasarle un gol a tu madre, la megaespía, pero mentirle a tu padre me da cosita, vaya....- reflexionó, ceño fruncido.

\- Puedes darme unos besos, si quieres.- dijo Natalia en un susurro, a lo que él la miró extrañado. Natalia entrecruzó las manos a la espalda, y dio un paso atrás y otro adelante sin querer, ahí en la vereda, de espaldas a su casa, y Tony se quedó mirándola con algo como desconcierto y ternura, antes de avanzar y tomarle el hombro.

\- Si te molesta no tienes que hacerlo...-

Natalia asintió, pero lo miró a los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo: pero el día anterior, tras besar a Bruce, que había sido como saltar de un séptimo piso juntos y asombrarse de estar intactos luego, había sentido un rush de poder, de energía y de alegría que le había encantado. Y para Tony, que había seducido a todas las seniors el año anterior, no significaba nada. 

Sería distinto besar a Tony?

\- Te voy a besar, okay?- susurró él en un suspiro conspirador, y ella asintió, Tony sosteniéndole la cara como si guiara el ángulo para el beso. Sus boca era menos suave que la de Bruce: más dura, más ávida, y sin embargo algo tierna: era como si intentara acariciarla con un hacha. Había algo en sus labios que en vez de la caída libre que había sido besar a Bruce, hacía que besar a Tony se sintiera como ser un globo de helio que una mano experta lleva sujeta con un hilo, agitándose en el viento: y Natalia disfrutó la seguridad de abandonarse en ese beso, que fue breve, y cuidadoso. Cuando Tony separó sus labios, no había nada más que una pregunta ansiosa en sus ojos, la misma atención que le ponía a sus prototipos mirándola con esos intensos ojos castaños: y cuando ella le sonrió y asintió, la alegría en el rostro de Tony fue muy pura.

\- Yo me encargo de tu disfraz para el baile. Y para el recital te llevaré todas las rosas de Washington. Un camión! Y a cenar luego! Y...-

\- Vete de una vez!- dijo ella riendo, empujándolo al auto, y Tony se fue no sin mirar atrás con total descuido de su manejo, gritándole por encima del hombro.

\- Nos fugamos después del recital! Te llevo a vivir a Italia!-

\- Lárgate!- ella reía, y siguió riendo de alivio y ternura hasta que el Camaro desapareció, y su padre le puso una mano en el hombro, regresando de dar la vuelta a la cuadra con Thor.

\- Tony... te pone contenta?- dijo. No era una pregunta. Y no era una mentira cuando ella asintió. Steve se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien, entonces.- dijo, abrazándola para llevarla adentro. Y Natalia se abrazó a su padre con todo su corazón, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que si Clint andaba por ahí besando chicas en porches, pues sin duda alguna no había forma que fuera tan perfecto en ello como Tony Stark, vaya.


	7. Before this dance is through, I think I-ll love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

La noche antes del recital, Natalia estaba arreglando sus cosas cuando Peggy se apoyó en el umbral de su dormitorio. Una cosa que Natalia agradecía era que sus padres eran muy atentos a su espacio personal, y aunque Peggy era bastante estricta con el aseo y el cuidado de sus cosas, nunca había sido el tipo de madre que invade la habitación de su hija. Era un cuartito simple: una cama baja con respaldo acolchado azul claro, cortinas en tonos cremosos y un espejo ovalado atornillado a la pared con una blonda blanca alrededor. Natalia amaba las cosas bellas, y Peggy solía traerle cosas de sus viajes, y aún más Bucky, Maria y Howard, que ella mantenía en una vitrina de cristal ya atiborrada de chucherías, en cuya parte superior destacaba su collar de plata con flores de cristal de roca que le regalase Maria, unos aretes de cornalina roja que Steve le comprara para su último cumpleaños, y una pulserita de perla y nácar que usaba a diario y que fuera el regalo de su madre. 

Ahora sobre la cama estaba el atuendo que se pondría para la pieza de Coppelia que bailaría, que Steve le había ayudado a comprar, porque Peggy no tenía mucha paciencia con frunces y vuelos. Era un elaborado traje de muñeca rusa, con body y medias de un rojo profundo, el corsé decorado con dibujos y un pesado, gran tutú de tul rojo. Coronando el traje, un par de zapatillas de baile profesionales, las primeras rojas que tuviera.

En el reverso de la puerta estaba colgado el traje que usaría para su solo de Aurora, que era mucho más simple, con body blanco, túnica rosa y medias lila. La única gracia de ese traje era un manojo de cintas de seda que llevaría para marcar sus movimientos.

\- No te estarás poniendo supersticiosa.- dijo Peggy con una sonrisa.- El cuento de las zapatillas rojas no es más que una historia precautoria para niñas que no hacen lo que les mandan.-

\- No me preocupa el cuento. En la historia a la protagonista le cortan los pies pero al menos siguen bailando.- dijo Natalia, haciendo bailar los zapatitos por la colcha. Peggy se rió y se sentó a su lado, acariciando el pelo que tras haber alisado, Natalia ahora había recogido con cintas para mantener liso hasta el día de mañana.

\- Nerviosa?-

\- Un poquitín. Y el corsé me queda muy justo.-

\- Natalia...- dijo Peggy con dulzura.- No te diré que no tengas miedo, porque un poco de miedo dispara la adrenalina y te hace más ágil, diestra y exacta. Es igual que en situaciones de peligro. Pero sí te diré que vaya como vaya, tienes un futuro brillante y tus papás siempre estaremos contigo.-

Natalia se hizo bolita, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Peggy, que le acarició el cabello, la mejilla, con un amor pervasivo y paciente, silencioso.

\- Por supuesto no tengo duda de que va a ser estupendo.- dijo Peggy tras una pausa, con voz más enérgica.- Nat?-

\- Sí, mami?-

\- No tengo dudas de que no me has dicho ninguna mentira, pero tengo la sensación de que has omitido cosas. Quieres elaborar?- dijo su madre suavemente, recostándose a su lado, acariciándole la cintura.

\- Estoy un poco confundida, mami.- dijo Nat tras una pausa, hundiendo más la cabeza en el regazo de Peggy.

\- Es por Clint?- dijo Peggy, y Natalia rodó como una oruga para poder mirarla, las dos a través de la cama en sentidos opuestos.

\- Mami, me estoy dando cuenta que todo el mundo creía que Clint y yo teníamos algo, excepto Clint y yo.-

\- No es que tengas ninguna obligación, ni tú ni él, a las expectativas de la gente.- dijo Peggy, poniendo una brazo bajo la cabeza.- No te he contado esto, pero cuando tu padre volvió, yo estaba comprometida para casarme con otra persona. Teníamos hasta la iglesia elegida y todo.-

\- No! De verdad?- Natalia se sentó en la cama asombrada.- Y que pasó con él? Se enojó? Trató de matarlos?-

\- Natalia, si tú de veras crees que yo podría haberme enamorado y comprometido de un imbécil así... no, Daniel es una persona maravillosa. No sólo se alegró por mí, sino que me comprendió, nos acompañó en la boda y aún a veces nos escribe de California. Es una excelente persona.- dijo Peggy.- Yo lo quería muchísimo. No creas que no me hice muchas preguntas sobre si hacía lo correcto, pero sabía que si no me casaba con tu padre, me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, y Daniel se merecía a alguien que lo quisiera, 100%.-

\- Y él se casó luego?-

\- Tiene una larga relación con una violinista, aunque no se han casado, son muy felices.- dijo Peggy asintiendo.- Nunca creas que tú tienes la responsabilidad de hacer feliz a alguien, Nat. Si no sale natural, no se puede forzar. Igual que no puedes forzar a alguien a que te quiera.- dijo ella, acariciándola más. Natalia se abrazó a su madre, inhalando su adorado aroma a musk y lirios, y apoyó la cabeza en sus senos.

\- Mami... no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin Clint.-

\- Lo sé, y es natural, nunca has conocido otra cosa. Pero puedes mantener tu amistad, intentar, volver... Natalia, tienes dieciseís años. Es completamente natural que cometas algunos errores, te levantes, te reinventes o cambies de opinión. Ahora o o en veinte años más. No hay nada que pudieras hacer que haga que nosotros dejemos de amarte, y tampoco nada que pudiera borrar el hecho que eres nuestra hija. Así que a hacer mañana lo mejor que puedas y sin presiones.- dijo Peggy estirándose.- Y a pensar con calma qué quieres hacer el próximo año, y con Clint, que no hay apuro.-

\- Te quiero mami.- dijo Natalia, bien abrazada, antes de susurrar contra su costado.- Besé a Bruce.-

\- Oh.- dijo Peggy con un parpadeo, un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios mientras frotaba los rizos, la cara de Nat escondida en sus costillas.- Eh, te gustó? Y a él?-

\- Mucho.- dijo Nat despacio, antes de echarse de espaldas, la cara roja.- Es muy agradable.-

\- Y... planeas seguir experimentando con Bruce?- dijo Peggy, su ceja arqueada.- No aconsejo ciertas cosas todavía, pero no es malo que tomes precauciones.-

\- No! Eso no!- dijo Nat con energía, sentándose en la cama.- No, eso fue... más que suficiente, no me imagino... no todavía.-

\- Es una buena decisión.- dijo Peggy despacio, frotándole la espalda.- Pero si cambias de idea, aquí estoy para orientarte.-

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego Natalia se volvió a su madre, los ojos un poco asustados.

\- Cuando beso a Bruce no puedo dejar de pensar en Clint.- susurró Nat, mordiéndose el labio.- Es normal? Es normal eso? Es sólo porque hemos estado cerca, verdad? Porque no creo... no siento eso por Clint, creo...-

\- Noto que no me has mencionado a Tony en toda esta charla.- dijo Peggy, a lo que Natalia hizo un gesto de descuido.

\- Ah, sí, a él también lo besé, pero...-

La carcajada de Peggy hizo venir a Steve, que había acabado de lavar platos ( era su turno) al umbral viendo a sus dos mujeres haciendo gorgoritos abrazadas en la cama, Natalia con la cara roja y Peggy tronchándose de risa.

\- Me van a contar el chiste?-

\- Es un chiste de chicas.- dijo Peggy, ojos malvados con el resto de la cara oculto por el pelo de Natalia.- Has puesto la tetera? Nuestra hija debe estar hidratada y en su mejor forma mañana! Además, guarda la caja del té vacío y veamos cuántas botellas de leche vacías tenemos...-

\- Porqué?- dijo Steve confundido, mientras Natalia se bajaba de la cama para ir a abrazarlo, y Peggy alisaba el traje sobre el que se habían echado con ojo crítico.

\- Porque mañana esto va a parecer una florería.- dijo, antes de echarse a reír de nuevo.

***********************************

Natalia no era la única bailarina ansiosa: la troupe, que tenía 14 bailarinas en tercer nivel y más de 30 estudiantes, había planeando su gala con el máximo cuidado para poder lucirlas a todas por parejo. Natalia y Belle, una chica muy alta y delgada que hacía unos pivotes impresionantes pero no lograba saltar tan alto como Nat, eran las alumnas más aventajadas, y las dos tenían solos: pero las demás todas tenían interesantes danzas grupales, unas mazurkas muy alegres, y las pequeñitas habían puesto una escena de El Vampiro, en donde revoloteaban como adorables murcielaguitos con alas de tul gris. El auditorio estaba atiborrado de padres, pero también de buscadores de talentos, agentes de Broadway, alguno que otro de Hollywood y un montón de gente de sociedad: la troupe era bien conocida como fuente de primas ballerinas, y Natalia estaba muy orgullosa de danzar con ellos.

Por supuesto su familia ocupaba una fila completa, porque había venido todo el mundo, incluidos los Stark, los Barnes y Maria y su familia, a quien Peggy había extendido una invitación. Virginia y Bobbi también habían venido con sus padres, ya que las dos tenían hermanas menores vestidas de murcielaguitos.

Por la ansiedad hubieron llantos, nervios y hasta vómitos tras bambalinas: Belle se veía de verdad enferma, pero se asomó con Natalia a mirar el público antes de que empezaran y se animó al ver a Tony Stark, instalado charlando al final de una fila, arreglado en un tres piezas muy elegante. Bruce y Clint habían venido con sweaters y chaquetas pero pantalones de lona, al igual que Steve, que se veía un poco corrido al notar que casi todos los padres iban de traje, incluso Bucky, que parecía bastante reprobatorio de la indumentaria de su amigo. 

Natalia, que sabía que su padre prefería su uniforme militar a cualquier traje por elegante que fuera, sonreía al verlo allí. Se veía más nervioso que ella.

Obviamente, no se le habían ido todos los nervios, pero después de la charla con Peggy, estaba bastante más confiada en que todo saldría lo mejor posible.

Primero, tenían un número de ensemble basado en Giselle, en que las aplaudieron en cuanto empezaron. Con las luces del escenario en la cara, Natalia no podìa ver a su familia, pero hizo un salto con pirueta, y luego tomó la mano de Belle para un pas de deux en que giraba detrás de la niña más alta. Hubieron aplausos, pero cuando bajaron las luces pudo ver a Tony, Maria Stark y Clint aplaudiendo, a su padre sonriendo, y a su madre diciéndole algo al oído a Bruce.

Habían varios números antes, lo suficiente para sacarse sus zapatillas rojas del traje simple de diario que usara para Giselle, y ponerse el traje rosa, blanco y celeste de Aurora, con el cabello recogido adornado por una cinta blanca. Aurora era un papel más técnico que Coppelia: Coppelia era más simple, pero atlético y energético con grandes saltos, mientras que Aurora demandaba mucho control y precisión, y un montón de posturas sostenidas que exigían músculos como acero. Natalia estaba orgullosa de su resistencia, y era generosa como para aplaudir también en una ovación para Belle como Cinderella, y otra para un cuarteto de pequeñas aventajadas haciendo Don Quixote con calzones de cuerina y bigotes falsos: pero cuando salió como Aurora, se sentía bastante nerviosita. Belle había sido perfecta.

Pronto se olvidó de todo bailando: amaba el ballet, amaba dejar que los violines movieran su cuerpo como el de un títere, y en un largo paso de attitude devant, casi quince segundos con una pierna más arriba del hombro moviéndose en oblicuo, el metacarpo de su dedo mayor del pie sosteniendo todo su peso, al fin sintió la alegría de su capacidad, el orgullo al acabar con un fouteé perfecto, manos sobre la cabeza. La ovación fue la mayor que sonase hasta ahora, y vio volar algo entre las luces, que atrapó instintivamente.

Era una bellísima rosa roja del porte de una col pequeña, y había sido lanzada con total perfección a sus manos. Sólo podía ser Clint. Con una reverencia y una sonrisa feliz, huyó a su vestidor, sonrojada y sudorosa, a secarse, beber algo y vestirse para Coppelia. A pesar de la prisa se detuvo para poner la flor en agua, y se rió de su propia cursilería al olerla antes de plantarse el vestido rojo, las zapatillas carmesí y las medias negras.Se ató el pelo, y llegó justo cuando estaban acabando una mazurka de las chicas mayores, con aires otoñales.

Removió los pies en las zapatillas rojas, un poco tiesas aún por estar tan nuevas, y cuando las chicas salieron trató de sonreírles, pero ninguna le devolvió la sonrisa, seguramente todas muy exhaustas de los nervios.

Natalia avanzó al escenario, y cuando empezó la música, el aplauso anterior se extendió, saludándola. Ella alzó los brazos, y empezó la rápida danza, punteada con altos saltos, y al segundo rebote supo que algo iba muy mal.

Esas no eran sus zapatillas. Eran unas al menos una talla más pequeña. 

Y los pies le dolían el triple de lo que solían doler. Su equilibrio le tomaba un esfuerzo consciente que nunca había tenido que contemplar: sentía a su profesora mirarla extrañada, porque había menos alegría en sus saltos, a pesar de que Natalia, sudor en la frente, trató de ignorar el dolor. 

Entonces vio en las alas del escenario las sonrisitas crueles de dos pequeñas vestidas de murcielaguitos, y supo de inmediato quiénes habían jugado la malvada broma. No podía verlas por las luces, pero no tuvo dudas de que entre el público, Virginia y Bobbi estarían sonriendo.

La ira que la invadió fue como un fuego frío: de repente, el dolor dejó de importar. Fue como si una vieja voz en su cabeza la guiara, algo que le dijo que el dolor no era nada, no era importante, quedaba atrás, porque no era nada más que una sensación, un sentimiento, y los sentimientos no significaban nada. Sólo los movimientos significaban algo, algo duro y certero y letal...  
El * snap* del hueso en su arco derecho no llegó al público, ya que la orquesta estaba en el frente, pero sin duda alguna lo oyeron su profesora y las bailarinas del Vampiro que esperaban a los lados. Su profesora hizo un gesto incrédulo cuando Natalia siguió bailando, y Belle, vestida de La Luna, se cubrió la boca de horror, pálida como un fantasma. Pero Natalia acabó la danza con un arco elegante, sosteniéndolo más de quince segundos, hasta que las luces se apagaron, y entonces llegó hasta el pasillo de bambalinas y se sentó en el suelo.

\- Natalia por Dios! Está roto? Está...?- gimió su profesora, arrodillándose a su lado, desatándole las largas cintas de la zapatilla.- Natalia, debiste parar...!-

\- Estoy bien.- dijo Natalia, recogiendo el pie bajo el muslo.- Estoy bien!-

\- Esas son mis zapatillas!- dijo Belle espantada arrodillándose a su lado, ignorando que ya estaban saliendo las murcielaguitas y le tocaba salir pronto.- Natalia, cómo te equivocaste...?!- añadió con horror, porque podía imaginar perfectamente el dolor.

\- Me equivoqué. Te compraré otras, debo haberlas distendido.- susurró Natalia.

\- Olvida las zapatillas, déjame ver tu pie, creo que está roto!- exclamó su profesora, y Belle, que se había puesto la zapatilla en la falda la soltó y en cambio sujetó los brazos de Natalia mientras Mademoiselle Nain le palpaba el pie.

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la profesora le hundió el pulgar en el arco, pero el hueso de mantuvo firme.

\- Estaba segura que estaba roto, oí un snap...-

\- No, no está roto.- dijo Natalia, y agarrándose de Belle, que tenía lágrimas del susto en los ojos, se puso de pie, antes de empujarla.- Es tu señal, ve a bailar, tontaina!-

Belle se fue corriendo, la zapatilla ofensiva rodando por el suelo. Mademoseille la tomó y frunció el ceño.

\- Te equivocaste.-

\- Sí, me equivoqué.- dijo ella, apoyando el pie cuidadosamente, que dolía, pero no ya con la misma intensidad.

\- Te equivocaste como para ir a tomar unas zapatillas viejas al bolso de una compañera en otro vestidor, en vez de las tuyas nuevas en tu propio vestidor.- repitió Mademoseille, muy secamente. Natalia asintió, con tanta cara de inocencia como pudo, pero sabía que Mademoseille, que había sido prima ballerina, no era ni tonta ni ajena a estas cosas.

\- Vas a dejar tus vestidor con llave de ahora en adelante.- dijo la profesora, voz gélida.

\- Oui, Mademoseille.-

\- Ve a cambiarte. Te daré unos analgésicos para que estés de pie en el cóctel: y voy a presentarte a todos mis contactos.- dijo la profesora con reconcentrada acidez, sus cejas oscuras fruncidas.- Filles d'putta.-

********************

Hubo unos aplausos cuando las bailarinas, ya vestidas de civil ( eran demasiado profesionales para que Mademoiselle les permitiese presentarse con maquillaje de teatro y tutús frente a padres y críticos) se unieron en masa al cóctel, un discreto y elegante spread de galletitas, petit bouchers y vasitos con gelatinas saladas dotadas aquí y allá con copas de champaña o de jugo para los menores. Maria Stark y un par de madres pudientes más habían donado el simpático catering, y aunque las niñas, que después de todo eran niñas, corrieron adonde sus padres para ser aseguradas nuevamente que habían sido las más lindas y diestras de todas, las mayores, en especial Belle y Natalia, saludaron con mucha elegancia y fueron guiadas por Mademoiselle directo a los directores de la Juilliard, el Ballet de Washington, el de la Universidad de Trinity y el Ballet Bayard. Los directores ( el de Bayard era efectivamente una ex prima ballerina del Ballet de New York) elogiaron mucho a las chicas, y Natalia estaba sonrojada de gusto cuando al fin se reunió con su familia, Steve abrazándola como a un niña y dándole una vuelta a pesar de sus protestas.

\- Bájala, animal.- dijo Peggy, que sonreía, aunque sus ojos estaban serios.- Estás muy cansada, querida? Cuando digas nos vamos a casa.-

\- Deja que disfrute su victoria, mi niña ha estado asombrosa, bellisssima, si todos esos directores de corpos no la fichan de inmediato les voy a decir lo que pienso...!- empezó Maria, pero Howard la agarró del brazo.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Natalia.- dijo Bucky, su simplicidad aún más cálida que todos los superlativos de Maria Stark.- No es así. Clint?-

Clint, que estaba un poco atrás y parecía distraído y algo incómodo, asintió, mientras que Tony sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Gracias por la rosa...- empezó Natalia, a lo que Tony ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- Te gustó? Hay 99 más en tu dormitorio, le dije a Guillermo Tell acá que te la metiera en el escote pero no quiso, esos corsés son la mar de sabrositos...-

\- Tenías que arruinarla.- dijo Natalia sin expresión. Bruce, que movía la cabeza, le puso en la mano un gran vaso de soda.

\- Hidrátate, Nat, después de todo ese ejercicio... ha estado muy lindo pero se veía agotador.- dijo amablemente. Natalia se sintió conmovida por su solicitud, y se lo bebió, pero un momento luego Clint estaba a su lado, y tenía ojos parecidos a los de su madre.

\- Me gustó el primero, cuando estabas de rosado.- dijo en voz baja.- Pero el segundo me dio la impresión de que algo estaba mal. Te dolían los pies?-

Nat abrió la loca y la cerró, sorprendida. No estaba cojeando ni nada, aunque aún había un dolor sordo en su planta derecha, y tenía el pie algo hinchado: le había costado meterse el botín castaño de tacón que llevaba. Pero no quería que nadie se preocupara. No estaba roto ni nada; había sido sólo una torcedura, era todo. Bailarinas que se rompían los arcos no volvían a bailar, además.

\- Un poco.- dijo ella en voz baja, conmovida a los ojos agudos de Clint.- Pero estoy bien ahora.-

\- A todos les gustó mucho.- dijo Clint en la misma voz baja, pero Tony los interrumpió.

\- Oye, estos brutos no tienen idea, pero mi madre me ha arrastrado a ver un montón de ballets, yo sí tengo alguna idea...- dijo con un codazo a Bruce.- Y eres bastante buena. Seguro te fichan.-

\- Lo que necesita mi coccinella es una temporada en Europa, viendo a los mejores ballets para inspirarse! Un año en París con un verdadero tutor!- empezó Maria, pero Howard rodó los ojos.

\- No que diga que no sea una buena idea, pero...-

\- Nos vamos los tres a Francia, dejamos a éste en la Sorbona para que estudie lo que quiere y tú te cortas el pelo a lo garcon y te vas en bicicleta todos los días a tu ballet. Arrendamos un piso viejo y muy romántico...- empezó Tony agarrando a Bruce del cuello, que ya tenía paciencia con que su hermano lo mangoneara.

\- Y si yo estoy en la Sorbona y Nat haciendo ballet, qué estarías haciendo tú?-

Tony lo pensó.- Comiendo bagettes y bebiendo vino, probablemente, no sé qué más se hace en Francia...-

\- Francesas?- sugirió Howard, y padre e hijo se desternillaron mientras Maria los miraba con reprobación y Peggy rodaba los ojos.

\- Natalia, ve a buscar tu bolso, nos vamos a casa.- ordenó prontamente. Natalia obedeció, y se sorprendió al ver que Clint la seguía, por el pasillo escaleras abajo en donde estaban los vestidores y el espacio tras bambalinas del teatro en donde se habían presentado.

Había un grupo de bailarinas jóvenes aún ahí, algunas con sus padres, probablemente enseñándoles el espacio: y entre ellas, con su madre y otras dos hermanas asomadas al escenario estaba Virginia, con su hermanita al lado, que aún llevaba las trenzas con lazos negros que imitaban orejas de su disfraz de murciélago.

\- Felicidades por tu baile.- dijo Virginia fríamente al verla pasar.- Debe ser difícil, todos esos saltos y vueltas... parecías un gato con correa.-

\- Virginia, no empieces...- bufó Clint harto, pero Natalia se había parado en seco y miraba a la chica rubia con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Qué miras?- dijo Virginia, su acidez por primera vez algo incómoda. Natalia le mantuvo la mirada, y luego se giró, y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña bailarina, la hermana menor de Virginia, que se quedó como hipnotizada.

Virginia agarró a su hermanita del brazo y de un tirón que hizo llorar a la pequeña, la apartó de Natalia y la puso detrás suyo. 

Había algo enervante en el modo en que Natalia levantó la vista y volvió a mirarla a la cara, algo frío en sus ojos.

\- ... era una broma...?- susurró de repente, con voz asustada y cargada de remordimiento, la niña, a la que Virginia calló duramente, y Natalia dio mediavuelta y se fue seguida por Clint, que se quedó en el umbral del vestidor mientras ella recogía sus cosas. 

\- Qué fue eso? Cuál fue la broma?- dijo él, la voz áspera.- No me quieres decir? Tuvo que ver con el último baile?-

\- No hay nada que contar.- dijo Natalia, entregándole la funda con sus trajes, que pesaba lo suyo y que él dobló con cuidado sobre el brazo.

\- Le pusieron algo a tus zapatillas? Te tienen tantos celos...- dijo secamente Clint, y entrando al vestidor cerró la puerta tras ambos.- Porqué no me cuentas? O a tus papá? Alguien debería hacer algo...-

\- Yo haré algo.- dijo Natalia, y su voz era muy dura, pero Clint apoyó la mano en su hombro.

\- Bien, pero no tienes que hacerlo sola, cuentas conmigo.- dijo con seguridad. Natalia al fin miró a su cómplice y su mejor amigo, y fue como si la dureza que la invadiese desde el momento de dolor en el baile se hubiera ido, relajándola, y avanzando apoyó la cara en el antebrazo de Clint, tan duro y fibroso en sus músculos juveniles.

\- Gracias, Clint.-

\- Qué fue?-

\- Me cambiaron las zapatillas por las de Belle.-

-... son unas mierdas!-

\- Si.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Dolió bailar...-

\- Oh, por Dios... porqué no paraste y exigiste cambiarte?!-

Natalia meneó la cabeza, mirándolo desconcertado.- No lo sé, no parecía una opción... no se me ocurrió...-

\- Nat...- dijo Clint, y con funda y todo, hundió ambos dedos en su pelo, abrazando su cabeza mientras Nat rodeaba su cintura con los brazos. Se quedaron así unos segundos, y Nat estaba tan cómoda que cuando levantó la cara y lo vio mirándola con tanto afecto y compasión, no quiso moverse.

\- Estoy bien...- susurró ella, una emoción extraña en su pecho cuando él inclinó la cabeza pero en vez de besarla, apoyó la frente en la suya. Era tan calmante, tan absolutamente calmante...

-... por supuesto que es a Belle a quien querríamos.- dijo una voz masculina, y Nat abrió los ojos que había cerrado con espanto.

Ni siquiera registró las voces afuera hasta un momento luego: su primer pensamiento era que si Mademoseille la encontraba con un chico en su vestidor, se iba a indignar, y le tapó la boca a Clint, pero la siguiente frase le llegó claramente:

\- Me alegro mucho y comprendo su elección, director, pero puedo preguntarle porqué no a Natalia? Es indiscutiblemente la mejor bailarina de la troupe.-

La risa del director hizo que Clint elevara las cejas.

\- Oh, la chiquita tiene energía, no hay duda. Pero Heléne, sé seria. Nadie va a poner en su troupe a una chica con ese cuerpo. Como mucho que le queda un año de bailar sin que se vea demasiado indecente. Que baile cancán o en una boite, si quieres... le iría de lo más bien en el vaudeville, pero no es para ballet.-

\- Natalia cumple con todos los atributos para ser una perfecta bailarina. Su musculatura...- empezó Mademoseille frígidamente.

\- Oh, no te discuto que tiene un buen * par* de atributos. No dudes que un montón de directores querràn * audicionarla* pero sé realista, no tiene futuro. Ahora, sobre Belle...-

Hubieron unas frases más, pero sólo cuando Natalia se movió Clint se dio cuenta que tenía que aflojar las manos: la había tenido en los brazos de ella y las apretaba tan fuerte que seguro estaba haciéndole daño. Pero Nat se movió para abrazarse a él, en absoluto silencio, y la furia dentro de él se quebró como un cristal cuando gotas calientes le cayeron en el cuello desnudo, muchas, muchas, en el silencio. La rodeó con sus brazos: la meció, mientras Natalia sollozaba en total silencio contra su cuello, su aliento caliente contra su manzana de Adán, y él la apretó y apretó como si pudiera tomar todo ese dolor y esa humillación dentro suyo y borrarla. Tantos años de práctica: tantas horas de esfuerzo, tantas privaciones, para nada.

\- Es injusto...- susurró, y su voz sonaba como un temblor profundo.

\- No le digas nada a mi papás...- susurró Natalia, y se le quebró la voz al fin. Steve había estado tan orgulloso!

Clint asintió, rostro contraído, y la ayudó la lavarse la cara. Acordaron que esperaría afuera, con todos los bolsos, mientras él iba a reunir a la familia, para darle tiempo de verse normal, y lo lograron: pero algo debía haber en su cara que cuando la familia la encontró afuera, Tony la agarró del brazo inmediatamente.

\- Coppelia y yo nos vamos en el Camaro! Coman nuestro polvo, losers!- agregó, tirándola de la mano y dejando ahí a Clint con todos los bolsos. Natalia pensó en resistirse, pero luego se dejó llevar y con buen motivo: al mirarse en el retrovisor mientras Howard le bramaba a Tony y Maria reía, notó que aún tenía los ojos rojos.

\- Hay gotas para los ojos y crema de maquillaje en la cajuela. No me mires así, mi padre no me cree que vengo de salir temprano cuando llego las nueve de la mañana si me veo trasnochado.- dijo Tony, acelerando con las gafas en la punta de la nariz.- Qué te hicieron esas pendejas envidiosas para que llorases?-

\- Es la emoción por tus rosas.- dijo Natalia secamente.

\- Ha fucking ha, Rogers.-

\- No pasa nada.-

\- O sea pasa, pero no me vas a decir y quieres que finja? Okay. Pero es más difícil ayudarte si no me dices las cosas...- dijo Tony subiéndose los lentes oscuros de aviador con el dedo.- Ya deberías saber que a mí siempre me puedes contar la verdad, no importa lo que hayas hecho seguro yo las he hecho peores...-

\- Sería bueno que pueda estar sentada.- dijo Natalia mirando hacia afuera, soltándose el cabello, que había llevado en un apretado rodete ya bastante desarreglado. Tony torció la boca.

\- Así que te lesionaste. Necesitas que te consiga un médico sin que nadie se entere? Podemos escaparnos mañana con alguna excusa... todo el mundo va a asumir que vamos a besuquearnos.-

\- No es necesario.- dijo Natalia, y tomó la mano de Tony, que la agarró y la besó antes de ponerla en el asiento, sin dejar de mirar al frente.- Gracias, Tony.-

\- Espero que estés bien para el baile. Sería muy raro que me ponga a hacer el watusi con otras chicas.-

\- Haré el watusi contigo.- dijo Natalia, al fin sonriendo.

\- Es lo único que harás conmigo?- * sonrisa dientona*

\- Conduce, Stark.-

**************

Steve había preparado un amoroso cóctel y Howard estaba dispuesto a ir por cuanta champaña existiera en Georgetown para celebrar ( Maria se trajo la copa bien llena, secuestrada del teatro) pero Peggy simplificó las cosas, y después de un brindis y unas cuantas galletitas con queso declaró que Natalia estaba cansada y echó a todo el mundo. Bucky, que también parecía notar algo, declaró que pasaría a llevarla al colegio en su automóvil, con Clint, por la mañana: y todo el mundo se retiró, no sin promesas de hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto para el cumpleaños de Natalia, la semana siguiente a Halloween, que era el viernes que venía.

\- Nosotros tenemos una reunión en el SSR esa noche, así que pueden quedarse aquí el viernes, y ver la programación especial.- ofreció Peggy, Tony entusiasmándose como si no tuviera televisor en su propio cuarto.

\- Nosotros traeremos los dulces.- dijo Bruce amablemente, con Maria Stark tomada del brazo, que estaba un poquito achispada.

\- Yo traigo algo para asustar a los mocosos que vengan a mendigar dulces!- anunció Tony alegremente.

\- Yo vengo temprano y les ayudo a decorar...- ofreció Clint, Bucky asintiendo a eso. - Nosotros traemos las calabazas.- aseveró, una mano cariñosa en el hombro de Clint mientras salían. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Steve siguiéndolos para despedirlos en la vereda, Peggy abrió la enorme caja de bombones que la madre de Maria Hill le dejase como regalo a Natalia.

\- Estás lastimada? Pasó algo? Es el estómago? O bebiste champaña?- preguntó rápidamente en un susurro. A Natalia se le humedecieron los ojos: su madre no sólo era la más grande espía, sino que la conocía tan bien.

\- No me siento bien.- dijo en voz baja, y apartando los bombones, se abrazó a su madre.- No le digas nada a papá, me voy a acostar...-

\- Natalia.- susurró su madre, asintiendo conspiradoramente.- Muy bien, pero luego me contarás, y no trates de inventarme nada. Supe que algo había pasado en cuanto te vi la cara...- suspiró.- Lo que haya sido, lo arreglaremos.-

Ella asintió, y subió las escaleras sin cojear, aunque el pie aún dolía. No oyó lo que le dijo Peggy a Steve, pero hubo silencio luego, y tranquilidad: más tarde oyó a su padre salir para pasear a Thor, y luego a su madre subir en zapatillas de casa, una taza de té en la mano y otra para ella. 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, ofreció el té que Natalia sorbió, y luego apretó los labios rojos, en una silenciosa orden de que empezara a hablar.

\- Ficharán a Belle. Los oí hablando...-

\- Eso no es todo. No eres tan celosa, Natalia.- dijo Peggy suavemente.

\- Uno de los directores dijo cosas de mí.- dijo Natalia, y estaba pálida del disgusto.- Y... me duele el pie. La hermanita de Virginia cambió mis zapatillas rojas por las de Belle, y no me di cuenta hasta que empecé a bailar.-

\- Oh, dear Clementine...- Peggy dejó la taza y se paseó indignada, antes de volver a sentarse junto a su hija.- lamento mucho que pasaras tanto disgusto. No te lastimaste por bailar con otras zapatillas?-

\- Me duele un poco pero ya pasó...- dijo Natalia en voz baja.- Pero no sirvió de nada, mamá...- susurró, y aunque se contuvo, había tanto dolor en sus ojos que Peggy tuvo que abrazarla.- El director que dijo que yo nunca... que no parezco ballerina, que debía irme a una... una boite o....-

\- Natalia, el hecho que un imbécil piense eso, no significa que otros lo piensen. La maldad de tus compañeras debería mostrarte cuántos celos te tienen.- dijo Peggy acariciándole el pelo. hablaba con autoridad, y Natalia recordó que su madre le había mencionado alguna vez sus propios esfuerzos para ser reconocida, una pionera en su campo. Comparado con eso, sus propios problemas parecían tonterías...- Pero comprendo que hayas quedado más que harta. Si quieres tomarte un descanso del ballet, es tu decisión, pero Mademoseille Nain claramente te considera una excelente ballerina, y otros lo harán también.-

Natalia asintió, sintiendo la calma como cada vez que podía confiar en su madre. La entendía tan bien!

\- Me concentraré en los exámenes, por ahora...- musitó, y Peggy le secó las mejillas, que se habían humedecido.

\- Eso está muy bien.- Peggy pareció dudar, ir a decir algo más, pero luego calló, y enseguida apretó las manos de Natalia entre las suyas con sorprendente fuerza.- Ahora, una cosa más, jovencita.- 

\- Mami, ay...-

\- Podrías haberte lesionado seriamente los pies al hacer ese baile con zapatillas incorrectas. debe haber dolido mucho. Si vuelve a ocurrir una situación semejante, y se te ocurre someterte irresponsablemente a un dolor estúpido e innecesario, a hacerte daño, voy a castigarte de tal forma que cuando puedas volver a salir de mi vista, tendré el pelo blanco. Ha quedado claro?!-

\- Ay... sí, mami...-

\- Cómo se te ha ocurrido aguantar algo así...-

\- No... no me pareció tan raro. Dolía, pero... no sentí que tenía que parar. Parecía normal, fue como... como si me lo mereciera...- susurró Natalia, la vista perdida, antes de mirar a Peggy a los ojos, y había algo extraño en sus pupilas, algo lejano.- ... sentí como deja vu, como si hubiera bailado antes así...-

\- Natalia, no!- dijo Peggy con firmeza, apretándole de nuevo la mano. Ella parpadeó, y se vio muy confusa.

\- Lo siento... qué dije?-

\- Nada, hija mía. Duerme ahora...-

Cuando Steve regresó, Natalia ya dormía, y Peggy había ordenado el cuarto, metiendo los trajes de ballet al armario de la ropa de verano, incluyendo las benditas zapatillas rojas sin usar. Steve, que tenía la cara enrojecida por el viento frío, le echó una mirada a su esposa y frunció el ceño.

\- Se ha enfermado Natalia?-

\- No, sólo está exhausta... y harta. Sus compañeras le hacen la vida imposible, por celos. La he incentivado a que descanse un poco del ballet.- Peggy suspiró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hija.- Pensaba regalarle la colección de Rachmaninoff por su cumpleaños, pero creo que buscaré otra cosa.-

\- Bullying, eh?- Steve se cruzó de brazos.- Debería haber adivinado que eso pasaría. Tan bella, tan talentosa...-

\- Vamos a ver qué tan talentosa es en los exámenes, que este año van a ser duros. Rogémosle a San Brucie, por favores concedidos.- dijo Peggy con humor, las tazas vacías en su mano. 

\- Pues yo le compré un bolso, un paraguas nuevo, un edredón y unos libros. Y una peineta de pelo. Y una caja de pañuelos.-

\- Steve...- dijo Peggy con reconvención.- Y si tú haces eso, con qué moral sujeto yo a Maria para que no le traiga la luna también?-

\- Es que me siento culpable.- dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros.- Le dijiste que nos vamos?-

\- No.- dijo Peggy, con un suspiro.- Estaba tan cansada, no tuve corazón.-

\- Al menos estaremos para su cumpleaños.- la consoló Steve, tomándola de la cintura al pie de la escalera.

\- Pero vamos a sacarle ese cubo rápido a los rusos. No me perdonaría no estar para Navidad.- dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

***************************************


	8. We All Want To Change The World

La hype por el baile de bienvenida, y antes de eso Halloween, era bastante notable en Wembley, pero antes de eso había algo más molesto: los exámenes, y mientras caían las hojas y empezaban las primeras lluvias, todo el mundo bajó la cabeza y usó esa semana en empollar, excepto genios como Bruce y Tony, uno que se entretenía ayudando a sus amigos a estudiar, el otro dedicándose a molestarlos. 

El jueves que empezaban los exámenes propiamente tales, sin embargo, Natalia y Clint llegaron temprano, repitiéndose preguntas el uno al otro tras toda una noche de estudio de fìsica, pero a Natalia se le fue la respuesta sobre termodinámica al ver a Bruce en el pasillo, camino a sus propios exámenes.

\- No! Otra vez?- exclamó, yendo a mirar el primoroso ojo negro que lucía esta vez, además de un rasmillón en la mano.- Te peleaste de nuevo? Otro padre de un soldado?-

\- En verdad ahora me peleé con un grupo de pacifistas.- dijo Bruce rascándose la mandíbula. - Tuvimos un desacuerdo sobre Allen Ginsberg.-

\- Y fueron esos beatniks los que te abrieron la cabeza?- dijo Clint de puntas para mirar entre los rizos.- Por Dios, quién te cosió esos puntos, quedaron horribles...-

\- Me los puse yo mismo con un espejo...- dijo Bruce como si hablara de un parche curita y no de nueve puntos encima de la oreja. Clint hizo un sonido de conmiserativo dolor, y Natalia uno de furia, agarrándolo de los hombros para obligarlo a agacharse a su altura.

\- Bruce Banner! Si vuelves a hacer algo así, te patearé yo misma! Qué te ha dado por ir a agarrarte a trompadas con medio mundo? -

\- Oye sí, qué pasa?- dijo Clint rascándose la sien.- Tu cerebro no es como para arriesgarse para que lo aplasten, tú eres un jetón valioso...-

\- Y todos esos chicos en Vietnam no lo son?- dijo Bruce con un suspiro, a lo que Clint elevó una ceja desconcertada.- Acaso tu propio padre no lo es, que lo mandan a ponerse en peligro todo el tiempo...?-

\- Chist!- dijo Clint, Natalia dándole un sacudón a Bruce, porque Bucky era un agente secreto, y lo secreto era eso, secreto. - Que, te mordió un pacifista y te pegó el virus?-

\- En ese caso lo mordió Mohammed Ali.- sugirió Natalia.

\- Mohammed Ali * gana* las peleas.- respondió Clint con acidez.

\- PERO BRUCE POR LA RECRESTA!- la voz de Tony resonó por el pasillo cuando el hijo desfavorito de Howard Stark entró al colegio, pero en ese momento sonó la campana, y dejando a Bruce en manos de su furioso hermano, Clint arrastró a Natalia a clase, mientras ella le hacía enrabiados gestos a Bruce de que después hablarían. 

*************

Los exámenes de física, de álgebra y de literatura salieron bien: Natalia tuvo dudas en el de geografía, pero Clint, que podía entender cualquier mapa, le sopló las respuestas, a ella y a Maria, sentada justo a su izquierda. Los tres salieron de ese examen antes que los demás, y huyeron a la cafetería bajo una lluvia suave, tropezando en los charcos, para beberse café cargado y comer malos sandwiches como rápido almuerzo antes de las clases de la tarde.

\- Cuántas preguntas? 50 en álgebra? Castkell está loco.- dijo Clint, el mentón en las manos, mientras mecía la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor en su cuello.- Nos va a tirar 150 para exámenes finales y habrá que traer cepillo de dientes y saco de dormir...-

\- Me ha ido horroroso, mi padres me van a matar.- gimió Maria, antes de voltearse a Clint.- Pero como las notas no salen hasta después del baile, iremos igual, después me llevas florecitas a mi funeral.-

\- Al menos tienes dos preguntas de geografía buenas.- dijo Clint, con una sonrisa.

\- Pero la pregunta sobre Dusseldorf me dejó...-

\- Natalia, cállate, nada más sobre exámenes hoy, estoy saturado. Sigue en pie la invitación a Halloween mañana en tu casa?-

\- Por supuesto que sigue en pie, mi padre compró bistecs como para un ejército.- dijo Natalia, calentándose las manos en su taza de té.- Maria, haz que tus padres te dejen ir. Vamos a asustar a los mocosos que vayan a pedir dulces, irán Tony y Bruce también...-

\- Bastará con que se asome Bruce con la cara como la tiene y los niñitos huirán despavoridos, no necesitamos máscaras este año.- dijo Clint con un mohín, pero se veía preocupado.

\- Tendremos la casa para nosotros, el tío Howard invitó a mis papás a su casa para cenar y creo que tía Maria está armando un cóctel... seguramente estarán hasta tarde, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.- dijo Natalia. Maria, cuya sorpresa a cada invitación y demostración de cariño de parte de Natalia los conmovía, asintió con entusiasmo, su cara poco expresiva tiñéndose de alegría. No podías sino querer a la chica, aunque en muchos sentidos fuera un perfecto opuesto con Natalia: terca, honesta hasta el dolor y sarcástica, pero sobre todo, con cierta cautela y represión en su rostro cuyos chispazos de alivio sorprendido cuando Clint o Natalia eran amables hablaba de una vida muy rígida anterior. Para Clint y Natalia, que no tenían memoria excepto de haber sido amados incondicionalmente, era bastante enternecedor.

\- Gracias, Nat.-

\- Bruce cuenta las mejores historias de terror. Ojalá no te asustes mucho.- dijo Clint con maldad.- Te acuerdas cuando contó un cuento de Algernon Blackwood? Tony estuvo durmiendo en su cama por meses.-

\- Si, y cuando se supo en vez de avergonzarse, empezó a usar su fama de scaredy cat para colgarse de chicas y pedir que lo " protegieran"- Nat rodó los ojos.

\- Quizá sea en tu cama que quiera dormir si le da susto.- dijo Maria con malicia, a lo que Nat arriscó la nariz.

\- Si intenta algo, mi madre lo cuelga como calabaza para ejemplo.-

************************

Alguna vez habían intentado pasar Halloween en la casa Stark, con poco éxito, porque la cantidad de niños dispuestos a tocar el timbre de la mansión, cruzar el kilómetro hasta la casa y pedirle dulces a un mayordomo eran bastante escasos. En cambio, el timbre no dejaba de sonar en la modesta casa Rogers, sobre todo porque Peggy solía traer toffees de Inglaterra y Steve se entretenía preparando unos turrones gigantes que hacían que los niños volvieran año tras año. Eran la casa más decorada de la cuadra además: Bucky y Clint llegaban temprano, y cada año trataban de superar el año anterior, a tal punto que Peggy normalmente en noviembre aún estaba sacando cintas naranjas de los árboles. Dos años antes, Bucky había forrado la casa entera en tul naranjo y la había llenado de linternas.

Este año fueron levemente más discretos, quizá en atención a que los chicos estaban mayores. Bucky colocó un docena de calabazas iluminadas en el porche de madera que daba vuelta a la casa: Clint, con la ayuda de su arco y flechas, colgó cinta rizadas naranjas del techo, y perladas telarañas de gasa de los árboles: y Natalia preparó unas trampas que al ser activadas, ducharían a los incautos en glitter y confeti naranjo y negro, con alguna arañita de plástico para gritos extra. Luego, entre los tres fijaron unos esqueletos de plástico colgantes que podrían usar como titiriteros desde la ventana del segundo piso.

\- Puedes hacerlos bailar el twist en la escalera, te garantizo que los niños chillarán muy satisfactoriamente.- dijo Bucky con maldad, atando unas guirnaldas: nada le gustaba tanto como las fiestas, más aún con Clint disfrutando tanto. - Asegúrense de darle los dulces antes o se asustarán mucho para recibirlos...-

\- Más dulces para nosotros.- dijo Clint, que ya tenía turrón tibio en la boca.- Volverán o se quedarán en la casa Stark?.-

\- Me preguntas eso porque invitaste a tu noviecita?- dijo Bucky con un mohín: y Clint, que estaba encaramado en una viga atando las guirnaldas, casi se cayó.

\- No es por eso!-

\- Asumo que te he explicado todo correctamente... tienes que ser un tipo responsable, Clint...-

\- Bucky, córtala o van a tener de decoración un Clint ahorcado...- 

\- No veo porqué te avergüenza, si la quieres...-

\- Bucky, por favor.- gimió Clint.

Natalia, que los oía desde la ventana abierta de la cocina en donde estaba ayudando a su padre a colocar el turrón en bandejas para enfriarlo, sintió la mirada de él en su nuca, pero no dijo nada.

\- Se portarán bien?- dijo él tras una pausa. Ella asintió, pero luego sintió las manos de Steve en su cintura, aún un poco pegajosas, y un beso en su coronilla.- Sé que ya no son niños, pero...-

\- Papi, vamos a ver películas y contar historias de susto, nada más.- dijo mirándolo hacia arriba. El sonrió y asintió, pero había algo inquieto, un poco desconfiado en sus ojos, que no le gustó nada.- Diviértanse ustedes...-

\- Vamos a trabajar un poco, Nat. Hay varias cosas que nos inquietan de Rusia, y Bucky trajo una información que... mira, es posible que tengamos que ir antes de Navidad en una misión. No antes de tu cumpleaños, lo prometo, pero tenemos que ir.-

\- Tiene que ir? Es peligroso?- dijo Natalia, el pecho apretado. Se giró en los brazos de su padre y le echó los brazos al cuello, como para retenerlo.- Tienes que ir tú? Y mamá?-

\- Sí. Planearemos algunas cosas, y no te preocupes, no te quedarás sola. Pero necesito saber que vas a ser muy responsable, mi niña...-

\- Escalera doblemente encerada!- cantó Bucky entrando, aún cargado de cintas para decorar el pasillo.- Recomiendo que entren y salgan por atrás...-

\- Si algún niño se rompe la crisma por sus bromas...- gruñó Steve, con voz mucho más fuerte que la que había estado usando en su conversación con Nat.

\- Lo podemos colgar de decoración!- canturreó Clint que venía detrás, encaramándose a la espalda de Bucky, a pesar de que era casi de su estatura.- Jack O'Lantern salió a cabalgar...!-

\- ... y en Sleepy Hollow quizo pernoctar...- cantó Bucky dando vueltas, Steve sacando las bandejas de su camino, pero a pesar de sus cabriolas Clint estaba bien agarrado.

-... Cuando se quiso ir sin pagar...-

-... Ichabod Crane lo hizo decapitaaar!!- acabó Peggy yendo por detrás para agarrar a Clint de las costillas y hacerlo bramar de risa con cosquillas, hasta desmadejarlo en el suelo.

\- No vale, ataques por la espalda de espías, es injusto...- gimió Clint desde las baldosas.- Tía, no, me doy, me doy!-

\- Que no te pille a tí tan distraída como a éste pequeñajo.- dijo Peggy sin aliento arreglándose los rizos y apuntando a Natalia.- Tienes tus llaves a mano? Te acordarás de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas? Recuerdas dónde están los teléfonos de emergencia?-

Natalia rodó los ojos.- Mami, no soy una niña, no es como si me quedara sola...-

\- Natalia, trataron de matar hasta al doctor King, si ni un ángel como él no está seguro nadie está seguro. Trataremos de volver aunque sea tarde, pero sospecho que Maria pondrá el grito en el cielo si no celebramos aunque sea un rato. Te llamaré a las once, a las doce y a la una, y si no contestas, enviaré a toda la policía del Capitolio aquí, me has entendido?-

\- Sí mami.-

\- Pequeñajo?-

\- Sí mami Peggy.-

***************

Maria Stark por supuesto no iba a mandar a Tony y a Bruce con las manos vacías, tanto que Clint y Steve tuvieron que ayudar a bajar cajas del Camaro ( que tenía instalado lo que parecía con bastante realismo a un pobre zombie atropellado en el capó, incluyendo la cabeza en la antena de la radio) Habían botellas de sidra, gaseosas, pollo de rotisería, una tarta hecha por Jarvis, una cesta de picadillo de cóctel y pan gourmet, además de varias cajitas de dulces para niños y finalmente una colección de disfraces. Clint inmediatamente se plantó la túnica, peluca y gorro de la Bruja del Oeste, y Peggy soltó la carcajada al ver que Tony traía orejitas de hombro lobo muy realistas ya puestas.

Una vez que los adultos se hubiera ido con un montón de recomendaciones, Bucky siguiendo en su moto el auto de Peggy, Tony se desplomó en el sofá sacándose los mocasines de una patada y destapando una botella de cerveza. Bruce entretanto instalaba el proyector ( profesional, varios cines hubieran querido tenerlo) para proyectar películas en la pared blanca de la sala. Elegir películas para Halloween siempre quedaba en sus manos, ya que tenía en cuenta las preferencias de todos: Natalia no soportaba películas con tortura, Clint había acabado con pesadillas tras La Isla de Las Arañas Gigantes, y Tony... Tony era un pussy absoluto para los fantasmas. Bruce personalmente se sentía incómodo con las películas de monstruos, que le daban pena.

Así The Hand, la recientemente estrenada Dracula has Risen from the Grave y una exquisitez, Kwaidan, película japonesa que Tony trajera de su último viaje a San Francisco con su madre, eran la selección, y como última era de fantasmas, Tony había exigido acomodarse en el sofá entre las dos chicas.

Maria llegó a las ocho, con una bandeja de bocadillos dulces fritos, y una botella de jugo de guayaba. Se había arreglado, y la verdad estaba muy bonita en pigtails, con un vestido de lanilla damasco y zapatitos con algo de tacón, que hacían que Natalia le llegara al hombro. Natalia, que se había puesto viejas calzas y una camiseta vieja de Steve porque planeaba envolverse en vendajes como una momia, no pudo menos que mirar el vestidito con envidia.

\- El plan es: vemos una película, esperamos que el timbre nos asuste, y en cuanto acabe comemos algo, la comentamos y asustamos niñatos un rato. Luego otra película, y lo mismo, y así hasta que se acabe la comida, los niños o las películas, lo que pase primero.- Anunció Clint, instalándola en el sofá y tomándole la bandeja.- El primero en chillar como nena pierde!-

\- Siempre soy yo, no te preocupes.- dijo Tony relajado a su lado.

\- Hace cuántos años que hacen esto?- dijo Maria, estrechando la mano de Bruce y aceptando un vaso de sidra que le sirvió Clint.- Ustedes han crecido todos como hermanos...-

\- Sí, por eso lo mío con Nat es tan deliciosamente pervertido, incesto for the win...- Tony se extendió como una marsopa en el sofá y Maria colocó precautoriamente un cojín entre ambos.

\- Desde que teníamos ocho más o menos? Esa fue la vez que vimos King Kong y Bruce lloró que el mono no era malo, y tío Steve nos contó una versión alternativa en donde encontraban cómo empequeñecerlo con un rayo mágico y vivía feliz entre otros monitos para siempre?- dijo Clint.

\- Tú tenías siete todavía.- dijo Bruce sin ninguna vergüenza.- Cuando tenías ocho fue que vimos Plan 9 y todos decidimos que queríamos ser astronautas...-

\- Desde entonces descubrimos modos alternativos de llegar a las estrellas!- 

\- Tony, la frase más y te vas al patio.-

The Hand era tan tan deliciosamente estúpida que hubieron muchos más gorgoritos que exclamaciones de susto cuando el timbre empezó a sonar antes de las ocho, y se felicitaron cuando después de que Clint vestido de bruja asustara a los niños en la puerta, Tony con máscara de hombro lobo los corretera por el porche y luego Natalia los hiciera chillar al dejarles caer esqueletos bailarines encima desde el segundo piso. Los enanos huyeron bien cargados de turrón y muffins, y era tan entretenido asustar mocosos que no fue antes de las diez que acabaron la primera película. 

Maria acompañó a Natalia a preparar los bistecs para la cena mientras los muchachos seguían atendiendo la puerta: y allí, mientras se cocían, Nat se pintó los ojos de negro y giró sobre sí misma sesenta y tres veces en un fouteé para que Maria acabara de forrarla con vendas blancas artísticamente manchadas. Se pondría una máscara blanca luego, con hoyos para ojos.

\- Bueno... espero que no estés presumiendo.- dijo Maria acabando de sujetar los vendajes apretados con un alfiler de gancho.

\- Eh?-

\- Tu figura, si es que ni Marylin la tenía así cuando era joven...-

Natalia enarcó una ceja, yendo a voltear los bistecs.- No te burles. Ya me dijeron bien claro que no parezco una bailarina de ballet.-

\- No, porque la mayoría son como yo, con más muslos que caderas y completamente planas de arriba, vaya...- Maria hizo un mohín.- No creas que no envidio que coma lo que coma y ejercite lo que ejercite, nada va a hacer que ni contigo en vendajes y yo en vestido formal...- Maria no acabó la frase y suspiró, pero su gesto era más resignado que sarcástico.- No debería sorprenderte que la mayoría de las mujeres te sean hostiles. Es que podrías hacer que pare el tráfico.-

\- No tengo ningún interés en parar el tráfico. Ni en que un tipo se fije en mí por mi cuerpo.- dijo Natalia, colocando los bistecs en un plato.- Mi mamá me enseñó que las mujeres somos más que carne.- agregó, tenedor en la comida.

\- Ay, Nat. Mi mamá dice lo mismo y luego trata de encorsetarme, porque sinceramente... no me gusta usar vestidos que muestran lo recta que soy. Siento que parezco un hombre en faldas.- acabó, estirando las largas piernas. Esa inseguridad, que para Natalia era nueva tras lo seguras que eran en sí mismas Peggy y Maria Stark la desconcertó, y la clara honestidad en la frustración de Maria, cuya indumentaria acababa de admirar, la hizo encuclillarse a su lado.

\- Pero a Clint le gustas tal como eres.- dijo, viendo la luz regresar a los ojos de la chica.

\- Pues... por eso me puse vestido. Es que me gusta tantísimo, que quisiera gustarle de verdad.-

\- Clint es muy honesto. Si no le gustaran, no te habría invitado al baile.-

\- Gracias, Nat.- dijo Maria en voz baja, su mano entrechando la vendada de la chica.- Dime, tú y él nunca...?-

\- Naaaat, trae la cena, hace haaaambreeee!- bramó Clint de la sala, y oyeron el ruido de la fanfarria de la nueva película.

\- Ya vamos!-

Dracula has Risen era probablemente la peor de las incursiones de Christopher Lee en el papel, pero eso no pareció molestarle a los chicos: con abundantes escenas de las vampiras y la protagonista semidesnudas y retorciéndose eróticamente " en el éxtasis de la posesión vampírica" ( la verdad, una de esas escenas duraba dos minutos enteros, con la chica cubierta por una sábana de seda blanca virtualmente trasparente) pues tenía tintes bastante pornográficos, la verdad. Natalia no era ninguna puritana - Peggy le había hablado las cosas por su nombre y con claridad antes de los doce- pero se sintió incómoda al notar el obvio placer de los chicos y que Maria no parecía nada inquieta la hizo sentir más incómoda todavía. En la escena en la que Minna gemía sexualmente mientras Christopher Lee levantaba la cara de su cuello dejando rastros de sangre y saliva en una obvia simbología de semen, Natalia vio a Tony, con los ojos brillantes, los codos en las rodillas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: a Clint, echado en la mecedora de su madre, pies muy separados y entero recostado, ojos entrecerrados en la patalla con la atención de un águila, y Bruce...

Bruce estaba en el sillón de su padre, las piernas cruzadas, pero había una intensidad en su cara, un poder de atención, con sus manos grandes empuñadas en los muslos, que cuando se lamió los labios carnosos, dejándolos húmedos, Natalia sintió algo que se semejaba un calambre en el bajo vientre...

El timbre la salvó de la exclamación que iba a escapársele, y huyó por la cocina, susurrando que iría a sobresaltar a los niños , sin detenerse a ver quién les daría dulces y atendería la puerta.

El disfraz de momia fue todo un éxito, con los niñitos huyendo despavoridos tras que Natalia saliera elásticamente de un cesto muy pequeño junto a la puerta, emitiendo gruñidos guturales y agitando sus vendas colgantes: pero persiguiendo a los enanos olvidó que el porche estaba encerado y patinó en la escala, rodando por el pasto, con lo que los envalentonados pequeños se dieron cuenta que la momia se había caído y no era muy grande, por lo que la atacaron a cestazos y pataditas de mocasines tamaño 8. La momia rodó pidiendo perdón, pero entonces salieron a su rescate un hombre lobo y los esqueletos, y los pequeños huyeron de nuevo al oír un alarido de horror femenino y el acompañado aullido lupino.

\- Eso estuvo inspirado.- dijo Natalia sentándose, quitándose la máscara y tratando de sacarse hojas secas de encima, sus vendajes ya todo menos blancos.- Niñitos violentos!-

\- Los niños son temibles.- dijo Bruce bajando de un salto del porche, evitando la escalera encerada mientras Tony seguía correteando por la calle a los truhanes y Maria y Clint chocaban cinco en el ventanal tras sus gritos.- Estás bien?-

\- Lo recordarán por años, que la momia que los perseguía patinó...- dijo Natalia con una carcajada, los rizos llenos de hojas.   
Bruce se rió, y le quitó algunas con mucho cuidado de no tirarle el pelo.

\- Puede que hayas creado un momento memorable en sus infancias, sí.- dijo Bruce, los labios apretados para contener la risa.- Ven, volvamos adentro, Nefertiti. No creo que esas vendas abriguen mucho...- agregó, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Tony ya volvía, riéndose malvadamente.

\- En venganza por tu caída, te diré que tres se tropezaron con un poste en las esquina y cuando me fui estaban empezando los puñetazos por los dulces caídos en la vereda, son como pequeños gángsters...- agregó, ambas manos yendo al trasero de Natalia.- Estás llena de tierra, deja que te sacuda, tía Peggy no querrá mugre en sus cojines...-

\- Me puedo sacudir yo sola...- bufó Natalia, mientras Bruce la soltaba inmediatamente en la entrada de la cocina.

\- Sí, pero * PAT PAT * seguro que no lo disfrutas ni la mitad que yo * PAT PAT oye, está tan durito * PAT PAT...-

\- Suéltame!- exclamó Natalia, pero sin mucho calor, porque era imposible tomar en serio a Tony, máxime cuando ponía cara de extra perversión. La verdad, era bastante sorprendente lo poco incómodo que era tener sus manos encima.

Gracias a Dios, en el jaleo se había acabado Dracula has Risen y un poco de viento frío y niebla los hizo cerrar las ventanas y asegurarlas, bastante confiados en que con tanta niebla no más niños aparecerían. Maria repartió sus dulces y adictivas masitas fritas y se pasó un rato explicándole la receta a Bruce, que adoraba los carbohidratos.

Kwaidan estaba doblada al inglés, aunque era un inglés británico bastante inentendible en varias partes: pero eso no importaba, porque era sin duda la película más aterrorizante que nunca vieran. Tony y Clint se sentaron en el suelo en cojines, Bruce en el centro del sofá con las chicas cada vez más encogidas contra sus costados, hasta que cuando aparecieron los fantasmas de la corte que se llevan al músico, Tony hundió la cara en el muslo de Bruce, Nat se ocultó bajo su brazo derecho y Maria contra el otro, y Clint emitió un gemidito horrorizado.

\- Apágalo, es horrible!- gimió Natalia, y Tony a manotones apagó el proyector, dejándolos en semi oscuridad, respirando hondo, antes de que a Maria se le escapara un grito cuando de repente reflectores inundaron el ventanal principal y alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

\- Truco o trato!- gritó una voz adulta.

Natalia emitió una risita y Tony meneó la cabeza, al fin Maria emergiendo del sweater de Bruce y Clint tendiéndose en el suelo.

\- No podemos tirarle esqueletos a padres con sus hijos... Tony, tráeme el turrón que queda...- dijo Natalia, sonriendo al tomar un cestito con caramelos, y pensando que era bastante dulce que aún a esa hora un padre anduviera con sus hijos en la niebla buscándoles dulces.

\- Natalia, espera...- empezó Clint de pronto, pero Natalia ya había abierto la puerta y se había quedado ahí desconcertada.

No eran niños. Había un automóvil destartalado en la mitad de la calle, y en su porche habían cuatro hombres y una mujer, que parecían refugiados del verano anterior con sus pintas de hippies, jeans anchos y camisas ajustadas, largo pelo descuidado. El más alto tenía un enorme, majestuoso bigote oscuro, y la mujer se veía mayor, canas en su pelo trenzado con hilos de colores, algo amenazante en su cara dura.

\- Tienes dulces, dulce?- dijo el tipo del bigote, dándole una mirada de arriba abajo.- Te dejaron solita...?-

Clint se movió tan rápido que Natalia casi cayó en brazos de Bruce detrás suyo cuando la empujó atrás.

\- No, no está solita y ustedes ya se están yendo...-

\- No, no creo... es Halloween... hora del dulce...-

\- No se asusten, niñitos... los monstruos no son de verdad...- dijo la mujer, con voz rasposa, como si tuviera la garganta herida. Dos de los hombres empujaron a Clint para entrar, y le dieron una mirada codiciosa a las mesitas con comida y a los adornos de Peggy, además del televisor.

\- Tengo 50 dólares. Tomen lo que quieran y les daré ese dinero pero váyanse.- dijo Bruce con firmeza, pero el tipo que había empujado a Clint primero, que parecía un surfista envejecido con pelo rubio sucio en melena, enseñó una sonrisa desigual al ver a Maria tensa en el sofá.

\- Oye... linda minifalda...- 

\- Por favor váyanse.- dijo Natalia, el pánico convirtiéndose en algo como disgusto, y luego una sensación como naúseas en su estómago.- Salgan de mi casa!-

\- Engreída, la puerquita!- dijo el hombre del bigote, y de repente alargó una mano para agarrar a Natalia del pecho. 

Fue como si lo hubieran planeado. Como si lo hubieran ensayado, aunque las clases de defensa personal no habían cubierto esto. Bruce agarró la mano del tipo y tiró desviándolo, Clint se agachó e impactó contra sus rodillas y Natalia agarró un cenicero de mármol de Carrara jamás usado y le dio en la cabeza. El hombre rodó como una pelota, pero ya Bruce y Clint estaban avanzando juntos a puñetazos contra los otros hombres, y Natalia retrocedió, identificando lo que tenía en el estómago: era rabia. 

Rabia homicida.

Algo le tocó la mano y tuvo un sobresalto: Maria, de pie en el umbral de la sala le alargaba el bate de baseball de Steve, que había estado apoyado en el umbral, y con toda naturalidad tenía en la mano el largo cuchillo que habían usado para los bistecs. 

\- Déjenlos, váyanse!- gritó Natalia, pero aunque los chicos ya habían dejado varias narices sangrantes y ojos hinchados, era obvio que no podían contra tres hombres adultos y una mujer que trataba de tirarles el pelo. Natalia se movió para ayudar, pero entonces oyó unos ladridos furiosos, y luego uno de los platos de porcelana ingleses de su madre estalló en la pared en mil pedazos. 

Había sido como un rayo de luz.

Tony estaba de pie en el umbral de la cocina, Thor hecho un basilisco de furia colmilluda sujeto del collar con una mano: el pobrecito había estado durmiendo en el sótano, por el frío y para que no asustara a los niños. Pero lo que había hecho saltar el plato era algo que tenía Tony en la mano, y que parecía un guante de metal con una luz en la palma. 

\- Okay, quién quiere mordisco y quién quiere láser, macarras?- dijo Tony con una sonrisa con más colmillos que Thor.- No se apetulen que tengo para todos...-

\- Tony, jetón irresponsable...- gimió Bruce, al que la mujer acababa de patearle los testículos. 

\- Okay, le doy al siguiente aunque les advierto que tengo mala puntería en tres... dos...- Tony empezó a contar y los tipos huyeron, arrastrando al del bigote que estaba semiinconsciente, y Tony soltó a Thor y les disparó por la espalda, haciendo que uno de ellos rodase por la escalinata encerada y otro cayera de nariz en el porche. El golpe de ese láser parecía semejar a un fuerte batazo, pero aún mientras Thor ladraba furiosamente al auto que retrocedía aún con las puertas abiertas, Maria fue calmadamente al teléfono, marcó en el disco e informó a la policía de los asaltantes, su vestuario, el número de la patente del automóvil, color, marca, modelo y el que la mujer y el rubio había tenido marcas de agujas hipodérmicas en el brazo. Luego explicó que no había nadie herido, aunque Natalia había tendido al adolorido Bruce en el sofá y estaba estancándole la sangre de nariz a Clint en el sillón, y colgó.

\- Eso fue muy completo.- dijo Tony volviendo a entrar a Thor con un silbido, y quitándole un pedazo de denim sucio del hocico.- Muy bien, bestiecita. Eres muy observadora, señorita Hill.-

\- Y muy decidida... qué ibas a hacer con ese cuchillo?- dijo Bruce desde el sofá.

\- Clavárselo a quien hiciera falta si trataban de tocarnos a mí o a Natalia.- dijo Maria tranquilamente, aunque cuando dejó el utensilio en la mesita de centro le temblaba la mano. Natalia se le abrazó, y las dos se mecieron un momento, respirando agitadas. Bruce las miró un momento con ternura en los ojos, antes de volverse a mirar a Tony, cara rasmillada reprobatoria.

\- Y se puede saber qué diablos hacer tú con un reactor nuclear portátil en la mano?!-

\- Ah sí... me olvidé decirte que la miniaturización funcionó.-

\- No me digas.-

\- Para que veas.- 

Maria, cualquiera fuera su autocontrol, dio un gritito, y no fue la única, cuando el teléfono sobre el que tenía puesta aún la mano sonó con su ruidosa chicharra. Con manos torpes lo descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja, y tras unos momentos asintió y lo alargó.

\- Natalia? Es tu mamá, quiere hablar contigo..-

***************************************

Por supuesto que Peggy tuvo una pataleta, pero cuando llegaron los padres en el Mercedes conducido con Jarvis, ella y Bucky fueron quienes trataron con la policìa, calmaron a los chicos y escucharon la historia. Maria tuvo una auténtica rabieta al ver los morados de Bruce y Clint e insistió en sacar de la cama a su médico personal para que viniera a revisarlos: Peggy atendió a las declaraciones y puso la denuncia legal, y Bucky agarró su motocicleta y partió a patrullar toda la zona, buscando a los asaltantes. Los tipos tuvieron la suerte que los agarró la policía al amanecer en Bethesda, y no Bucky, porque ver a Clint con la nariz hinchada lo había hecho asumir la mirada que nadie que le viera por encima de una mira de rifle vivía para contar. 

Peggy respiró tranquila al saber que habían sido atrapados, pero después de calmar a los chicos y acostarlos, hubo que calmar a los padres, porque mientras que Steve estaba orgullosísimo de la actuación de los chicos y había levantado a Tony del suelo para abrazarlo y besarlo por su guantelete con repulsor nuclear, Howard había explotado y bramado que una pistola habría bastado y que cómo era tan inconsciente para llevar a la casa Rogers un arma sin testear, peligrosa y sin avisarle a nadie. Tony se negó entonces a mostrarle el arma a Howard, y las cosas podrían haberse puesto muy feas si justo en ese minuto no hubieran llegado los padres de Maria a buscarla, cuya madre besó a Tony, declaró que por supuesto semejante maravilla de chico era el novio de la adorable Natalia, y se llevó a la adormilada Maria mientras el padre también estrechaba las manos de Steve, Howard, Tony y hasta de Jarvis en agradecimiento.

No se veían muy impresionados por el peligro que su hija había pasado, pero después de todo, habían vivido la revolución cubana y la crisis de los misiles in situ.

\- Se está poniendo peligroso, esto.- dijo Peggy con un suspiro después de que los Hill se fueran. Tony era el único despierto: Natalia dormía con Thor echado al lado en su cama, Bruce se había dormido en la cama de invitados y Bucky había acostado a Clint en el sofá con su chaqueta de cuero. A los dos el médico de Maria les había puesto inyecciones para calmarse antes de irse: así que sólo quedaba Tony, porfiadamente despierto y bastante resentido con su padre.- El Verano del Amor habrá sido muy dulce, pero ya es otoño y las consecuencias...-

\- Esos jóvenes ayudaron a cambiar el mundo, Peggy. Aunque no lo parezca ahora, su modo de pensar tendrá consecuencias por décadas...- intervino Steve, que aún con desacuerdos admiraba profundamente el movimiento beatnik.

\- Sí, pero renunciar a todas tus posesiones está muy bien en un monasterio cartujo en el descampado, no aquí, porque hay que vivir y ahora hace frío... la marihuana no alimenta, y a muchos de esos chicos no los recibirán en sus casas de nuevo. Hay que hacer algo, o vamos a tener escenas como estás todas las noches.- dijo Peggy pensativamente.

\- Tía, los va a premiar por hacer semejante show?- alegó Tony, al que los hippies ponían de los nervios.

\- O les ofrecemos una alternativa nosotros, o gente drogada hasta el pelo con hambre, con frío y en masa van a empezar a tomar las decisiones. No veo cómo eso saldría bien.- dijo Peggy con firmeza. - Tony, vete a dormir a mi cama. Pero antes, quiero que me prometas enseñarle a tu padre tu descubrimiento.-

\- Después de esa apreciación...- empezó Tony con aspereza, y Howard ya iba a empezar a gritar, pero Steve tomó la mano de Tony y sentándose en sillón, lo atrajo junto a sí.

\- Tony, necesitamos tu ayuda. Hay un arma peligrosa en poder de los rusos y después del cumpleaños a Natalia, iremos a sacarla. Primero habíamos pensado dejar a Clint y Natalia aquí, pero después de esto... creo que tomaremos la oferta de tu madre y se quedarán con ustedes. - agregó tras una pausa.- me tranquiliza muchísimo saber que tú estarás aquí cuidando a mi Nat como demostraste esta noche.-

\- Sí, pero...-

\- Es una misión peligrosa a la que vamos, Tony.- dijo Peggy, los brazos cruzados.- Necesitamos todas las ventajas posibles, y esa arma es una enorme ventaja. Por favor, deja que la usemos.-

Tony miró a Howard, que se veía indignado, pero asintió, y entonces su padre pareció desinflarse, mientras su esposa le frotaba el hombro.

\- Lo siento, Tony.- dijo despacio, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.- Me asusté. La idea que algo les pasara, te pasara a tí, a Bruce, a... me puse loco. Fuiste... fuiste muy valiente...- suspiró.

\- Eres un espía ruso suplantando a mi padre?-

\- Cállate, pendejo, y ve a acostarte.- * coscorrón*

\- Hay algo mucho más importante que preparar que el armamento para su viajecito, y eso es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña, así que les advierto que ningún presente sobre ballet, hay que buscar otros regalos...!- intervino Maria, a lo que Tony volvió asomándose desde la escalera.

\- Una bala de cañón para que practique. En serio, ese lanzamiento del cenicero fue olímpico....!-

Maria lo amenazó y Tony se fue, no sin notar que Clint había abandonado el sillón y ahora dormía con Thor. Bucky, que acababa de regresar, chequeó a su hijo antes de recoger el gran cenicero ensangrentado, y cruzar una mirada con Steve.

De todos, la única que había atacado con interés de matar, era Natalia. Por lo que le habían dicho, el líder del bigote del grupo se había desplomado con sangrado craneal y probablemente moriría. Pero no iban a decírselo, al menos no todavía.


	9. Hide Your Love Away

En parte, Natalia había esperado tener pesadillas al respecto: sentir algún miedo residual, quizá aparecer con ojeras el lunes como Tony, o verse más nervioso, como Clint, o culpable, como Bruce. Pero no era así. Estrellarle tres kilos de mármol en la cara a alguien y verlo sangrar no le había producido ninguna sensación reconocible como miedo o angustia: y cuando oyó a Clint y Bucky hablando en el porche de que aparentemente el hombre había muerto, no sintió nada parecido a remordimiento. Esa gente había amenazado a los suyos, por lo que merecían morir: y la sensación de actuar, si se había parecido a algo, había sido a volver a bailar tras unas semanas de descanso, estirando músculos adormecidos.

Se había sentido tan natural...

\- Mi mamá sigue insistiendo que celebres tu cumpleaños en la casa, dice que catering, ropa de Dior, caviar, lo que se te antoje... ahora que eres mi chica, tienes que mostrar cierto estilo, no hacer pijamadas.-

\- Dudo mucho que te molestara una pijamada.- dijo Natalia con un guiño, a lo que Tony aparentó sonrojarse y cubrirse los ojos.

\- Natalia Carter Rogers, qué indecencias me estás sugiriendo!- exclamó en tono de monja ofendida, antes de mirarla de reojo.- En serio?-

\- Ya habrán pijamadas, aunque no de ese tipo, cuando nos quedemos en tu casa mientras papá y mamá van a Europa. Quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños en mi casa con ellos.- dijo Natalia, mordiéndose el labio.- No te da miedo que tu papá vaya?-

\- Mi padre? Le hice dos repulsores, preocúpate por los pobres rusos, haz el favor.- dijo Tony sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Tu madre va a llegar furiosa de que mi padre haga todo y no la deje pelear, va a decir que es sexismo...-

Natalia se rió. Tony, que la había llevado a un breve picnic y la traía de vuelta a la clase de la tarde, se detuvo en el pasillo del colegio y sólo entonces notó Natalia que la llevaba de la mano, bien calentita entre las suyas.

\- Mira, ahora que no estás haciendo tanto ballet, podrías considerar esto. Brucey declinó participar porque está muy ocupado, pero si te metes en esto, prometo ayudar.- dijo de pie antes el póster dibujado, posiblemente por el hermano de Betty, Leonard, con la lista de papeles pendientes debajo. Por supuesto en “ Camelot of the Summer Country”, los papeles principales ya estaban tomados: Bobbi sería Guinevere, Betty Elaine du Lac y Virginia, que no actuaba, dirigiría.

Hunter, uno de los chicos más guapos del equipo de basketball sería Arthur: y una chica linda y tímida, Mary Lou Fern, sería la dulce Isolda. Los caballeros de la mesa redonda estaban todos casteados ya, con la excepción de Tristán: pero Tony emitió una risita malvada al señalarle entre “ Paje Nº2” y “Monje mendicante” los papeles de “ Mordred” y “ Morgeuse”.

\- Seamos los perversos villanos?-

\- Sería tu madre...?- Natalia se echó a reír.

\- No importa, es otro cubito en el bingo incestuoso...- Tony le besó el cuello haciéndola revolverse por cosquillas, y poniéndola la mano en la boca.

\- Córtala, si aquí no nos ve nadie... oye, porqué Bruce no quiso ser Tristán? Con lo que le gusta el teatro...-

\- Le pregunté lo mismo, pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Podrías tratar de convencerlo tú, aunque ya sabes lo cabezón que es.-

\- Me preocupa. Esas peleas, y ha estado muy callado... creo que le afectó lo de esos hippies.-

\- Claro. Ni se arruga por ir a patearse en bares, pero cuando tenemos unos invasores de hogar que querían meterse contigo y con María Félix, ay pobrecitos.- bufó Tony, brazos cruzados.

\- Veré si puedo hablar con él.- dijo Natalia, yendo al siguiente muro de pósters en el pasillo. Allí en el centro, en el sitio de honor, estaba, en rosa y celeste, el anuncio para el baile de Famosas Parejas de la Literatura. Tenía globos dibujados, corazones, y los tickets impresos con el costo también en un lado.

\- Mi mamá aguantará que hagas tu cumpleaños en plan modesto si la dejas que se ocupe de tu vestido para el baile. La hará muy feliz. Anda, nos divertiremos, deja que te sorprenda, vamos...-

\- Tu madre no me dejaría hacer el ridículo, pero dile que lo que sea que le ponga, si es muy caro, mi mamá me hará devolverlo.- dijo Natalia encogiéndose de hombros y concediendo, a lo que Tony emitió un “yay!” de triunfo, ojos chispeantes. Los dos se apresuraron a clase de inglés, porque estaban justo en el horario y era una de las pocas clases que tenían juntos: el pasillo empezaba a atiborrarse de gente, y tenían tiempo justo para recoger sus libros de los casilleros, y apurarse...

Cuando entraron aún no había nadie en la sala, sin embargo. No: en realidad si había, una pareja entusiasmada besándose, la pierna de la chica forrada en un pantalón negro rodeando en muslo del chico, algo ocultos entre las cortinas burdeos de la sala. Tony iba a silbar cuando Natalia se volteó para decirle a la parejita que la cortaran porque ya estaban entrando los otros alumnos, pero se quedó parada en seco, porque eran Clint y Maria. 

Clint los miró por sobre el hombro, labios húmedos, ojos aún entrecerrados, pero en vez de soltar a Maria bruscamente como cualquiera hubiera hecho en el sobresalto, la dejó despacio de pie en el suelo, porque claramente había estado soportando su peso contra la pared, y le habló unos momentos en voz baja, mientras la sala se llenaba de a poco. 

Natalia les dio la espalda y se sentó ciegamente en el primer puesto que encontró, desconcertada a su propio shock. Eso no eran simplemente besos, parecía bastante más allá: la verdad, parecía que sólo el haber estado en una sala - en una sala de clases a punto de llenarse!- les había dejado la ropa puesta. Y por poco! Maria se veía desorientada y sonrojada, pero sonriente, cuando se sentó un poco más atrás. Y Natalia, que sentía la incredulidad mezclarse con un poco de extraña amargura, dio un salto en su silla cuando Clint dejó caer su mochila y su chaqueta en la silla junto a la suya, sentándose pesadamente con un suspiro.

\- Hola. Lamento...-

\- Cállate! Y ve a sentarte con ella!- siseó Nat, con áspero veneno. Clint, que se veía algo adolorido, parpadeó tan sobresaltado como si Lucky lo hubiera mordido: y se quedó callado, pero no se movió de ese puesto hasta que la clase acabó, clase de la que Natalia no había entendido nada después del Buenos Días.

\- Te estás poniendo exhibicionista, Barton, si te interesa mi auto tiene capó, solo dejen limpio..- dijo Tony cuando la clase terminó, balanceándose en la silla.

\- No te metas, Stark!- exclamó Clint con súbita violencia, y hubo un silencio asombrado entre los alumnos que salían, entre los cuales se movió Bobbi, la que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, porque aún estaba pegada en Inglés 202 y esto era Inglés 606.

\- Qué te hizo ese estúpido! Toooo-nnnny! Deja en paz a mi Clint!-

\- Tú te has enterado que tiene novia no?-

\- La niña no inmigrante... eso es un fling de verano...- dijo Bobbi con total despreocupación, mirando a Maria que aún estaba sentada.- No te ofendas, pero es que hay chicas para casarse y chicas con las que antes, bueno tú ya debes saber...-

Natalia se levantó como un resorte y Bobbi dio un gritito y salió huyendo, mientras Tony se cubría la cara con las manos y Maria parpadeaba como si en verdad todo el asunto en vez de irritarla le pareciera pura comedia. Pero Natalia estaba que mordía, la verdad, una ira tan irrazonable que no podía hablar. Clint, que la miraba con algo como temor en la cara, acabó de exasperarla, y agarró su mochila y se largó, desoyendo a sus amigos que la llamaban.

Qué le pasaba? Habría estrangulado a Bobbi! La idea de darle con ese cenicero en la cabeza se le vino, irreprimible, y al sentir el placer que la idea le producía Natalia echó a correr, dejando el colegio por una puerta lateral, rodeando el lago y yendo a una esquina del patio en donde un roble daba el mejor apoyo y pasaba por sobre el muro. Uno, dos, tres saltos, y aún cegada por las lágrimas saltó el cerco, y tomó una callejuela que tras saltar otro muro decorativo la dejaba mucho más cerca de su casa.

Pero antes tenía que limpiarse la cara. Tenía que dejar de llorar. Porqué no podía dejar de llorar? Porqué la idea de darles en la cabeza a Maria y a Clint parecía subirle como el vapor de una olla? Qué clase de monstruo era?

\- Clint es mío.- gimió, y horrorizada por sus palabras, se sentó en el suelo al pie del muro, medio oculta por un arbusto de boj. Qué le estaba pasando? Que acaso no quería verlo feliz? Clint ni siquiera había chistado al saberla con Tony: la verdad no se había demorado ni un minuto en buscarse una chica, una chica que era maravillosa y sarcástica y atlética y alta.

Pero Clint se había esperado a que apareciera Tony. Quizá no había querido dejarla sola? Quizá desde antes, mucho antes, quería una novia, pero se había aguantado, no queriendo dejarla sola, acompañándola por lástima?

Natalia emitió un gritito de rabia, y secándose los ojos con brusquedad, se enderezó. Ya bastaba de numeritos: la verdad, si Clint estaba con Maria tan contento, pues ella también estaba divirtiéndose mucho con Tony, que no sólo la rellenaba de trufas, la entendía a la primera y siempre estaba tratando de solucionar sus problemas. Tony la verdad se merecía algo mucho mejor que ella. Se merecía una chica que lo quisiera, que fuera buena con él.

Y Natalia parpadeó, deteniéndose en una esquina pensativa mientras esperaba la luz verde para seguir caminando a casa.

Ella podía quererlo. Ella podía ser buena y dulce con él, que nunca pedía nada a cambio, y ser su novia de verdad. Sí, podía hacerlo, pensó, mordiéndose el labio mientras calculaba. Ciertamente Tony era atractivo, encantador, y su beso había sido fantástico. A sus familias les encantaba la idea. Y después de todo ella ya estaba en edad de tener novio: eso iba a evitar que Clint le tuviera lástima, y además, podía poner contento a Tony. Mucho mejor ella que Virginia o cualquiera las chicas que se morían por embarazarse de él y clavarle las garras a la fortuna Stark. Ella podía sujetarlo, podía cuidarlo, y podía... sí, vaya, no era tan impensable la idea de tener su primera vez con Tony, que tenía experiencia por kilos y además era tan cuidadoso con ella.

La primera vez y seguramente una docena luego, conociéndolo, pensó con una risita que era un poco histérica. Se detuvo para limpiarse bien la cara antes de llegar a casa, sabiendo que su madre era capaz de leer toda la debacle en sus ojos: pero Peggy no había llegado aún, y era Steve quien estaba en su estudio, la luz encendida, pintando.

\- Nat? Eres tú?- dijo Steve, echándose atrás en la banqueta en la que pintaba, Thor yendo a saludarla desde el sofá de la sala de pintura, una mancha celeste en su lomo rubio.

\- Si, papi, voy enseguida.- dijo Natalia colándose a lavarse la cara y hacer tiempo sirviendo té para llevarle. A Natalia siempre le había encantado el estudio de su padre: era una pequeña salita atiborrada de cuadros a medio terminar, implementos y que olía a óleo, pero tenía fantástica luz con dos ventanas esquineras, y su padre había construido él mismo un gran escabel con bastidor en donde se instalaba a pintar, a veces desapareciendo casi por un par de días.

Todo el tiempo cambiaban los cuadros de las paredes: su padre vendía algunos con un pseudónimo, y un logrado retrato de Peggy exclusivamente en colores chocolate estaba en el sitio de honor de la escalera. Había pintado a Maria Stark también, en una gran bastidor, con vestido de noche: había uno de la madre de Howard en base a un antiguo daguerrotipo que Howard había colocado en su oficina de las fábricas, y otro de Natalia niña en un campo de flores, que había ganado premios.

Pero habían cuadros que no estaban a la venta.

Natalia creía haber reconocido su propio rostro en una pintura en que aparecía una mujer junto en un ventanal, con tela blanca en las manos, el cabello mojado. También había una acuarela enorme en un rincón, que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y que le había dado pesadillas de niña.

Un acantilado, lleno de monstruos, gigantes, espectros, azul y lila, gris y negro. Y de espaldas al espectador, un solo hombre, pequeño y solo, un martillo en su mano, solo frente a los parecía una gigantesca marea de maldad.

Desde niña había evitado mirarlo. Prefería con mucho un hermoso cuadro de un hombre rubio, con melena larga, riendo frente a lo que parecía una jarra de cerveza, la simple y perfecta acuarela llena de tonos oro y caramelo, excepto por el asombroso azul de sus ojos, que eran sabios y amables a la vez. Había estado un poco enamorada de ese cuadro cuando era niña. 

Habían cuadros oscuros, sombríos, uno bastante aterrador del tío Bucky con el torso desnudo y lo que parecía un brazo de metal. Otro de un robot rojo y oro contra un horizonte azul, y los que parecía un hoyo en el cielo: y un hombre encuclillado en la noche con una larga vara en las manos, alguien más detrás suyo en las sombras.

Ahora estaba pintando, como solía, páginas de rostros que de repente parecía recordar y que plasmaba con facilidad y rapidez, rostros que pintaba con una ansiedad como si temiera olvidarlos, perderlos. Hombre y mujeres que ella no conocía ( aunque había un hombre de color absolutamente hermoso que sonreía, a veces, y una mujer morena que ahora encontraba un poco parecida a Maria) y con los que llenaba a veces pliegos y pliegos de bocetos, nada más que una rayas que mostraban a una mujer rubia con el pelo en una toalla de baño, o a delgado muchachito son una sonrisa reluciente de pie en lo que parecía un balcón. Los días en que Steve dibujaba como poseído, Peggy le había enseñado a dejarlo tranquilo, y cuando al fin ya no se oía remover de hojas, ni rascar de lápices a pinceles, Peggy le llevaba algo de comer, y se encerraba un rato con él. Cuando emergía siempre parecía más tranquilo, aunque alguna vez Natalia había tenido un susto terrible al oírlo llorar ahogado contra el pecho de Peggy.

Pero luego, Natalia era tan dulce y tan cariñosa con su padre como podía, y si algo parecía devolverle la paz era verla feliz. Una tarde de feria de diversiones o una ida a la playa parecían bastar para que se le quitasen todas las musarañas.

Y sin embargo, para Natalia ver a su padre en esa salita pintando siempre era algo inquietante. No sólo porque lo pusiera triste, sino porque a veces le parecía que esa salita era una portal a otro mundo como en las historias, y que un día podía comerse a su padre, sin dejar más de él que esas caras congeladas en el papel. 

Esta vez, al menos Steve no parecía entristecido ni nervioso: cubrió lo que estaba pintando cuando ella entró, pero sonreía, y aceptó la taza de té con gratitud, extendiendo las largas piernas con jeans manchados como un arcoiris.

\- Cómo estuvo el colegio?-

Natalia nunca se cansaba de esa pregunta: se había horrorizado al enterarse que habían padres que nunca preguntaban eso a sus hijos, y menos con el sincero interés de Steve.- Me entregaron las notas del primer batch de exámenes, y el más bajo es una B- en química.-

\- Y en Literatura?-

\- Una A+, por supuesto.- dijo Natalia luciendo hoyuelos, porque siempre había sido su mejor ramo.- 

\- Muy bien!- dijo Steve chocando cinco.- Y los chicos?-

\- Tony reprobó biología por quedarse dormido en el examen. En todo lo demás tiene una A o A+, y Bruce tiene una A+ en todo. Clint tiene una B- en Inglés porque odia sintaxis, pero todo lo demás son B+ y A's.-

\- Hablaré con Tony, pero me alegro por todos, se han esforzado mucho...-

\- Bruce no se esfuerza. Él y Tony sólo flotan y sacan A's con respirar.- 

\- Tú tampoco te esfuerzas la mitad que, por ejemplo, Maria Hill o Virginia, y sacas estupendas notas. Pero todos se esfuerzan en algo. Bruce en ser sociable. Tony en ser más sensible. Clint en ser más generoso. Y tú...-

\- Yo soy una lista que no se acaba, ya sé, pero porqué dices eso de Clint? Clint nunca ha dudado en compartir todo lo que tiene, es muy desprendido, no sabes cuántas veces le ha cedido su sandwichito al primer perro que se cruce...-

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de generosidad.- dijo Steve crípticamente.- Y no te interesa saber qué puedes corregir tú, jovencita?-

\- Bu, preparo palomitas enseguida porque esto va para largo?-

\- Quiero que seas más honesta con tus sentimientos, hija.- dijo Steve, y su voz era tan seria que Natalia dio un respingo, antes de tragarse la sorpresa.

\- Yo... nunca te miento, papi, no sé de qué...-

\- Crees que no sé que hay cosas que no me estás contando, o ni siquiera a Peggy? Nat, sé que tu primer instinto es guardarte las cosas par no preocuparnos, pero eso me angustia. Y no me iré tranquilo si no sé que está pasando contigo. Sé que ya no eres una niña y que hay cosas que no es cómodo hablar con tu padre, pero ... si pudiera arreglarlo todo, resolverlo todo para tí, mi amor, lo haría, yo...- Natalia se quedó sin palabras cuando Steve la atrajo para sentarla en sus piernas como a una niña pequeña, y abrazarla, besándole el pelo.- Te lo debo, todos te lo deben, no voy a dejar que nada te haga sufrir...-

\- Papi?- 

-... me gustaría que volvieras a ser una bebita, la verdad...-

\- Porque ahora peso mucho?-

Steve rió contra su pelo.- No, porque eras más fácil de proteger y contentar, tontita.- dijo soltándola.- No me hagas caso, tu anciano padre se pone bobo...- 

\- Todavía me gusta la compota de durazno y las tinas calientes. Y las capelinas...- dijo Nat con agudeza, haciéndolo reír más. Si a veces la intensidad con que su padre las amaba, a ella y a Peggy, la hacía sentir muy humilde y conmovida, también se preguntaba cómo otra gente soportaba familias que no estuvieran unidas por ese amor incondicional y salvaje. - papi?-

\- Sí, querida?-

\- Si tuvieras que elegir un... yerno... quién sería?-

\- Todavía no ha nacido el tipo que te merezca!-

\- Papi! Si todavía no nace, voy a ser una vieja pedófila!-

Steve se echó a reír, esta vez una auténtica carcajada, y luego alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo.- Me estás pidiendo mi opinión entre Tony, Clint y Bruce, Nat?-

\- No dije eso. Me refería... hipotéticamente.- Natalia retorció con el dedo un paño de limpieza de Steve, y empezó a tapar sus óleos con mucho cuidado.

\- Hipotéticamente? Aunque estás con Tony?- dijo Steve, agudamente, pero cuando Natalia no respondió suspiró.- Mira, adoro a Tony y Clint ha crecido como tu hermano...-

\- YA LO SÉ.- dijo ella, antes de controlar su voz.- Perdón. Decías?-

\- ... siempre me ha gustado Bruce para tí.-

\- Ah?-

\- Bruce siempre ha sido... calmante. Tiene algo discreto que parece centrar a todos, pero siempre estuvo Tony...-

\- Ya sé que Tony es tu favorito.- dijo Natalia con un mohín. aún sorprendida por las palabras de su padre.

\- Tú eres mi favorita.- dijo Steve, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, los dedos manchados de pintura azul.- Qué querrá mi princesa por su cumpleaños?-

\- Un barbacoa! Un gran barbacoa, y juegos... invitaré sólo a Maria y a los chicos este año.-

Steve asintió, tomando su mano con la izquierda limpia.- Y no quieres algún regalo especial, mi niña?-

\- Quiero que vuelvas a salvo de Rusia, tú y mamá, y todos...- dijo Natalia, y apretó sus manos. Steve no pudo menos que besarle la frente con ternura.

\- Lo prometo, Nat. Será un minuto.-

********************

Podía ser la ansiedad de ese viaje, el que como Peggy llegó tarde se comieron el guiso de patatas y pernil muy tarde, o su angustia con Clint y Maria en la tarde, pero un alarido de Nat despertó a los padres esa noche y Peggy se encontró a Natalia de pie, totalmente sonámbula, gritando sin ilación en un absoluto sonido animal. Steve encendió la luz de un manotazo y la tomó en brazos, con lo que ella empezó a luchar y revolverse: y no fue tras varias patadas e intentos de estrangulamiento que se calmó de repente , y luego se le cayó la cabeza atrás, inconsciente por varios minutos, antes de empezar a despertar de a poco, sollozando.

\- Papi...? Mami... mami!!- gimió y Steve la soltó para que se aferrara a Peggy con brazos y piernas, llorando en su pecho, sus gemidos agudos pero esta vez lúcidos. Peggy la meció por una hora hasta que pudo sonsacarle que había soñado largo y tendido sobre una guerra, sobre violencia, y sobre estar de pie en una pista de aterrizaje, en donde Clint la bajaba tras tenerla en brazos y luego se desplomaba, sangrando a chorros. 

Cómo al ver eso, en el sueño no podía hablar, no podía pedir ayuda, y por eso había tratado de gritar tanto pero no oía nada...

Estaba amaneciendo cuando al fin Peggy la dejó dormida en la cama, y bajó a la sala, en donde Steve le había hecho un café fuerte. Suero del supersoldado o no, incluso él se veía demacrado.

\- Por Dios, Steve. Necesita ayuda...-

\- No te discuto eso pero no sé qué ayuda podría servir.-

\- Eso... eso fue una memoria?-

\- Creo que sí. Suena mucho a una historia que me contaron varios años después. Cuando conocí a Clint, estaba poseído por Loki, y después, nadie creía que ya no estaba controlado, y no confiaban en él. Por lo que me dijo, cuando recogió a Nat y la llevó con SHIELD, los dos llenos de balas y cuchilladas por salir de Budapest como unos locos del infierno, Clint la puso en manos de Fury y Melinda, y se desmayó a sus pies inmediatamente. Y ella, que no había podido romper su condicionamiento y hablar hasta ese minuto, se puso a gritar hasta que hubo que sedarla.-

\- Voy a encontrar el modo de quemar el Red Room y HYDRA hasta la raíz, sólo por lo que le han hecho a mi niña...- dijo Peggy con tanta ira, tanto fervor, que Steve tuvo que besarla largamente. Los dos dormitaron un poco en el sofá, yendo a chequear a Nat a ratos, y se habían dormido cuando a las siete y veinte, sintieron un ladrido alegre de Thor y luego pasos en la cocina, de alguien que tenía llave.

\- Holi?- dijo la voz de Clint desde allá, asomándose tímidamente.- Tío Steve? Mami Peggy? Hay alguien despierto...?-

\- Clint, pon agua a hervir.- dijo Peggy como saludo, enderezándose y arreglándose la bata.- Les haré huevos...- empezó, pero entonces algo que parecía un huracán en una camisola celeste bajó la escalera, saltó descalza y se prendió de Clint como una garrapata, que casi perdió pie, hizo una contorsiones ridículas para poder colocar la tetera llena en el fuego que ya había encendido, y luego logró aparcar el trasero en una banqueta para poder abrazar de regreso a Natalia, que había aferrado su cabeza y la había instalado en su pecho.

Pecho muy abundante, y libre para más señas, bajo la delgada camisola.

Clint le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Eh... eso significa que ya no estás enojada conmigo?-

-* balbuceos inintelegibles*-

\- Sí, se nos pasó la mano con Maria, pero te juro que no estaba tratando de faltarle el respeto ni aprovecharme ni nada... -

\- * más balbuceos*-

\- Sí, Bobbi es retardada, nunca la tocaría ni un palo de golf.-

\- * gruñidos*-

\- Las amenazas están de más, Nat. Te puedes bajar? Ya no siento las piernas.-

Peggy, tratando de verse estricta, con una sartén en una mano y un huevo en la otra apuntó hacia la escalera, y Natalia, todo el pelo en la cara, se volvió tropezando a la carrera hacia la ducha. Steve, en bata, y Clint, con el sweater, casaca y camiseta desarreglados por la actuación de ardilla voladora de Nat, los dos trataron de arreglarse el pelo vagamente con el mismo gesto, con lo que Peggy hizo un sonido muy poco elegante de snort por la nariz y los correteó a peinarse en el baño de la suite.

\- Y que pasó ayer, se pelearon?- dijo Steve luego, los dos en el baño mientras acaba de cepillarse los dientes y Clint acababa de peinarse y lavarse la cara.

\- Algo así. Nat se enojó comigo... creo. Se enojó más con Bobbi. Ha estado muy alterada desde lo del ballet, y con razón.- dijo Clint, mordiéndose el labio.- Pero le daremos una linda fiesta este fin de semana, verdad?-

Steve asintió, y acabó de enjugarse la boca.- Clint, estaba asustada porque anoche soñó contigo herido. Ella te quiere mucho.-

Clint no dijo nada, pero se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

****************************

El sábado llegó muy pronto, y tras un almuerzo ligero, Clint y Bucky se pusieron manos a la obra e inundaron la casa de globos rojos y rosados, serpentinas púrpuras y un centenar de alegres banderines rojos por todas partes. Jarvis también llegó temprano con lo mejor de la cava de Howard, además de sidras y jugos para los muchachos y la mejor selección de canapés, petit bouchés y fruta bañada en gelatina que pudieras comprar. Natalia ayudó a decorar la mesa, y a sostener las escaleras, pero luego llegó Maria como un torbellino y se la llevó escaleras arriba, para no dejarla bajar hasta que estuvo envuelta en el más delicado vestido color durazno de seda, con violetas estampadas, el cabello recogido con peinetas de nácar y collar y aretes nuevos de perlas legítimas y cremosas. Steve se quedó estupidizado al verlo, y aún más Clint, que casí se cayó de la silla en la que estaba encaramado atando globos: pero Natalia, tras darle las gracias a Maria partió a ayudar a su padre junto a la parrilla, sin duda esperando robarse unos trocitos de carne.  
Howard llegó poco después, justo a tiempo para evitar la habitual discusión de Maria Versus Peggy de No Le Compres Cosas Tan Caras A Mi Hija- Pero Si Es Una Pavadita, No Vale Ni Un Millón, Tú La Quieres En Harapos. Y llegó a arruinarla porque llegó montado en una Vespa. Rojo cereza. 

Peggy dejó caer la cara en las manos mientras Howard le regalaba la Vespa a Nat, y se montaba atrás para ir a dar la vuelta a la cuadra inmediatamente enseñándole a manejarla. Bucky soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de los padres, antes de que Maria comentara:

\- Una chica necesita su independencia! Desde mi casa al colegio no llegará caminando, y aunque Tony, Jarvis y yo podemos llevarla siempre seguro querrá algo de pivacidad y libertad... es muy necesario...-

\- Además que nadie se la va a follar en el asiento trasero de *eso *.- dijo Bucky con un mohín, con lo que a Steve le vino la acidez, Clint sacó sidra por la nariz y casi por las orejas, y Peggy al fin soltó la carcajada. 

Por supuesto, el vestido de seda tenía polvo cuando regresaron, pero Howard declaró que era una conductora nata y recibió la adoración de Nat como algo debido. Después de eso llegó Maria, con chocolates y un bellísimo chal cubano de hilo blanco: y luego, el Camaro se estacionó afuera con la radio a todo volumen y Tony hizo todo un número cantando Uptown Girl y entregándole una docena de rosas.

Bruce se bajó discretamente por un lado, pero le hizo los coros, porque era un santo, y cuando Steve empezó a repartir asado y todo el mundo se apelotó a su alrededor, le tendió un paquete rectangular con lindo papel con barquitos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Nat. Tony...- dijo despacio, los dos sentados en el pequeño patio de la casa Rogers, unas sillas colocadas al azar en la terracita junto a las matas de azaleas de Peggy.- me contó lo de ayer, y me acordé de lo otro con Bobbi...-

\- Me trajiste un libro para evitar que me vuelva tonta?- dijo Natalia, despegando el papel, para encontrarse con una portada anaranjada con unos pájaros y lo que parecía un Buda.

\- Es para aprender meditación. Es bueno para manejar la ira.- dijo Bruce, tranquilo a pesar de la mirada suspicaz y algo ofendida de Natalia.- Pruébalo, por favor, no es... no es un regalo lindo, pero no pierdes nada.-

\- No veo de qué va a servir el que me haga un ocho en el suelo. Eso no va a hacer que Bobbi deje de ser tonta o Virginia arrogante...- dijo Natalia hojeándolo.

\- A mí me funciona hacerme un ocho.- dijo Bruce con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero si tu nunca te enojas, Bruce.-

\- Nat.- dijo él en voz baja, y algo en su tono le hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Ardían.- Ése es mi secreto. Estoy * siempre * enojado.-

\- Pero, Bruce...- empezó Natalia, pero la interrumpió Clint, trayéndoles platos repletos.

\- Te conseguí la vienesa más grande.- dijo alegremente.- Verdad que es enorme?-

\- Eso es lo que ella dijo.- comentó Bucky desde su sitio frente al fuego, cerveza en la mano, y Tony ladró de risa mientra Maria y Peggy hacían callar al irreverente sniper.

Hubo un largo rato de comida y celebración mientras Peggy traía la torta hecha por Steve cargada de rosas de azúcar, y se repartían los últimos dulces con café y chocolate caliente. Empezaba a hacer frío, y tras la comida entraron con sus bebidas calientes a escuchar música y charlar tranquilos, los adultos en la sala con Thor echado en la alfombra, Nat y sus amigos en la cocina sobre los restos de la torta.

Mientras Maria admiraba las perlas y bebía el chocolate que Bruce preparara, Natalia, con su nuevo chal puesto, abrió la caja que Bucky dejase al desgaire por ahí encima con papel de regalo extranjero, que contenía media docena de hermosos cuadernos forrados en telas alegres, alemanes, con su nombre en la esquina, así como un pequeño monedero de fibra vegetal étnico, seguramente comprado en alguna de sus misiones. Natalia sabía que Bucky se sentía incómodo cuando tenía que recibir agradecimientos, así que aceptó con la misma discreción su regalo que con el que le había sido dado. Tony había hecho todo un teatro con las flores, pero luego, se había cruzado de brazos, declarando que era una sorpresa: y Clint...

\- Tengo tu regalo, pero guarden eso.- dijo Clint como si leyera sus pensamientos, y mientras curiosos Bruce y Maria apartaban platos y colocaban restos en el refrigerador, Clint abrió la puertecita que iba al sótano-bodega de la casa Rogers, y volvió con una caja cubierta.

\- Qué es...?- empezó Natalia, pero entonces oyó un maullido, y se volvió para ver a Bucky en el umbral, sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Ay, Dios.- se oyó la voz de Peggy desde el pasillo, mientras María se burlaba de Howard diciéndole que este regalo había superado a la Vespa.

De la cajita emergió la más linda gatita negra, claramente un rescate, la cual los miró a todos con grandes ojos amarillos, y luego los ignoró para estirarse y volver a echarse en la mantita, enrollándose con la cola.

\- Se parece a ti.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

\- Clint, es preciosa!- dijo Natalia, fascinada, haciéndole cariño en la cabeza, a lo que la gatita abrió un ojo y condescendió en ronronear.- Cómo se llama?-

\- Bueno, es tuya, tú le pones nombre, pero... había pensado Catasha.-

( Steve se atragantó en el pasillo)

\- Clint, la adoro... mami, me la puedo quedar verdad?- dijo Natalia alzando la caja, volteándose a su madre. Peggy tenía el amor inglés por los animales, y asintió, alzándole una ceja a Bucky que la ignoró.

\- Por supuesto, pero igual que Thor necesitará atención y cuidados, nat. Un animalito es una responsabilidad...-

\- La cuidaré mucho, mucho!-

\- Yo te ayudaré, y bueno, el próximo año compartiremos las tareas, va a ser mía también.-dijo Clint ayudándole a poner a Catasha en el suelo, en donde la gata fue directo a lamer algo de crema de la mano de Nat.

\- El próximo año?- dijo Natalia distraída por la lengüita rugosa y los ojos hipnóticos.

\- Cuando vivamos juntos en Boston...- empezó Clint, manos en los bolsillos.- Seguramente tendré menos clases que tú y podré cuidarla mientras vas...-

\- Boston?- musitó Maria, que se veía desconcertada.

\- Ah?- dijo Nat.

\- Oh, qué bueno.- dijo Howard de atrás, antes de que viera a Bucky con la boca abierta, la expresión de quien ve a su hijo yendo a pisar una culebra. Pero Clint no lo vio y continuó.

\- Si, porque como la escuela de arquitectura allá es tan buena y el bachillerato igual, mientras Tony y Bruce están en el MIT no estarías lejos y allá hay varias troupes...-

Peggy miró a Steve, que recién había dejado de toser, y los dos se volvieron a Nat, que con la gatita en brazos, estaba pálida, tan pálida que el vestido crema se veía oscuro.

\- Y porqué asumiste que íbamos a vivir juntos? Nunca hemos hablado de eso.- dijo Nat con frialdad.

\- Pero... lo acordamos...- murmuró Clint, desconcertado.

\- Cuando teníamos doce años!-

\- Pero... no dijiste que nada hubiera cambiado...?- dijo Clint, y en verdad parecía que alguien le había sacado la alfombra de debajo de los pies.- Pero si nos iríamos juntos! Siempre hemos sabido que nos iríamos juntos!-

\- No soy tu hermana, Clint.- dijo Nat con aspereza.- Y tú tienes una novia, además.-

\- Eso no cambia nada!- exclamó Clint irritado, a lo que Maria parpadeó y Bucky se cubrió los ojos.- quiero decir... Nat, ya no quieres? -

\- No sé qué quiero, pero ciertamente no quiero que decidas por mí!- exclamó Natalia

Clint se vio tan ofendido, que Bucky dio un paso, interviniendo.- Oye, no es el momento de discutir esas cosas, ya pueden verlo luego, estamos celebrando...-

\- Sí, no asusten a la gatita.- empezó Bruce, y Clint pareció controlarse, aunque Natalia seguía muy pálida, acarciando la cabecita negra. Bucky le había tomado el brazo a Clint, que se volvió para salir, pero entonces se encontró de frente con Tony, y hubo una acidez súbita, peligrosa, en su mirada.

\- Se me olvidó que ahora tienes muchas mejores opciones para vivir que un departamento de estudiantes... ahora seguro tendrás mayordomo.-

\- Qué dijiste...?- exclamó Natalia con igual acidez, y entonces Tony se encogió de hombros con un “ y bueno, es verdad” que hizo que Clint le diera un puñetazo ( y era bastante eficaz, porque Tony era bastante malo en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo) Bruce saltara a protegerlo, Bucky se metiera a agarrar a Clint y Maria huyera por la puerta de la cocina, mientras Natalia hacía lo que podía por sujetar a la gata, que quería unirse a la debacle. 

Fue una suerte que la mitad de los adultos tuviera habilidades de guerra. Steve le hizo una llave a Bruce, Howard agarró a Tony y Bucky sujetó a Clint, y los sacaron a un lado como a otros tantos gatitos mal portados. Natalia fue llevada escaleras arriba por Peggy, que agarró la caja de la gata, una toalla y escoltó a su hija, y Maria salió al patio en búsqueda de su tocaya, mientras la radio adentro seguía tocando alegremente Bonnie & Clyde,

Bonnie and Clyde, they lived a lot together  
And finally together they died...

****************************************

\- El timing del pequeñajo no es el mejor.- dijo Peggy con tranquilidad mientras tras Nat se hacía una bola en su cama, la gatita, que no dejaba de ronronear, en su regazo.- Natalia, primero quítate ese vestido antes de que la gata decida rasguñarlo, ponte algo cómodo y lávate la cara. Esperemos a que Bucky calme a ese cachorro violento que ha criado y en cuanto se disculpe con Tony, vendrá disculparse con nosotras y a hablar esto contigo.-

\- No quiero hablar con él!- exclamó Natalia, la cara en las manos.- No quiero hablar con nadie!-

\- Natalia, mírame.- dijo Peggy con firmeza .- Esta ha sido inapropiado, un malentendido y un disgusto, pero Clint y tú se han querido toda la vida y como él se ha puesto idiota, te toca a tí ser la adulta hoy. Así funcionan todas las relaciones, cuando uno se aloca, el otro lo sujeta, o cómo crees que he aguantado la vida con Howard, Steve y Buck a mi alrededor? Te calmas, que todos estos años de amistad no se van a acabar en un par de frases torpes. Así que cálmate, y te lo mando arriba en un rato.-

\- Mami...- dijo Natalia, en voz baja.- No sé qué hacer, agregó, mirando por la ventanita, para ver a Maria Stark y Jarvis subirse a un auto, en el que se llevaban a Maria Hill.- Oh, por Dios, pobre Maria, que desagradable para ella... ni siquiera me despedí.-

\- Si es tu amiga, lo entenderá.- dijo Peggy sentándose en la cama.- Ya, ya. Guarda ese vestido y ve cómo vas a acomodar a ese animalejo, que el sótano y el porche son de Thor.-

Natalia logró olvidar un poco su rabieta armando junto a su closet, con una caja nueva de plástico para sombreros, una funda de cojín y varios calcetines desemparejados una camita acolchada, colocando un platito de agua, uno del alimento de gato que venía incluido en la caja y unos periódicos viejos en una esquina tras retirar las alfombras: pero cuando volvió a mirar, la gata se había salido de la caja en que venía y se había instalado en lo alto de su anaquel , en donde había estado una toalla plegada.

\- Ah, muy bien. Ya veo que las reglas las pones tú.- le dijo Natalia, siendo compensada por un bostezo y una patita colgante en la que unas garras bastante impresionantes se asomaban y guardaban.- Entiendo, tú no eres mi gata, yo soy tu humana.- dijo con las manos en las caderas, y la gata se estiró y se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, presentándole el trasero.- De nada, Catasha.-

Natalia se sentó en la cama: se había puesto viejas calzas de ballet negras y un sweater, pero teniendo a la hermosa gatita ignorándola, su mente volvió a la desagradable escena. 

Porqué había reaccionado así? Porque no se había callado, aceptado el comentario y hablado luego en privado con Clint? Había sido una idiotez. Él no había estado bien en sus asunciones, pero no lo había hecho con maldad; y ella se había enojado tanto, tanto. Demasiado.

En su escritorio, entre los elegantes cuadernos alemanes de Bucky, estaba el librito de Bruce. Lo tomó, los ojos humedeciéndosele. Cómo era que Bruce siempre sabía lo que necesitaba?

El primer capitulo era muy sencillo: ejercicios de respiración, parpadeos largos, unos estiramientos. Natlia podía sentir como el nerviosismo y la ira se calmaban a cada minuto, y cerró los ojos, visualizando “ una liebre blanca, en un campo nevado, contra el cielo blanco”

Hubo un sonido como el inicio de una gavotta, y algo en lo que estaba sentada, vibró. 

Natalia dio un salto, y abriendo su cama, oyó crujir papel, y la vibración se apagó.

Bajo la almohada, había una larga y estrecha caja de chocolates en forma de corazones, bañados en caramelo rojo brillante como cristal. No tenían una nota, pero su camisola de dormir tenía un papelito pegado en el escote de encaje lila. 

" Sexy!"

Natalia se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Solamente Tony era tan descarado como para venir a meterse a su cuarto de dejarle regalos a escondidas. Con una maldición fue a su cómoda, y efectivamente en el primer cajón, entre sus calzones y sostenes, fajas de ballet y medias de otoño, había otra notita.

" Muy sexy!" y más bombones.

Natalia apoyó la cabeza en la cubierta de la cómoda, porque ni todos los libros de meditación iba a evitar que le metiera las gafas en donde le cupieran.

Otra vibración, y Natalia volvió a su cama, abriéndola, al mismo tiempo en que notaba a la gatita curiosa mirando desde su percha. Metió la mano entre las sábanas, y tocó algo duro.

Parecía un molusco, como un espejo plegable de bolsillo. Y vibraba en su mano. Con lucecitas.

Natalia lo abrió con cuidado, y tenía una pequeña pantallita, números y agujeritos como un micrófono arriba y abajo. En la pantallita habían letras, que iban apareciendo como si alguien las escribiera.

:: Sabes que lo malo de crear un mensajero de texto es que si no tienes amigos no hay como probarlo::

Natalia rodó los ojos, y con cuidado, intuitivamente, escribió en el teclado, fascinada al ver las letras aparecer en el pantalla, en un color diferente.

:: pero tienes una novia muy guapa::

:: Y está de cumpleaños, debería hacer algo romántico, no crees?::

Natalia emitió un risita y escribió de nuevo, ahora más rápido.

:: Deberías, si quieres seguir teniendo novia::

:: tengo * tantas * ideas @_@::

:: No mas notitas en mi ropa interior, Stark::

:: Notas de apreciación! Pero hay un modo que no la curiosee más..::

:: Sí?::

:: Que no uses!::

Natalia cerró el mensajeador con un gruñido de exasperación, y entonces dio un respingo porque Clint estaba sentado junto a la camita de la gata en el suelo, y en la cajita, como la gatita mejor portada del mundo, Catasha ronroneaba bajo su mano.

No era primera vez que Clint lograba aparecer sin que lo notara. Era tan familiar!

Los dos se miraron, incómodos por un momento, antes de que Clint hablara.

\- Dicen que los matrimonios siempre tienen problemas con la llegada del primer hijo.- dijo en voz baja, intentando una sonrisa. Catasha se desplomó deshuesada en sus brazos como un gato en estado líquido, y Natalia lo miró con incredulidad.

\- Los cuernos te llegan hasta el techo si nuestro primer hijo es negro.- dijo tras una pausa, y Clint la miró con sarcasmo mientras ella ignoraba al chico y a la gata derretida y se extendía en su cama como si fuera otro felino regalón.

\- Nat... no tenía idea. Perdóname. Pero no entiendo nada.- dijo Clint tras una pausa, por sobre el ronroneo.

\- Qué no entiendes?-

\- Te enojaste cuando me viste con Maria. Luego me comiste a besos después de tu pesadilla. Ahor te enojaste porque dije que nos iríamos juntos. No quería... yo creía...- Clint tragó, y luego añadió en voz baja.- Estás con Tony, y no entiendo pero... Nat...-

\- He estado teniendo problemas con mi autocontrol.- dijo Nat, en voz baja también, haciéndose una bolita en la cama. Era más fácil hablar si no se miraban.- Con... contenerme. No es tu culpa.-

\- No quieres ir a Boston conmigo? No es tan lejos...-

-... no sé que quiero, Clint.- confesó ella, despacio. 

\- Pero era tu sueño. No será por lo que dijo ese idiota...- dijo Clint.

\- Creo que heriste a Maria.- empezó Natalia, y Clint se puso de pie tan rápido que Catasha se largó indignada de regreso al anaquel.

\- Nat! Córtala! No quiero hablar de Maria ni de nadie, estamos hablando de nosotros!- exclamó.

\- Hay un “nosotros”?- dijo ella incorporándose en la cama, las cejas fruncidas.- Primera noticia, Clint!-

\- No he dicho que... no me refiero a que...- Clint tartamudeó, antes de empuñar las manos, dar unos pasos, y dejarse caer sentado su lado en la cama, la cabeza inclinada.- Maldita sea. Nat... no sé qué decir.-

\- Bueno, tiene sentido.-

\- Ah?-

\- Que estemos confundidos al mismo tiempo. Siempre hemos hecho todo juntos, porqué esto iba a ser diferente.-

\- Sí, Bucky solía decir que el único motivo por el que no me llegó la regla al mismo tiempo que tú es que me faltan partes bonitas.-

\- Ay, por Dios.- Natalia ocultó la cara en las manos.

Clint emitió un gorgorito, y los dos se quedaron mirando a la gata, que se afilaba las garras en la toalla.

\- Te quiero, Clint.- dijo Natalia en un susurro. No sabía porqué lo dijo: había sido poderoso, necesario, algo que se le cayó de los labios sin poder evitarlo. En respuesta, Clint se movió rápido, tan rápido, y la abrazó, apretándola contra sí, atrayéndola hasta que acabaron tendidos en la cama, la cabeza de ella contra su corazón, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura sus piernas entrelazadas.

\- Estás feliz con Tony, Nat?- dijo Clint en voz baja, y Natalia abrió la boca para contarle todo, contarle que había partido como una estratagema, que había sido un juego, que apenas se habían besado una vez, que todo había sido porque Bruce la había besado, porque no quería que él pensara... no, ya ni se acordaba que había tenido que ver Clint con eso, pero había algo, y para que Tony pudiera salir sin castigos y Maria Stark estuviera feliz...

Parecía una tontería, algo idiota, como siempre que tratabas de explicar cómo te había metido en líos junto a Tony Stark, y Natalia cerró la boca antes de musitar despacio:

\- Tú te ves muy feliz con Maria, pero... estábamos hablando de nosotros, no era eso?- comentó, y levantó la cara, apoyándole el mentón en el pecho. Clint esbozó esa sonrisa como una mueca hacia abajo que le hacía aparecer hoyuelos y que era una mezcla en aprecio y exasperación que era sólo para ella.

\- No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin tí, Nat.- susurró, antes de parpadear, ojos un poco húmedos.- Me había imaginado hasta cómo íbamos a compaginar nuestros horarios en Boston, los viajes de retorno...-

\- No he dicho que no. Pero no estoy segura. Y no es justo que tengas que esperarme a mí para tomar decisiones.- dijo ella despacio.

\- Esperaré. No hay prisa.- dijo él, y inclinó la cabeza. Por un momento Nat pensó que iba a besarla, y la idea la llenó de un pánico indecible, de algo errado, terrible, que no debía hacerse, pero los labios de Clint se apoyaron en sus rizos y la inhaló profundamente.

\- Tampoco querría irme sola, creo...- dijo ella tras una pausa.- Lo pensaré.-

\- No te sientas obligada...puedo de lo más bien solo...- murmuró él, ansiedad en su voz ahogada por el pelo.

\- Clint...- dijo ella, enternecida por su nobleza, y lo abrazó más.

\- Joder.- susurró él, con un suspiro.

\- Hmm?-

\- Me tengo que disculpar con Tony. No me va a dejar jamás en paz por esto.- dijo en un bufido.- lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños... tengo que disculparme con todos... y Dios, tengo que ir a casa de Maria.-

Natalia asintió, sentándose y apartándose de él. Claro que no estaba bien estar abrazada así a un chico que no era su novio, en su cama!

Y si hubiera sido su novio, ya se imaginaba Tony habría tenido cuatro manos extra en treinta segundos.

\- No importa.- dijo ella en voz baja, antes de agitar la cabeza.- Si quieres que te ayude para hablar con ella, explicarle que fue un malentendido...- agregó, levantando la vista a él, que se había puesto de pie. Él la miraba fijamente, los ojos amarillentos tan parecidos a los de Catasha con la luz del atardecer en ella, y sintió el deja vu porque ya una vez lo había visto mirarla así, como si esperase algo, como si fuera el cazador que aguardaba un movimiento para actuar sobre su presa, y estaba tan quieto, tan quieto ahí, inclinada hacia ello.

Natalia solo podía pensar en que lo quería tanto, que en ese momento no recordaba porqué habían discutido. No importaba. Si él quería irse a los confines de la tierra, ella iría. Si necesitaba un ama de llaves, una compañía, una mascota, un escudo, ella lo sería. Nada importaba, ni sus inseguridades, ni sus miedos, porque lo único real eran esos ojos en los suyos por los que podía matar y morir, y el calor de su cuerpo, que era paz con mayúsculas.

\- Nat?-

\- Ah?-

\- Me voy. Quieres... quieres algo?- dijo Clint torpemente, y Natalia trató de hacer funcionar su cerebro.

\- Ah? De qué? Si quiero...?-

\- De mí.- dijo él, sin voz, y su mano tomó la de ella. La de él estaba muy caliente.

Natalia tuvo de nuevo la sensación que podía, como Bruce o Tony, besarla, y la idea la llenó de un extraño horror, de un miedo intolerable, como si mirase una abismo inmenso, y le soltó la mano, bruscamente.  
\- No, vete a ver a Maria, y... dile a Bucky que todo está bien, no podemos estarlos preocupando con tonterías si van a ir a una misión...-

Hubo un dolor callado en los ojos en él, y Natalia supo que le había hecho daño con esa frase, no sabía si con la primera parte o con la segunda, o las dos. Pero él asintió, y se fue, y Natalia se abrazó las rodillas y se quedó quieta hasta que la gatita arañó sus tobillos demandando caricias, y unos momentos luego, Steve se sentó tras ella en la cama y la abrazó estrechamente.


	10. I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye.

* CLANG* 

\- ... admito mi parte de la culpa porque fue idea mía la gatita en cuanto me dijeron que la gata de Melinda había tenido gatitos, pero todo lo demás es Clint, mi cabro es bueno pero de que es weon, es weon. - *CLANG* - Punto uno, cualquiera con ojos puede ver que la quiere...-

\- Barnes, crees que puedes guardar la caja de GRANADAS EXPLOSIVAS con más cuidado?-

\- ... y además, no tengo nada contra tu hijo porque yo de joven era peor, pero nadie puede decir que mi Clint no es un buen chico y la adora...-

\- Eso es nitroglicerina!-

\- Cálmate, Howard.- * BONK* - El punto es...-

\- El punto es que si la chica prefiere a mi hijo, tu pequeño gato salvaje va a tener que hacerse a la idea y punto! No está saliendo con la chica morena? O lo patearon definitivamente y se quedó sin pan ni pedazo por la ópera que montó?- 

* THUCK, THUCK, THUCK*- Tuve una charlita con él mientras lo llevaba a la casa de los Hill.-

\- Cuidado con los rifles... y partiste por decirle que repartir puñetazos en una fiesta, aunque Dios sabe que mi hijo se los busca con fruición, no era buen comportamiento?-

\- Partí por tratar de estrangularlo, porque habíamos quedado en algo completamente diferente, pero hay veces en que creo que Clint es mi karma. Me pasé años con un pastel bruto, obcecado y bocazas, que no podía hablarle a una chica sin fregarla, y cuando al fin lo caso, adopto otro igualito...-

Howard se echó a reír. Los dos estaban sudando, porque a pesar del viento frío en la aeropista privada de Howard, cargar el armamento, gasolina, comida, explosivos y demás enseres para su viaje a Europa era un esfuerzo. Howard no era ningún alfeñique, habiendo crecido igual que Bucky cargando cajas y corriendo por los barrios bajos de New York: pero era un trabajo duro, aunque la charla era lo suficientemente graciosa para mantenerle el humor.

Sentándose en una caja de municiones, Bucky le alargó una de las cervezas que había traído, y Howard, que intepretaba delante de su mujer a la perfección el papel del perfecto caballero que no bebe nada debajo de Cabernet, pero que en el fondo amaba las más baratas cervezas del puerto, la bebió con disfrute, con un suspiro de placer y un pequeño eructo.

\- No le hizo mucho daño a Tony?- dijo Bucky con un suspiro.- Clint tiene puños como roca, me ha noqueado a mí entrenando...- 

\- Nada serio, además le sirve a Tony para darse cuenta que tiene que entrenar más, si tiene mandíbula de vidrio... - Howard acabó su cerveza y agarró otra. Amaba a Maria con toda el alma de su naturaleza poco romántica y contenida, pero su gran pena no era sólo no haber podido tener más hijos, sino la persistente prueba de que su hijo mayor era delicadísimo: había tenido que acercarse peligrosamente a un título en medicina en sus primeros años, porque entre una hemorragia que casi mató a Maria y con el pequeño Tony siendo alérgico hasta al aire, había tomado medidas extremas mantenerlo vivo.

Medidas extremas en las que no le gustaba mucho pensar. Y luego, el inconsciente ponía todo en peligro con autos veloces, ocasionales borracheras, experimentos locamente peligrosos y demás tonterías... Bucky no era el único con secretos deseos de infanticidio de vez en cuando.

-... Nat es buena para él. Una hija de Peggy no le va a dejar pasar ni una sola, además de que él la respeta, y a Steve... lo siento por Clint, pero yo estoy muy feliz con esto. Y Maria está que arrienda la capilla D'Annunzio desde ya...-

\- Es donde se casaron ustedes?-

\- Yup. En Toscana. Si todo esto sale bien, en primavera me gustaría llevarme a Maria y a los chicos a recorrer Italia, antes de que entren al MIT. Clint también, si deja de pelearse. Se merecen unas vacaciones.- 

\- Tu estás asumiendo después de que cuando volvamos y Peggy encuentre que tu mujer los ha casado en secreto y tiene a Natalia envuelta en oro, los va a dejar volver a hablarle.-

\- Cómo eres...- Howard se empinó la segunda.- Como siempre, el único que nunca da problemas es mi Brucey, mi muchacho...-

\- Sí, eso es lo preocupante.- dijo Bucky con agudeza, a lo que Howard se inclinó adelante intrigado de inmediato.

\- Cómo?-

\- No hay enano perfecto. Natalia es iracunda, Clint es brusco, Tony es hinchapelotas... estoy francamente esperando que Bruce perpetre algo espectacular, con todo lo buenito que es.-

\- Calumnias. Sólo estás celoso, Barnes, celoso.- 

\- No.- dijo Bucky, y le apareció una leve sonrisa muy extraña en su cara severa, con un deje de barba.- No, nunca cambiaría a mi Clint... creerás que consiguió que Maria Hill lo perdonase? -

El sonido de un automóvil los interrumpió: era un jeep militar, del que se bajaron Steve y Peggy, los dos cargando maletas y una caja grande y redonda con el escudo de vibranium. Bucky se levantó para ayudarles, y Howard hizo lo mismo, pero se tuvo que volver a sentar por toda esa cerveza.

*********************

:: Aquí el Enterprise, Capitán Stark al habla. Cómo se ven las cosas, Mr. Banner?::

:: Todo tranquilo, capitán.::

:: Acá estamos bajo ataque! Pium, pium pium, pium! Socorro, Mr. Banner!::

:: Tony, deja de huir de Jarvis, tienes que ir a arreglarte ya o llegarás tarde a la Gala...::

\- Yo me siento bastante atractivo como estoy.- dijo Tony, cerrando el teléfono portátil y metiéndose a la sala de Bruce, que miraba al este y tenía la misma vibra tranquilizante de las habitaciones de Maria Stark. Cada hijo Stark tenía su propio espacio en el tercer piso de la mansión, y contaban con baño en suite, sala de estar/estudio, dormitorio y un gimnasio compartido. Tony tenía además un workshop afuera de la casa, desde que había hecho volar parte del techo a los once.

Bruce, que tenía el prototipo 3.5 del teléfono portátil, guardó el suyo para mirar a Tony desde el sofá de su sala, grande y forrado en lona a rayas, un libro en sus manos. Eran The Yage Letters, de Burroughs.

\- No creo que la gente de la corporación aprecien jeans naranja con perneras anchas, Tony.-

\- A mi mamá le gustan.-

\- A tu mamá le gusta ponerse tu ropa, por eso le gustan.- dijo Bruce cerrando su libro. Tony completaba el look con una camisa escotada con solapas decoradas blancas y una chaqueta de cuero.- En serio, ve a meterte en el tres piezas que seleccionó Jarvis. Ya tiene bastante que hacer con preparar las habitaciones para Clint, no le des más trabajo.-

\- Y la de Nat?-

\- Tu madre la estaba preparando. Hace un rato que la oí por teléfono pidiendo cisnes. Espero que no sean cisnes vivos, es todo.- dijo Bruce.

\- Sería mucho peor que sean muertos.- dijo Tony distraídamente.- Le voy a preguntar a Barton si se comen, él y Bucky han comido todo lo que existe en los bosques...-

\- Ve a arreglarte!- exclamó Bruce, apuntando con el libro, y Tony bufó, porque siempre hacía el mismo teatro: resistirse hasta el último minuto, y una vez que Maria ideaba algún premio, que solía ser conducir el Rolls, pasar luego por helados o escaparse al cine, arreglarse exquisitamente para que llegaran justo fashionably tarde.

\- Qué es eso?-

Bruce elevó una ceja y Tony apuntó a la radio/tocador de discos que tenía un lugar de honor en el anaquel de Bruce, sus vinilos cuidados en una mesita abajo.

\- Bruce Springsteen.-

\- Quién? Le voy a decir a Jimmy Morrison que lo estás engañando...-

\- No lo conoces, es más bien folk...- agregó Bruce con un retintín.- Blue collar, ya sabes.-

\- Tú estás muy raro últimamente, Brwcey.- 

\- Largo!-

\- Señorito Tony.- dijo Jarvis desde la escalera.- Dice su señora madre que si se arregla a tiempo, puede acompañarla luego al sastre para mandar a hacer nuevas ropas para la señorita Natalia.-

\- Yay!Minifaldas everywhere!-

\- Tony...-

\- En Londres las minis se están usando un dedo bajo las caderas, Nat no puede andar tan fuera de moda... y has visto esas blusitas transparentes...?- dijo Tony, haciendo que Bruce bufara, le diera la espalda y fuera a su tocadiscos a cambiar el vinilo: pero cuando se inclinó, Tony se le abrazó por detrás con todo su peso.- Me prometes que no saldrás de bares? Te dejo elegir los calzoncitos si me esperas despierto, pero no puedes recibir a los chicos mañana con cara de patibulario...-

\- Uno, si salgo a bares no es para pelearme, y dos, me quedaré en casa y los recibiremos mañana por la tarde, ahora vete con tu madre...-

Tony alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición y se fue, no sin bufidos. Ser el escolta oficial de su madre a los eventos no le molestaba para nada, aunque cortara mucho su tiempo de calidad con maquinitas y planos. Ver a su madre dominar un salón con su carisma era una lección tan interesante como una presentación en aplicaciones láser: Maria Stark tenía el don de reescribir las reglas sólo a fuerza de encanto, y ese poder sutil y apabullante de influir en las personas sin siquiera diriguirse a ella. 

Maria lo esperaba junto al Rolls, y le tendió las llaves, que Tony tomó con una sonrisita, porque le encantaba manejar la monstruosidad platinada: y bajó el capó mientras retrocedía, su madre ya preparada para el viento del viaje con un pañuelo de seda en los cabellos, grandes gafas que protegieran su maquillaje y un fantástico abrigo de piel sintética blanca envolviéndola de pies a cabeza.

Tony retrocedió y salió a la calle con la destreza de un conductor nato, y enfiló hacia la zona universitaria, en donde les tocaba inagurar un ala en la sala de arte de la Universidad de Columbia, a nombre de Howard. No que no hubiera un deje de cálculo en ello, a pesar de lo mucho que Maria amaba el arte: si algo no salía bien en sus aplicaciones a college, era difícil decirle que no habían cupos a un tipo que te había donado un edificio.

A ninguno de los cuatro les atraía Columbia, aunque Natalia había revisado obsesivamente sus currículos, a ver había algo que le atrajera y así poder estudiar desde casa. Pero Columbia era generalmente para futuros militares: había poco para atraer a ninguno de ellos, excepto quizás a Clint. Pero era un buen backup por si algo salía mal.  
Maria normalmente se subía al auto y empezaba a buscar música que escuchar, que con Tony no solía ser su habitual música clásica, sino jazz, algo que tenían en común. Pero esta vez se fue en silencio, recostada en el asiento, su mirada perdida, y le recordó extrañamente a los largos silencios de Natalia.

\- Mamma? Está todo bien?-

\- Cómo detesto a Steve a veces, Tony.-

\- Eh?- Tony se alzó las gafas oscuras, asombrado.- Porqué?-

-... este viaje... los cuatro actúan como si no les pudiera pasar nada, pero lo que van a hacer es peligroso. Es peligroso, y el único que opina que es necesario es Steve, pero si Steve lo opina, todos van a hacer lo que él diga...-

\- Pero mamá, los rusos...-

\- Que peleen en guerras, si quieren. No digo nada que nos defiendan si nos vinieran a invadir, como los alemanes! Pero ir a meterse... - Maria se cruzó de brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Bueno, si los matan, te casas con Natalia ya mismo y al primero le ponemos Howard y ya.-

\- Eso es muy... específico, mamá.- Tony la miró de reojo.- No le has dicho a mi padre que estás preocupada, no?-

\- No hay ninguna necesidad de que tu padre sepa esas cosas. Es muy bueno amar a alguien con todo el corazón, Tony. Lo que no es bueno es que esa persona se lo * crea*.-

La risa de Tony cascabeleó esa mañana fría, y aceleró.

\- Oye, para qué son los cisnes?-

*************************

\- Bruce, hijo querido.- dijo Howard, levantando la vista del bolso de bandolera que empacaba. Sobre la cama habían varios rollos de dinero, un puñado de monedas de oro anticuadas, varios mapas, las potentes linternas Stark, del porte de una mandarina: barras de chocolate, y por supuesto, una peineta, porque Howard Stark sí era presumido. Esa tarde, mientras Tony y Maria recorrían todo Washington buscando lámparas que coordinaran con el estampado de cortinas con cisnes, Howard había arreglado los últimos detalles para su viaje: partirían al amanecer. Pero no había esperado ver a su hijo menos en el umbral, cruzado de brazos, pensativo. 

Amaba la prudencia de Bruce: amaba su precaución, su cuidado, porque a él le faltaban. Bruce no había hablado, no había dicho una palabra en todo un año cuando llegó, traumatizado y desnutrido a la casa Stark, y sucesivos pediatras habían supuesto que era mudo, o tenía un retardo importante. Pero cuando tras un año habló en frases perfectamente construidas, Howard se dio cuenta de repente que el niño los había tenido a prueba * ellos* por un año, antes de empezar a confiar.

A los seis años.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por ese viaje. Iremos, les sacaremos esa fuente de poder a los rusos, y regresaremos antes de Navidad, prometido... podemos estudiarla cuando regrese, seguro será fascinante...-

\- Vas a entregársela al Gobierno de Estados Unidos?-

\- Pues...- Howard guardó unos suspensores en el closet y sacó unos calcetines.- ... aún no hemos pensado tan allá, pero con que Peggy sepa que la tengo...-

\- No te preocupa lo que puedan hacer con esa fuente de energía?-

\- Lo que me preocupa es lo que puedan hacer los rusos!-

\- Y qué están haciendo? Desarrollar armas... que es probablemente lo mismo que hará el gobierno.- Bruce se sentó en la cama, y Howard notó una extraña tensión en su hijo. A diferencia de Tony, Bruce ya estaba ensanchando la espalda, acercándose al hombre que iba a ser. Pero en sus ojos castaños había aún una inocencia infantil, que lo miraba con tanta ansiedad, tanta necesidad de entender, de que él le hablase sobre bien y mal, que a veces Howard se sentía sobrecogido.

\- Bruce, hemos hablado esto antes. Construir armas, poseer deterrentes, no es malo. Lo malo es usarlas contra inocentes.- dijo Howard cerrando su bolso. Al volverse, en vez del asentimiento que esperaba, Bruce se había cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la pared.- Ya no estás de acuerdo?-

\- No, padre. Y me temo... que no sé si estoy completamente de acuerdo que porque los rusos hayan adquirido una fuente de poder nueva, tengamos derecho de ir a sacársela.-

Howard se puso las manos en las caderas.- Prefieres que la usen para tirarle un misil a New York?-

\- También pueden usar su acero para crear la funda del misil. Se los vamos a robar también?-

\- Bruce...- Howard, que se había visto listo para discutir, se pronto se sentó en la cama, entrecruzando los dedos.- A qué viene esto? Estás enojado porque voy?-

\- No.- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose el labio.- Cada uno tiene que hacer... algo en lo que cree. Según lo que piense. No pretendía... criticar, papá. Claro que tengo miedo que algo te pase, pero... me he estado haciendo muchas preguntas, últimamente.- dijo acercándose, y ese deje temeroso, dubitativo, que nunca había abandonado a Bruce desde su infancia, conmovió a Howard. No era un hombre de besos y abrazos, pero le palmeó el hombro, aunque fruncía el ceño.

\- Pues... no tengo todas las respuestas, pero podemos hablar de las que encuentres. Cuando vuelva. Volveré antes de que te lleguen las respuestas del MIT, lo prometo...-

\- No es el momento de hablarlo, pero ya no estoy seguro sobre el MIT, padre.-

\- Qué?- ahí sí Howard se enderezó, esta vez desconcertado: y Howard no tenía buena tolerancia a estar desconcertado y entraba en cólera rapidito.- Pero si era tu sueño! El sueño de los dos!-

\- Lo siento.- dijo Bruce, mordiéndose el labio.- Quisiera que hablemos sobre opciones cuando vuelvas.-

\- Pero si...- Howard contuvo su genio, antes de hablar en voz baja.- Tienes todas las opciones del mundo, porque eres brillante, pero creo que no ir al MIT es desaprovecharlas, y no te dejaré tirar tu genio por la borda, Bruce.-

\- Eso es decisión mía.- dijo Bruce, con aspereza, y Howard se enderezó, ya incapaz de controlar su ira.

\- No, fíjate que no, porque soy tu padre, y harás lo que yo diga!!-

\- O si no qué?- dijo Bruce, pálido pero inmóvil.- me devuelves al hoyo en donde me encontraste?-

\- No se a qué viene esta rebeldía...!-

\- Dime la verdad, papá.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Si no te hubieran dicho que tenía aptitudes, me habrías adoptado igual?-

\- Qué?-

\- Tú sabías que tenía aptitudes. Hicimos juntos los crucigramas del Times desde que tenía seis. Te acuerdas?- murmuró, y a Howard le vino una memoria clara como el cristal: Bruce y él, el pequeño aún mudo, en la mesa del desayuno, Bruce sentado en unos cojines porque era muy chiquito, haciendo el crucigrama en el periódico, su mano diminuta y regordeta empuñando la carísima estilográfica de Howard mientras llenaba las letras faltantes de P_A_N_E_G_I_R_I_C_O bajo los elogios de su padre. En la memoria también estaba los gritos de Tony, a quien su madre había estado calmando en otra habitación porque no había querido comerse el desayuno.

Esa memoria calmó su furia, y hubo confusión en sus gestos, al ir a Bruce, pero no podías ignorar el claro amor por su hijo en su mirada.

\- Bruce... hijo mío. Qué pasa? Qué es esto?- dijo, ahí de pie frente a él. Bruce ya era tan alto como su padre: Tony siempre sería un poco más pequeño.

\- … no lo sé. Lo siento. Vuelve... vuelve a salvo, por favor.- dijo, y contrajo la mandíbula. Parecía que iba a llorar.

\- Cuida de Maria y de Tony, por favor.-

\- Lo haré. Papá...- Howard fue el más sorprendido cuando tras su discusión, Bruce le echó los brazos alrededor y lo apretó, con cierta torpeza, antes de decirle muy seriamente, la vista baja.- Ten cuidado, por favor.-

Los rizos de Bruce le rozaron los labios, y Howard se encontró dominado por un impulso nuevo, inesperado, y le agarró el hombro para besarle la frente, y luego quedarse un poco perdido ahí de pie.

Bruce, tan incómodo como él, asintió, y se fue, pero le dejó una sonrisa que calmó un poco el corazón confuso de Howard. Qué le pasaba a su hijo? 

*******************

El amanecer siguiente los encontró a todos en el aeródromo lleno de niebla: a las seis de la mañana, aprovechando la cobertura, Howard pilotaría el jet cruzando el Atlántico, en un vuelo secreto que sólo el SRR tenía identificado, simplemente como operación Lamplight. Rafe Jones sería su contacto en América, mientras que Jacques Dernier los esperaría en Francia con más pertechos y data: tenían en teoría una semana para preparar la operación en terreno, y otra semana para ejecutarla y volverse a escape. Steve y Peggy, muy despiertos y vivaces, estaban llenos de energía y listos para todo, y Howard ya había puesto a calentar el jet, mientras que Bucky seguía dormitando, abrazado a Clint, la cara en su pelo. 

Todos se habían reunido para despedirlos, y Maria, envuelta en un abrigo de cuero rojo esperaba con Jarvis en el Rolls, mientras los niños trasnochados - a Natalia y a Clint los habían levantado a las cuatro y media a ambos- aguardaban la partida ahí juntos como ganado con frío. Steve había tratado de razonar con dejarlos en la mansión Stark más temprano, pero tanto Clint como Nat se habían negado en redondo, y Peggy había suspirado, un suspiro que Steve había entendido, porque para Peggy dejar a Nat no era fácil. 

Por eso estaban ahí tiritando de frío y de nervios, y tan tensos que ni siquiera Tony pudo hacer chistes cuando tras abrazarlos a todos, con los rotores del avión ya girando, Peggy volvió atrás para abrazar de nuevo estrechamente a Natalia.

\- Mami... vuelve pronto...-

\- Por supuesto. Todo estará bien.- dijo Peggy, pero tenía la voz apretada, y cuando volvió al avión, todos alcanzaron a ver a Steve abrazarla para que llorase a gusto. Clint se llevó a Nat de regreso al Rolls, y se la dejó a Maria, que la metió dentro de su abrigo de piel para abrazarla, mientras Tony y Bruce se subían y Clint llevaba la motocicleta de Bucky siguiéndolos.

“ Ojos muy abiertos, Clint. No dejes que pase nada malo” había dicho Steve con dulzura al despedirse de él.

“ Cúidate y cuida a mi pequeña” había dicho Peggy.

“ Sean buenos y no den problemas” había sido la despedida de Howard.

“ Pórtense bien o los mato a todos a la vuelta” había dicho Bucky, antes de morderle la cabeza a Clint y largarse.

Dos semanas no era tanto, pero todos estaban conscientes que Europa Oriental estaba hecho un desastre, y sólo hacía falta una bala. Por eso, el humor en el Rolls no era el mejor, pero incluso Natasha emitió un ruido cuando volvieron a la mansión, y encontraron que desde el lobby hasta el salón principal, no sólo habían serpentinas, globos, glitter y un buffet de comida de desayuno como para rivalizar con cualquier restaurant, sino que se oía a los Beatles en los parlantes de y habían unas cajas de regalos en la mesa del comedor.

\- Mamá...- Bruce solo la llamaba mamá cuando lo avergonzaba, lo que la verdad era bastante frecuente. Tony empezó a gorgoritear.

\- Muy bien, esos tres ya han salido del espacio aéreo americano, por ahora ustedes son todos míos, mi responsabilidad!- dijo Maria alzando brazos enguantados y arrojando el abrigo donde cayera.- Y decreto que hoy no hay clases, que es el cumpleaños de todo el mundo, el mío incluido! Jarvis, trae las panquecas. Tony, abre una sidra. Bruce, pon música más alegre!-

\- Tú estabas contando los días para que se fueran, verdad?- dijo Tony que nunca discutía sus caprichos, yendo derecho a una gran botella de sidra violentamente rosada. 

\- Yep.- Maria hizo un gorgorito, echándose de costado en una sillas.- Natalia de mi corazón, Clintito lindo, abran sus cajas! Brucey...!-

\- Mamá, deberíamos ir a clase...- dijo Bruce mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Jarvis, cuya flema británica era un requisito para tratar con Maria.

\- No me oíste? No clase! Nada de clase!-

\- Ciertamente nada de clase y estilo, esta sidra tiene muy poco alcohol.- se quejó Tony, repartiendo una frutilla a cada copa y llevándole una a su madre.

\- Tía...- musitó Clint, que había abierto la caja y alzaba una carísima chaqueta de cuero nueva, gruesa, tachonada en bronce, cargada de bolsillos y forrada en piel y lanilla.- Tía, es increíble!-

\- Tu papá se puso idiota y me dijo que no podía regalarte nada sobre dos mil dólares para Navidad, así que te quedas la chaqueta ahora y para Navidad te regalo el gorrito a juego.- dijo Maria con su habitual lógica. Clint se echó a reír, antes de ir a besar la mano que Maria le tendía como una reina con elegancia.

Por supuesto, después de besarla, las largas uñas rojas le agarraron la mano.

\- Eh...-

\- No más peleas bajo mi techo con mi hijo.- dijo con severidad, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja.- O sea, pueden pelearse, pero cuando alguien haga algo y se molesten, me viene a ver, yo les pongo unos shortcitos de boxeo muy chiquitos que tengo, se aceitan, se ponen guantes de box, y se pelean en el cuadrilátero mientra mi niña y yo sorbemos margaritas. Ese es el trato!-

\- Mamá, que Natalia no tiene edad para margaritas ni Clint tiene edad para que lo objetivices...- Bruce tenía la cara en una mano, y en la otra sidra.

\- La edad es sólo un número!-

Natalia había estado gorgoriteando, pero cuando abrió la caja que le había puesto Maria, con un exagerado lazo, emitió un gritito.

\- Tía!!-

\- Te gusta? Mi niña tiene que estar confortable para andar por casa... -

\- Para andar por casa?!- Natalia sacó de la caja la más hermosa túnica Missoni, en tonos otoñales, y unas zapatillas bajas de lana suavísima.- Tía, esto es demasiado...-

\- Ve a ponértelo! Tony, muéstrale su cuarto...- dijo Maria, estirándose hacia Bruce.- Brucey, más sidra para tu vieja madre. Jarvis, muéstrale a Clint los caniles nuevos para Thor y Lucky...-

Todo el mundo la obedeció, y cuando se quedaron solos, Bruce puso doble frutilla en la copa y se la alargó.

\- Y has conseguido que todos estén sonriendo.- dijo en voz baja, mirando a su madre adoptiva con ternura, que levantó el mentón e hizo un puchero.

\- Tú no... anda, abre tu caja. Y tómate toda la sidra... extraño tus sonrisas, estás tan grumpy últimamente... - suspiró, y le tendió los brazos demandantemente. Brucey se dejó abrazar, afirmando los pies cuando Maria dejó todo su peso colgar de él.-... me contarás qué pasa? Amore, quiero ayudar... qué te preocupa? Haremos lo que quieras, yo veré cómo se lo hago entender a tu padre luego...-

\- Mamá, no tienes que...-

\- Bruce.- Maria lo atrajo a él: era tan chiquita que su cabeza sólo rozaba los labios de él cuando ella se empinaba en los dedos de los pies, pero había dominio, una voluntad firme cuando se sujetó de sus hombros.- Me vas a decir, y vamos a arreglar que vuelvas a sonreír, o voy a empezar a imaginarme cosas y a actuar según eso, y ya sabes que tengo una * vívida * imaginación.-

\- Madre...- Bruce cerró los ojos, y apoyó el mentón en su frente.- Te quiero...-

\- Entonces abre tu regalo! Lo elegí pensando en tí! Es verde, muy ajustado y tan chiquito!-

\- Oh, Dios.-

*******************

Natalia se quedó boquiabierta en el umbral de la habitación, pero Tony fue y se desplomó en la enorme cama con edredón de seda blanca, con un respaldo de cisnes art decó dorados de bronce, un dosel de gasa con flores bordadas, y jugó con Catasha, que tenía su caja instalada en una alcobita con verja de madera en una esquina, platos de agua, alimento y leche de porcelana. El armario de madera era enorme y su ropa ya había sido acomodada, aunque parecía haberse multiplicado misteriosamente : y la habitación contaba con un primoso escritorio de madera blanca con secretaire y cajones, y un ventanal con balcón en donde habían tres macetas de rosas trepadoras y un juego de bajos sofás rojos de cuero rodeando una mesita con una cesta de frutas y una alfombra color de rosa.

La lámpara, de lágrimas de cristal, hacía juego con los apliqués del secretaire y a los lados de la cama. Y el baño, de un blanco cremoso, olía a flores, la puerta abierta enseñando una enorme bañera hundida en forma de concha marina y una bata gruesa como una piel de oso polar en el reverso de la puerta.

\- Tu madre se volvió loca, esto es demasiado...- dijo Natalia, los pies hundidos en la gruesa alfombra en la entrada, descalzándose por temor a ensuciarla.

\- Mi madre está loca, como si no supieras que siempre quiso una niña... yo agradezco que existas, si no mi madre me pondría vestidos a mí, en serio...- Tony rodó por la cama para mirarla.- ... no está bromeando, tenerte a su merced hace que esto sea Año Nuevo y su cumpleaños y Navidad todo junto...-

\- Lamento que no tengas una hermana, Tony.- dijo Nat, algo conmovida, yendo por la gatita.

\- Bromeas? Mi madre la habría malcriado hasta hacerla un monstruo. Prefiero con mucho tenerte a tí.- dijo sonriendo, moviéndose para poder frotar la cabeza, imitando a la gata, en el muslo de Nat, sentada en la cama.

\- Pues... me tienes si quieres.- dijo Nat despacio, acariciándole el cuello. Tony la miró un momento con algo de curiosidad, antes de sentarse en la cama y apartarse, rascándose la nuca.

\- Te alegrará saber que hicimos las paces con Barton...-

\- Clint me dijo que hablaría contigo. Fue todo culpa mía, Tony...-

\- No, nup, nada de eso.- Tony alzó un dedo, agitándolo sin mirarla.- Tu estás en todo tu derecho de decidir lo que quieres hacer sin presión de nadie, no son gemelos fusionados con Clint ni nada...- Tony se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda en la pared junto a una reproducción de un Degas ( Natalia esperaba fervientemente que fuera una reproducción) - Le dije que eso me molestaba mucho más que el puñetazo.-

\- Y qué dijo?-

\- No te vas a poner el Missoni ese?-

\- ... no puedo contigo ahí...-

\- Oh, ciertamente puedes...- dijo Tony en un tono sugestivo, a lo que Natalia le sacó la lengua y fue al baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta y colocándose fuera de la vista para ponerse la túnica de seda italiana estampada con grandes flores. Sin embargo, Tony notó que en los centímetros de la puerta entreabierta, podía ver a veces un brazo o una pierna pálidos y torneados, y un lejano reflejo en el espejo del baño, que mostraba bastante rosado y bastante blanco...

Tony tragó y le dio la espalda al espectáculo tentador.- No estoy muy seguro de lo que dijo, tuve con él una de esas conversaciones que son como dar vueltas en la carretera buscando una dirección antigua... llena de desvíos... Bucky lo habrá llenado de músculos, pero no le enseñó mucho sobre cómo hablar en serio, vaya...-

\- Pero está... bien con nosotros, creo.-

\- Si, mira...- Tony miró por sobre el hombro, aliviado al ver ya los colores del vestido en el espejo.- Tú me dices si quieres seguir con esto. A mí me dio la impresión de que Clint se declaró con ese puñetazo... bruto y todo, en realidad dijo que pretendía irse a vivir contigo después de la graduación, y eso es, bueno, es bastante claro no?-

\- Cómo me queda?-

Tony miró a Natalia, envuelta en el Missoni. La suave seda, casi traslúcida, caía como agua por su cuerpo, velando sus curvas juveniles pero rotundas con un encanto que la hacía parecer una acuarela, y por una vez, el locuaz Tony apartó la vista, manos en los bolsillos.

\- No me busques halagos, si tienes ojos para verte al espejo, mi mami tiene muy buen gusto...- agregó, balanceándose en los talones, pero no vio venir que Natalia fuera a él, tomándolo de la cintura, su rostro muy cerca.- Eh... Natalia? Qué estás haciendo?-

\- Clint y yo conversamos y... quedó muy claro que no hay nada entre nosotros, ni lo habrá. Tony, no te gustaría...?- ella no acabó la frase, buscando en su expresión, sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

Tony se veía... se veía como Catasha cuando intentaron ponerle un collar nuevo, a punto de empezar a retroceder en cuatro patas, pero deslumbrada y fascinada por el cascabelito al mismo tiempo.

-... me gustaría qué?-

\- Pues, tú y yo podríamos estar juntos de verdad, porqué no te lo piensas?-

Tony parpadeó, antes de lamerse los labios y fruncir las cejas, los pensamientos casi visibles tras su frente.

\- Es por las manías de mi madre, estás tan afectada por el número de Clint o es por la ida de tus padres que...? O es por esta ridícula pieza?-

\- No puede ser que simplemente me gustes, Tony?-

\- Quién eres tú, y con qué te está chantajeando mi madre?-

\- Tú te lo pierdes.- dijo Natalia, con un suspiro, apartándose con un susurro de seda. Tony se quedó ahí parado mientras ella salía al pasillo y volvía al salón para enseñarle la túnica a Maria, y tras una pausa, se volvió a la gata, los labios entreabiertos, una sola ceja alzada.

\- Catasha, si alguna vez alguien te trae un arenque asado más grande que tú y te lo ofrece sin pedir nada a cambio, sospecha, sospecha mucho... la vida no es así, sabes?-

\- Miaowr.-

\- Eso lo será tu madre gata.- 

**********************

Los caniles, como era de esperarse, eran de una elegancia asombrosa, con termostatos, salida independiente al patio trasero, cama con edredón extra y plato redondo cargado   
de carne picada. Lucky ya se había llenado la panza y echado a dormir, pero Thor era curioso y había salido a recorrer el nuevo terreno, olfateando todo y persiguiendo las palomas que solían anidar en los árboles cercanos. Clint se quedó un rato afuera, riéndose cuando una ardilla asustó a Thor al saltar de repente y apresurarse a su árbol, el perro huyendo para luego volver de nuevo con más curiosidad que buen sentido.

El otoño se estaba poniendo frío, y la niebla matutina se había transformado en un día muy cargado y negro, nubes llenas de lluvia o quizá aguanieve juntándose en el horizonte. 

La preocupación por Bucky estaba temperada por saber que Steve Rogers estaba con él, pero Clint nunca dejaba de preocuparse de Bucky: y estaba distraído pensando en eso, cuando un trueno lejano le hizo levantar la vista el cielo.

Habría tormenta. Esperaba que a Maria fueran a buscarla en vehículo, porque no vivía muy cerca del colegio: y aunque seguro estaba acostumbrada a tormentas y huracanes tropicales, no debía tener costumbre de los súbitos fríos de Washington, que podían bajar quince grados en una hora. Y hoy, ella tenía entrenamiento con las chicas de basketball: como pronto tendrían un partido, Clint dudaba que faltara aunque nevara.

Quizá debería haber ido a clases, aunque fuera para asegurarse que llegara bien a casa. Su conversación había sido... extraña. Maria había bajado a verlo cuando llegó a su casa tras el desastroso cumpleaños, y aunque había parecido triste, lo había escuchado sin alterarse.

\- Sé que se vio mal, pero nunca habíamos hablado... del futuro ni nada. Nat y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y nunca pensé que había cambiado... pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, Maria, te juro que no.- dijo Clint, buscando las palabras torpemente. Maria había alzado una mano, callándolo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo un momento.

\- Eres tan tonto, Clint Barton.-

\- Eh?-

\- Irás al baile conmigo?-

-... sí, en eso quedamos, por supuesto...-

\- Todo está bien entonces. Me habría enojado mucho tener que botar el vestido, todo ese encaje salió caro.-

\- Ah?- Clint se había rascado la nuca.- Lo siento... eh... entonces me entiendes? No tengo nada con Nat, a ella nunca le he gustado, es... es como si fuéramos hermanos, es...-

\- Porqué le pegaste a Tony?- 

\- Porque es un weon insoportable, viscoso, y si se aprovecha de Nat lo cuelgo!- 

\- Pero es tu amigo!-

\- Sí, eso sí, pero no puede ser viscoso con Nat, okay?-

Maria se mordió el labio, y Clint se sintió como un batracio bajo una lupa, porque ella en verdad tenía una mirada muy evaluadora.

\- Entonces... - balbuceó él.- Estamos ... bien? Seguimos juntos?-

\- Serás idiota.- dijo Maria, yendo a besarlo, antes de volverse a su casa y cerrando la puerta sin decir nada más. Clint se había quedado ahí boqueando como un pez, pero en los días siguientes todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, y eso era bueno, así que no valía la pena calentarse más la cabeza, no?

\- Clint!-

La voz de Bruce lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al verlo bajando el sendero, una parka verde envolviéndolo, las llaves de un auto en su mano. Se veía tenso, aunque sonrió al ver a Thor tratando de alcanzar la ardilla que se burlaba de él, con saltitos ridículos.

\- Mi madre dice que duermas un rato si quieres, tu cuarto está listo, o lo que prefieras. Yo voy a salir, necesitas algo?-

\- Adónde vas? Al colegio? Bruce, estoy preocupado por Maria...-

\- Es por la tormenta? Sí, va a caer un aguacero...- dijo Bruce, y se veía contrariado. - Es... no es bueno.-

\- Ah?-

\- Quieres que mande un auto a buscarla?- dijo Bruce, y la simplicidad de esas respuestas de chico con dinero hicieron sonreír a Clint.

\- Con flores y chocolates dentro? Y un violinista y mi foto?-

\- Y una manta perfumada.-

\- Bruce, cómo es que tú no tienes chica, eh? Siempre he pensado que le gustas a Elizabeth...- 

\- No tengo tiempo. Ni la personalidad para eso...- dijo Bruce, una arruga en su frente.- Mira, Clint, me caes bien. Pero vuelves a pelearte con Tony y ya sabes de qué lado voy a estar.-

\- No volverá a pasar. Eso fue...- Clint se miró los pies.- Me tomó de sorpresa, me sentí... me dio miedo, es todo.-

\- Clint.- dijo Bruce, y el chico se sintió un poco tomado de sorpresa por la profundidad de su mirada.- No se me ocurre ninguna forma factible en el mundo de que perdieras a Natalia.-

\- Eh?-

\- Mándale el auto a tu chica. - dijo Bruce yéndose.- Pero quizá el violinista sea mucho!-

\- Oye, tú adónde vas?- preguntó Clint sin respuesta.

****************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

La respuesta a esa pregunta no la tuvieron hasta después de la cena. Había un aire de vacaciones en la casa: Natalia y Maria se pasearon todo el día en túnicas, el largo desayuno se transformó en almuerzo y luego en cena temprana según Jarvis y el servicio iban retirando cosas y trayendo cosas para que todo el mundo comiera como prefieriese a la hora que prefiriese, y Maria fue sacando diferentes entretenciones, como un puzzle enorme de 5000 piezas, una película proyectada en la sala, (“Shalako”, que los hizo reír bastante) y unos discos de extraña música beat que trajera de Milán. Afuera llovía, pero la casa estaba caldeada y cómoda, y Natalia se encontró durmiendo la siesta en el sofá, con Catasha paseándose como dueña del salón y afilándose las garras en las carísimas cortinas.

Bruce regresó a tiempo para la cena, recién bañado y hambriento, y Maria no hizo preguntas, ofreciéndole en cambio sopa muy caliente. Tony, por supuesto, había pasado la tarde jugando y siendo en ganador absoluto de un juego acérrimo de dominó, pero fue inmediatamente a instalarse a su lado.

\- Dónde te habías metido? Estuviste fuera toda la tarde!-

\- Tenía cosas que hacer.-

\- Pero acá había pizza que comer!-

* risa*- Tenía responsabilidades... vamos, me dejaste algo de pizza?-

Jarvis efectivamente le había guardado su trozo, y cenaron todos juntos en la sala, echados en los sofás, con sus respectivos platos a mano. Natalia estaba relajada y adormilada a fuerza de sidra, y estaba acurrucada entre Tony y Clint, que acababa de hablar por teléfono con Maria Hill. Hubo un silencio cuando se habló de los disturbios en Hungría, pero Jarvis lo interrumpió con estupenda naturalidad sirviendo más gaseosas.

\- Okay, mañana tienen que volver a lo espantoso que ir a clase, voy a ser una tratante de esclavos, los voy a hacer ir al colegio al menos una vez a la semana, que no digan que los consiento...- aleteó Maria, sirviendo unos vasitos pequeños de licor de chocolate.- Muy bien, un sorbito de esto y tendrán dulces dulces sueños... y como saben que mi marido se ha largado y estoy durmiendo sola, si alguien tiene sueños malos o se despierta en la noche mi puerta está abierta... tú en especial, Tony...-

\- Déjanos en paz.- bostezó Tony.- Aunque si Nat se va a meter a tu cama quizá yo igual tenga miedito!-

\- El que se asome al cuarto de mi niña sin permiso acaba durmiendo encadenado, me han oído?- dijo Maria apretando a Natalia contra su pecho, pero entonces Clint exclamó algo.- Qué?- agregó volviéndose al joven arquero, pero èl miraba fijamente el televisor, en donde estaban hablando de las protestas estudiantiles contra la guerra de Vietnam.

Bruce bufó y se levantó, pero Clint no dijo nada hasta que Tony lo miró, miró a la pantalla, y luego miró a Bruce especulativamente.

\- Andabas metido en las protestas?!- preguntó a toda voz, a lo que Maria los miró confusa y Natalia se quedó desconcertada.

\- No voy a negarlo.- dijo Bruce con simplicidad, aunque había beligerancia en sus ojos.

\- Saliste sólo un segundo, no creo que nadie más te reconozca...- empezó Clint, tratando de ser tranquilizador, pero eso pareció enojar a Bruce.

\- Y si me reconocen qué? Estaba allí, no voy a mentir...-

\- Pero qué diablos se te fue a perder a tí en una de esas estupideces?- explotó Tony.- Es peligroso! Lanzan bombas de gas y destruyen todo! Y no sirven de nada!-

\- Con el ejército retirándose de Saigón, no puedes decir que no sirven de nada!- exclamó Bruce, a los que Tony se cruzó de brazos con beligerancia.

\- Se está retirando porque no le conviene al país, no porque los hippies salgan a marchar! A nadie le importa que ocupen Indochina entera, no es más que montón de drogados alegando por alegar...-

\- A mí me importa.- dijo Bruce, en voz baja y densa. Tony estaba indignado, y Clint parecía desconcertado pero molesto, pero Natalia intervino.

\- Bruce... está bien que lo hagas si eso es lo que crees.- dijo, la vista en la pantalla. Steve también había hablado con pasión contra Vietnam: Natalia lo recordaba bien, a pesar de que las opiniones de Bucky y Peggy habían sido más conservadoras.- Mis papás también piensan que está mal haber atacado al Vietcong. Pero tampoco podían no hacer nada con la URSS y China atacando a esa pobre gente...-

\- Natalia, eso le corresponde a la UN decidirlo, a los propios países, a una OTAN o unidad política asiática, no a nosotros... tu padre tenía razón en presionar al Presidente Kennedy, nunca se debió...-

\- Brucey, puede que le tocara a la UN, pero ciertamente no te toca a tí ni a esos hippies apestosos!- dijo Tony, cabeza echada atrás en el sofá. Pero Bruce se veía aún más sombrío.

\- Antes de que el presidente hiciera un alto al fuego, se cometieron crímenes de guerra, Nat. Nunca habrá paz en Indochina hasta que los americanos salgamos de allí, y si su pueblo decide hacerse comunista, están en su derecho, porque...-

\- No tengo idea cómo puedes hablar tanta mierda.- dijo Clint secamente, y cuando el resto se volvió a él al oír tanto veneno en su voz, Bruce se cruzó de brazos, aunque aún con mansedumbre.- Dejar que ganen los comunistas? -

\- Si pueblos soberanos eligen ese tipo de gobierno, quiénes somos nosotros para...?- empezó Bruce, pero Clint se enderezó, y sus ojos chispeaban.

\- Sabes quiénes somos? Somos los hijos de gente que se ha partido el lomo para evitar que Stalin haga monstruosidades en otros países, que han salvado hasta a los hijos de los nazis de acabar en gulags horribles en Siberia, y no en teoría, sino parando balas con el cuerpo!- exclamó Clint, y Tony hizo un gesto de “ lo que yo decía” pero Bruce apretó la mandíbula.

\- No estoy criticando el pensamiento de nuestros padres. Pero no es el mío.-

\- Bueno, a nadie le importa lo que tú piensas...- empezó Clint, pero Maria agarró la bandeja de plata que había contenido galletitas y les dio a ambos en la cabeza en rápida sucesión.

\- Vamos a tener que ir al cuadrilátero? Se van a ir a poner microshorts? O se van a comportar y dejar de discutir tonterías políticas que hace que se me agríe el martini?-

\- … lo siento, tía.- dijo Clint, dócilmente, Natalia poniéndole una mano en el brazo, pero Bruce solo asintió, la mandíbula tensa.

************************************ 

Natalia no habría sabido porqué esa conversación le dio pesadillas, pero no del tipo que despiertas gritando. Esa noche tuvo un largo sueño, un sueño sobre una casa de madera en la nieve que era poco más que un galpón, en donde en un suelo de paja dormías hecho una bola como un animalito, y en donde había que cavar con dedos sangrientos para poder sacar unas raíces del suelo congelado y comértelas. Recordaba adultos, alrededor, empujándola atrás, tironeándola.

Se dio cuenta que estaba gimiendo en sueños cuando se oyó a sí misma al despertar con una pata peluda en la cara. La gata había abandonado su caja y estaba encima de su pecho, pegándole en la oreja con una patita que aunque fuera suave como algodón daba aun respetable manotazo.

\- Ser del mal... bájate de mí...- jadeó Nat, removiéndose, a lo que la gata sólo se afirmó con las garras como un jinete en un rodeo. Luego, al verla despierta ya, enderezó la cola y se fue con mucho bamboleo a su caja, en donde se hizo bolita con un aire de exasperado alivio.

\- Ah, así son las cosas? Te desperté y estás enojada?- dijo Natalia con acidez, pero la gata ya se había cubierto la cara con la cola y dormía. Natalia bufó pero respiró aliviada un momento, al darse cuenta que la pesadilla había pasado.

Sin embargo, había sido tan vívida que podía sentir el hambre, a pesar de que habían comido todo el día...

Natalia había pasado suficientes años visitando la mansión Stark para conocer perfectamente la disposición, y sin pensarlo mucho metió los pies en sus viejas zapatillas de levantarse en forma de tortuga, se plantó el batón de felpa que Maria dejase en el revés de la puerta del baño, y salió al pasillo, que daba a la ornada de escalera alfombrada de rojo vivo, y que descendía en un arco elegante al segundo y al tercer piso. Para la noche, Howard había instalado unas luces tenues a ras de piso, que creaban una penumbra rojiza y evitaban que en la oscuridad niños inquietos perdiesen un escalón y se rompieran la crisma.

Natalia bajó la escalera sin ruido, y enfiló por un pasillo lateral que te llevaba a la gran cocina de la casa Stark, lugar que Maria pisaba rara vez y que era el reino de Jarvis. Con acero inoxidable y porcelana blanca por todas partes, era un lugar sólido y utilitario, una selección de vinos reflejando la luz en sus botellas verdes en un mueble abierto en una esquina, grandes mesones embaldosados al estilo inglés de pared a pared, y una mesa larga en donde el mayordomo presidía la mesa para las 20+ personas que servían la casa.

Pero no había ningún sirviente en las sillas de madera, sino que estaba Bruce, solo, aún en pantalones de lana y zapatillas, revolviendo una taza de té que olía delicioso, sus anteojos en la frente mientras apoyaba los ojos en la mano. Natalia estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero el conflicto en su gesto la detuvo, y se deslizó despacio hacia la tetera de cobre sobre el hogar a gas.

\- Te importa si te acompaño?- dijo sacando una taza de porcelana del anaquel. No una de las preciosuras que usaba Maria, sino una simple, gruesa, del gusto de Jarvis.

\- Qué haces despierta?-

\- Catasha decidió que quería dormir en mi cara. Tiene una cama perfecta, pero... claramente es menos obediente que Thor.-

\- Eso es lo bueno de los perros, duermen donde les dices.- dijo Bruce recostándose en la silla.- Deja, yo te sirvo...- dijo levantándose para traer, envuelta en la manga porque debía estar caliente, la pequeña teterita de metal cargada del mejor earl grey en hoja. Se lo sirvió con destreza, empujándole la tacita, esbozando una sonrisa.- El té para milady. Se te nota la madre inglesa, sabes.-

\- La tuya es italiana y tomas té todo el tiempo.-

\- Lo italiano se me nota en la panza de pasta.- dijo Bruce volviendo a sentarse. Al fin sonreía, y Natalia se felicitó de haberlo reanimado, porque había parecido tan tenso...

\- Yo me desperté por una invasión de garritas, cuál es tu excusa? O no te has acostado?- ella frunció las cejas al ver el mohín descuidado de Bruce.- Oye, que tomarnos el día estuvo bien, pero no vamos a seguir holgazaneando... mañana hay clases!-

Las manos de Bruce estaban entrelazadas en la mesa, tensas. Natalia las tocó, su mano entibiada por la taza, notando que estaban frías.

\- No esperaba que nadie me identificara tan pronto. Pero... quería ir.- dijo en un susurro él, y cuando la miró con la cabeza inclinada, Natalia no pudo menos que notar lo espesas y oscuras de sus pestañas. Parecía mentira que no fuera hijo de Maria.

\- No me sorprende que quisieras ir, en serio. Pero... es complicado.- dijo Natalia mordiéndose el labio.- No es que crea que están totalmente equivocados.-

\- No lo están. No lo entiendes, Nat?- dijo Bruce, y había pasión en su voz, auténtico convencimiento.- La Segunda Guerra convenció a todo el mundo que Estados Unidos tenía la altura moral sobre todo el resto del mundo, sólo porque competimos contra monstruos, pero eso no nos hace perfectos ni infalibles! Para qué existe la UN si no? No tiene cada país derecho a elegir lo que prefiere? A alguien le importó nuestra Guerra Civil hace dos siglos? Nadie intervino! Nadie tenía derecho a intervenir! Y nosotros no lo tenemos!-

\- Pero el comunismo es una amenaza!- exclamó Natalia, aunque su voz era suave.- Es un sistema cruel, agresivo, que mata de hambre a millones, y si quieren obligar a otros países a adoptarlos por las armas, en qué es eso distinto a Hitler invadiendo Polonia?-

\- En que en la época de tu padre, estadistas de toda Europa nos suplicaron que ayudásemos... y aún así no lo hicimos hasta que los japoneses atacaron Pearl Harbor. Ahora, qué nos han hecho los coreanos? Los vietnamitas?-

\- Bruce, no sé mucho de política, pero sé algo... mi papá y mi mamá son las mejores personas del mundo y piensan que no se puede dejar esa arma en manos de los comunistas, y que no se les puede dejar hacer lo que quieran con países más pequeños. Así que estoy de su lado. Y lamento que eso no te guste.- dijo con un suspiro cansado. Bruce, que se había animado con la discusión, se replegó de inmediato.

\- Perdona... no tienes nada que ver esto ni porqué estar escuchando mis tonterías a esta hora. Bebe tu té y a la cama...-

\- Bruce, no confías en lo que hacen nuestros padres?- dijo Natalia, su voz baja.

Bruce se tensó como si quisiera mentirle y no pudiera, y apretó los labios al menear la cabeza.

\- Pero ellos... Bruce, tu papá te adora...-

\- Y yo lo quiero con todo mi corazón.- dijo Bruce con voz aún más baja.- Pero el que los amemos no significa que ellos no sean asesinos, Nat...-

Natalia saltó sobre sus pies, la silla cayendo atrás, su rostro demudado de sorprendida rabia. Bruce se levantó tras ella, alzando las manos como si quisiera calmarla, pero la helada cólera en el rostro de ella era implacable.

\- Qué has dicho... cómo los llamaste... qué dijiste de mi mamá...?-

\- Nat...- Bruce alargó las manos a sus brazos.- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, sé que tú no lo ves así, no quería ofenderte...-

\- Cómo eres tan... tan cruel, tan malagradecido...- los ojos de Nat estaban dilatados de rabia.- No te mereces ser el hijo del tío Howard, con todo lo que él ha hecho por tí...!-

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, y pienso solucionarlo.- dijo Bruce con fría firmeza. Natalia lo miró con más rabia y más incredulidad, porque había una inexorabilidad en la voz de Bruce que helaba.

\- No puedes romperles el corazón, Bruce... no puedes hacer eso...- susurró, agarrándolo del hombro de su sweater, y Bruce la tomó por la cintura, los ojos húmedos.

\- No crees que lleva tiempo rompiéndoseme a mí? No crees que traté, de veras traté, pero no puedo...- murmuró, y a Natalia fue a quien le dolió al corazón al ver el desnudo conflicto en sus ojos. Un pacifista, hijo de un armamentista. Un hijo de su sangre habría podido rebelarse. Un hijo adoptivo, ligado por la gratitud además que del amor... sí, era cruel.

\- Tiene que haber un modo.- susurró ella, y oprimió la cabeza de él contra su pecho, abrazándolo, las manos de él yendo a su espalda para atraerla más, su cercanía calmando ese dolor en su pecho. Bruce la abrazaba, los dos meciéndose levemente ahí de pie en la cocina, y cuando Natalia sintió besos de él en su cuello pensó que era delicioso, absolutamente delicioso...

\- Supongo que es muy tarde para un poco de postre, pero quizá sea muy temprano para un desayuno?- dijo la voz de Jarvis, y los dos se separaron de golpe, tomados de sorpresa.

\- No... no necesito nada. Lo siento, Mr. Jarvis!- dijo Natalia, agarrando su tacita y yéndose apresuradamente camino a su habitación. Bruce se quedó ahí quieto, una mano aún tendida, y cuando al fin suspiró, volviendo a la mesa y dejándose caer en la silla, Jarvis le palmeó el hombro con una calidez poco corriente en una mayordomo de pura cepa británico.

*****************

A pesar de los llantos de Maria sobre cómo podían ser tan crueles de preferir libros polvorientos a otra ronda de tortas y bailes de limbo improvisados a las doce del día, los chicos volvieron a clase al día siguiente, y Natalia no era la única bostezando. Pero el sueño que tuvieran se les espantó al entrar a Webley y encontrarse con los pasillos cubiertos de papel crepé rosa, rojo y chocolate, globos por todos sitios y confeti en forma de corazones por todos los rincones.

\- Ya es San Valentín?- dijo Clint, con adormilado espanto.- Se me olvidó por completo...-

\- San Valentín es en febrero.- dijo Tony, sacudiendo confeti de sus elegantísimos jeans negros sujetos con cinturón tachonado de greaser.- Bobbi! Esta decoración tan sutil y contenida ha sido idea tuya verdad?-

\- Sí, cómo supiste?-

\- Este baile va a ser muy extraño.- dijo Bruce, que tenía confeti en el pelo. Efectivamente cubriendo toda la pared del fondo y las entradas a las salas de profesores y su lounge, había un pendón de tela gigantesco, con un dibujo que sugería a una pareja de pie en las páginas de un libro, con un atardecer de fondo, una especie de cortinas salpicadas de rosas enmarcándolos, y con una docena de signos de exclamación en donde cupieran señalaban la fecha del baile, el sitio - el gimnasio - y los comités responsables, que hizo que todos ellos emitieran un suspiro.

LITERARY LOOOVE!!!!

Comité de seguridad: Virginia Webb, Hunter Rumsfeld, Tony Stark.

Comité de música: Clinton Barton, Bobbi Morse, Aaron Lowenstein, x, x.

Comité de decoración: x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x, Maria Hill, Natalia Rogers.

Comité de entretenimiento: x, x, x, x, x, Bruce Banner-Stark, Elizabeth

" catering generosamente donado por El Círculo de Madres de Wembley, presidenta Maria Stark"

\- En algún momento alguno de ustedes se ofreció a algo de eso?- dijo Tony, manos en las caderas.

\- Somos seniors, estamos obligados a ayudar... supongo?- dijo Natalia con voz dudosa.

\- Si esperan que me pare en el escenario y cuente chistes para divertir a los asistentes, más vale que esperen sentados.- dijo Bruce con acidez.

********************************

La verdad Virginia había tenido en mente que Bruce, ya que no tenía pareja, condescendiera en actuar como maestro de ceremonias, a lo que Bruce se limitó a decir " no" en el mismo tono a media hora de exigencias, quejas y súplicas. Tony, que normalemente habría estado encantado d ser el alma de la fiesta dirigiendo todo desde el escenario esta vez también se negó, declarando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer esa noche, guiño descarado a Natalia: y Clint, que solía tener buena voluntad, aún estaba irritado por las peleas de las chicas con Natalia como para ofrecerse de buena gana. Aceptó a regañadientes revisar la lista de canciones para el baile y vetó todas las elecciones de Bobbi despiadadamente: y Bruce limitó su intervención a chequear la instalación de sonido, mientras que Tony se limitaba a hacer que su madre consiguiera un cordón policial protegiendo el área.

Natalia y Maria, en cambio, se encontraron el día antes del baile pintando enormes carteles decorativos, mientras todas las chicas estaban en la peluquería, manicure o buscando vestidos. A las dos las habían puesto a cargo de guiar a un grupo de desanimadas juniors y sophomores en decorar el cavernoso gimnasio con el tema de " otoño en París" que había envisionado Elizabeth, lo que incluía " el Sena, el Bois, los campos Elíseos, Notredame, la Torre Eiffel y los puentes"

Por supuesto, Elizabeth no estaba ahí para sudar con los planes que había hecho, los cuales habrían demandado un centenar de carpinteros y una docena de pintores. Maria y Natalia, aún sabiendo que Elizabeth chillaría, habían cambiado planes y habían descubierto que mientras que Natalia tenía un gran ojo para lo bello, María tenía un don natural para organizar gente. En un par de horas habían conseguido dos kilómetros de tela negra, la que forraría tres de las cuatro paredes del gimnasio, y medio kilómetro de cartón de envolver gris, que pegado en cubos sobre plástico daban la impresión de caprichosos rompecabezas. Un grupo de inteligentes juniors construyó un puente de arco de una grada a otra, que atravesaría toda la cancha: y debajo estaría la pista de baile, con mesas decoradas en forma de canoas. Las telas estarían pintadas en blanco y amarillo como la Torre Eiffel, el Arco de Triunfo y Notredame iluminadas en la noche, salpicadas de estrellas de glitter: y las grads estarían cargadas de dos docenas de ciruelos en macetas, llenos de lucecitas blancas en puñado. Al acabar las dos estaban llenas de polvo, pedacitos de cartón y pintura, pero Natalia pidió sandwiches para todo el equipo, y cuando salieron, dejando cerrado el gimnasio, Natalia se dio cuenta que Maria la llevaba tomada del brazo mentras iban a los estacionamientos.

\- Hacemos buen equipo, eh?- dijo alegremente, pero Maria, que había reído toda la tarde, ahora estaba seria.

\- Oye... sobre lo de tu cumpleaños...-

\- mientras más pronto olvidemos esa vaina...- Natalia hizo un gesto de soltarse, pero Maria le agarró la mano. Ya salían las primeras estrellas, y el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, excepto por algunos padres aún recogiendo juniors, y el Rolls de los Stark que esperaba a Natalia.

\- El próximo año... mi padre me ha conseguido un cupo en la Academia Militar de Columbia.- dijo Maria, su voz baja y dulce.- Y... he pensado en pedirle que le consiga uno a Clint. Sería un oficial admirable, está tan comprometido con el país, y es un tirador fantástico... estoy segura que sería una carrera magnífica para él.- 

\- El ejército? Vas a entrar al ejército?- dijo Natalia desconcertada.

\- Toda mi familia lo hace.- dijo Maria encogiéndose de hombros.- Y... creo que a él le gustaría. Sobre todo ya que no te vas a ir con él a Boston.-

Hubo una pausa y Natalia se frotó los ojos.- Ese " irnos juntos" no tenía nada romántico, Maria, era u plan de cuando éramos niños, era algo que... soñamos, alguna vez.-

\- Pero ahora estás con Tony Stark. Seguro quieres algo diferente.- dijo ella, volviendo la vista al Rolls. Natalia la miró con desánimo.

\- Estás segura que quieres eso? ES peligroso, hay guerras y...- Natalia se encontró repitiendo una de las frases de Bruce.- ... y no sé que se supone que nos han hecho esos otros países para que se manden tropas a pelear...-

\- Han amenazado la democracia, acaso dejaría que se extienda veneno sin hacer nada por recogerlo?- dijo Maria, cruzándose de brazos, algo duro y defensivo en su rostro.- No es eso lo que hace el papá de Clint?-

\- Tío Bucky es...- Natalia parpadeó. El mejor sniper del mundo. El mejor tirador. El agente secreto más temible del mundo, más capaz.

Hasta entonces, Natalia no se había parado a pensar en capacitado para qué. En respecto que si era el mejor tirador del mundo, cuáles eran los blancos a los que tiraba.

Súbitamente la inundó la visión de lo que una bala hace al entrarle a alguien en el puente de la nariz: una visión real, invasiva, cercana: y dando un traspié vomitó sobre un montón de hojas, una y otra vez, hasta que sus arcadas fueron secas y dolorosas, Maria sosteniéndola de la cintura y llamando a Jarvis a gritos.

******************

\- Como le enseñé a Tony que a la guerra se va con casco desde que tenía once, no tengo dudas de que simplemente aspiró muchos vapores de pintura, pero de todos modos te verá el doctor.- dijo Maria Stark cuando Jarvis regresó con la mareada Natalia, a la que se le ordenó acostarse inmediatamente.

\- Pero no necesito un médico...- protestó Natalia desde la camita, a lo que Maria hizo lo mismo que hacía con Tony: pucheros, besos, abrazos, caricias, y absoluta inflexibilidad.

\- Necesitas un médico, sí, y mi ratoncita va a verlo, mmm, sí, * beso* porque mañana tiene que ser la más bella en el baile, y las niñas enfermas no son lindas, nuuu, nuu... * beso* quieres que te muestre lo que tenemos para tí? Tony me ayudó pero todo lo elegí yo solita!-

Ay Dios.- Sí, tía.- 

Natalia se tuvo que sentar en la cama, que tenía más blondas que una cuna, al ver a Maria trayendo un colgador en donde envuelto en plástico estaba el más asombroso vestido victoriano rojo con encajes que hubiera visto, con guantes blancos largos a juego prendidos del envoltorio: pero lo que la hizo emitir un chillidito fue ver en una caja de terciopelo, el más enorme collar de rubíes que viera en su vida. Era grueso como una bufanda: debía pesar lo suyo, envolviéndola en gemas y oro desde un palmo bajo las orejas hasta las clavículas, en donde pendían en profusión una docena de gemas talladas en forma de lágrimas. O gotas de sangre.

\- Tía... no puedo!! Es sólo un baile escolar!-

\- Pero si yo ya no lo uso, y es perfecto para el disfraz!-

\- Qué disfraz?-

***********

El médico de cabecera de Maria, que era italiano y ya los había visto tras el fallido ataque en Halloween, declaró que era sólo nervios y un poco de anemia, por lo que Natalia tuvo permiso para vestirse la noche siguiente con el asombroso traje y el enorme collar. Con un sombrero de copa decorado con plumas negras y flores rojas, y un largo y dramático chal de encaje negro, estaba hermosísima, y María estaba a punto de tener una convulsión del gusto tras ayudar a maquillarla y ver a Tony esperándola abajo con un frac antiguo, camisa de un blanco prístino, pelo engominado al estilo de Rodolfo Valentino y una magnífica capa con forro rojo en el brazo.  
Tony hizo una reverencia y sonrió, y a Natalia le vino la carcajada.

Jarvis había ido más temprano con Clint a buscar a Maria Hill, vestido de verde con una calzas y jubón verde bastante corto, vaya, botas y unas mangas de pirata blancas que destacaban el tostado que adquiría acampando con Bucky. Tony había planeado molestarlo por el ajustado traje de Robin Hood, pero la verdad no había cómo molestarlo con su cuerpo de atleta, y el estúpido sombrerito en punta le daba un aire de picardía traviesa que hizo a Natalia sonreír cuando entró a su dormitorio para que admirara su traje.

\- O no sé si hay algo que admirar, tú que llevas todo el oro del Fuerte Knox en el cogote. Se te cae al baño y desestabilizas la economía, Nat.-

\- Te ves lindo, Clint.-

\- Y las calzas debe ser fáciles de sacar y poner, comparadas con mi traje.- dijo Tony, a lo que Natalia le dio un coscorrón, ayudando a Clint a sujetar mejor la pluma de su sombrero con ayuda de un alfiler de gancho. Clint se había ido risueño, pero ahora Natalia se sentía bastante anonadada al subirse al Rolls, con María Stark persiguiéndolos hasta las mismas rejas como un hada madrina con OCD, repitiendo instrucciones de que se divirtieran y que Natalia podía embriagarse pero no Tony, ya que iba a manejar de regreso, y que Bruce había prometido encontrarlos allá, y que ella podía ir a buscarlos...

\- Has hecho tan feliz a mi madre que no sé cómo pagarte.- se rió Tony, que llevaba la capota del Rolls abajo, a pesar del aire frío, pero los dos iban suficientemente abrigados para que fuera tolerable.- Nat, en serio, piensa en algo, que de verdad me ha conmovido que accedieras a darle en el gusto.-

\- No es ningún esfuerzo, tu mamá es demasiado generosa conmigo.- dijo Natalia pensativa. No habían noticias de sus padres, pero no esperaban que las hubieran aún, ya que recién debían estar llegando a Francia.

Natalia sabía que Peggy hubiera tenido que decir algunas cosas sobre su dramático maquillaje y el escote y ajuste del vestido, pero a pesar de que estaba impresionada de su visión ante el espejo y de todos los halagos de Maria y Tony, extrañaba las críticas de su madre.

La verdad, al mirarse al espejo casi no se había reconocido. Clint había visto la ropa en el perchero, pero no se la había visto puesta: y Natalia había estado bien consciente que ni siquiera en traje de baño, el espacio entre sus senos había visto la luz. Al verse al espejo con el cabello recogido, los ojos muy sombreados, los labios de un rojo brillante, había parecido una mujer, no un niña, con el amplio escote cremoso y la estrecha cintura. La había asustado un segundo, porque la mujer en el espejo... se veía amenazante, vaya.

Claro que era la idea.

\- Cuando te cabrees de baile y el catering me avisas y vamos a comer algo. O te traigo a casa, como quieras.-

\- Y Bruce?- dijo Natalia pensativa.- Realmente irá solo? O nos dará esquinazo y se fue de bares por ahí?-

\- Tenía que pasar a dejar unos documentos a la fábrica, pero llegará, no lo dudes, si tiene su disfraz y todo, hará juego con nosotros. - dijo Tony, aunque fruncía el ceño a pesar de su voz despreocupada.- Asumo que la rebeldía adolescente le llegó realmente tarde, pero eso de ir a meterse a protestas a que lo gaseen es una idiotez, no es como si a él lo fueran a reclutar para tirárselo al Vietcong...-

\- A Bruce le preocupan más personas que sí mismo, Tony.-

\- Pues a mi me preocupa mi familia, y que el mundo se vaya al carajo. No le veo la utilidad a preocuparse del mundo y mandar a la familia al carajo, que es lo que está haciendo mi dulce hermanito.- Tony la miró de reojo, la gomina en su pelo reflejando las luces de la calle. Se veía positivamente mefistofélico.- Te estás poniendo del lado de Brucey, creo detectar? Te vas a dejar crecer el pelo hasta los pies, vas a ir a protestas con esas camisitas de bambula y sin sostén a gritarle canciones a la policía? -

\- Porqué crees que apoyo a un hermano, si salgo con otro?- dijo Natalia con curiosidad, a lo que Tony sólo tragó, y luego le lanzó un beso coqueto.

\- Porque tienes buen gusto? Bruce se habrá puesto pelota estos días, pero es el mejor de los dos, todo el mundo lo sabe...-

\- Nunca creí oírte siendo modesto!-

\- Sólo con Brucey.- dijo Tony en voz baja, y sus ojos eran muy dulces.- Mira, a mi padre le habría ido tanto mejor si se hubiera quedado sólo con el adoptado y a mí me hubieran echado al río...-

\- Tony!-

\- Pero si es la verdad!-

\- No digas eso, yo te extrañaría...- Natalia trató de acercarse, y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, pero Tony manoteó.

\- No arruines tu peinado! No te pongas cursi! Y por Dios, que voy manejando, que crees que con ese escote es fácil concentrarse...?!-

************************************

\- Pero qué diablos...?-

Cuando entraron al salón se hizo un silencio: entre el montón de Cenicientas, Bellas Durmientes, Guineveres y doncellas victorianas genéricas vestidas en tonos pasteles, el vestido rojo de Natalia destacaba como una gran mancha de sangre. Y era la idea, porque Tony era el Conde Drácula, airosa capa echada sobre el hombro, y perfectos colmillos a la vista, no de esos de plástico de Halloween, sino unos perfectos de porcelanto hechos por un dentista que le durarían unos días. Si eso era exagerado, el collar de Natalia, que difractaba todas las luces en prismas multicolores, abarataba todo lo que cualquier otro llevase puesto.  
Maria Hill, que junto con Clint estaba junto a la mesa del delicioso buffet, los aplaudió y buena parte de los asistentes hizo otro tanto, con Drácula atrayendo a Minna Harker sin desconcertarse en un paso de baile y aadelantándose a la pista. Natalia, sin embargo, no sonreía, aunque Tony estaba disfrutando la atención. Pero cuando dejaron de ocuparse de ellos, Natalia se soltó de la mano de Tony fue a zancadas, tan largas como el estrecho vestido se lo permitía, a Virginia, que vestida como Helena de Troya con un peplo griego muy decente estaba conversando con sus amigas, su cita, uno de los chicos universitarios de Columbia que solía rondar la secundaria ( y no eran pocos) por ahí atracándose de pollo.

\- Dónde están las cortinas pintadas?- dijo Natalia furiosa, sin siquiera saludar, Elizabeth y Virginia mirándola evaluadoramente del escote a los pies. El puente y las macetas con árboles iluminados, y las veredas de cartón, estaban en su sitio: pero las inmensas cortinas de tela negra pintadas tan cuidadosamente y salpicadas de estrellas, habían desaparecido.

\- Ah, sí eso... la decoración quedó bastante pobre no crees?-

\- Qué hiciste con ellas?-

\- Mmm, debes haber cerrado mal el gimnasio anoche al irte. Parce que entraron unos gamberros y las rompieron y rayaron... estaban insalvables, tuvimos que botarlas.- dijo Virginia fríamente.- Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Natalia....-

\- No cerré mal.- dijo Natalia, roja de furia. Los juniors y sophomores habían estado pintando desde la mañana, casi nueve horas inclinados sobre la tela, y el efecto había sido precioso.- Virginia, por Dios, eres un monstruo! Los chicos trabajaron tanto!-

\- El problema es tuyo por ser tan descuidada con el trabajo de otros...- empezó Elizabeth, que estaba vestida como Madame Butterfly, el pelo recogido en un complicado moño negro y reluciente con adornos.-

\- Tú te callas o te meto esos palillos...-

\- Tony, controla a tu cita.- dijo Virginia, dejándola hablando sola y yendo a tomar las manos de Tony, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Estás tan guapo, pareces un actor de Hollywood antiguo...-

\- La verdad, si haces rabiar a mi cita, es a mí al que hay que controlar, aún no me como un petit four y ya estás dando problemas, Virginia?-

\- Yo?? - dijo ella con exagerada.- Es el mal humor permanente de tu novia, es malo para tu reputación que esté permanentemente haciendo escenas, van a pensar que no la mantienes contenta...-

\- Virginia, cierra el pico.- dijo Tony soltándose y tomando a Natalia por la cintura, que se dejó llevar al buffet aunque hervía de rabia. Ella le susurró lo que había pasado, a lo que 

Tony soltó una ristra de puteadas mientras le llenaba un platito, y entonces se acercó Maria, muy linda con una corona de flores y mimbre como Maid Marian, su vestido de gasa blanca y anaranjada muy vivaz, Robin de Locksley con el arco a la espalda a su lado.

\- Maria ya me contó el número de los paisajes pintados. Lo siento, Nat, el rencor de esas zorras se está poniendo ridículo ya.- dijo Clint con severidad, a lo que Maria asintió y Natalia se volvió a ella.

\- Y cómo tú te lo tomas tan tranquila?! -

\- Están provocándonos, Nat. Si les damos en el gusto y dejamos que nos arruinen la noche ganan ellas. Mejor nos calmamos, y buscamos el modo de vengarnos después, de un modo que valga la pena.- dijo Maria, oprimiéndole la mano. Natalia respiró hondo, forzándose a calmarse, pero de algún modo la serenidad de Maria era un bálsamo.

\- Mira con qué iceberg tan astuto y vivito te fuiste a emparejar, Barton.- dijo Tony con admiración.

\- Si, es genial no?- dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

\- No, para nada, piensa lo que te va a pasar si la haces rabiar...- dijo Tony, pero su sonrisa traviesa acabó de calmar a Natalia, que tomó un largo trago de ponche.

\- Hey, es Rock Around The Clock!- dijo Clint, agarrando la mano de Maria y llevándosela a la pista. Era un excelente bailarín y Maria resultaba particularmente hábil para una chica tan alta, y se formó un corro a mirar a Robin Hood y a Maid Marian rockanrolear, mientras Natalia se comía una ensalada de fruta y Tony sorbía una cerveza a su lado.

\- Yo prefiero que seas polvorita y así saber lo que estás pensando.- dijo Tony a su oído, poniendo el mentón en su hombro desnudo. Natalia le acarició el mentón como si fuera Catasha, pero cuando la música cambió a un lento y cálido " Will you Love me Tomorrow" lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la pista, abrazándosele bien.

\- Y hablando de eso...- dijo Tony con un bufido, cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en tu pecho.- No vayas a pensar que soy idiota y no he notado que te has puesto muy cariñosa conmigo, he notado tus... sugerencias, ciertamente que las he notado, Nat, pero pensé que teníamos un arreglo. Porqué estás tratando de cambiarlo?-

\- No quieres cambiarlo?- dijo ella en voz baja.

\- No me hagas caídas de ojos. No estoy jugando, Natalia Rogers Carter. Es porque a Clint le va tan bien con esa chica? Es por eso?-

\- En parte.- dijo Natalia, pero lo miró a los ojos.- Quiero saber qué se siente...-

\- Qué se siente qué? Que te coman a besos en una sala a vista de todo el mundo como ese exhibicionista?-

Natalia meneó la cabeza, y un poco más a la derecha, podían ver a Clint y Maria, los dos deportistas ni acalorados por su baile, ahora abrazados charlando, Clint retorciendo el cuello como una tortuga para poder besarla sin chocar con el vistoso tocado de ramas y flores.

\- No. Es eso, esa... intimidad. Y para tí no va significar tanto, has tenido docenas de chicas...-

\- Ah, es por eso.- dijo Tony, y pareció desinflarse un momento, sus labios apretados.- ya decía yo que no me había vuelto tanto más sexy de la noche a la mañana, si es que estoy en el tope absoluto...-

\- Tony, yo confío en tí, por eso...-

\- Hay veces que no debieras.-

\- Ah?-

\- Yo te mostraré lo que se siente.- dijo Tony, y había algo sombrío en sus ojos cuando le tomó la cintura y procedió a besarla sin dejar de oscilar en la pista de baile, un beso directo, profundo, un asalto a su boca que era todo menos delicado. Natalia se sobresaltó al sentir su lengua tan caliente, pero Tony hundió dedos en su nuca y continuó hasta que el roce de sus dientes en el labio inferior la hizo estremecerse, algo en ella retirando una barrera, sus propios brazos apretándolo...

\- Oh, por Dios qué horripilancia.- dijo una voz casi contra sus codos, y Tony la soltó para girarse a increpar al interlocutor, pero Bobbi, que bailaba con Hunter no los miraba a ellos: en la entrada del salón, estaba de pie alguien vestido de pies a cabeza de oscuro, con pintura verde tiñéndole manos y cara, el maquillaje a lo Boris Karloff icónico y perfectamente reconocible. Debía haberse puesto algo de cartón por dentro de la ropa, porque su figura parecía más ancha y pesada, rígida en sus movimientos: y el monstruo de Frankestein irrumpió en la fiesta, una sonrisita en sus labios fuera de personaje que hablaba de que sabía el revuelo que estaba provocando.

Claro, porque estaba vestido de camo.

\- Se puede saber cuál es tu pareja? Este es un baile de Famosas Parejas de la Literatura.- lo interpeló Virginia en la entrada, manos en la caderas. Tony y Natalia se movieron como uno solo adelante, pero Bruce ya respondía pacíficamente.

\- Mi dignidad. Hubiera encontrado una chica vietnamita que quisiera venir conmigo...- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Virginia hizo un ruido de exasperación y Bobbi intervino mientras empezaba a formarse un corro ante Bruce.

\- Mira, no sé si Maria es de ésas pero es inmigrante.-

\- Que alguien calle a Bobbi.- Tony tuvo que frotarse los ojos.- Ay Brucey.-

\- Me permiten pasar? Quiero ponche.- dijo Frankenstein, abriéndose paso y tomándose del brazo de Natalia, que hizo un mohín y lo llevó al buffet, el corro dispersándose.

\- No te cansas de crearte problemas?-

\- Problemas habría sido que viniera con Elizabeth. Su padre es general, una charla sobre mi opinión del ejército y habría quedado igualmente solo. Igual que con casi todas las chicas aquí.- dijo Bruce, sirviendo copitas para ellos y dos y Tony, que venía detrás bufando.- Además, pagué las dos entradas, no sé porqué a Virginia le molesta tanto...- agregó sonriendo.

\- Se supone que eres un Frankenstein zombie hecho con restos de soldados que volaron en pedazos?- dijo Tony, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Bruce asintió.

\- Viste, si lo de genio no te lo ganaste gratis.- comentó, antes de volverse a Nat.- Te han dicho hasta el cansancio lo asombrosa que te ves seguro, pero no puedo menos que decirlo... mi madre estará loca pero tiene un gusto perfecto.-

\- Gracias.- dijo Natalia, sonriendo, pero los interrumpió Clint, que le palmeó el hombro a Bruce.

\- Ánimo. Bobbi acaba de ir a buscar un profesor para que te eche.-

\- Sí?-

\- Sí, porque dice que Frankenstein es una película y no un libro.-

El gruñido general y la risotada de Maria se transformó en un buen rato que pasaron, acomodados en una de las mesas, charlando y bebiendo ponche, ignorando la pista de baile repleta para en cambio quedarse juntos en un rincón. A pesar de la falta de las cortinas pintada, el gimnasio realmente estaba transformado, y podían creer por un rato que las chicas vestidas de tafeta y los chicos de traje no eran los mismos de siempre, sino que interesantes extraños en medio de las luces suavizadas con papel de color. Natalia se dejó ensoñar un momento, el mentón en la mano, con el súbito, extraño pensamiento de que el próximo año, sin importar en donde estuvieran, no estarían juntos ni irían a un baile como grupo: y la idea la heló un poco, su mirada yendo a Clint, que parecía divertido de brazos cruzados, observándola.

Estaban solos.

\- Pero qué?-

\- Tierra al Sputnik Nat. Donde estabas, bobita? Alfa Centauri?- dijo Clint, su sonrisa ancha.

\- Donde está todo el mundo?-

\- Maria obligó a Bruce a ir a bailar con ella y Tony fue por más bebidas. Hasta le dijiste que querías naranjada. Estás bien?-

\- Sí, estaba... pensando.- dijo Nat en voz baja, Clint dejándose caer a la silla junto a ella.

\- En qué?-

Natalia quería preguntarle por los planes de Maria, pero no encontraba las palabras que no sonaran... extrañas, acusadoras. Después de la escena de su cumpleaños, lo último que quería era otro enfrentamiento. Y cómo podía decirle " no te vayas" cuando ya le había dicho " no iré contigo?"

\- Si es por tus papis, tienen que estar bien. Gabe nos habría avisado de inmediato si algo...- empezó Clint, y Natalia se preguntó si su rostro había sido tan dramático.- Nat, están con Bucky, y si algo pasa yo estoy contigo...-

\- Vamos a bailar!- ordenó Natalia poniéndose de pie, porque si seguía ahí sentada con Clint diciendo esas cosas todo se iba a poner raro de nuevo. Lo arrastró de la mano, con Robin Hood sin resistirse, pero cuando llegaron a la pista, Sway estaba acabando, Maria estaba haciendo a Bruce dar una última vuelta alrededor suyo, y entonces empezaron los acordes de the Long and Winding Road.

The long and winding road  
That leads to your door  
Will never disappear  
I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here  
Lead me to you door  
The wild and windy night  
That the rain washed away  
Has left a pool of tears  
Crying for the day  
Why leave me standing here?  
Let me know the way

Clint la tomó por la cintura y se movieron mecánicamente, sus pasos totalmente seguros: habían bailado juntos incontables veces, Clint siendo muy diestro y Natalia teniendo el tempo de una verdadera experta. Habían aprendido a bailar juntos siendo niños, mirando a Bucky hacer que Peggy diera vueltas por todo el salón: y esa memoria, de tratar de imitar las piruetas de su madre riendo y su tío radiante mientras su padre los miraba con ojos tan dulces que eran inolvidables, hizo que Natalia rompiera la perfecta posición de sus brazos para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, un suspiro en su pecho mientras lo apretaba contra sí.

Clint dejó de moverse, y se quedó muy, muy quieto.

\- Tu naranjada. Y les pedí que nos pusieran algo menos funerario, pretendo llevarle a mi madre unas cuantas fotos del ruedo de ese vestido agitándose más arriba de tu cabeza...- dijo Tony tan cerca que Natalia casi volcó el vaso helado que le había puesto contra la espalda. Clint lo maldijo y se fue a buscar a Maria, no sin que Tony le sacara la lengua. Natalia fue a darle un golpe por ponerle el vaso contra la piel, pero Tony lo esquivó al mismo tiempo que hacía un paso de baile de discotheque y empezaba a mover un pie, meneando la cadera expectantemente al ritmo de “ I say a little pray for you” Verlo doblando a Dionne Warwick tenía lo suyo mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba en un swing rápido y travieso. Si Clint tenía talento, Tony había aprovechado a fondo las clases de baile obligadas pagadas ( y asistidas con) su madre. ( Bruce las había sufrido y agonizado, por supuesto, y las usaba menos que pañuelos de encaje)

En cambio, Tony ya había hecho dar vueltas a a la chica que se le antojara. Incluso aquellas que lo odiaban, solían aceptar cuando las sacaba a bailar: así de bueno era.  
Natasha olvidó sus preocupaciones y disgustos mientras Tony la llevaba en la pista, y realmente debía haber sobornado a la gente de la música, porque no dejaron de añadir discotheque hasta que se cansaron, y entonces, a su gesto, empezó a sonar “Heard it through the grapevine” La gente se había arremolinado a verlos bailar, y también a Clint con Maria, que tan atléticos como eran hasta hacían piruetas entre carcajadas: pero con esa canción la gente volvió a sus asuntos y Clint se llevó a Maria a por más bebidas. Bruce, que los había mirado un rato sonriendo a sus acrobacias y floreos, había desaparecido.

\- Me imagino que después de esto querrás ir a tomar un poco de aire afuera.- dijo Tony, atrayéndola hacia sí en los simples pasos de la canción lenta.

Ooh, I bet you're wonderin' how I knew  
'Bout your plans to make me blue  
With some other guy you knew before  
Between the two of us guys  
You know I loved you more  
It took me by surprise I must say  
When I found out yesterday  
Don'tcha know that I heard it through the grapevine  
Not much longer would you be mine  
Oh, I heard it through the grapevine  
Oh, I'm just about to lose my mind

Natalia no era estúpida ni ingenua, pero la verdad no pensó nada cuando Tony le puso encima su chaqueta y la tomó de la mano para salir al estacionamiento, en donde el viento de otoño había alfombrado todo de rojo y oro: los árboles ya estaban casi desnudos. No podías ver estrellas con las luces del colegio, y había una sensación extraña, algo prohibida, en mirar los edificios al otro lado de la laguna, tan oscuros y callados, misteriosos en la noche cuando le eran tan familiares de día.

Ella se estremeció, un frío que no tenía que ver con el fin del otoño, al pensar que el próximo año no estaría allí para ver las hojas caer, y Tony le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Ven sentémonos en el auto, pondré la calefacción...-

El estacionamiento estaba bastante más vacío que de costumbre, espacios entre los vehículos acomodados sin ton ni son, y el Rolls, que habían estacionado a la sombra del sicomoro que solía marcar el estacionamiento de la directora, se veía invitante. Natalia suspiró de gusto cuando Tony puso el calentador y el espacio se entibió rápidamente: desde ese punto, tenían una bella vista de la laguna, el brillo de las luces del gimnasio reflejándose colorido en el agua.

\- Esto te calentará.- dijo Tony, sacando de la cajuela, predeciblemente, una botella de cognac. Natalia le elevó las cejas, pero luego sonrió, agradeciéndoselo: él prefería el bourbon, pero ella tenía muy poca experiencia bebiendo, así que no habría tolerado algo muy fuerte. Era muy amable de tenerlo ahí en la cajuela, esta noche...

Natalia tragó el sorbo que bebiera, le echó una larga mirada a Tony ahí sin chaqueta, la corbata desatada, y su voz abandonó el tono dulce con el que le dijera " gracias".

\- Con los planes listos, no, Tony Stark?-

Tony tuvo la franqueza de no aparentar no tener idea de qué hablaba.- Con todas tus insinuaciones de que quieres " profundizar" nuestra relación, perdóname por ser un tipo preparado.-

\- " Preparado"? Quiero saber lo que hay en el asiento de atrás?-

\- De verdad quieres saberlo?-

\- Toooo-nyyyy...- bufó ella, dejando la caer la cabeza en el respaldo.- Porqué eres tan vulgar...?-

\- Oye sí que no, pervertido, atrevido, todo lo que quieras, pero no vulgar, la manta del asiento trasero es el mismo material que usan los astronautas, no salió barata...-

\- Y la has usado con docenas de chicas?-

\- Es nuevita para que sepas!- dijo Tony con aspereza.- La compré esta semana...- agregó, sus dedos deslizándose por el manubrio, como si estuviera tocando el piano. Nat lo miró con un poco de ternura al ver su ceño fruncido.

\- No te ofendas tanto. Es que no me gusta la idea de ser otra marca en tu cinturón así como así, aunque...- Natalia se frotó la nuca, en donde el broche del collar llevaba un rato picándole.- ... me imagino que toda tu experiencia debe ser muy útil.-

\- Nunca serías otra " marca"... Nat, lo haces sonar que si fuera la puta de babilonia...- Tony se recostó en el asiento, brazos cruzados.- Si te doy tanto asco, porqué aceptas salir conmigo?-

\- Te estaba halagando...-

\- Ah sí? Pues eres pésima.-

\- Lo siento...- Natalia estiró los brazos, los dedos entrelazados, al frente, y luego rodó el cuello.- Entonces, quieres que nos besuqueemos?-

\- Jesús, ahora que lo dices así, se me quitan todas las ganas?-

\- Y porqué te dan ganas?- dijo Natalia con curiosidad.- En serio. Entiendo el jueguito y veo lo feliz que hace a tu madre, pero porqué más? Puedes besuquearte con la chica que se te antoje...-

\- Tú dijiste que querías hacer esto... realidad!- dijo Tony exasperado.

\- Yo sé porqué quiero esto. Quiero saber porqué lo quieres tú.- dijo ella tras una pausa, y Tony, que se había volteado para apoyar la espalda en la puerta del auto y el codo en el manubrio, la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Sólo te digo si tú me dices.-

\- Okay.-

\- Tú primero.-

\- Cuando estoy contigo, me olvido de todo lo demás.- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. Los ojos de Tony se suavizaron, y su vista fue al labio mordido, antes de extender las manos a ella. Natalia se acercó sin temor, esperando el beso, pero lo que Tony hizo fue soltarle el enorme collar con tanta delicadeza que no pasó a tironearle ni un solo cabello, antes de tirarlo al asiento trasero y acariciarle la piel del cuello con los pulgares.

-Es porque a tí te quiero, Nat.- dijo él en un susurr, y sus labios fueron besarle el cuello, lentos y calientes, sus manos atrayéndola por la cintura mientras se movía en el asiento hasta que acabó tendido debajo de ella, su cuerpo conteniéndola como una canoa, sus besos firmes y calientes. Natalia se relajó contra su pecho, sus rostros unidos mientras él la besaba sin dejar de acariciarla, pero entonces ella deslizó las manos por el pecho de él y sintió a través de la camisa y la camiseta que llevaba debajo, los pezones erectos de Tony y los rascó con las uñas, sin pensarlo.

El erótico gruñido en su oído a ese gesto hizo que algo dentro suyo se contrajera, y fue ella quien profundizó el beso, sin dejar de presionar ese espacio en el pecho de él hasta que los pezones de él se sintieron duros como piedra. Tony apartó la boca de la suya con un jadeo, y la miró a los ojos, Natalia viendo con un extraño orgullo que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

\- Dos pueden jugar a eso...- dijo él, y Natalia casi esperaba - deseaba incluso- verlo llevar las manos a sus pechos, pero lo que hizo Tony fue mover una pierna y un segundo después el muslo de él estaba entre los de ella, presionando firmemente contra el espacio entre sus muslos. Natalia emitió un gemido de sorpresa; pero él aferró sus caderas con ambas manos y se movió con fuerza, inequívocamente, su muslo friccionándola con una habilidad que la hizo sentir como se humedecía...

Natalia lo aferró del cuello y lo llenó de besos, sus lenguas encontrándose, las caderas de ella respondiendo a la fricción, y Tony hizo un ruido en su boca, apretándola más, haciéndola sentir contra el muslo algo tan erecto y endurecido como sus pezones, pero muchísimo más grande...

\- Tony!- gimió ella cuando él volvió a moverse, la fricción deliciosa allí montada encima suyo, y él, los ojos completamente negros, le dio un tirón a su escote profundo, desnudando un seno. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera sorprenderse, Tony lo había tomando en la boca, paladeándolo como un fruta, y se movía rítmicamente, sujetando sus caderas, moviéndose persistente, porfiadamente...

Natalia sintió sus dientes, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba ahogando un grito contra el cuello traspirado de él, y luego, momentos en blanco de un placer tan absolutamente intenso que era indescriptible.

Cuando regresó, estaba jadeando tan fuerte que eran como sollozos contra el cuello de él, aplastada entre el respaldo del largo asiento del Rolls y el cuerpo de él, que la mecía, manteniéndola estrechamente abrazada-

-... hermoso, fue tan hermoso, no tienes idea cómo se ve pero es que eres tan bella, y quería verte así, me moría por tenerte así, es como...-  
-... Tony?-  
\- Uhm, Hola. Volviste?-

-Mmm.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Nat, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Tony la abrazó bien, quedándose quieto.

\- Ha estado bien? Te ha gustado? Has tenido otro así antes? Uhm, más vale que te diga, te dejé una marca en el cuello, se borrará para mañana pero no me pude aguantar...-

\- El collar lo cubrirá.- dijo ella enderezándose y soltándose el cabello, porque el moño había quedado bien deshecho. Estaba sentada en su regazo, arreglándose el vestido, las manos de Tony acariciándole los muslos, cuando sintió contra su nalga lo intensamente duro que él estaba, y con un movimiento curioso, se movió contra él, presionando, sintiendo con sorpresa la reacción de ese órgano.

\- Oye, que no traje pantalones extra!-

\- Pensé que...- Natalia elevó una ceja.- Tú no?-

\- No, por supuesto, no en tres minutos, qué te has creído que soy...- Tony la tomó de las caderas y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto,arreglándose la camisa entreabierta con gesto de doncella ofendida.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que venías preparado...-

\- No tengo costumbre de eyacular en mis pantalones, Nat!- dijo él, moviéndose incómodo, echándole una ojeada mientras se recostaba respirando hondo, y al mirarla arreglándose el escote, volver a mirar afuera, con un bufido.- Deja de toquetearte o así no me voy a calmar...-

\- Me gustó mucho. No sabía que se sentía así.-

\- Tú nunca...?-

\- Pero si nunca he tenido novio, Tony!-

\- No es necesario un compromiso, ya lo sabré yo... o al menos solita...?-

\- Claro que sí, pero no es igual...- dijo ella gazmoñamente, a lo que Tony ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- Nooo? Es mejor?- preguntó, su sonrisa lasciva y orgullosa, pero Nat lo miró con sinceridad.

\- Sí, es muchísimo mejor.- dijo, enderezándose en una mano y una rodilla para avanzar a él y besarlo. Había algo intenso en los brazos de Tony cuando la rodearon, como si no quisiera soltarla, como si hubiera una nueva delicadeza que luchaba con el deseo al besarla tan profundo, con tanta intención: y las manos de ella acababan de ir a sus muslos, cuando oyeron voces en el estacionamiento.

Tony la soltó con una maldición, y entonces reconocieron las voces.

Una era Bruce, y sonaba tranquila y sobria, bastante cerca.

La otras no estaban ni tranquilas ni sobrias.

-... el traidor, lo vi en el diario...- decía alguien que arrastraba las palabras. Tony se bajó del auto en un santiamén, y Natalia, sin detenerse a ponerse los tacones que se había quitado entre besos, lo siguió, con la alarma en su cabeza, no de que fueran a meterse en una pelea, sino que si alguien tocaba a Bruce y Tony había traído esa especie de guante-pistola, alguien iba a acabar expulsado.

No eran compañeros suyos: era media docena de los chicos universitarios o de college, que algunas chicas estaban orgullosas de presentar como sus novios en los bailes, aunque claramente no eran más que losers sin más que la edad para impresionar, buscando pussy fácil. Habían abandonado a sus chicas aparentemente, y en corro junto a un maltratado Volkwagen verde, estaban cortando el paso de Bruce, que aún con su maquillaje verde y su disfraz se veía muy niño, a pesar de su estatura. Obviamente, ninguno de ellos se había molestado en un disfraz, y sólo uno llevaba traje.

\- Es Stark, el feo de los dos. Porqué andas criticando a tus mayores con los hippies, mocoso? No te han dicho que los retardados como tú no tienen opinión?-

\- No, no me han dicho.- dijo Bruce con calma, a pesar de que uno de los chicos se le había puesto al frente, arrastrando los pies. Por supuesto que no les había bastado con ponche, habían cuatro botellas de algo más fuerte y más vulgar en el capó del auto.

\- Y si yo te lo digo, enano? vas a hacer caso? Dí " Sí señor, gracias señor"- dijo el tipo, alargando una mano para agarrarlo de los rizos, pero Bruce dio un paso atrás.

\- Va a llorar, si los hippies son todos iguales, todos llorones, pacifistas imbéciles, cuando ir a 'Nam a matar chinos iba a ser divertido...- dijo el mayor, más atrás, imitando una ametralladora con una botella vacía.

\- Ven acá, niñito de papá, te tomas un trago para que se te pasen esas ideas idiotas...-

Bruce volvió a esquivar la mano que trataba de agarrarlo del pelo, y el tipo se enfadó, siguiéndolo con paso decidido.- Te he dicho que vengas, idiota, que te crees muy importante para...-

\- Deja en paz a mi hermano.- dijo la voz de Tony, y Bruce chocó con él al retroceder, su brazo rodeándolo.- Y lárguense, dan asco.-

\- Este no es el otro...? oooh, hola, linda... tú sí que estás rica...- el tipo se distrajo al ver acercarse a Nat descalza, que estaba subiéndose los hombros del vestido, pero Tony se le cruzó en medio, y el resto de los bebedores de college dejaron sus botellas para acercarse, algo hostil y divertido en sus miradas.

\- Eso sí es una chica, la mía aún no tiene tetas...-

\- Déjenla, si es una mocosa...- dijo uno que se quedó más atrás, y que se veía algo más aprensivo.

\- Nah, si a esta edad ya lo andan pidiendo...- dijo el más musculoso, rodeando a su propio compañero y a Tony para acercarse a Nat.- Mira ricura, que tal si dejas a esos idiotas y te vienes con unos hombres de verdad?-

\- Me los presentarás? Porque no veo ninguno.- dijo Natalia con veneno, a lo que otro de los tipos, con una camisa bordada al estilo texano soltó la carcajada.

\- Mira, me gustan fogositas!!-

\- Qué dijiste, pendeja?- dijo el musculoso, al que claramente no le había caído bien el chiste.

\- No vinieron con... chicas al baile? Qué hacen acá, no les gustan los bailes o no les gustan las chicas?- dijo Tony conversacionalmente, aunque se coló entre Nat y el musculoso.

\- Mira, Stark...- dijo el tipo, agarrando a Tony de su elegante pechera, que se dejó agarrar sin apartar los ojos de los de su oponente, y Natasha oyó el mismo zumbido que ya había oído una vez en su casa: el sonido de ese guante, cargándose.

\- Nos dejan tranquilos?- pidió Bruce, intentando hacer que soltaran a Tony, y entonces hubo un golpe seco y Bruce cayó al suelo.

El tipo de la camisa bordada parecía incluso sorprendido, pero estaba claro que le había apuntado perfectamente a la nuca con una de las botellas.


	12. Chapter 12

Nat gritó: Bruce se había enderezado en manos y rodillas, pero gotas oscuras caían de su pelo al suelo, y Tony se volteó con un gesto helado, exacto, y le apuntó el guante no al texano, sino a las botellas en el capó del Volkswagen. Todas las botellas saltaron en pedazos, bañándolos en pedazos de vidrio agudo como metralla; y en la gritería, Nat, que se había arrodillado junto a Bruce, sosteniéndolo, vio a Clint que cruzaba el estacionamiento corriendo rápido, rápido, y hacía girar lo que parecía una rama en sus brazos, que azotó en plena cara al tipo musculoso, que iba hacia Tony. Aparentemente el carga de ese guante sóo duraba una vez, porque el de la camisa a cuadros agarró a Tony del brazo y le dio un puñetazo torpe, pero pesado, que golpeó más su hombro que su rostro: y Tony se colgó de su brazo, enterrándole la rodilla en la entrepierna en una sucesión de golpes crueles, inmisericordes y efectivos. Clint se encaramó al Volks y pateó a otro en la cara, y entonces el texano, que tenía vidrio por toda la cara y sangraba como una película de terror se movió hacia ella, agarrándole la falda, agarrando a Bruce con la otra mano...

Natalia aprovechó el impulso, se volteó en el aire y agarrándole la cabeza con las piernas, apoyó las manos en el suelo y tiró, tiró con todas sus fuerzas, y la cabeza del texano golpeó el suelo con un ruido seco, el tipo acabando despatarrado en el cemento. Ella no había imaginado que tenía tanta fuerza en las piernas, pero entonces vio que Maria estaba junto a Bruce ayudando a levantarlo, su vestido de Maid Marian lleno de hojas secas, y las dos se pasaron un brazo de Bruce por los hombros, huyendo seguidas por Tony y Clint al Rolls, en donde se subieron a la carrera y Tony echó a andar y aceleró en un chirrido de cero a cien inmediatamente.

\- Joder!- exclamó Clint, asomado por la ventana del copiloto, las chicas con Bruce al medio en el asiento trasero.- Qué le pasaba a esos imbéciles? Nat, hiciste volar a ese tipo...-

\- Se habían molestado conmigo.- dijo Bruce, la voz débil.- No deberían haberse metido, no ven que ahora están ustedes en problemas, no ellos?-

\- Pues perdona por no dejar que pateen a mi hermano entre seis!-

\- Tony, MIRA PARA DÓNDE CONDUCES!- bramó Nat.

\- Y de donde salieron ustedes? Porqué estás descalza, Maria?- dijo Bruce arrastrando las palabras, la cabeza aún entre las rodillas, los pies desnudos de Maria en primer plano de su visión.

\- Escuché gritar a Nat.- dijo Clint tras una pausa, mirando al frente y sacándose unas hojas del cuello de la camisa.

\- De verdad te llevaste a María debajo de un árbol en pleno otoño?- preguntó Bruce incrédulamente, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Inmediatamente, la sangre que hab{ia estado contenida y goteando de los rizos descendió bañándole la cara y el cuello, a lo que Maria gritó, Nat se llevó las manos a la boca y Tony miró por el retrovisor, soltó una puteada y soltó el volante.

\- Brucey…!!-

\- Tú, maneja! Tú, pon su cabeza en tu falda! Y tú quédate quieto!- gritó Clint, obligando a Bruce a tenderse en las piernas de Nat, Maria sujetándole las rodillas a través.- Tenemos que explicarle esto a tu madre y a Jarvis, por Dios…-

\- No tienen que enterarse…- protestó Bruce.

\- Hay que llevarte a un hospital!-

\- Nada de eso, no quiero histerias…- Bruce agitó las manos.- No, llévenme a casa, se ve peor de lo que es, el cuero cabelludo sangre mucho…-

\- Cómo sabes eso?-

-… lo leí en un libro.-

\- Qué útil que eres, Banner!!-

\- Está bien, es cierto, yo puedo ponerle unos puntos si tienen un botiquín…- dijo Maria con calma.- No parece tener nada roto ni fracturado, pero seguro están concuso… tendrás que estar despierto al menos seis horas.-

\- Cómo sabes tú eso?- inquirió Tony, voz aún alterada.

\- Viví una revolución, se acuerdan?- dijo Maria, su gesto tranquilo, un deje melancólico. Natalia lo miró con tristeza, pero Clint volteó la cabeza para admirarla.

\- Eres la mejor!-

**************

Maria Stark se había adormilado tras unos cócteles, así que fue sin público que los cinco, casi cargando a Bruce que se tambaleaba como un fideo cocido, se fueron de puntillas desde la entrada de la mansión a las habitaciones de Tony, en donde recostaron a Bruce en un sofá, Maria sacó todo lo necesario de una caja blanca de cuero bajo el lujoso lavamanos, y Tony se sentó en un taburete frente a Bruce, revisándole las pupilas con auténtico temor en el rostro.

\- Debimos habernos quedado a apalear más a esos bastardos…-

\- Y que le dieran uno de esos botellazos a alguien más?- dijo Natalia enojada.- me van a escuchar el lunes, cómo esas idiotas llevan a esa lacra a un baile del colegio!-

\- Te garantizo que los que nos vamos a meter en problemas somos nosotros si decimos algo. El colegio no puede castigar a las chicas por quiènes llevan al baile, pero sì a nosotros por pelearnos.- dijo Clint con calma, trayendo una toalla mojada y limpiando la cara y el cuello de Bruce, antes de ayudarlo a quitarse camisa y camiseta. No parecía nada impresionado por la sangre, ni tampoco Maria, que se había lavado manos y enhebraba una aguja con hilo estéril.

\- Tu también has hecho esto antes?- dijo Tony, que se veía impresionado.

\- Bucky a veces llega herido y no le gusta que lo atiendan en el SRR. Lo he ayudado a lavarse, pero siempre lo cose tu mamá, Nat.-

\- No sabía eso.- dijo Natalia, sentada en la cama, súbitamente cansada. Bruce no se quejó mientras Maria, con movimientos diestros, limpiaba, desinfectaba y cosía, mientras Tony, su atención de foco láser, seguía sentado a sus pies.

\- No entiendo porqué no quisiste que fuéramos a un hospital, o que llamáramos al doctor de mi madre...- protestó, sus pulgares acariciándole el dorso de las manos, que se contraían un poquito a cada piquete de la aguja.

\- No quiero que me hagan exámenes. Es sólo un golpe.- dijo Bruce en voz baja, pero Tony no era genio por nada.

\- Qué *tomaste*?-

Natalia y Clint levantaron la cabeza y Maria rodó los ojos.

\- Si me dices que no te estás quejando porque estás drogado y no porque estoy teniendo el máximo cuidado...-

\- No hoy. Ayer... compartí con unos amigos en la protesta...-

\- Ah sí? Y cuánto tiempo llevas * compartiendo* estupideces?- exclamó Nat, y sonaba de verdad enojada.

\- Podrías no gritarle cuando está sangrando en mi alfombra?-

\- Ustedes cuídenlo si quieren, yo me voy a dormir, gracias por arruinar el baile.- dijo Natalia con súbita rabia, yéndose con rapidez. Bruce se vio dolorido y Maria compasiva, pero Clint se puso las manos en la caderas.

\- Yo no voy a hacer una salida dramática con azotada de cabello, pero aunque no tienes la culpa de que esos idiotas se metieran contigo...-

\- Pensé que te ibas a sumar a la pelea para patearme, sabes. No pensamos igual...- dijo Bruce tristemente.

\- Estás muy drogado si piensas que voy a dejar que te pateen, hables la estupidez que hables. Vivimos en un país libre. Me pelearé por tu derecho de hablar tonterías.- dijo Clint con los brazos cruzados.

\- Suenas como el tío Steve...- dijo Bruce, antes de detener la mano de Maria.- E... espera.-

\- Duele?-

\- No, yo...- Bruce se levantó, y a tropezones, con la aguja colgando del cuero cabelludo, llegó hasta el baño en suite de Tony y se encerró entre las voces de los demás, que preguntaban qué pasaba. El sonido de vómito respondió a sus preguntas, Maria y Clint rodando los ojos.

\- Me permito sugerir una taza de té con miel y bebidas igualmente hidratantes para los demás.- dijo Jarvis en la puerta, completamente vestido, dejando unas botellas de agua mineral en una mesita.- El señorito Bruce está herido?-

\- Le dieron un botellazo, pero no parece grave. Maria lo está cosiendo.- dijo Tony, que estaba acostumbrado a confesarle todo a Jarvis.

\- La señorita Natalia se retiró a sus habitaciones. Puedo sugerir que alguien chequee su estado antes de que se acueste? Yo me acuparé de atender al señorito Bruce.-

\- Sí, yo debería llevarte a casa...- empezó Clint, pero Maria movió la cabeza.

\- No vas a volver a salir a esta hora...-

\- Me he tomado la libertad de preparar el dormitorio contiguo al de la señorita Natalia y podría llamar a sus padres, si lo desea, y hacer que laven su vestido a fin de no alarmarlos.- dijo Jarvis con gentileza, su vista elocuentemente en el vestido blanco de Maid Marian sucio de tierra, hojas y sangre de Bruce.- Señorito Clint, si la escolta...-

\- Gracias, Jarvis.- dijo Clint asintiendo, y Maria hizo otro tanto, su rostro aliviado.

\- Coloqué una bandeja en el dormitorio con algunos snacks.- dijo Jarvis mientras salían, antes de volver al pasillo y entrar otra al dormitorio de Tony.- y aquí hay algo para que coma, Señorito Tony.-

\- Jarvis, no tengo nada de hambre, máxime con...- la voz de Tony bajó, un asentimeinto de buenas noches a los chicos que salían.- ... crees que debiéramos llamar al doctor igual?-

\- El señor Bruce tiene la cabeza muy dura.- dijo Jarvis, quitándose la impecable chaqueta de su uniforme y arremangàndose.- Lo revisaré.-

*************************************

\- Ábreme la puerta, tengo galletas.- dijo Clint tras tomarse un té con Maria y dejarla para que se lavara y acostara, golpeó la puerta vecina con una mano, un platito de porcelana atiborrado de galletas de pasas en la otra.- Naaat, son de las que te gustan...- susurró, antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir. La habitación estaba oscura, excepto por el apliqué del velador y allí, bañada por la luz rosada de la pantalla, estaba Natalia con Catasha, ella en las enaguas rojas del vestido que ensangrentado, se remojaba en el lavamanos, el pelo desordenado y los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Bruce está siendo un idiota.-

\- Yep, pero no veo qué se arregla gritándole.- dijo Clint con familiaridad, sentándose en la cama, Catasha yendo de inmediato a investigar el platito.- Estás bien? Estás muy gritona últimamente.-

\- No estoy…!- Natalia se forzó a calmarse al ver a Clint alzar ambas cejas en burla.- Sí, lo estoy. Ciertamente lo estoy, no sé cómo me aguantas…- dijo ella apoyando la cara en las rodillas, abrazándoselas.- Pero Bruce está siendo un inconsciente! Como si no tuviéramos ya bastante de lo que preocuparnos, con mamá y todos en Europa, y este año teniendo que decidir adónde vamos, y encima…-

\- Nuestros padres volverán bien, y aunque no decidas nada y decidas pasarte todo el próximo año acostada en tu cama, te garantizo que tus padres a lo mucho te racionarán la comida para que no conviertas en una osa obesa.- dijo Clint con tranquilidad.- Todo saldrá bien.-

\- Cómo te envidio esa calma.-

Clint se encogió de hombros, acariciándole la nuca, el cuello cuando ella levantó la cabeza. Ella presionó la cara contra su mano, ahí sentados en la cama, pero Catasha semetió al medio demandando mimos, y luego encaramándose en el pecho de Clint para darle manotones al cuello de su traje, en donde había una hoja seca enganchada que la gata hizo mil pedazos de inmediato.

Natalia se soltó en seguida.

\- María me dijo…- empezó, pero calló: no quería preguntarle sobre planes, porque se sentí demasiado cansada para oír esa respuesta si es que era positiva.- Qué hacías con María en el bosque?-

Clint se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca, antes de morderse el labio.- Qué hacías tú con Tony en el Rolls Royce?-

\- Quién te dijo…?-

\- Estaban tus zapatos en el asiento delantero cuando me subí.- dijo Clint, antes de hablar en voz más baja.- Y olía a ti, conozco tu olor…-

\- Olía… - Natalia se puso rojo sangre, lo que no le ocurría nunca, porque Clint se había puesto rojo también, notable incluso en la tenue luz, y había apartado la vista. Natalia se llevó la mano al cuello, sintiendo su propia piel caliente, y momento después había saltado de la cama, sobresaltando a la gata.

\- Nat?-

\- Oh, por Dios, el collar!-

\- Qué? Esa bufanda de rubíes que te pusieron?- dijo Clint alarmado.- Dónde la dejaste?!-

\- Cuando estaba con Tony la tiré al asiento trasero, pero no la ví cuando nos subimos de nuevo!.- dijo Nat con horror. Descalza y en enaguas, con Clint detrás, salió al pasillo y de allí muy rápido por la escalera trasera, que tras cruzar el salón de billar y tras dos escaleras más la sala la llevó a la escalera al sótano que conectaba con el garaje: y Clint eligió expertamente las llaves del Rolls del tablero en donde colgaban la veintena de llaves que correspondían a todos los autos Stark. Natalia se detuvo un poco al abrir el asiento trasero y ver la mancha roja de la sangre de Bruce en el asiento, pero luego los dos empezaron a buscar, palpando por el suelo del auto, debajo de los asientos delanteros, entre los cojines de los asientos traseros, sin éxito, Natalia más y más pálida.

\- Nat, cálmate, para la tía Maria no debe ser demasiado importante…-

\- La tia está loca, pero y el papá de Tony? Debe costar millones!- dijo Natalia horrorizada.- Tenemos que volver a buscarlo, se habrá caído cuando nos subimos? Estaba oscuro, quizá nadie lo ha visto!-

\- Deja que le avise a Tony que vamos…- dijo Clint, enderezándose, pero Natalia le agarró el brazo.

\- No, no digas nada, no ves que está preocupado por Bruce? No es el momento, ya habrá que decirle si no lo encontramos… Clint, por favor!-

\- No te voy a llevar a registrar un estacionamiento en enaguas, Nat!-

\- Pero si ya no debe haber nadie! Clint, por favor!- digo Natalia frenética, y Clint miró al techo, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- Mira… ahí está uno de los overoles de mecánico de Tony, póntelo…-

*************

\- Es una concusión, sin duda, pero mientras no caiga en inconsciencia profunda en las próximas seis horas, no hay nada que temer. La señorita Maria es un magnífica costurera.- dijo Jarvis, que había tenido la mano bastante más pesada al desinfectarlo de nuevo, y que ahora había acostado al nauseado Bruce apoyado en almohadas suaves, hematomas alrededor de sus ojos empezando a aparecer. – le colocaré un despertador a la mano y me hará el favor de…-

\- Yo me quedo con él, Jarvis.- dijo Tony ya en pijama, metiéndose en la cama a su lado: era una cama bastante grande, pero Tony se apegó lo suficiente para colocar el despertador apretado entre ambos. - Lo despierto cada hora, si pasa algo te llamo...-

\- Por favor no dude ir a buscarme al menor síntoma extraño. Me llevaré la ropa ensangrentada para que no la vea su madre.- dijo Jarvis, recogiendo todo del baño y retirándose.

\- Gracias.- dijo Bruce, una toalla bajo para que sus rizos, aún sucios de sangre, no mancharan la almohada.- Gracias, Jarvis.-

\- Para servirle, señor Bruce.- dijo Jarvis, un retintín en la voz.- Ahora que ha conseguido que lo golpeen tan cerca de casa, quizá no tenga que ir a más protestas para conseguir ración extra.-

\- Buenas noches, Jarvis.- sonrió Bruce. Jarvis dio un bufidito muy educado y se fue, dejando que Bruce girara la cabeza a Tony, que apoyado en un codo, lo miraba.

\- Aún tienes pintura verde en las cejas. Pareces un drag queen. Te traigo una boa de plumas?-

\- Duérmete, Tony.-

Tony apagó la luz con un mando a distancia y encendió la lápara de lectura de la mesita, apuntándola lejos y dejándose caer al lado.

\- Sabes que me hiciste un cockblock muy malvado, verdad?-

\- Noté que tú y Nat se bajaron juntos del Rolls, Tony.-

\- Comprenderás que no estábamos precisamente escuchando música.-

\- Mira, y yo que pensé que no funcionabas si no ponías a Lover Man...-

\- Te estás salvando del almohadazo sólo porque ya te dieron más duro.- dijo Tony, dejándose caer de espaldas a su lado.- Cómo todavía eres sarcástico, después de eso...-

\- Sé bueno con Nat, Tony.- dijo Bruce con voz tenue.

\- Pero si ya sabes lo fantástico que soy, no te acuerdas cuando leímos eso del punto G...-

\- No.- dijo Bruce secamente.- ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando.-

\- La verdad no, Brucey. Qué, piensas que le voy a pegar sífilis o qué?-

\- No sabía que tenías sífilis.-

\- Brucey!-

\- Sólo te pido que no lastimes su corazón, es todo.- dijo Bruce con un suspiro.- una vez que consigues sexo, sueles dejar a la chica de lado... ya lo he visto trece veces.-

\- No voy a... trece? En serio?- Tony contó con los dedos, murmurando para sí, antes de esbozar una sonrisa ancha y estirarse en la cama, brazos tras la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirar a Bruce, se encontró con su gesto de disgusto.- No me mires así, se parece a la cara de cuando tomo mi café con gaseosa, o tienes pica porque no convido?-

\- No apruebo esto, pero ya sé que te importa un carajo lo que yo apruebe o no. Ahora déjame dormir.-

\- Te pincharé en una horita... Brucey, no seas celoso...-

\- Cállate.-

02:00 am

* dedo enterrado en las costillas*

\- AY! Bruto! Si estoy despierto!-

\- Pero roncas de lo más entusiasta para estar despierto.-

\- Cállate, y déjame dormir.-

\- Quién es presidente, eh?-

\- LBJ, y si no fuera por él aún estaríamos en Vietnam. Buenas noches.-

03:00 am

* pellizco con el trasero*

* abertura de ojos homicidas sin moverse*

\- Que te mato, Tony.-

\- Muy bíblico, Caín.- * segundo pellizco*- Te he dicho que tienes el trasero gordito y redondo de una bibliotecaria, Brucey?-

Bruce se volteó para gritarle, pero entonces le vino un mareo y empalideció.

\- Brucey?-

\- Nada... dame un momento...-

Tony se sentó en los talones alarmado, para mirarlo intensamente mientras la palidez pasaba, y al fin se hermano apoyaba en los codos, respirando hondo.

\- Hey... estás bien?-

\- Sí, sólo fue un mareíto... pero me duele apoyar la nuca, debo tener un chichón gigante...-

\- Quizá te dieron tan fuerte que se te bajó el CI y ahora soy más inteligente yo.- Tony elevó las cejas con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, es bueno tener puntos extra de CI que perder sin que se note mucho, imagínate le pegan a Bobbi...- Bruce de puso de costado de nuevo con una sonrisita sarcástica.

\- Por eso te quiero, eres tan hijoputa...- Tony le dio un sonoro beso en el hombro.

04:00 am

* agarrón en el trasero en la oscuridad*

\- Deja en paz mis nalgas, please, no ves lo raro que es?-

\- Me cockblockeaste con Nat, te aguantas.-

\- Ciertamente el de Nat es mucho mejor que el mío.-

\- Nah, está bastante bien.- * agarrón*

* bufido, intento de patada*- Córtala ya!-

\- Deja de resistirte, es tan deliciosamente incestuoso sobarte, piensa en el escándalo…- dijo Tony, nariz enterrada en sus omóplatos.

\- No sería incesto, no somos realmente hermanos.- dijo Bruce, quieto en la oscuridad. En el silencio que siguió, Tony se apartó de Bruce muy delicadamente, y se tendió de espaldas, manos entrelazadas en el vientre.

\- Muy bien. Quieres que llame a Jarvis porque estás empezando a delirar, o de verdad dijiste lo que escuché y tengo que emparejarte la cara a patadas?-

\- Tony… - suspiró Bruce.- No seas drama queen. Sin importar que use el apellido de tu padre, que tenga acceso a su dinero y sus conexiones, no llevo su sangre. Si no fuera porque llevo su apellido, ningún poder me habría salvado de haber sido conscripto y que me hubieran mandado a Vietnam. Tengo derecho a protestar por aquellos que no tuvieron mi suerte.-

\- Suerte.- dijo con Tony con rencor.- Suerte de acabar con un padre que es un asesino de masas y un hermano que es un inconsciente que va para allá mismo?- dijo, su voz afilada.

\- No he dicho que…-

\- Ya dijiste suficiente.- dijo Tony saltando de la cama.- Y mira, yo que siempre pensé que había un error y el adoptado era yo, pero esto lo prueba, eres igual de cruel que mi padre…- 

Bruce se sentó en la cama, encendiendo la luz de la habitación, fuerte y blanca, que les hizo doler los ojos.

\- Tony, no seas irracional...-

\- Que no sea irracional porque me estás diciendo que no eres mi hermano? Que me odias?-

\- Nunca diría que te odio, pero estás siendo irracional porque estás huyendo y este es tu dormitorio.-

Tony se quedó allí, manos en la cintura, cabeza baja, pero había una profunda herida en sus ojos.

\- Hemos vivido todo juntos. Tú eres lo único que a veces hace a mi padre soportable.- dijo Tony, pasándose una mano por los ojos.- Voy a asumir que es porque estás concuso que estas hablando estupideces...-

\- Tus padres te aman y han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero no soy su hijo...-

\- Bruce, corta ya! Para mi padre eres todo, eres el único, a mí que me coman los pescados!- Tony se volteó exasperado, gesticulando, pero Bruce se hizo a un lado, arrebujado en la manta.

\- Déjame dormir.-

\- Si fueras mi hermano no te querría más de lo que te quiero.- dijo Tony en voz baja, antes de irse. Bruce bufó, pero le costó dormirse.

05:00

* Retorcida de dedo gordo del pie*- TONY POR LA PUTA!-

\- Sólo quedan dos más y te dejo en paz, Mr. Sujeto que no es nada mío.-

Bruce apoyó su cansada cabeza en la almohada, antes de sentarse en la cama, deteniendo a Tony que estaba en la puerta. No había encendido la luz, y la única luz era el pasillo, delineando su figura juvenil en pijama, su rostro en sombra.

\- Tony… lo siento. No quería herirte. Pero tienes que entender por qué quiero ir a apoyar las protestas, porqué me siento así.-

\- No tengo que entender una mierda porque es una ridiculez ofensiva. Tú nunca hubieras ido a Vietnam, no con el cerebro que tienes, así que lamento decirte que tus fantasías de pobre son completamente inútiles…- dijo avanzando a zancadas para enterrarle un dedo en el pecho.- Nunca hubieras ido a reventar en la jungla, seguro habrías tenido una docena de becas, así que guárdate los remordimientos imbéciles…-

\- Tony, no puedes ordenarme cómo me sienta.-

\- Puedo, porque soy tu hermano y te conozco mejor que nadie!- exclamó Tony con sequedad.- Por quién ordeno que revisen los jardines antes de pasar las máquinas cortapasto, por si hubiera un pajarito caído de los nidos? Por quién me dí la paja de leer a Marx y a Hegel? Por quién en vez de irme a las Vegas hasta que cumpla cincuenta, voy a ir a morirme del aburrimiento al MIT haciendo feliz a Daddy en vez de…-

\- No eres mi hermano.- repitió Bruce, y los ojos de Tony destellaron de cólera y rabia.

\- Si te doy tanto asco…-

\- Si fueras mi hermano no me sentiría asi.- dijo Bruce con la voz ahogada, y agarrándole la cara entre las manos, lo besó.

*********************************

Parecía increíble que se hubieran tardado tan poco, o así lo hubieran percibido, en el regreso en el Rolls, asustados por Bruce y peleándose: ahora, rehacer el camino, más lento porque iban en moto y porque se había levantado una niebla húmeda, se sintió largo y solitario, las calles desiertas, las farolas círculos de luz circunscrita por esa humedad, como globos blancos y anaranjados suspendidos, iridiscentes, pero que sólo parecían hacer la oscuridad más intensa. Aún no eran las tres, y el overol de Tony, que llevaba abierto hasta la cintura porque no le cerraba en el pecho - maldito busto- se perlaba por la humedad en el aire, que corría como gotitas por la casaca de cuero nueva de Clint, que no hacía ningún juego con sus calzas y botas de espadachín. Natalia iba firmemente abrazada a la espalda de Clint y no era la primera vez que juntos montaban la motocicleta de Bucky: pero en ese silencio, Nat apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, sintiendo el pulso de él aún a través de la chaqueta. Como unos inconscientes, ninguno de los dos llevaba casco.

La fiesta había terminado cuando llegaron: se suponía que el cierre debía haber sido a las 2:00, pero todos sabían que probablemente no cumplirían los horarios. Sin embargo, el gimnasio se veía apagado y silencioso, las puertas cerradas: y el estacionamiento estaba vacío, las luminarias apagadas, la luna aún reflejada en el lago la luz principal.

Las verjas estaban cerradas y encadenadas, pero ni siquiera tuvieron que conversarlo. Clint estacionó la moto junto al muro que daba a la calle trasera, Natalia sujetó el vehículo, y Clint saltó al muro en el preciso punto en donde un viejo robble medio oculto por hiedra daba un escelente apoyo para entrar o salir del colegio sin que te vieran. Luego sujetó la muñeca de Natalia,que hizo un pivote diestro aún con el pesado overol que también le quedaba estrecho de caderas, y los dos se sujetaron de las ramas del roble para dejarse caer adentro en silencio.

El cemento humedecido del estacionamiento se veía blanco a la luz de la luna. Natalia se puso en cuatro patas para revisar toda la zona en donde habían estado estacionados con el Rolls, el sitio en donde el pavimento se encontraba con el césped, pero no se veía nada. Cuando al fin se enderezó, derrotada y enojada, vio a Clint un poco más allá, fuera del círculo de luz de luna, mirando algo oscuro a sus pies.

Por un minuto pensó que había encontrado el collar, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que miraba: era un salpicón de sangre. No el rocío que había dejado Bruce, que le había caído más que nada en la espalda: Natalia se dio cuenta de repente que era la sangre del tejano en cuyo cuello se montase, estrellándole la nariz contra el cemento.

\- Nat...- dijo Clint volviéndose, y ella avanzó y le tapó la boca con ambas manos, de repente heladas, su gesto una súplica y una orden a la vez. Pero Clint se quitó las manos de la cara y la atrajo sujetándolas entre las suyas.

\- No sé cómo hiciste eso, Nat.- dijo suavemente.- Eso… no fue ballet.-

\- Eso no importa, sólo quería proteger a Bruce, no es… no quiero hablar de eso.-

\- No tienes que fingir nada, a mí puedes decirme…- dijo Clint, pero cuando sus manos subieron hasta sus codos, Natalia se revolvió.

\- No tengo nada que decir, no sé cómo ocurre eso, no entiendo…- Nat se soltó y se cubrió los ojos.- Por Dios, qué desastre, quiero que vuelva mi mami…!- 

\- Estabas con… Tony?- dijo Clint tras una pausa, y Natalia, los ojos húmedos, lo miró ahí en la penumbra, y hubo dureza en su voz.

\- Y tú estabas con Maria, no? Vas a…- su voz bajó.- Vas a irte con ella a la Academia? Podrías… podrías haberme dicho antes.-

\- Ah? Ah, eso. No… no he decidido nada, pero, después de lo de tu cumpleaños, me puse a pensar en… o-otras opciones.- dijo con cierta torpeza. Natalia se cruzó de brazos, y en la penumbra, de repente sintió frío: sintió el deseo de que Clint la abrazara, pero el saber que a pasos de ahí, Clint había abrazado a Maria en el césped le produjo un estremecimiento de rabia, una rabia absurda, porque a ella Tony le había dado el primer y mayor placer de su vida ahí casi en donde estaban parados.

Estaba de pie junto a Clint, y extrañaba a su mejor amigo, extrañaba su tacto descomplicado, real. Durante toda su vida lo había tocado con la misma simplicidad con la que se tocaba a sí misma, a Thor, a sus padres, como algo tan familiar que era casi suyo, y ahora saber que otra chica lo había tocado tan íntimamente, la hacía sentir… desequilibrada. 

Como si un apoyo en el que confiaba le hubiera sido quitado, y era absurdo, era ridículo, era… 

\- Tuviste sexo con ella?- dijo de repente, y se hubiera cubierto la boca porque no era así como había querido preguntar lo obvio. Clint dio un respingo, pero luego, como si no pudiera mentirle, hizo un gesto con la cabeza tan brusco como habían sido sus palabras.

Nat inhaló, y aún cuando empezó a hablar, no sabía lo que decía.

\- Tenías que decirle que te irías con ella, o no te dejaría tocarla?- dijo secamente.- Eres igual que todos los chicos!-

Clint se quedó boquiabierto al insulto, y luego fue hacia ella, agarrándole el brazo.

\- Te crees que fue eso? Al menos Maria me quiere a mí, no a la fortuna que no tengo… parece increíble que a una hija de tu padre le baste un collar y unos regalitos para meterse al auto con un chico…!-

\- No tiene nada que ver…!- Natalia se soltó, con una sensación de naúseas.- Piensas eso de mí? Lo de Tony y yo era… es por ti, era mentira, era por ti…-

\- De qué estás hablando?- la voz de Clint era asombrada, y Natalia sintió algo parecido a las naúseas, algo que era la necesidad de decir todo lo que tenía acumulado en el pecho, y agarrando a Clint de la chaqueta, habló contra su pecho:

\- Todos decían que estábamos juntos pero tú no… tú nunca… y Tony habló, me convenció de que sería bueno… así a él lo dejaban divertirse, y a mí… Brucey…. Bruce me besó pero si estaba con Tony no tendría que decirle que no… y así si veías que yo no estaba sola no me tenías lástima, te buscabas una novia y estabas contento y así… así no iba a perderte….? - Balbuceó.

\- Nada de eso tiene ningún sentido.- dijo Clint, pero su voz sonaba ahogada: y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola tan fuerte que los cierres de la chaqueta de cuero le hacían daño.- Estaba seguro que era a Bruce a quien querías…-

\- Lo quiero, pero…- Nata seguía sin saber lo que decía, atrayendo a Clint, oliendo su aroma tan familiar, temblando… hasta que olió en el cuello de la camiseta el aroma a hojas secas, y recordó, la mezcla de disgusto esta vez tintada de algo más: de que quizás Clint se había estremecido con esa misma ola de placer casi al mismo tiempo que ella, pero en brazos de Maria, ahí tan cerca, y que quizá, si se hubiera asomado entre los árboles, lo habría visto…

La ola de posesividad era dominante, e injusta, y tan real, pero las manos de Natalia se engancharon en la chaqueta y tiraron, y ahí vio a la luz de la luna marcado bajo la mandíbula de Clint, apenas unos dedos bajo su oreja, una zona morada, oscurecida: Maria debía haber succionado la piel hasta crear el hematoma, haberla mordido… qué sonidos habría hecho él entretanto…?

\- Nat?-

Quería morderlo ahí, quería saber qué sabor tenía esa piel… qué diablos estaba pensando…?!

Clint dio un respingo violento, y de pronto se echó adelante, casi derribándola: pero no era por ella, eran luces blancas súbitas rodeándolos, y oyeron la reja abrirse, el sonido de automóviles. Natalia apenas alcanzó a registrar que eran policías, tres o cuatro: uno había agarrado a Clint y lo puso de rodillas, las manos a la espalda, mientras otro la arrastraba a un lado, y entre el ruido de las radios y las sirenas no podía oír lo que Clint trataba de explicar: pero entonces alguien la metió de un tirón a la parte de atrás de una patrulla mientras veía a Clint siendo esposado boca abajo en el capó de un auto, y alguien repetir en la radio que tenían a un sospechoso en el lugar de la muerte en el baile del colegio Westor.

Muerte, se dijo Nat con pánico: qué muerte. A ella no la habían esposado ni registradi, así que buscó frenéticamente el aparatito que Tony le regalase, y escribió en mayúsculas aterrorizadas, mientras metían a Clint en otra patrulla:

NOS LLEVAN PRESOS DESDE EL COLEGIO HAY UN MUERTO? TONY AYUDA.

****************************************

Ese beso era nada a lo que Tony Stark estaba acostumbrado: las manos de Bruce seran grandes y algo ásperas por todo su trabajo con guantes entalcados, pero eran grandes y cálidas, y en la oscuridad todo Bruce se sentía cálido, se sentía firme, se sentía maravilloso, y el cuerpo frustrado de Tony reaccionó con violencia, aunque la sorpresa lo habìa dejado... sí incluso a un genio como a él estupidizado. Si su mente no dejaba de gritar “ Es Bruce! Es mi hermano!” su cuerpo, que había quedado con hambre, reaccionaba con gusto a lo familiar y amado, y cuando Bruce lo empujó al sillón en una esquina del cuarto Tony se encontró rindiendo su lengua con gusto, con placer, apegando su propio cuerpo nervioso y nervudo al firme pero suave de Bruce...

Y se sentó en algo que pinchaba.

\- Ay, qué diablos...!- exclamó levantándose de un salto, casi derribando a Bruce y alejando sus nalgas del objeto agudo.- Ay, por la puta...- agregó, sobándoselas y buscando con la mano. Por un momento pensé que se había sentado en un pedazo de vidrio sobrante de la pelea, porque en el sillón estaba hecha un nudo las ropas sucias de sangre de Bruce: pero sintió algo tachonado y frío, y cuando Bruce, que se había alejado, encendió la luz de la habitación, se dio cuenta que tenía en las manos el collar de Nat, sus dos broches con agujas de metal tipo prendedor lo que se le había enterrado en el trasero.- Ah, bueno... es oro, no necesito la antitetánica... Brucey?-

\- ... espero que te haya quedado claro mi razonamiento.- el resentido hippie sonaba sin aire.

\- Si me dices que lo hiciste sólo para probarme un punto, te tragas todo el oro y las piedritas preciosas.-

\- No hago cosas sólo para probar puntos.-

\- Tengo que preguntar. No hace mucho andabas poniéndole el hocico en la cara a Nat también...- Tony se metió las manos en los bolsillos: se veía herido.

\- Eso... es diferente.-

\- Cómo es diferente? Puedes darme una explicación con peras y manzanitas, por favor? Y de paso, tengo que recordarte que el incesto existe, así que si darme el segundo cockblock de la noche te parece que encaja en el “ no somos hermanos” tu punto es inválido...-

\- Pensé que me iba a arrojar por la ventana gritando.- dijo Bruce. Estaba sonrojado, la vista baja: parecía disgustado consigo mismo, y había algo de presa ansiando escapar en sus movimientos. Tony tiró el collar en la mesita de arrimo junto a la puerta, y fue caminando directo a Bruce, agarrándolo de los brazos.

\- Estoy pensando en arrojarte, pero es en la cama. Sobre gritos, ya veremos...-

\- Tony! Estás con Nat. Y... no. No quiero esto. No es... no es un juego para mí. Ahora soy... diferente.-

\- Por favor no me digas que todo esto es porque te golpeaste la cabeza y crees que te llamas Brittany.-

\- Tony...- al fin Bruce rió, y apoyó la hinchada cabeza en su hombro.- No crees que es extraño que quiera a Nat y te quiera a tí... de esta forma? No te das cuenta que soy distinto a ustedes? Necesito entender bien quién soy, qué soy...-

\- Y eso lo vas a descubrir con drogas entre esos hippies peludos?- dijo Tony con profundo desprecio.

Bruce abrió la boca para contestar, y algo hizo * PIIP PIIP PIIP*  
*******************


	13. Lifting Latches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of us sending postcards  
Writing letters  
On my wall  
You and me burning matches  
Lifting latches  
On our way back home

\- Estamos llegando.- dijo Howard, que iba conduciendo, y Peggy, en el asiento del copiloto, arrebujada en una chaqueta de lana gruesa, echó una ojeada atrás al asiento trasero de la pesada camioneta en que viajaban rumbo a Trier. Bucky y Steve habían estado profundamente dormidos desde salir de Lyon: y era un poco gracioso y un poco enternecedor que dos hombres tan grandes pudieran acomodarse en un espacio tan pequeño. Todo el peso de Steve esta acurrucado entre las piernas y en el pecho de Bucky, pero no parecía molestarle al agente, que se veía deshuesado debajo, un brazo sobre la cabeza rubia.  
Francia ya estaba en invierno, y el camino estaba pantanoso y salpicado de parches de hielo: Howard iba concentrado manejando, pero al ver a Peggy echar una mirada atrás, le sonrió.

\- Son como dos osos polares teniendo sexo.- dijo Howard tras ojearlos por el espejo retrovisor.- Me das más chocolate?-  
Peggy asintió, sacando un termo de plástico y sirviéndole media taza de la espesa bebida caliente que les regalase Dernier al llegar, junto con un legajo y una lista de contactos. Dernier volaría, sin sospechas, el aeroplano de Howard a la frontera con Checoslovakia. Se habían reunido en Ardennes, y el grupo debía hacer una parada en Trier, en donde la gente de Dernier había identificado a un antiguo disidente alemán, que odiaba a HYDRA y a los rusos.

Pero aún tenía contactos, y era el hombre que había alertado a la red de Dernier sobre la nueva fuente de poder en las manos de los comunistas. Era una carrera para saber quién se agarraría antes: ellos o HYDRA. 

Si todo salía bien, Henryk von Karpov iba a decirles en dónde interceptar el peligroso objeto. Si ya lo habían descubierto y matado, como temía Peggy, tendrían que empezar desde cero.

Si Karpov estaba muerto, seguramente no estarían en casa para Navidad, y Peggy suspiró.

\- Te garantizo que Maria no está alimentando a Natalia con perlas derretidas. Se las canté bien claritas antes de venirnos.- le dijo Howard a Peggy con un guiño.- Oye, cuando lleguemos es justo que tú y yo nos demos una siestita mientras este par se ocupa de encontrar al sujeto. Buscamos una cama y dormimos abrazados igual?-

Peggy se rió, meneando la cabeza y tomándole la taza medio vacía, acabándosela de un sorbo. - No, pero sólo porque tengo que revisar los archivos que nos entregará el amigo de Dernier, o estos dos son capaces de secuestrar al tipo equivocado.-

\- Pero si soy calentito...- Howard aceleró, Peggy mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa. En la locura que había sido el 44 y el 45, los dos habían sido amantes, apasionados amantes: cuando Howard salió del proyecto Manhattan, enfermo de horror y directo a una botella, fue Peggy quien le quitó el alcohol, lo sacó de su depresión, lo arrastró a las celebraciones de posguerra, lo obligó reconectarse con sus antiguos amigos del jet set neoyorkino, lo empujó hasta que volvió a inventar y ocuparse de Stark Industries, y entonces lo dejó.

Howard había suplicado de rodillas, la había acosado y la había maldecido, y había recibido una frase demoledora de regreso: ella podía amarlo como amigo, pero nunca podría amar como hombre a uno que viera ser menos que uno.

Habían dejado de hablarse por un tres años. Pero cuando Steve regresó, el mismo año que Maria Stark puso los ojos en Howard y decidió que quería eso, se habían reecontrado: y Howard había vuelto a querer a esa Peggy suavizada por el amor y la maternidad, de la misma forma que ella había vuelto a respetar a ese hombre generoso, volátil pero siempre sincero.

Una parte de Howard nunca había dejado de desear tenerla una vez más: Peggy era sólida, algo que se sentía como un plato de fondo inglés saciante mientras que Maria era una sucesión de postres deliciosos y coquetos. Pero a pesar de sus bromas, a pesar de restos electricidad en cada abrazo y cada broma, los dos amaban demasiado a Steve Rogers.  
Aunque no tanto como el hombre que soportaba su peso ahí atrás.

\- Trier!- anunció Howard, y hubo movimiento y lo que parecía el bostezo de un oso en el asiento trasero.- Comida primero, alojamiento luego?-

\- Nada como un mini restaurant grasiento para encontrarle el pulso al lugar.- bostezó Bucky, asomándose entre los asientos, y por como daba codazos, tratando de despegarse a un pulpo rubio.- Y sí, tengo hambre.-

\- Cuál es nuestra tapadera, de nuevo?- la voz de Steve sonaba ahogada.

\- Periodista inglesa buscando a su hermana perdida en los disturbios en Praga.- dijo Peggy, retocándose el labial rojo sangre.- Básicamente porque soy la única que habla checo, polaco y eslavo aquí.-

\- Yo hablo alemán y ruso.- protestó Bucky.

\- Yo también hablo alemán!- añadió Steve.

\- Mi amor, saber decir “ Déme doble ración de salchichas” y “ muere, engendro nazi!” no cuentan.- dijo Peggy dulcemente, alargando la mano para arreglar el cabello de Steve, que era un nido de pájaros.- Por Dios, Bucky, yo que te lo entrego completamente decente y mira cómo lo devuelves...-

\- Decente? Éste?- Bucky hizo caso omiso de los sonidos de ofensa de Steve, y abrió la ventanilla a pesar del frío que hacía, clavando la vista en el río oscuro que atravesaban en un puente de arco, elegante y antiguo, que debía haber sido reconstruido tras la guerra: y Trier, una ciudad pequeña más que un pueblo grande, estaba aún iluminada a pesar de que era muy tarde, la luz creando aureolas anaranjadas e inexistentes estrellas en el cielo negro. La ciudad estaba rodeada de colinas y una montaña parte de la cadena alpina a un lado: el modo de pasar hacia Frankfurt, era a través de un túnel de casi un kilómetro hacia el este.

En lo que parecía ser la zona popular, encontraron un hostal con cafetería, en donde dos ancianos robustos y una alemana del Rhin les sirvieron caldo, pan, carne curada y abundantes patatas en salsa de puerro. Peggy les dio las gracias, interpretando con maestría el papel de una exhausta y deprimida hermana mayor viajando en búsqueda de su hermanita, y cuando la alemana le palmeó el hombro, preguntándole por el nombre de la chica, Peggy balbuceó “ Natalya” y se echó a llorar sin esfuerzo ninguno.

\- Estoy seguro que están bien... cómete la sopa, Peggy...- insistió Bucky, poniéndole más pan al frente. Sus anfitriones, siendo el único grupo quedándose en el hostal, les indicaron de dónde sacar más pan o cereveza si lo deseaban, les mostraron en donde estaban sus habitaciones y los dejaron solos con una muestra de confianza despreocupada que era conmovedora. Aunque, por otro lado, la lluvia afuera se habìa convertido en cellisca: habría que ser muy valiente, siendo unos extranjeros, huir en medio de esa noche helada.

Howard, cansado tras conducir siete horas se acabó la sopa y partió a asearse antes de dormir. Les habían ofrecido una suite doble, con una cama matrimonial, una diminuta salita y un dormitorio para niños con dos camas gemelas, pesados edredones de ganso cubriéndolos. En el salón rugía una gigantesca estufa de hierro, pero en la mini salita de su suite, había una duplicada en versión pequeñita, que ya estaba encendida y calentaba los espacios.

\- Sé que están bien, Maria será malcriadora pero cuidadosa... es sólo que la extraño, extraño decirle buenas noches.- suspiró Peggy, antes de secarse los ojos, y forzarse a volver a ser la eficiente agente secreta.- No me hagan caso. Cuando salgamos de Alemania, los llamaremos.- dijo, volviendo a su comida.

\- Sí, hay que asegurarse que Maria no case a Tony y Nat a escondidas, ésa es capaz.- dijo Bucky con resentimiento, cortando pan con el cuchillo y comiéndose del mismo filo.- Con todo lo que mi pobre cabro le ha aguantado...-

\- Yo dije lo mismo, pero es lo que ella quiera.- dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos, enorme en una gruesa parka azul.

\- Lo que ella quiera, mientras tenga sentido!-

\- Quizá quiera tenerlos a los tres. Sé de buena fuente que Bruce le hace tilín.- dijo Peggy relajadamente, a lo que Steve y Bucky le echaron miradas asombradas.- Qué? Recién fue el verano del amor! Y ustedes realmente no tienen piedras que tirar, tejado de vidrio y todo eso!- Steve tuvo el humor de verse azorado, mientras Bucky hacía gestos que Peggy manoteó como a una mosca. - Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir Barnes, que puede sonar antifeminista y yo estoy armada!-

Bucky sonrió al fin.- Es una advertencia? Me culpas por defender mis propios intereses en esto? Clint es mi chico!- agregó, antes de hamacarse.- Y por muy maduro que sea y por bien que se haya tomado lo mío con Steve, hasta donde yo sé, es tan straight como una de sus flechas.-

\- Sus ojos... si arquitectura lo apesta, yo siempre lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.- dijo Peggy con ternura, su mano yendo a la de Bucky.

\- No quiero que mi niño sea un asesino como nosotros.- dijo Bucky en voz baja, sus grandes ojos tristes de repente. Steve se mordió el labio, dejando su plato de lado.  
\- Voy a revisar el perímetro. Vuelvo en un rato.- dijo, enderezándose. Los dos se quedaron mirándolo salir a la cellisca, aunque todos sabían lo mucho que odiaba el frío.  
\- Está comiéndose la cabeza de nuevo. Lo de la chica Maria Hill lo puso neurasténico de nuevo.-

\- Insiste que no debía haber nacido hasta 1980, igual que Clint o Bruce.- Peggy untó su pan en lo que quedaba de sopa.- yo no voy a perder el sueño por una década más o menos, sobre todo considerando que yo debería tener más arrugas que un shar pei, pero Steve sigue calentándose la cabeza con eso.-

\- Vas a tener que sobarlo para que se calme, necesitamos todos sus sentidos en esto. Ir a sacarle ese cubo espacial a HYDRA no es precisamente lo menos arriesgado que hemos hecho.-

\- Ocúpate tú de sobarlo esta noche, yo pretendo dormir mis siete horas completitas. Ya te toca, Barnes, no seas vago.- dijo Peggy con estudiada ligereza.

Bucky la miró de reojo, y tras una pausa le ofreció una rebanada de manzana. Peggy la tomó con los labios directamente del cuchillo sin dejar de mirarlo, sin ningún temor del filo rozando su boca, confiando en el pulso de Bucky. 

\- Estás segura?- preguntó él, en voz baja. Peggy asintió, masticando. No había nada afectado en su gesto ahora: era sereno y dulce, pero tan generoso como preocupado. Era cierto que Steve seguía inquieto, y Peggy era suficientemente mujer para aceptar cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Y si Peggy era el centro del corazón de Steve, sabía quién era su misma alma.

La primera cosa que Steve hizo al regresar a su vida, después de besarla, había sido hablar de Bucky, suplicar por Bucky, armar la misión para rescatar a Bucky. Peggy no se había sorprendido para nada cuando al regreso, con Bucky en el horrible estado en que los rusos lo hubieran dejado, Steve no se despegara de su lado, se mudara a cuidarlo, dedicara todas sus horas a traerlo de vuelta de la inanición, la tortura y la locura. 

Y también se había esperado, la verdad, la mañana que Bucky llegó a su puerta, ojeroso, culpable y con los labios mordidos, para explicarle que tenía que ayudarlo a irse, irse lejos, en donde Steve no pudiera encontrarlo, porque, porque...

\- Lo que me estás pidiendo es que lo traicione y le haga el mayor daño que soy capaz de hacerle.- había dicho ella esa mañana de verano, en bata, paseándose por su cocina y preparando té, porque ningún inglés habla nada serio sin té. Bucky, embutido en una chauqueta de lona como si tuviera frío, cerrada al cuello, había asentido con los ojos y labios hinchados.

\- Peggy, Steve te ama, eres la única mujer que ha amado. Lleva años soñando con un hogar contigo. Volvió de ese otro... tiempo... sólo por tí. Si está confundido, o si es porque pasó algo con el ... yo... de esa línea temporal, o es sólo estúpida culpabilidad por lo que me pasó, o lástima... mira, no voy a dejar que arruine su vida, no ahora que tiene una chance.-

\- Pues comparto el sentimiento.- dijo Peggy, sirviendo dos tazas y rellenando la de él con leche y azúcar, porque aún era puro hueso.- Ciertamente, acepté su propuesta de matrimonio y voy a casarme con él. Sé que me ama, James.- dijo con seguridad.

\- Gracias, entonces entiendes...-

\- La primera regla que vas a aprender, James, es no interrumpirme cuando estoy hablando. La segunda, es que las fiestas se pasan en mi casa, con Steve, vacaciones incluidas. Si vas a ser parte de mi familia...-

Bucky abrió la boca desconcertado, pero Peggy le apuntó con la cucharita del azúcar y él se calló, aunque sus cejas eran pura incredulidad.

-... te vas a comportar como gente decente. Nada de irte a escondidas con Steve o de besos por sobre mi cabeza. Steve se casa conmigo, y posiblemente adoptaremos hijos, de los cuales obviamente serás el padrino: y cuando quieran tener sexo, pues me avisan y lo tienen, puertas afuera si son muy escandalosos, como puedo ver... ese chupón te llega hasta el mentón.-

Bucky se sonrojó aun mientras balbuceaba.- En serio me estás sugiriendo que...? De verdad no te molesta que... joder, Carter. Y yo convencido que ibas a meterme un tiro!-

\- No nos jugamos la vida rescatándote de HYDRA para luego matarte, James, no seas ridiculo. Estoy consciente que Steve te ama más que a nada, y que es imposible que sea feliz a no ser que estés en su vida, en cualquier capacidad. Pues bien, vamos a remover esta fuente angustia inmediata y eficazmente: tú y Steve pueden acostarse y amarse tanto como gusten, siempre y cuando me permitas tener una familia con él, una familia normal como la que siempre ha querido, y me ayudas a mantenerlo cuerdo.-

\- Cuerdo?-

\- Dormir bajo el hielo veinte años? Verme morir de vieja? Verte ser su enemigo? Perder a medio universo, a esa mujer que tanto quería, y a ese hombre que adoraba, enfretándose a una amenaza espacial, y luego luchar desesperadamente, viajar en el tiempo, y...? Lo sorprendente es que no esté en un loquero. Steve ya dio suficiente, más que suficiente. Si lo que quiere es tenernos a los dos, no se hable más.-

\- Peg...- la voz de Bucky era baja.- De verdad te crees toda esa historia? No crees que Steve podría estar... que quizá ese tiempo desaparecido, no sé, el suero o algo...-

\- Piensas que miente?-

\- No. No, Stevie no miente.- dijo Bucky en voz baja.- Pero cuando Zola me metió el suero, creí que me volvía loco. Pensé que quizás...-  
Peggy fue a un anaquel, y sacó un cartapacio de cuero. Allí, había un fajo de papel, cuidadosamente separado con cartón de color, y anotado con la letra de cursiva caligráfica de Steve. 

\- Qué es eso?-

\- Acciones. Steve me convenció de comprar acciones en estas empresas. Verizon, IBM, Eastern... -

\- Y has ganado?- dijo Bucky curioso.

\- En un año? 1100%.-

\- Joder.-

\- Sabía dónde encontrarte. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Howard. Sabía cómo evitar que mataran al Dr. King. Si está loco, es muy útil.- dijo Peggy antes de añadir con tranquila ferocidad.- Y si está loco, lo estará casado conmigo y en mis brazos, no en ningún manicomio.-

\- Lo amas mucho.- dijo Bucky en voz baja, sus manos apretando el tazón.

\- Tú también.- dijo ella, yendo a su lado, y cuando Bucky levantó la vista a ella, parecía aún incrédulo, incrédulo como el hombre que ve al pelotón de fusilamiento bajar las armas y traerle flores.- Me ayudarás, James?-

\- Gracias, Peggy.- dijo él asintiendo, la voz ahogada: y la abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su vientre suave, inhalándola. Fue la última vez que Peggy vio a Bucky llorar: aún estaban abrazados cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y apareció Steve a la carrera, despeinado, la camisa mal abrochada, y absoluto desconcierto en la cara.

\- Felicítanos, Steve.- dijo Peggy, sus manos en el cabello de Bucky, que levantó la cara enrojecida para darle una sonrisa aún lacrimosa a Steve.- Te dejo, me caso con James.-

\- Puedes ser nuestro padrino.- dijo Bucky, y con una torsión de sus brazos la hizo caer sentada en sus rodillas, echándola atrás como a una bailarina de swing, haciéndola reír.  
Peggy nunca le perdonó a Howard no haber inventado las Polaroid portátiles a tiempo para haber capturado la cara de Steve ese día. Habían tenido que darle aguita con azúcar después...

*************************

La nieve había parado de caer cuando Steve regresó, manos y pies helados. La zona de Trier en donde estaban era popular y modesta, pero con esa belleza de los pueblos alemanes. Habían aún señales de la guerra: edificios deshabitados desgajados por bombas, solares vacíos en donde alguna vez habían habido casas. Pero todo tenía una capa de seda blanca, y las formas eran hermosas en su melancolía, ahora, dos décadas tras esa violencia. 

En una vitrina cerrada, Steve había visto muñecas de tela, con cabellos de hilo y ojos de botón. Hubiera querido comprarle una a Natalia, pero era cierto que ya no era una niña. 

Era una dicotomía: por un lado, anhelaba volver a tener en brazos a esa pequeñita que lo había seguido como un patito a su mamá pata por años que ahora se sentían tan cortos: por otro lado, cada vez que veía florecer tras los ojos de su niña la firmeza, los recursos, la astucia, la generosidad de la mujer que había conocido como Natasha, reventaba de orgullo y ternura. 

En un pueblo parecido a esto, una vez habían peleado espalda a espalda, los dos solos, contra un contigente HYDRA completo. Los habían guiado a la montaña, para alejarlos del pueblo: y allí, habían aprovechado un túnel minero, para lanzarles una granada concusiva y esconderse, aunque sabiendo que se les caería media montaña encima. Natasha había sabido que acabarían enterrados: que si él no lograba desenterrarlos, morirían asfixiados.

Y había confiado en él.

Steve había salido con ella en brazos negro de tierra, sangrando por una docena de heridas, pero con esa confianza en él como una llama en el pecho. 

Ella había muerto en una montaña como esa, en un planeta lejano, sola al fondo de un precipicio. Asesinada. Podías repetir que ella había tomado la decisión, que ella había saltado: pero Natasha no era nada si no era práctica, y había evaluado la situación, había tomado la decisión y la había ejecutado con su eficiencia habitual, sin quejas ni llantos ni aspavientos. Si Steve hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, jamás la hubiera enviado con Clint: probablemente habría muerto por cualquiera de ellos, pero por Clint no había una fracción de duda en su decisión. Le habría roto las piernas de ser necesario, pero Clint no iba a morir en Vormir, no mientras ella estuviera allí.  
Había pasado una década y seguía pensando en ellos.

Steve ya había tenido una vez que cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda a todo lo que amaba para poder seguir adelante y vivir. No, más de una vez. Había sido atroz despertar del hielo: había sollozado por días, anhelando de un modo que bordeaba la locura, a los suyos. Se había construido un hogar con los Avengers, y se le había roto el corazón primero tras Ultrón, al perder a la mitad de su equipo: se había acabado de romper todo lazo del modo más horrible en lo que habían llamado Civil War, algo que ahora le parecía imbécil y lo llenaba de culpabilidad, aún con el convencimiento de haber hecho lo correcto. Había tenido que volver a rehacerse tras ver morir a los amigos que le quedaban en la batalla de Wakanda. Finalmente había perdido a Natasha, la única constante que le quedaba, siempre a su lado.

Y luego había dejado todo atrás, todo, incluso a Bucky, en otro tiempo, en otro mundo.

Steve estaba acostumbrado a soportar lo insoportable, pero había sido un hombre traumatizado el que se había caído de rodillas en el umbral de Peggy tras ese primer beso. Un hombre que lloraba en sueños, gritaba en pesadillas y suplicaba en terrores nocturnos a amigos ausentes que no lo abandonaran, no murieran, no lo odiasen. 

Peggy había tomado a ese hombre deshecho y lo había renovado, aún poderosamente que el suero había transformado al encleque Steve Rogers. Había mucho más que sólo atracción y ternura en el amor con que Steve adoraba a Peggy con todo su ser.

Pero su primer amor siempre sería Bucky, y Steve sonrió, al fin su melancolía disipándose al ver que el bulto que lo esperaba en la cama de dos plazas, arrebujado y quieto, era bastante más grande que el sueve cuerpo de su esposa. Bucky dormía ya profundamente, brazos cruzados, rostro oculto tras su cabello suelto húmedo en la cara: y Steve se desvistió, se lavó y se metió en la cama a su espalda, adosando su cuerpo caliente al de Bucky, que también sufría con el frío. 

\- Abuelita, qué musculosa estás- susurró, viendo una sonrisa brotar entre ese pelo mojado.

\- Es para spankearte mejor.- 

Steve lo abrazó, estrecha, apretadamente, usando fuerzas que no se habría atrevido a usar en los delicados cuerpos de su esposa o su hija: y Bucky se relajó, echando la cabeza atrás y descubriéndole el cuello, que Steve besó en todo su largo. Había un relajo familiar que no necesitaba explicaciones, peticiones: una mirada bastaba para que los dos pudieran acoplarse en hacer el amor como dos viejos bailarines en una danza que podían ejecutar hasta dormidos, moviéndose contra piel tan conocida como la propia. Ahora podían moverse con suavidad, saboreando cada momento: las manos de Steve, grandes y suaves, subiendo por la atlética parte de atrás de los muslos de Bucky, haciendo que se quedara sin aliento: los besos lentos y cuidadosos desde su oreja a su pecho, el modo en que Bucky acariciaba los fuertes costados de Steve, masajeándolos. Había amor en sus ojos, algo posesivo y tierno, que les había costado ganar.

Cuando Steve había regresado a sus vidas, durante mucho tiempo, no habían podido tener esto. Al comienzo, intentos de amar a Peggy habían acabado en impotencia absoluta: el trauma había sido demasiado profundo, demasiado completo. Tomó más de un año y recobrar a Bucky que Steve lograra recuperarse lo suficiente, y entonces su pasión había sido brutal, dominante, explosiva y breve: un precipicio de violencia que había acabado por asustarlo al ver morados en la piel de Peggy, al ver a Bucky retroceder en memorias de su abuso a manos de HYDRA. 

Sólo el amor y la terapia podían haber sobrevivido a tanto espanto, pero ahora no había sino alegría y ternura en su unión. Años de amor había templado sus miedos, sus   
angustias, su memorias: y la presión sedosa y húmeda de Peggy absorbiéndolo en su cuerpo, la fricción ardiente y áspera de Bucky aceptándolo dentro suyo no desataba sino cascadas de besos y palabras de amor. Steve los amaba tanto, que a veces parecía irradiarlo como un calor, como un perfume, y tanto Bucky como Peggy sabían que esa devoción idólatra era una responsabilidad, incluso mientras gemían de placer bajo ese corpachón incansable.

Clint se había dado cuenta: Bucky había sentido orgullo en medio de todo cuando una noche, acampando en los Adirondacks, Clint, de doce años, había alzado la vista a las estrellas entre los pinos, tras una larga conversación sobre cómo se embarazaban las chicas, porqué era completamente normal y saludable que quisiera masturbarse, y qué significaban los cambios en su voz, vello y musculatura. Bucky no era nada poético en sus explicaciones ni daba largas charlas como Steve sobre el sentido de la vida: Bucky contestaba preguntas llanas con llanas respuestas, y Clint ya sabía que cualquier cosa que le preguntara a Bucky, iba a recibir una respuesta honesta. Aún así, a Bucky casi se le cayó el pedazo de tocino que asaba en la fogata cuando Clint habló.

\- La tía Peggy sabe que te acuestas con el tío Steve?-

Se comió el bacon antes de contestar: Clint lo imitó, la vista en la fogata ahora. Bucky se rascó el pelo, y luego se decidió por lo más simple posible.

\- Sí, y lo aprueba. Si no, no lo haría.-

\- Ya.-

\- Natalia no lo sabe y es muy joven para entenderlo. No se lo digas aún.-

\- Okay.-

\- Es... algo que lleva mucho tiempo, Clint.-

\- Es...-

\- Dime.-

\- Entonces... te gustan los hombres? Creí que te gustaban las mujeres.-

\- Me gustan mucho, muchísimo, las mujeres. Pero Steve...- dijo Bucky, esforzándose por ser todo lo honesto que podía.- Siempre ha estado primero. Crecí a su lado, no recuerdo cómo es no quererlo. Esto es sólo un modo... físico de demostrarlo.-

\- Eso debería ser... el sexo, me dijo el tío Steve. Un modo de estar... cerca?- dijo Clint, y estaba color sandía aún en la oscuridad nocturna.

\- Es más complejo que eso, pero es una buena definición.- dijo Bucky, poniendo más bacon en un pincho de metal.- He querido a Steve toda mi vida, Clint.-

\- Creo que entiendo eso.- dijo Clint, en voz baja. Cuando miró a Bucky a los ojos, Bucky notó con sorpresa que efectivamente, Clint entendía. Personalmente, incluso a los doce años.

\- Te molesta que esté con un hombre, Clint?-

\- Me da lo mismo. Y es el tío Steve.- dijo Clint como si eso explicara todo, antes de que se le humedecieran los ojos.

\- No, no... porqué? Qué pasa?-

\- Soy un idiota...-

\- Clint, explícate ahora mismo...- Bucky ponía una voz muy severa cuando estaba asustado.

\- Es que es... bueno.- Clint se secó los ojos con la manga manchada de pasto.- Es que tenía miedo que conocieras a alguien y te casaras y tuvieran familia y yo... bueno, pensé que...-

Bucky no dijo nada, pero reptó a su lado, cogió al chico y lo sentó en su regazo para abrazarlo con una violencia dura, simplista. Clint se calmó pronto, pero a Bucky le tomó un buen rato calmarse antes de poder decir en un susurro profundo:

\- Pase lo que pase, tú eres mi hijo. Y se acabó la cuestión. Entendiste?-

*********************************

Después de un abundante desayuno de pan casero y jamón cortado en lonchas gruesas, todos estuvieron listos para moverse temprano, excepto Howard, que no era necesario en esa misión, y para quien despegar la cara de la sábana antes de las diez era anatema y espanto. Trier a primera hora era un paraíso nevado, lindo como una postal: el río aún no estaba congelado pero llevaba trozos de hielo, y Peggy y Bucky esperaron a que los trabajadores llenaran las calles, para poder confundirse con ellos, mientras Steve los seguía a cierta distancia. Peggy y Bucky era muy buenos actores y lograban pasar bastante desapercibidos, y Steve, en un sweater viejo, sólo parecía un alemán algo mejor alimentado que la mayoría. Los tres caminaron hasta una casa en las lindes una fábrica abandonada, y allí Bucky se plantó a fumar un cigarrillo mirando un mapa como si estuviera decidiendo una ruta, mientras Peggy golpeaba la puerta.

El hombre que la recibió no era tan buen actor: esmirriado y nervioso, abrió la puerta una rendija, emitió una exclamación al verla y la metió adentro de un tirón. Steve, que se había acodado en la intersección más cercana con un periódico frunció las cejas, pero sabía que si Peggy necesitaba ayuda, la pediría.

Efectivamente a la media hora Peggy apareció sola con un cartapacio, muy compuesta y tranquila, y se fue conversando y caminando con Bucky, su cartapacio a simple vista. Steve se quedó quieto en donde estaba: porque eran confiados, pero profesionales, y eran muy importante saber con quién se reunía su contacto. La paciencia de Steve se vio recompensada cuando dos horas luego, el hombre salió, cojeando por una herida recibida en el Somne en su adolescencia, y se dirigió con bastante prisa al centro de la ciudad. 

Steve lo siguió, un poco inquieto, y más aún cuando lo vio meterse a la catedral de Trier, una de las más antiguas y enormes de Europa. No tenía escasez de recovecos en donde ir a meterse con un interlocutor y venderlos, si era un doble agente: algo que no podían permitir, aunque Dernier hubiera asegurado su lealtad.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó mucho más sorprendido: se acaba de colar en la nave central, una genuflexión sacada directamente de su infancia tras los primeros pasos, cuando oyó el disparo y unas mujeres que hacían fila ante el confesionario gritaron. Steve corrió y saltó sobre unos reclinatorios, pero era tarde: se había imaginado un agente de HYDRA huyendo, una pelea… pero lo que tenía delante era un suicidio.

Su informante se había suicidado a los pies de una realista estatua de San Inés, cordero y lirio salpicados de sangre. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo: y Steve, que estaba acostumbrado a la violencia, sintió sin embargo un temor supersticioso. Las mujeres habían dejado de gritar: veteranas de dos guerras, habían gritado más de sorpresa que de horror. Sólo se oía el goteo de la sangre de las faldas de la santa, con eco en la enorme catedral.

*******************

Peggy se preocupó, pero con su eficiencia habitual, se concentró en estudiar el contenido del cartapacio con Howard en vez de ponderar el misterio, dejando que Bucky y Steve esperaran la noche para ir a registrar la casa que Henryk le dejara a una prima lejana. Howard se había levantado al fin, no sólo para cargar el auto, sino para leer los mapas con ella: los leía como el abecedario, pero lo que más lo entretuvo fueron los diagramas de lo que parecía un sistema de propulsión, y otros modelos que semejaban algún tipo de dispersor de energía. Estaba tan metido revisando planos que Peggy tuvo que quitárselos para ponerle delante su plato de comida, y darle con los planos para que comiera: pero por la tarde ella estaba igualmente absorbida. Henryk había juntado papeles como un urraca sin ton ni son: listas de pertrechos, hojas de enrolamiento, diagramas de experimentos, informes y reportes incompletos, rotos, desordenados: era un caos, pero a pesar de su heterogénea naturaleza o quizá por eso mismo le daba una visión general de las actividades de HYDRA en la zona desde la posguerra. Era claro que el nudo científico, investigador, se encontraba cerca: Dernier había tenido razón y estaban en el sitio correcto. Si HYDRA adquiría el Tesseract de los rusos, lo traería a ese núcleo para estudiarlo, era obvio.

Sobre todo considerando que era una fuente de energía, y casi todos los diagramas que Howard revisaba se trataban de aprovechar energía: incluso Peggy, que no era ingeniera, podía notar eso. 

Su talento para ver la gran escena era notable: cuando Steve se sentó a su lado al atardecer, Peggy descansando ojos resecos y cansados con un paño húmedo encima, le habló sin quitarse el paño, reconociendo a su esposo aún a ciegas, antes de que la tocara.

\- Están planeando algo grande. La cantidad de tropas, de armas... esto va mucho más allá de lo que esperábamos.- suspiró.- HYDRA se ha fortalecido mientras nos distraían con el Sputnik, pero claramente Kruschef tiene menos ganas aún de ponerle freno de la que tenía Stalin.-

\- Qué haremos?- dijo Steve, rodeándola con el brazo, Peggy acurrucándose de buena gana.

\- Frankfurt. Allí podremos hablar con la contacto de Dernier, y rebuscar más información sobre el Tesseract antes de meternos directamente en la URSS. Entrar no será difícil, lo difícil es salir...- acabó, con un suspiro.- No sé qué haríamos sin Howard y su avión jet.-

\- No tienes que ir. Puedes volverte con Dernier y volver a casa.- dijo Steve, besándole el cabello. Peggy era tan fuerte, tan firme, que uno olvidaba que la verdad era una mujer no muy alta, con manos y pies de rosita inglesa.- Me quedaría más tranquilo si estuvieras con Natalia.-

\- Lo peor que hará, estando con Maria, es aficionarse a las joyas.- dijo Peggy, enderezándose, como si se forzara a volver al trabajo.- Me necesitan, Steve. Puede que ustedes dos sean tanques y que Howard sea un mago mecánico, pero ninguno de ustedes dos tiene la menor idea de geografía, ni hablan una gota de ruso. No: esto es demasiado importante para correr riesgos.-

Steve bufó, reconociendo su razón, pero claramente disgustándole. Para Steve destruir HYDRA con un lanzallamas y regar con sal el suelo siempre había sido una meta personal, y había tomado una tanda de gritos y peleas con Peggy en un comienzo que aceptara ( porque entender, ni aún hoy) que existían cosas como constituciones, espacios vitales, arbitrios nacionales y el derecho de cada país de arreglárselas como mejor le pareciera. Si Rusia quería apoyar a HYDRA y China a la Mano, pues no era ni más ni menos que EEUU apoyando a la CIA y a SHIELD: y que si tenían el derecho y el deber de actuar ante daños a terceros y amenazas, atacar ideologías estaba prohibido. Steve habìa gruñido, pero finalmente había concedido la pelea.

Peggy estaba más interesada en mantener el borde (también ideológico) entre Rusia y la Alemania de posguerra firme, y había apoyado el movimiento de tropas para mantener a raya a los soviéticos: llevándoles la pista desde la posguerra, era notable que gracias a sus esfuerzos con SHIELD, aún antes de que Steve le hablara del asunto, no hubiera influencia soviética suficiente para crear el Muro de Berlín, ni Alemania se hubiera separado en dos. La primavera de Praga la había llenado de esperanzas y había gestionado ayuda para la resistencia: pero estaba consciente que si HYDRA le daba a los soviéticos algo como el Tesseract, lo usarían para masacrar a todos los que se les resistían.

Tenían que quitárselos, como fuera. La cara seria, casi disgustada de Steve, al hablar del Tesseract, era tan sombría que alarmaba.

\- Necesito que preguntes entre las búsquedas de info si... ya han usado o pensado en alterar gente como hicieron conmigo. Con el Tesseract.-

\- Hicieron eso en tu línea temporal?-

\- Había una muchacha.- dijo Steve, despacio.- Se llamaba Wanda Maximoff. No debería haber nacido ni su madre siquiera aún, pero con Maria Hill apareciendo...-

\- Buscaré.- dijo Peggy despacio, antes de elevarle una ceja, porque el rostro de Steve era positivamente funerario.- Y si la encontramos, Nat tendrá una hermanita?-

La seriedad de Steve se calmó, una chispa de humor en sus ojos.- Era pelirroja también. Pero...- pensó, y meneó la cabeza.- Por Dios, sería un despelote! Se llevaban mal, es que Wanda tenía un crush terrible en Clint...!-

***********

Esa noche, Howard tuvo el auto listo a las 9, y tras despedirse afectuosamente de los hosteleros, los cuatro avanzaron por unas calles e inmediatamente se bajaron Steve y Bucky por detrás de la catedral, derecho a registrar la casa del informante suicida, mientras Peggy y Howard seguìan adelante y los esperaban en las afueras. No nevaba, pero el camino estaba salpicado de hielo:y Howard se estacionò en lo que seguramente era un mirador para adolescentes horny mirando la ciudad, rodeado de espinos cargados de nieve. 

La mente de ambos fue a lo mismo, y Howard espió la sonrisa afectuosa de Peggy, mirando el paisaje.

\- Crees que ya estemos en camino a ser abuelos?-

\- Que cuelgo a tu hijo, Howard.- 

\- No te voy a negar que me sorprendió, pero me hace feliz la idea. Creo que es justo lo que Tony necesita para sentar cabeza y enseriarse. Admiro la constancia de Natalia con el ballet y su entusiasmo, Peggy. Estaba esperando que la llamen del Municipal de washington, pero si eso se ha tardado llamo yo...-

\- No estoy segura si Natalia va a seguir con el ballet, Howard.-

\- Porqué? No será por Tony...-

\- No, no. Es que oyó a unos maestros criticando su figura y eso la dejó bastante deprimida.- Peggy se mordió el labio, aunque estaba claro que su cólera por el asunto era del tipo en que un hombre promedio estaría rompiendo cosas.

\- Criticando su...?- Howard parpadeó.- Pero si tu hija tiene un cuerpo increíble, estupidizante, mi orgullo de que Tony...-

\- HOWARD!- bramó Peggy.

Howard hizo un gesto de alzar las manos.- Oye, nunca le tocaría un pelo, pero de que tiene mejor cuerpo de Gina Lollobrigida...-

\- No que pudieras. Su crush de niña era Bucky, no tú.- dijo Peggy rodando los ojos.

\- Al menos mi Bruce me quiere.- se enfurruñó Howard.- Así que le gustan los chicos malos, eh?-

\- Sale con tu hijo!-

\- Y estoy orgulloso de eso! Y ahora que està claro que Clint pasó a la historia...-

\- Eso sólo lo dices porque no está James delante.- se rió Peggy

\- Espero que Natalia no juegue con sentimientos de mi hijo...- empezó Howard con mucha prosopeya.

\- " Natalia" no juegue?- bufò Peggy.- Howard! Tu hijo tiene un historial, igualito al tuyo!-

\- Es distinto! Tony es...- Howard suspiró.- Sí, a veces es inconsciente, e irresponsable... pero tiene buen corazón, Peggy. Y conozco a mi hijo. Quiere profundamente a Natalia, nunca lo he visto ser otra cosa que un adorador con ella.-

\- Es cierto que Tony es bueno con ella, pero siempre ha sido más bien un hermano molestoso. Aunque tienen química.- sonrió Peggy. 

\- Como teníamos nosotros.- sonrió él en la oscuridad.- Cuántas camas rompimos?-

\- Tres. Pero eran endebles.-

\- La mía era de roble!-

\- Howard...- dijo Peggy, con dulzura, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Te adoro, y adoro a Tony. Pero si tù o tu mujer intentan amarrar a mi hijita antes de que cumpla todo su potencial y haga todo lo que se le antoje, que Dios sabe que peleamos una guerra y seguimos peleando para que la gente sea capaz de hacer eso... - Peggy dejò la amenaza sin terminar, antes de suspirar, mirando la luna entre las nubes.- Dios, cómo la extraño!-

******************

Era muy obvio que Henryk tenía planeado suicidarse: el teléfono estaba cortado, las cuentas meticulosamente pagadas con probidad alemana, la despensa vacía, y hasta las plantas las había regalado. La pequeña casita estaba perfectamente limpia, con un aire abandonado: y había algo triste en los sillones y la camita de una plaza perfectamente hecha. Steve se quedó silencioso y revisó cuidadosamente, chequeando paredes, entretechos, armarios: pero Bucky lo llamó, porque afuera,   
en un agujero en la tierra, habían cenizas de una fogata. El antiguo HYDRA había quemado todo lo demás.

\- Sabía que alguien vendría, seguro.- dijo Steve, manos en los bolsillos.- Vámonos.-

\- Espera.- dijo Bucky, y tras testear que las cenizas estuvieran frías, las revolvió,hasta retirar algo en la mano.

Eran unas alas de metal, y en el centro, el pulpo. El pulpo tenía ocho ojos.

\- Nadie le dijo a HYDRA que era un dragón, no un pulpito?-

\- Se inspiraron con Lovecraft, creo. Mangas de iletrados.- dijo Steve con desprecio, las cejas fruncidas.- Pero nunca había visto ese emblema... llevémoselo a Peggy.- 

Peggy tampoco lo conocía y se pasó el resto del viaje en el asiento trasero, leyendo a la luz de una linterna y buscando información, con Steve a su lado manteniéndola sujeta en un abrazo, porque las curvas eran violentas: pero tras cuatro años de leer informes en bombarderos que eran tanques de gasolina con alas, Peggy no se mareaba ni perdía. Bucky iba sentado junto a Howard, cuyo manejo del auto era experto, sus agudos ojos ayudándole a ver el camino, ya que se había levantado niebla. Por un momento temieron que los siguieran, porque Bucky creyó ver el reflejo de una luna fina en el metal de un capó detrás de ellos, en el camino ascendente lleno de curvas de hacia Frankfurt: pero tras una hora sin más avistamientos, se relajaron algo.

Faltaba poco para amanecer cuando tras dar vuelta una curva en noventa grados en un recodo que a un lado tenía un bosque tupidísimo y enorme y al otro una caída libre hacia el valle de Frankfurt, Bucky dio un respingo y gritó y Howard clavó los frenos, haciéndolos patinar inquietantemente cerca del abismo. Pero Howard era el hombre que siempre lograba que el acero y la resina le hiciera caso, y por eso logró sujetar el vehículo, a pesar de que enorme árbol caído que les cortaba el paso estaba a menos de un metro.  
Era un abeto enorme, ramas triangulares elevadas al cielo: y había caído atravesado en la carretera, al menos una tonelada de madera y hojas como agujas. Bucky le echó una mirada desconfiada, pero Steve ya estaba bajándose para hacerlo a un lado. Era enorme: incluso el poder de dos super soldados sólo logró echarlo más en diagonal que totalmente cruzado. Howard, que aguardaba junto con Peggy, las manos metidas en las axilas porque hacía mucho frío, bufó cuando un esfuerzo brusco acabó con Steve de culo en la nieve.

\- No te sientas mal por no poder ayudar.- dijo Peggy, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.- Tiene que haber un cerebro en el grupo, ellos son el músculo.-

\- Tú eres el cerebro, yo soy el sexy.- dijo Howard, haciéndola reír. Howard se meneó en sus talones, y se acercó al tronco, frunciendo las cejas.- Oye, y si mejor lo dinamito?-

\- Claro. Para que hagas una avalancha y acabemos todos en el fondo del valle.-

\- Oye, yo decía nomás...- Howard se enserió de repente, yendo hacia la raíz de árbol tronchado al borde del camino, y se enderezó, como un pájaro que detecta peligro.- STEVE, BUCKY, AL AUTO YA!-

\- Pero deja que despeje...-

\- Esto fue TNT!- bramó Howard, y no alcanzó a gritarles que era una emboscada: Peggy sacó su arma y se lanzó sobre él poniéndolo a cubierto entre las ramas de árbol caído justo cuando balas hacían saltar corteza, y devolvió el disparo con tanta habilidad que oyeron el grito del enemigo cuando le dio.

Steve y Bucky se lanzaron atrás, y cruzar una mirada les dijo que si era imposible sacar el árbol por completo del camino, tenían que encontrar otra forma pero ya. Steve hizo un gesto y se volvió a Peggy que seguía disparando.

\- Cúbrannos!- exclamó, y con Bucky agarraron el auto uno de cada guardabarro. Era un esfuerzo brutal, pero entre los dos lo alzaron sobre sus cabezas, echando a andar tan rápido como podían saltando y atravesando el gran tronco, y detrás suyo fue Peggy disparando.

Al ver a sus presas a punto de escapar, al fin su enemigo emergió de los árboles. Era al menos una docena, posiblemente más: pero su ropa de combate, cascos y Kalashnikovs de alto alcance hacían obvio el que no eran simples asaltantes o algún grupo extremista, sino que soldados HYDRA entrenados. HYDRA ya sabía que estaban aquí...

Las balas de Peggy daban siempre en el blanco: Bucky bajó el auto en un movimiento en cuanto atravesaron las últimas ramas, abrió la puerta, sacó su rifle y mató a dos en un sólo movimiento. Pero mientras se metían al auto, que estaba cuidadosamente blindado, Peggy emitió un gruñido que les dijo que había sido alcanzada, y los soldados de Hydra se arrojaron sobre el auto, bloqueándolos.

Howard se puso algo en la mano, sacó el brazo por la ventanilla, apuntó, y lo que parecía un trueno barrió con los HYDRA frente al auto, empujando a la mayoría diez metros o más, abismo abajo. Con la otra mano Howard aceleró, atropellando a algunos, y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, manejando con el guante de Tony aún puesto. 

\- Tu hijo se puede llevar a mi hija con un lacito después de crear eso.- 

\- Steve!- bramó Peggy, mientras Howard los llevaba a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora en el camino de montaña: estaban a dos horas de Frankfurt pero seguro Howard haría que fuera la mitad. Bucky se asomó por la ventanilla de atrás y disparó un par de tiros, pero entrampados en el árbol caído, los HYDRA no podían seguirlos. 

\- Peggy!- exclamó Howard, aunque tenía los ojos en el traicionero camino.- Te dieron?-

\- sí, pero pasó... limpia.- suspiró Peggy, que con esfuerzo se quitó la chaqueta y el sweater, subiéndose con cuidado la manga de la blusa gruesa debajo: goteaba sangre, y en el brazo tenía una entrada y una salida, a unos dedos del codo, en donde una bala había atravesado de parte a parte.

\- Oh por Dios! Peggy!- la voz de Steve era espantada, pero Bucky fue mucho más eficiente, alargándole gasa, venda y papel plástico aún mientras el auto saltaba y aceleraba.

\- Necesitas uno?- continuó Bucky, ofreciéndole el estuche que llevaban con fuertes analgésicos, pero Peggy meneó la cabeza.

\- Está adormecido aún, y...- Peggy sonrió a pesar de la sangre, apretando la gasa y apartándola para mirar.- Sí, está mejor.-

Incluso Howard sacó los ojos del camino para mirar un momento con admiración: la herida no se curó, pero los agujeros ya no sangraban, los bordes recogidos, como una herida con unos dos días de curación. Bucky emitió un bufido de alivio, y Howard soltó una risita.

\- Dios bendiga ese semen tuyo, Rogers...-

\- Howard!- 

***********

La herida de Peggy ya tenía costra cuando despertó en una posada típica de turistas en Frankfurt, tras que la dejaran dormir ocho horas completas. No habían sido horas perdidas: Howard, que tenía el estómago molesto por la comida alemana de la que poco se abstenía, estaba acompañándola y leyendo archivos en una segunda cama, pero Steve y Bucky ya se habían encontrado con el contacto de Dernier, enviado parte de la data y recibido información.  
Información que los hizo volver con caras de vinagre.

Los rusos estaban siendo extremadamente protectores de su nuevo juguete: cedérselo a HYDRA había tomado negociaciones, súplicas, amenazas y terrorismo, y en realidad había que estar agradecidos al Politburó y su despelote habitual, el que se hubieran tardado tanto en soltarlo. Finalmente habría una reunión, con exhibición del Tesseract, en un búnker debajo del antiguo Palacio Monasterio de Sokovia, en donde se asumía que cambiaría de manos tras un pago realmente abundante de parte de HYDRA. 

\- Después de todo, los rusos nunca habrían puesto el Sputnik en el aire sin la ayuda de HYDRA y saben que ellos tienen los mejores científicos. Y conociendo a Khrushchev y a Beria, preferirán el dinero rápido.- 

\- Eso significa que podríamos tratar de agarrar el Tesseract de camino hacia Sokovia, o directamente en la reunión.- Howard se mordía el pulgar, reactivado como siempre que veía una tarea difícil.

\- Tenemos los manifiestos de vuelo. Saldrán directo de Moscú a Sokovia sin escalas en avioneta, pero se regresarán en tren... es claro que planean volver con oro o algo pesado.- dijo Peggy.- Podríamos agarrarlos en donde aterricen, pero no será fácil. Por supuesto es más fácil quitárselos a ellos que a HYDRA.-

\- El lugar obvio para aterrizar si van a Sokovia desde Moscú es... aquí. No puedes cruzar más allá, hay glaciares altos del Caúcaso con tormentas en esta época.- dijo Howard, revisando cartografías antes de volverse.- Oigan, no vi un mapa de esta zona en los papeles del espía fiambre...?-

Bucky rebuscó, alzando el papel milimetrado celeste. Entre las líneas, había un circulito.

\- Eso es una base?-

\- Disimulada y pequeña, pero mira el terreno... me como la carpeta entera si no tiene hangar y pista.- dijo Howard, sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bingo.- dijo Steve, aliviado.

Salir de Frankfurt no fue complejo: y cruzando las montañas al noroeste, al fin Howard pudo ajustar sus aparatos para poder llamar a Rafe, cuyo servicio de inteligencia les confirmó una ventana entre el 17 y el 18 para ese intercambio entre HYDRA y los rusos. Eso significaba que a más tardar, el 16 aterrizarían en la base que identificaran en la frontera de Sokovia, KLV1.

Cuando acabaron de hablar con Rafe y Dernier, Howard vio a Peggy quedarse en silencio, los brazos cruzados.

Habían tenido que acampar en una quebrada a la vera del camino: cruzar hacia Sokovia no era fácil, y la zona, que aún mostraba las señales de la represión stalinista, era un vacío a los lados de la carretera, sin granjas, ni verjas, ni luces. la tierra parecía dura y arenosa, y los acantilados mostraban acá y allá esfuerzos de minería abandonados como socavados oscuros a la luz de la luna. Abetos milenarios bordeaban los abismos, y en el más alto se había trepado Bucky con su asombrosa agilidad para enganchar la antena en la rama más alta que lo soportara. A la luz de la luna era una paisaje bello, pero salvaje y melancólico, y un suspiro de Peggy le partió el corazón.

Howard nunca había tenido la disciplina de un soldado: no tenía ni la disciplina necesaria para dejar en paz una botella de bourbon. Por eso, mientras Bucky hacía una fogata y calentaban pan y queso que comprasen en Frankfurt, Howard cuadranguló señales, y marcó, armándose de paciencia.

\- Residencia Stark.- dijo, llena de estática, la voz de Jarvis. 

******************


	14. I SAW HER STANDING THERE

Well, she was just seventeen  
You know what I mean  
And the way she looked  
Was way beyond compare  
So how could I dance with another  
Ooh, when I saw her standing there?

*********************************

-... y tuve que devolver las estolas al cardenal, cuando a mí sólo me habían parecido unas bufandas muy bonitas.- Maria charlaba con total naturalidad en la limosina al amanecer de regreso a la mansión, mientras Clint y Nat, avergonzadísimos, iban en el asiento trasero. Tony conducía, bastante rápido para llevarlos a casa: maria había ofrecido pasar al hospital, pero Clint se había negado en redondo. Estaba recostado en la falda de Nat, y la verdad es que su aspecto era alarmante: como se había resistido al arresto, y con bastante energía, lo habían agarrado entre cuatro y aún eso no había sido suficiente para meterlo en el auto de la policía, a pesar de los gritos y súplicas de Nat. Los dos se habían defendido como gatos monteses, y si bien a Nat al fin habían logrado sujetarla entre tres enormes gendarmes, a Clint habían tenido que noquearlo a lumazos y estaba demasiado concuso para entenedr los derechos que les leyeron, o aprovechar su derecho a una llamada. Había sido Nat quien llamara a la Mansión Stark, y al no tener respuesta, aprovechar el aparatito trasmisor que Tony le regalase.

Tony y su madre se habían tardado veinte minutos después de eso, pero al llegar a la estación de policía de Georgetown se habían encontrado con puro caos. Nat y Clint estaban separados, en auténticas celdas, las cuales estaban atiborradas al máximo de su capacidad. Clint había estado semiinconsciente, y no era el único: en su sección habían cuatro celdas que estaban tan llenas que la gente se mantenía de pie, incapaces incluso de tener espacio suficiente para sentarse. En un rincón, pegados contra el muro habían acomodado a los que no se tenían de pie, y Clint estaba tendido entre otros heridos, pero también con una docena de chicos tan drogados que tampoco podían enderezarse. Algunos convulsionaban, y otros murmuraban o sollozaban: y en las celdas había el bordoneo de la histeria y el olor intenso de un grupo de muchachos sucios, aterrados y heridos.

Las celdas de las chicas no eran menos siniestras, y Nat, que había estado demasiado horrorizada por la paliza a Clint y sentía los hombros tan inflamados que podían estar dislocados por la fuerza que habían tenido que usar para sujetarla, se había quedado en un rincón asustada por un rato. La celda estaba llena de chicas huesudas, con las ropas de bambula y gasa inapropiadas para el frío húmedas o rasgadas: varias estaban obviamente drogadas o ebrias, tendidas en un solo montón en el fondo, y las otras, varias mostrando señales de brutalidad policial, se mantenían pegadas a los barrotes, abrazándose a sí mismas, miradas perdidas. 

A Nat le tomó un rato calmarse: quería a su mamá, quería a su papá y su casa. Pero Peggy siempre le había repetido que la histeria favorece a tus enemigos, y se forzó a calmarse, a sosegarse hasta que las preguntas empezaron a aparecer. Natalia nunca había tenido la experiencia de policías como brutos que golpearan sin preguntar e hicieran daño: siempre había visto a los policías ser respetuosos con su madre, amistosos con su padre, formales y amables con ella. Ahora los habían tirado en la caja como otras tantas verduras, y Natalia se miró y de pronto entendió con un gemido. Ella en un overol sucio: Clint con calzas, botas excéntricas, camisa de poeta y chaqueta de cuero. Parecían cualquier cosa, menos quienes eran: parecían unos hippies sin hogar.

Pero porqué Georgetown, zona residencial, tenía las celdas llenas de hippies pálidos y golpeados? Porqué había tantos? Natalia sabía que habían protestas en los campus, y sabía que su madre había hablado del abandono en que muchos de muchachos atraídos por las promesas del verano del amor: pero no había imaginado que aquí, en su pacífica ciudad, podían aber suficientes muchachos violentos como para llenar esas celdas.

Y no se veían violentos, sino hambrientos y heridos. Bruce... Bruce había insistido en que necesitaban ayuda, y ahí sentada entre el olor a sudor de miedo y sangre, Natalia supo que tenía razón. 

Cuando llegó Maria a buscarlos, abrigo de hilo de seda y estola de plumas sobre su camisola y chinelas, con Tony detrás, los dos exigiendo disculpas a gritos, Natalia había sentido verguenza cuando se la llevaron mezclada con el alivio. Verguenza, porque a esas chicas flacas con moretones en la parte de adentro del codo nadie iba a ir a buscarlas, nadie iba a envolverlas en un abrigo estampado con jirafas, nadie les pondría una bebida en las manos ni las llevaría abrazadas a una limo. Clint, consciente pero adolorido, iba sostenido en Tony, y al verla pareció calmarse, los dos muy callados en el asiento trasero mientras Tony conducía y María contaba sobre las 17 veces que había acabado presa en su juventud en la Gendarmeria Della Cione. 

A Natalia le parecía que no tenía voz, pero la mano de Clint, con los nudillos despellejados, se mantuvo en la suya durante todo el viaje.

\- No hay necesidad de contarle esta aventura a tu padres, son cositas que pasan.- dijo Maria cuando llegaron, Jarvis recibiendo a Clint y llevándoselo directo a parchar. Tony tiró las llaves a una mesa, y se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos escudriñándola con una curiosidad fría y poco amable.

\- Qué se supone que andabas haciendo con Clint? Ahora se van a escapar de casa para ir a los disturbios como ejercicio nocturno? Oye, ése no es mi overol?-

\- Ni sabíamos que habían disturbios.- dijo Natalia, sentándose en la banqueta del piano, las manos en los hombros adoloridos.- No salimos a eso...- agregó, los ojos humedeciéndose.- Tía, es que perdí el collar, lo fuimos a buscar...-

\- Ay por Dios, si eres retardada!- dijo Tony en voz alta y cortante, aunque de repente se veía aliviado.- Serás estúpida! Te lo quitaste cuando estábamos en el auto!-

\- Estaban en el auto los dos solos?- dijo Maria con voz emocionada.

\- No estaba en el auto, fui a buscarlo...!-

\- Bruce se sentó encima y se le pegó en la ropa. Está arriba. Porqué no me preguntaste?- ladró Tony.

\- Estaban * juntitos* en el auto?- repitió Maria iluminada, a quien claramente el collar le importaba un carajo.

\- Entonces no lo perdí? – gimió Natalia, que estaba exhausta, drenada y deprimida, y en su voz habían tantas ganas de llorar que Tony cerró la boca y Maria por un minuto se volvió madura, yendo a abrazarla contra su inexistente pecho.

\- Aunque lo hubieras perdido me habría dado lo mismo, qué importancia tiene… lamento tanto que tu fiesta haya sido tan complicada… y estabas tan bonita… vamos, a la cama. Mañana nos reiremos de esto, lo que necesitas es dormir y olvidarte que esas bestias te metieron en una celda…- dijo ella, su voz dulce, rodeándola con brazos maternales.- Un baño caliente y a la cama…- acabó, llevándola hacia la escalera. Pero cuando Natalia subió, Maria miró por sobre su hombro a Tony, y Tony conocía a su madre lo suficiente para saber que era un incendio que costaba mucho encender, pero que aunque Natalia olvidara que la habían aprisionado y encerrado, Maria no iba a olvidarlo, e iba a hacer todo lo que sus considerables recursos pudieran lograr para que los policías que maltrataran a los chicos no lo olvidaran jamás en toda su vida.

********************* 

Natalia hizo caso, y se bañó y acostó: pero tras un duermevela de una hora por puro agotamiento se despertó, aún lejos del amanecer. Tenía la sensación de que esa noche había durado años: y la verdad, anhelaba el abrazo de su madre con una necesidad más poderosa que el hambre o la sed. Se hizo una bolita en la cama, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de imaginarse el brazo de Peggy alrededor suyo, pero a pesar de la calefacción central de la casa, sentía un frío que parecía brotar desde sus huesos.  
La habían atrapado y encerrado, y aunque había luchado, la habían sujetado igual. Una parte de ella, al ver cómo golpeaban a Clint, había deseado matarlos con una furia que parecía haberla drenado de todo calor, de todo lo que no fuera angustia. Sentía horror y compasión por los que había visto en las celdas: pero cuando la puerta se había cerrado encerrándola de algún modo le había parecido justo. No había gritado por ella: de alguna forma, se había sentido correcto que la encerrasen. Justo.

Pero Clint…

Ciegamente se levantó en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta que se movía tan sutilmente que ni siquiera Catasha, durmiendo a los pies del edredón, la había sentido. Como si algo la guiara salió al pasillo en la casa silenciosa, y sus pasos inaudibles la llevaron al cuarto de Clint, en el pasillo oeste, que tenía la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta. 

Se había quedado dormido encima de las mantas, sólo con el pantalón de pijama flojo en el cuerpo, y a la luz amarilla de la lamparita del velador, su pecho atlético estaba lleno de verdugones, marcas de patadas y cortes. Jarvis le había rodeado la cintura con vendas en prevención de una costilla trizada, y habían varios apósitos y gasas en la espalda, uno grande bajo el cuello, una venda abultando el muslo derecho. Sus manos de arquero estaban despellejadas e hinchadas: parecía que se las habían pisado.

Todo eso por acompañarla a buscar un collar que ahora le parecía menos importante que a Maria. A Natalia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: tanto Bruce como Clint seriamente heridos, sólo por una noche de fiesta? Como podía estar tan loco el mundo? Y no sólo ellos, todos esos chicos en las celdas?

Se dijo a sí misma que quería arroparlo, apagar la luz, dejarlo dormir: pero su mano apagó la luz, y y un segundo luego sintió en la mejilla el calor de su torso desnudo, acurrucada a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo posesivo, su rodilla yendo por sobre la pierna sana de Clint. Jarvis debía haberlo dopado, porque normalmente Clint se despertaba si una polilla entraba a la habitación: pero ahora sólo hizo unos sonidos vagos, agarró la punta del edredón y los envolvió a ambos en una cueva de algodón suave, oscura y tibia, su cuerpo machacado sin emitir una queja cuando Natalia se le abrazó, los rizos de ella bajo su mentón, las manos de él yendo a los hombros adoloridos de ella como si supieran. El torbellino en la cabeza de Natalia se calmó: ese calor, el aroma de Clint, la sensación de sus manos inconfundibles y amadas, fue un alivio tan súbito que cayó dormida antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Fue un duermevela extraño, con pequeñas sensaciones apenas conscientes: sus pies helándose porque emergían de las mantas, el roce del vello en los antebrazos de Clint contra la piel desnuda del anteverso del brazo de ella, el calor que él emitía, lo denso del muslo atrapado entre los suyos, el aliento de él contra su clavícula. La sensación de bienestar que la inundaba era como un droga: el abandono fue total, el absoluto convencimiento de que no había nada que Clint pudiera hacerle que ella no deseara, que no había nada que no quisiera de él...

La despertó el sol del amanecer: Clint había elegido el cuarto al que le llegase el sol primero que toda la casa, y se oía piar pájaros afuera. Natalia, aún envuelta en las mantas, despertó de golpe, confusa, pero con ese bienestar aún llenándola. El dolor de los hombros se había ido por completo.

Y parecía completamente incómodo, pero nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confortable como con Clint dormido como un peso muerto usándola de almohada y cama, literalmente despatarrado como un perro encima suyo, cara en sus pechos, en donde alcanzaba a ver el ojo negro que se le estaba formando, y el peso de su vientre duro entre las piernas de ella. Le acarició el pelo, Clint haciendo profundos sonidos dormidos de gusto, pero de repente, Nat se heló al ver tres puntos de las suturas que hiciera Jarvis en lo que era un pequeño corte entre el pelo de Clint.

La cólera de verlo herido - y por su causa- de repente la había hecho comprender algo con meridiana claridad: Si enviaran a Clint a Vietnam, sin duda alguna sería herido, y con mucha probabilidad muerto. Ella, que quería matar a todos los que lo habían lastimado, hubiera hecho lo necesario para que no se lo quitaran, no lo enviaran a ese infierno: la idea era inconcebible, pesadillezca.

Y ella no era la única. Habían cientos y miles de mujeres que amaban a esos muchachos, padres y madres a los que la idea de que los hirieran era tan inconcebible como esta para ella. Cómo podían no marchar y protestar? Como podías no resistirte?

La idea de quedarse sola, con Tony, Bruce y Clint enviados a esa lucha era absolutamente intolerable. Qué sentiría una madre?

Natalia se levantó: al igual que Catasha, a pesar de su frágil sueño, siguió, y Natalia se quedó unos minutos junto a la cama, su cabeza aclarándose, sintiendo el dolor físico que le producía ver cada uno de esos morados y cortes. Al final, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para girar en el pasillo y encontrarse a Bruce saliendo de su habitación, en calzoncillos muy breves, una gran toalla blanca en la mano y aún restos de pintura verde en manos y cuello.

Los dos se quedaron mirando confundidos a lo largo de ese pasillo que empezaba a llenarse de sol blanco de invierno, y al fin ella echó a caminar hacia él, que rápidamente se envolvió en la toalla.

\- Bruce... tu cabeza... como estás?-

\- Me contaron que anoche tuvieron toda una aventura.- dijo Bruce, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa, pero Natalia se mordió el labio, fijándose en el rostro de él, que también tenía un ojo hinchado, rojo en la frente, el pómulo roto.

\- Fue horrible.- dijo ella, frotándose los ojos.- A Clint le pegaron mucho...-

\- Nat, lo siento...-

\- Estábamos buscando el collar, no sabíamos... pensé que lo había perdido.- Natalia suspiró.- había tanta gente en las celdas, estaban... se veían....-

\- No saben que hacer con todos esos chicos fugados y abandonados. Pero meterlos en una celda es injusto.- dijo Bruce con dureza, apretando la mandíbula.- Ahora entiendes más de lo que te hablaba el otro día?-

\- Está muy mal como los tratan...- dijo ella, asintiendo: pero en los ojos castaños de Bruce había una furia tranquila, determinada.- Qué... qué podemos hacer?-

\- Hablaré con mi madre.- dijo Bruce con aspereza, enderzándose aunque debía estar muy adolorido.

\- No puedes ir ahora, estás herido...- Natalia lo sostuvo de los brazos.- Bruce, al menos cúrate primero...-

\- Viéndome así no desentonaré.- dijo Bruce con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No quiero que te peguen más! No quiero que le peguen más a nadie!- dijo ella sin soltarlo.- Bruce, por favor...-

\- Me siento mejor haciendo algo, Nat. No puedo olvidar lo que está pasando.-

\- Pero tú no tienes que hacer nada.- dijo ella con voz débil.- Tú no * puedes* hacer nada.-

\- Veremos.- dijo Bruce, y se fue directo a la ducha. Natalia apretó los puños, pero estaba exhausta y drenada, y volvió a su cuarto, en donde Catasha la esperaba con maullidos molestos. Le dio comida y miró la cama, pero supo que no podría dormir: y con un suspiro se metió a la ducha también, aunque se había bañado la noche anterior: el agua caliente había hecho maravillas con sus dolores, pero había sudado tan abrazada a Clint.

Cuando salió, Catasha no era la única tendida en la cama. Tony estaba estirado en el lecho, descalzo, y para no ser tan alto en verdad se las arreglaba para inundar el espacio, brazos tras la cabeza y sonrisa beatìfica mientras Catasha destruía sus anteojos oscuros rodando por su pecho. Natalia se detuvo en el umbral del baño, envuelta en el Missoni y secándose el pelo con una toalla, y parpadeó un minuto, antes de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

\- Te has enterado que ésa es mi cama y mi gata, no las tuyas?-

\- Yep.-

\- No tiene muchos cisnes ese edredón para un machazo como tú?-

\- Los cisnes son brígidos para que sepas. Cuando pelean por una hembra, se sacan los ojos a picotazos.-

\- Y eso te inspira a meterle el pico en el ojo a quién?-

\- Natalia, eso es demasiado procaz para mis virginales orejas.-

\- Debe ser el único orificio que te queda virginal... espero.- dijo Natalia sentándose en el vanity y empezando a cepillarse el pelo húmedo y ordenarlo expertamente con un cepillo redondo y secador para controlar sus rizos.

\- Me estoy guardando para tí, fíjate.- Tony se volteó de bruces, Catasha protestando indignada y luego encaramándose a su trasero.- Adónde vas tan temprano?- dijo por sobre el hombro, encontrando su mirada en el espejo.

\- Bruce quiere ir a la comisaría para saber que pasa con todos esos chicos. Lo acompañaré.-

\- Ése no sale de aquí, está concuso aún! Y si a tí te gustaban tanto las celditas, que te dejen adentro esta vez!- protestó Tony, a lo que Nat se cruzó de brazos.

\- Te sorprenderá saber esto, Stark, pero tú no me mandas.- ella dejó la toalla y se volteó para mirarlo, los rizos mojados más crespos que de costumbre. Tony rodó los ojos, antes de enderezarse e ir detrás suyo, para empezar a acariciarle el cuello.

\- Pensé que quizás podíamos salir a comer algo por ahí los dos... hacernos unos mimos...- sugirió, su voz dulce volviéndose más cálida al inclinarse para susurrar contra su oído.- Nos interrumpieron ayer, pero yo siempre estoy a favor de la comodidad y tengo una cama muy grande... puedo darte mucho más que ese poquito que tanto te gustó anoche.-

\- Realmente te estás prostituyendo para que no vaya con Bruce?- dijo Natalia con un mohín mientras se ataba el pelo húmedo en la nuca.

\- No tienes nada por lo que ir a meterte ese lugar, ni tú, ni Bruce!- bramó Tony enderezándose, su tono muy diferente, manos en la cintura. Ella le echó una mirada envenenada, y recordando la frase de Bruce, musitó:

\- Veremos. -

**********************

Lo más sorprendente no fue que el abogado de la familia Stark, que Maria le prestó a Bruce, lograra que a la mayoría de los chicos, al menos los menores de 18, fueran liberados sin básicamente cargos tras una mañana de alegatos, llamadas a jueces amigos y peleas con el comisionado de California, que era amigo de Howard: lo asombroso fue que un grupo de los chicos no quisiera salir de las celdas y se quejase de que ahí al menos estaban juntos y tenían dos comidas calientes al día. Después de discusiones y algunas llamadas por teléfono tratando de conseguir ayuda de albergues que estaban llenos, Bruce y Natalia, que lo había acompañado toda la mañana, se sentaron afuera sin saber qué hacer, mientras los chicos ya liberados se quedaban sentados, pálidos y débiles, a su alrededor, en el pasto frente a la estación de policía, a pesar de que los policías intentaban echarlos, amenazando con encerrarlos de nuevo por vagancia. Los dos estaban trasnochados, ojerosos bajo el sol luminoso de otoño, y Bruce entrecerraba los ojos de un modo que er obvio que la concusión aún le provocaba dolor. Se contrajo literalmente cuando el Mercedes de los Stark frenó a pocos metros, en un chirrido de frenos, haciéndolos saltar, y Tony se bajó, impecablemente vestido, gafas reflejándolos, cruzándose de brazos apoyado en la puerta. A pesar del mismo trasnoche, se veía arreglado y perfecto mientras que Bruce y Natalia estaban marginalmente mejor que esos chicos, y había algo agudo e irritable en su gesto mirándolos ahí sentados.

\- Mamá dice que vengan a almorzar si quieren seguir jugando con sus amiguitos.-

\- No podemos abandonarlos aquí...- empezó Bruce, poniéndose de pie, pero tratabilló, y Natalia lo sostuvo.

\- Por Dios, si aún estás mal...- musitó ella, rodeándolo con el brazo. Bruce se apoyó en Natalia, y el rostro de Tony se endureció más, mirando de uno a otro, antes de guardarse las gafas en el bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta de lino.

\- Si quieres podemos armar un corral para dejarlos mientras, como el que tiene Thor.- dijo con acidez.

\- Tony...- empezó Bruce, enojándose, aunque con poca energía, pero Natalia le apretó el brazo, los ojos de repente avivados.

\- Oye... tu padre no tiene propiedades vacías en el Valle de Santa Monica?-

\- Mi padre tiene propiedades por toda América, esperas que ande con el mapa?-

\- Las compró para sus fábricas, lo recuerdo.- dijo Bruce, pensativamente.- No están ni desbrozadas, ni urbanizadas, aunque ya habían puesto acuíferos...- murmuró, volviéndose a Tony, que se cubrió la cara.

\- No, no, no no no no...-

\- Pueden funcionar como granjas y albergues!!-

\- Eso no va ...-

\- Y pueden cultivarse!- exclamó Natalia, aliviada, mientras Bruce entraba corriendo para pedir un listín telefónico e ir al teléfono de pago de la comisaría para empezar a hacer llamadas. Tony agarró a Natalia del brazo, que iba a seguirlo, con un movimiento de rugby, su rostro muy irritable.

\- No te aloques tú también, ya tengo bastante con uno al que la marijuana le llegó al cerebro!-

\- Es una crisis, Tony, y viene el invierno...- objetó ella.

\- Sí, y para que se ocupen de esta gente mi padre paga impuestos! No significa que nosotros tengamos que meter las manos! Tú y yo estábamos en cosas mucho más entretenidas anoche! Qué, en vez de ballet vas a irte a cocinarle a estos drogadictos?-

Natalia no cocinó: fue Maria quien lo hizo, mientras Clint se encaramaba en lo alto de viejos graneros para clavetear tejados y creaba separaciones que transformara los edificios en dormitorios aceptables. Maria Stark, a la que le encantaban lo proyectos nuevos, a más dementes mejor, siempre y cuando la invitaran a jugar. Encontrarse con crear un refugio para 80 adolescentes perdidos, a los cuales aperó con camitas, elementos de aseo, cocinas y comedores con el mismo entusiasmo con el que planeaba fiestas acabó de exasperar a Tony, que tenía los ojos permanentemente atrás de tanto rodarlos, pero condescendió en ayudar a instalar un sistema de agua y drenaje, solamente, protestó, porque era un problema interesante. Natalia se hizo cargo de organizar a los muchachos en grupos de trabajo ligero, retirando las malezas e instalando cimientos en el enorme valle cercado de Howard, y preparando el área para las futuras fábricas, mientras que otros chicos se ocupaban de cuidar a los que trabajaban. 

Todos recibían comida, cama y atención médica por su trabajo, y vivían en comunidad como se les antojara, mientras cumplieran con mantener la paz y avanzar en el trabajo. Por supuesto, a una docena o más que buscaban pelea, abusos o simplemente aprovecharse, Natalia los corrió en dos días: pero el resto se fortaleció en el cálido clima del Valle, sanándose, animándose, algunos empezando a hablar de volver con sus familias, otros de buscar trabajos y alojamientos en la ciudad, y otros simplemente queriendo mantener esa comunidad, viviendo tan simplemente.

Tony, entre sus obligaciones sociales y la escuela, se hacía el tiempo para conducir hasta allá y llevar alimentos a veces, o estrambóticos regalos que se le ocurrían a su madre: pero pronto tuvo que ir simplemente para ver a Bruce, que cada vez iba menos a clases, pasaba todo el fin de semana metido allí, y cada vez tenía más de sus cosas en el mini cuartito que se asignara en el desván de uno de los graneros, que no era sino la oficina de los archivos. Allí lo encontró una tarde, bebiendo té de hoja servido con un cucharón de una olla puesta sobre una estufa de parafina.

\- Te das cuenta que si sigues acá enseñándoles con qué extremo de las tijeras de podar se cortan las ramas no te vas a graduar, verdad?- le dijo, ambas manos en el umbral de madera sin barnizar. Bruce, sucio como otro hippie, jeans pelados en las rodillas, sweater lleno de hoyos, le diriguió una sonrisa: a pesar del otoño, el viento del Valle lo había tostado.

Tony, que venía de una recepción, estaba aún de traje de tres botones, porque él era así. 

\- Ya calculé matemáticamente que aunque no me presente a ningún examen más, mis notas son suficientemente buenas para que me gradúe de todas formas.- dijo Bruce, sirviéndole otro té en una tacita desemparejada y descascarada.- y es importante que les explique cómo desbrozar los campos, muchos de ellos son de ciudades grandes y nunca habían visto ni un seto.-

\- Tampoco tú.-

\- Pero yo soy un genio.- bromeó Bruce: estaba ojeroso. Tony se instaló en la silla delante suyo, brazos y piernas cruzadas, probó el té, hizo una mueca y lo dejó a un lado.

\- Brucey, estás * viviendo* aquí. En serio, qué es esta mierda? Entiendo la caridad, tu proyecto y todo eso, pero se supone que nos vamos al MIT juntos y con esas notas echadas a perder vas a tener problemas aunque Howard suplique...-

\- No creo que me vaya al MIT contigo, Tony.- dijo Bruce con voz suave. Tony, que parecía esperarse la respuesta, apretó los labios y sus ojos destellaron.

\- Vaya. Ahora tirones de pelo como Nat con Clint? Qué están comiendo ustedes dos? Qué les ha dado por joder los planes de todo el mundo...?-

\- Natalia cambió planes para * estar contigo*.- señaló Bruce con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, no veas. Y se la pasa metida aquí ayudándote, o gimoteando como una niña de cinco años porque extraña a su mami. Mi madre ya no sabe qué comprarle para hacerla sonreír.-

\- Ayudar acá la hace sonreír.-

\- Sí, pero ella no tiene tus notas como para permitirse botar el colegio, Bruce!- exclamó Tony, a lo que Bruce enarcó una ceja.

\- Me alegra que te preocupes por ella.-

\- Tú y ella me dan neuralgia.- dijo Tony, paseándose por la habitacioncita.- Bruce... Brucey, estás dejando todo por...-

\- Por?- Bruce se recostó en la silla.

\- Por nosotros? Por lo que pasó la otra noche? Si es por eso...-

\- Si es por eso qué, Tony?- para toda la angustia de esa noche, ahora Bruce se veía realmente tranquilo, a lo que Tony metió las manos en los bolsillos y arrugó el gesto.

\- Están fumando tanta yerba que ya nada te importa, eh? Se te va a poner verde la piel, si dicen que pudre el cerebro...-

\- Tony, no se trata de marihuana.- dijo Bruce, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.- Escúchame.-

\- Te escucho, lo que no significa que te vaya a hacer caso.- Tony volvió a sentarse con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

\- Tú... estás con Nat. Yo, no estoy contento con lo que tu padre hace para el ejército. - suspiró Bruce.- Y ayudando a estos chicos me siento mejor que en mucho tiempo. Me graduaré contigo, iré más a clase, pero... no iré al MIT hasta que no esté seguro.-

\- Puedo partuzear en lo que te decides.- dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Esa no es la idea.-

\- No pensaba irme sin tí, Brucey!- explotó Tony. Bruce arrugó la cara con incredulidad.

\- En serio? Después de que casi te asaltara en el dormitorio y poco más te abusara, aún quieres que siga viviendo en tu casa y me vaya contigo a Boston?-

\- No veo porqué no.- dijo Tony tozudamente.

\- Eres...- Bruce hizo un gesto de desconcierto.- Te gusta tanto ver a gente muerta de amor por tí que no te importa el género o el parentesco...?-

\- Corta ya, Bruce! Tanto tú como Natalia hacen aspavientos de “ Ay, si eres irresistible, quiero intimar contigo!” y luego los dos se escapan juntos a este sucucho a jugar a los misioneros! -

\- Ah, eso es. Natalia.-

\- Natalia es... algo totalmente, absolutamente, completamente aparte de esto.- dijo Tony con frustración, arrojando las gafas en la mesa.- Pero esto es sobre tí.- gruñó a tomarlo de los hombros.- Y no puedes besarme así y luego fingir que no ha pasado nada.-

\- Me vas a meter preso por intento de sodomía?-

Tony enarcó las cejas.- Depende. Aún no intentas nada, pero si tratamos...-

\- TONY!-

\- Oh, por Dios, cállate de una vez, hablas demasiado!- exclamó Tony enojadamente, y luego lo agarró del cuello para proceder a comerle la boca con una ansiedad, con una delectación, que hablaba de cuánto lo había ensayado en su cabeza. Bruce hizo un ruido que podía ser protesta, pero estaba cazado entre el respaldo de su silla y el cuerpo atlético, eléctrico de Tony, que le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para continuar su beso sin que pudiera escapársele, y con el otro le rodeó la cintura tan apretadamente que no habría podido meter un brazo entre ambos. El beso era todo lo que debía ser un beso, caliente, incitante, el tipo de beso que te hace agarrarte y seguir por sentir que si te sueltas te caerás, pero había algo cuidadoso en el modo en que Bruce se giró para alejarlos de la endeble mesa y las tacitas, el modo en el que Tony extendió el brazo para detener su caída cuando empujó a Bruce al camastro en donde el rebelde activista estaba durmiendo, precaviendo que fuera a darse en la cabeza al caer. Luego, soltó su boca para incorporarse sentado en el regazo de Bruce, las manos en las caderas y una expresión curiosa: la misma expresión que ponía cuando lograba resolver una ecuación difícil, y que a él le parecía simple.

\- Yup.- dijo, con un pequeño bounce en Bruce, que gimió cuando Tony se movió contra su sexo revivido de golpe.- Nada que hacer, somos homosexuales, parece.- acabó, como si afirmara que iba a llover. Bruce entrecerró los ojos y lo agarró de la cadera, porque si seguía moviéndose así, iban a tener que hacer lavandería de media noche.

\- La palabra es bisexuales, creo.- dijo Bruce, sin aliento, aunque su entonación tan clínica como si estuviera en clase.- Hay... un test... el test de Albert Kinsey...-

\- Sí, deberíamos hacerlo, es verdad.- dijo Tony, antes de morderse el labio y empezar a desabotonarse la camisa.- Aunque hey, la experiencia empírica siempre es mejor, ya sabes lo del principio de incertidumbre de Heisenberg...-

\- Qué carajo estás haciendo?-

\- Probando una tesis!- Tony aleteó con la camisa desabrochada.- No pretenderás detenerte ahora no?- al rostro desconcertado, y sí algo asustado de Bruce, Tony enarcó una ceja.- Cuando éramos niños y se me acababan mis bombones de Navidad siempre me dejabas que me comiera los tuyos...-

\- Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Bruce se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Oh, justo lo que necesito en este momento, memorias fraternales infantiles, para recordarme lo pervertido que es esto...-

\- Tiene que ver en nunca has sido capaz de dejarme con * hambre*, Brwcey...-

************************

Aunque se arruinara las manos y además se tostara como indio a pesar del frío por el viento del valle, Natalia se halló disfrutando más de los albergues de Bruce que lo que había disfrutado de ballet. No faltaba ejercicio físico: siempre habían camas que armar, ollas que cocinar, ropa que lavar o enfermos que atender: los muchachos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, estaban asustados y desilusionados y muchos buscaban su consejo y sus opiniones de un modo que la hacían sentir importante, y adulta. Siempre tenía la ventaja de que la Vespa era agradable de conducir por los caminos arenosos al valle, una hora con calma ( Tony se demoraba 35 minutos en su Camaro, Clint 40 en la moto) y con frecuencia, si lloviznaba, podía volverse con los chicos a casa, en donde Maria los esperaba con comida, nervios y quejas de que le saldrían pecas de tanto estar al aire libre. 

El clima de Washington era frío y tenaz, y de a poco el otoño se estaba encontrando con un invierno severo. Esa noche caía una lluvia fina y persistente que formaba niebla, y Natalia, que había traído una docena de tartas para los chicos, se había quedado charlando hasta tarde con una muchacha que había descubierto que estaba embarazada y ansiaba volver a su casa en Ohio. Natalia la había calmado y prometido ayudarla a encontrar tickets asequibles en bus, cuando se dio cuenta que se había hecho de noche, y que con la llovizna, quizá no era una buena idea volver en la Vespa por los senderos con arena.

Había visto el auto de Tony afuera, y supuso que estaría molestando a Bruce, porque Tony traía materiales y provisiones, y arreglaba calentadores y estufas, como absoluta excusa para poder quejarse y perseguir a su hermano. No lo había visto, pero no era difícil asumir donde estaba: y Natalia se encaminó allá, preparando desde ya mentalmente la fresca que tendría que echarle. 

Estaba claro que Maria no aprobaba la elección de Bruce, pero que tampoco haría nada para impedirlo, y que seguiría apoyándolo incondicionalmente, se le antojara lo que se antojara. Y Natalia había visto a Bruce florecer sintiéndose útil, corriendo de la mañana a la noche, y no se había sentido capaz de criticarlo aunque faltara a clase, olvidara sus tareas, abandonara el club de lectura y virtualmente dejara la mansión Stark. Sucio, sonriente, tostado y lleno de energía de la mañana a la noche, Bruce se pasaba horas debatiendo sobre socialismo con los chicos, curando pequeñas heridas, explicando trabajos básicos, ayudándolos a solucionar sus problemas y manejar sus exiguas ganancias. 

Decía mucho sobre el movimiento hippie el que esos chicos, que supuestamente tanto habían deseado escapar toda estructura, abrazaran con tantas ganas esta, llevándole disputas y dudas a ese chico no mayor que ellos, pero que respetaban tanto.

Natalia siempre había sabido que Bruce era especial, pero ahora, verlo reír como muy rara vez lo había visto, calmo y seguro en ese lugar tan poco inspirador, tan relajado y feliz, le hacía comprender que Bruce siempre, como alguien demasiado grande en espacio pequeños, había vivido algo encogido, algo incómodo, y ahora al fin parecía poder estirarse.  
Por eso, ella lo apoyaría: y si ese nuevo y calmo Bruce a veces conmovía su corazón con un deseo inexplicable de ir y abrazarlo, de quedarse quieta, porque él parecía ahora una roca quieta a la que esos chicos perdidos se aferraban y ella también se sentía algo perdida, Natalia se callaba, aunque sabía que cuando volviera Howard la idea de que un absoluto genio como Bruce dedicara sus días a martillear cercos lo iba a convertir en un Sasquatch. Howard ya iba a gritarle y todo el mundo lo sabía, qué sentido había en que ella se uniera al coro.

Pero en ese sentido, aunque decírselo era buscarle camorra, era perfecta evidencia de cuán fotocopiado de papi era. 

\- Bruce, está Tony contigo…?- empezó, abriendo la puerta de la salita/oficina que Bruce solía ocupar, e inmediatamente se le fue la voz. Porque la verdad no necesitaba preguntar nada para entender lo que estaba pasando: no habían muchas explicaciones para porqué Bruce podía estar completamente desnudo, sentado en los muslos de Tony, gimiendo con las manos aferrándole el cabello mientras Tony usaba ambas palmas para masturbar sus sexos juntos entre jadeos y gruñidos.

\- Nat!- bramó Bruce sin aliento, viéndola de inmediato, porque estaba de frente a la puerta. Tony se movió tan brusco que Bruce cayó al suelo, pero Nat no quería ver más: echó a correr escalera abajo, salió del galpón que usaban de comedor y se lanzó a ciegas en la llovizna, corriendo sin mirar atrás ni casi adelante.

\- Nat!- bramó Bruce sin aliento, viéndola de inmediato, porque estaba de frente a la puerta. Tony se movió tan brusco que Bruce cayó al suelo, pero Nat no quería ver más: echó a correr escalera abajo, salió del galpón que usaban de comedor y se lanzó a ciegas en la llovizna, corriendo sin mirar atrás ni casi adelante. Los dos iban a lanzarse detrás de ella, pero tuvieron que detenerse para vestirse torpemente: y cuando primero Tony y luego Bruce salieron al pasillo y a la terraza, la lluvia había aumentado, la niebla había espesado, y la noche estaba tan negra que no se veían más que unos metros en cualquier dirección. 

Tony golpeó la barandilla con las manos desnudas y en la lluvia empezó a maldecir violentamente.

*************


	15. Chapter 15

CARRY THAT WEIGHT  
Boy you gotta carry that weight a long time.

*********************

Natalia corrió por la arena sin prestar ninguna atención adonde corría: su destreza le permitía incluso en la niebla correr sin caer, esquivando y saltando arbustos, sin ver en realidad lo que tenía delante, su mente llena con la breves pero inequívocas images de Tony y Bruce. No cayó, no se tropezó, no necesitaba bajar la velocidad: en la oscuridad y la niebla, corrió todo lo que su stamina, que no era poca, le permitió, en una especie de trance, hasta que al fin una puntada en el pecho por falta de aire la hizo detenerse, por falta de aire, y luego se apoyó en las rodillas y se sentó en los talones en el suelo, jadeando el headrush mareándola poderosamente. 

Tony y Bruce estaban... Tony y Bruce eran... Natalia no era una ingenua: ciertamente sabía que eso existía, que dos hombres podían tener sexo juntos, que podían atraerse, que eso era ser homosexual. Pero lo sabía de un modo teórico, clínico: ciertamente nunca había visto una ilustración, ni menos en persona, a dos hombres en una posición romántica, menos sexual. Y ahora, verlos a ellos, que eran hermanos, le había cortocircuitado el cerebro.

Si ella los había besado a los dos, si Tony y ella habían... bueno, habían llegado bastante lejos. Y ella sintiéndose culpable por aún estar atraída a Bruce! Era una estúpida, estúpida!

Quizá por eso Bruce la había besado, y luego Tony había hecho su movida cuando ella no aceptó a Bruce inmediatamente. Quizá habían querido una tapadera, alguien que evitara que los descubrieran. Eso explicaba tantas cosas! Seguramente tía Maria sospechaba algo, y por eso estaba tan absurdamente desesperada por casarla con Tony: una distracción, cubrir un secreto que iba a hacer que seguramente tío Howard los desheredara a los dos para empezar...

Cómo había sido tan tonta, tan ingenua? A Natalia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de rabia, pero cuando las gotas cayeron, recién entonces se dio cuenta que caían muchas más y que tras correr tanto bajo la lluvia, estaba empapada por una llovizna fría y densa, que se hacía más espesa por momentos. 

Se giró sobre sí misma, pero sólo vio niebla y oscuridad: era tan tupido que ni siquiera podía identificar el resplandor habitual en las nubes, que le diría en donde estaba la granja. Nat no se asustó: no podía estar tan lejos, y cuando la lluvia parase y la niebla se levantara, se ubicaría, aunque por Dios que no tenía ningún deseo de volver a la granja a verlos, ni menos de irse a la casa Stark para escuchar los teatros de Tony.

Pero por ahora estaba empapándose y como siempre decía Clint, cuando estás en el descampado y te das cuenta de que te perdiste cada paso extra es perderte más, hasta que estén completamente seguro de dónde estás. Lo único cerca que iba a protegerla un poco eran unas rocas con arbustos cerca, en donde podría al menos escapar de lo peor de la lluvia, y Natalia echó a caminar a unos metros, descendiendo con cuidado.

Si no hubiera habido tanta niebla, si hubiera habido luna, habría visto al hombre.

No fue como en las películas: no hubieron amenazas, comentarios soeces, un acecho largo, una persecución corriendo. El vagabundo la agarró por la espalda, una mano en su pecho, la otra en su cuello, y la arrastró con obvias intenciones hacia lo que Nat comprendió con sorpresa era una depresión, casi una cueva en la roca. Con una manga de poliéster sucia contra la cara, Nat sintió pánico, pero sólo por un segundo: mientras llovía y el hombre la alzaba como si no pesara nada, la mente de Natalia pareció disociarse, dividirse. 

Una parte de ella notó que a pesar de estar obviamente flaco y muy sucio, era un hombre alto y musculado, seguramente un trabajador migrante o un hippie decepcionado que se habría convertido en delicuente empujado por el hambre o las drogas. La había agarrado como seguramente habría agarrado un conejo salvaje para comérselo: era alguien tan privado de todo, que todo lo que se le cruzara sería consumido en una búsqueda desesperada por un segundo de placer. Le metió una mano entre las piernas y la empujó contra la roca, pero Natalia no sintió ni miedo, ni asco, ni siquiera disgusto.

La otra parte de ella reaccionó como un cerrojo bien aceitado: apoyó un pie en la roca, el otro, giró en el aire por sobre la cabeza del hombre sujetándola firmemente, y el cuello hizo crac. Luego ella cayó de pie, diestra a pesar del suelo barroso y las piedras sueltas, y el hombre cayó como un trapo al suelo.

Por unos segundos, la satisfacción que la inundó era tan calma y agradable como un estado zen. Y de repente sintió el agua en la nuca, la lluvia que empezaba a escampar, gritos lejanos que llemaban su nombre, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

No podía negarlo. El hombre que intentara atacar su casa... había muerto, pero ella no había sido la única en golpearlo. El tipo que le diera el botellazo a Bruce estaba muerto, pero tampoco había sido la única en pegarle.

Esta vez... esta vez... no podía negarlo. Había matado a ese hombre con la facilidad y poder con que matas una hormiga. No había sentido... nada. No había sido una decisión siquiera consciente, como levantarte a por un vaso de agua cuando estás medio dormida. Completamente reflejo: completamente... ella.

\- NAT!- los gritos se acercabana, habían linternas. Una luz le pasó por la espalda, iluminando al muerto ( su cara era de sorpresa, más que de muerto: era como si la mirase con desconcierto, como si la violencia con la que ella había sido capaz de responder a la suya lo sorprendiera) y luego sintió el sonido blando de alguien corriendo en arena mojada.

La lluvia había parado, pero la niebla era más espesa...

\- Nat?- la voz de Bruce era más preocupada, más ansiosa, pero aunque sintió sus manos en los hombros, no dejó de mirar al muerto. - Dios mío... lo encontraste así?-

\- Aún está tibio.- Tony, que se había arrodillado, levantó la vista y se quedó quieto.- Nat?-

\- Tenemos que llamar a la policía, lo que sea que le haya pasado no puede...-

\- Bruce, cállate.- dijo Tony con aspereza.- Nat? Le pasaste tú?- dijo, y antes de que ella confirmara, se enderezó.- Qué trató de hacerte? Te hizo algo?!-

Natalia lo miró, pero no podía hablar. No se le ocurría nada que decir: no podía recordar si en realidad todo había pasado así, ahora, o quizá hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Había tanta niebla que cuando miró por sobre el hombro de Tony, pensó que todo alrededor era nieve, y era un alud que venía que enterrarlos a todos.

-... enterrarlo.- estaba diciendo Tony. Bruce estaba discutiendo, pero Tony hablaba en voz firme, y de pronto se imaginó a sus padres si se enteraban que había matado a un hombre a mano desnuda, tan fácil...

Que diría Steve? Qué diría Peggy? Ellos habían matado también, pero la guerra era diferente no? Esto había sido tan simple.

La idea de que sus padres se enterasen se llevó la niebla que parecía haber entrado en su cabeza, y emitió un gemido, cubriéndose la boca, al pensar en sus padres quizá preguntándose qué monstruo habían adoptado.

\- Si, enterrémoslo.- dijo con voz aguda. Bruce la miró a los ojos, e incluso en la tenue luz pudo ver la angustia, la decepción, la desaprobación, y le dolió como una bofetada, pero mantuvo la cara en alto porque lo merecía.

\- Es una persona!-

\- Si hubiera atacado a cualquier otra chica, sería un violador y posiblemente un asesino de una!- protestó Tony.- Las chicas de tu albergue, por ejemplo!-

\- No podemos ocultar esto!- protestó Bruce.

\- Qué, quieres que la encierren por defenderse? Te imaginas el circo con la hija del Capitán América en juicio? No seas ridículo!-

\- Pero este hombre...- murmuró Bruce, ojos doloridos. Tony lo cortó en seco.

\- No lo enterraremos bien. Que lo descubran en un tiempo, lo identifiquen, avisen a su familia, pero no hoy.- dijo Tony, y había algo duro y práctico en sus ojos.- Esta misma cueva... ayúdenme.-

La lluvia regresó mientras los dos hijos Howard Stark acarreaban el cuerpo a la disimulada cueva bajo la roca, lo empujaban dentro, y con manos frías trajeron piedras y tierra para cerrar la abertura. Natalia ayudó con puñados de ramas espinosas que mantendrían a raya a los animales salvajes, aunque la verdad no era mala idea que lo desfigurasen un poco, pensó friamente, antes de horrorizarse silenciosamente con su propia mente. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres caminaron de regreso tras acabar, empapados, siguiendo un rastro que Bruce había dejado de pedazos de papel blanco, recogiéndolos: y se tardaron en regresar, aunque Natalia no se explicaba cómo había llegado tan lejos por los descampados corriendo.

Se sentía exhausta, drenada, y tan helada que a penas lo sentía cuando vieron las luces del albergue y Tony sacó las llaves de su Camaro. No se le ocurría qué decir: Bruce la miró un momento, a Tony, y subió a los galpones sin una palabra, sus hombros cargados. Natalia hubiera querido seguirlo, pero realmente no tenía palabras, y Tony la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la metió al auto.

\- Mira, sabiendo que te defiendes TAN jodidamente bien me siento mejor por las ganas que me das de mangonearte todo el tiempo. Todo... esto...- agregó, golpeando con las muñecas el manubrio.- No sé qué carajos decir.-

\- Debimos haberle hecho caso a Bruce.- dijo ella tras una pausa, la vista en la ventana lateral, abrazándose a sí misma como si pudiera perderse dentro de su ropa mojada. Tony levantó una ceja y la miró de lado, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Tanto te gustó la celdita que no puedes esperar a hacerlo profesionalmente?-

\- Si es lo que merezco...-

\- Córtala ya, reputas!- Tony dio otro golpe en el manubrio: estaba colérico, mientras que Nat parecía helada como un muerto.- Podría haberte violado y matado a tí, perdona por alegrarme que eso no pasara! Cuando saliste corriendo como una loca, cuando...!-

\- Sí, en vez de gritarme deberíamos hablar de eso.- dijo Natalia, voz aún más fría.- Cómo era eso de que querías un romance aparente conmigo para aclararle las cosas a Clint y evitar que me molestaran, y tú no ganabas nada a cambio excepto que tus padres estuvieran felices?-

\- No es lo que piensas.- dijo Tony tras una pausa, pero se había apaciguado, aunque seguía conduciendo con una demencia temeraria.- Nunca fue... no tuvo nada que ver.-

\- Nada que ver con que Bruce lo intentara, fallara, e inmediatamente lo intentaras tú y así quedaran a cubierto de sospechas?- dijo Natalia con voz ronca, calma.- Mira, no es mala idea para no romperle el corazón a tu madre. Pero agradezco que me avisen antes de usarme.-

\- No se trata de eso!- gritó Tony furioso.- Nunca se trató de eso! Nat, Bruce no me besó hasta la noche del baile, antes de eso no tenía la menor idea...!-

\- Ya. Sí, seguro.- Natalia deslizó un dedo por el vidrio empañado, haciendo un smiley.

\- Nat...-

\- Déjame tranquila, Tony. Ya maté un hombre hoy, no me hagas querer acriminarme dos veces en un día.- dijo ella, y su voz era como la noche.

******************** 

Si había algo que podía hacer sentir la noche anterior como un mal sueño, era despertarse - vestida y a través de la cama- con la voz de Maria Stark recordándole que ya iba a tarde a clase ( si quería ir a clase, claro, pintarse las uñas con ella y ver televisión diurna era igualmente valedero) y apresurarse en su Vespa, misteriosamente estacionada en el garaje y perfectamente seca y funcional, al colegio. Sabía que Maria hubiera querido que se quedara con ella, y se sentía nauseada, exhausta y falta de sueño: pero también sabía que Maria no era tonta y que no iba a dejarla en paz si sospechaba algo, y lo último que quería era preocupar o meter en más líos todavía a una persona que la quería tanto.

O revelar sin querer el secreto de Bruce y Tony, que era un tarro de gusanos que realmente no quería abrir, ni pensar siquiera. La homosexualidad como tal le parecía rarísima, nunca habiéndola visto directamente: pero era la mezcla entre el miedo por la posible reacción de Howard y Maria, y de furia por haber sido usada como una estúpida tapadera, de haber tenido sentimientos, y confusos, por ambos… la cabeza le dolía.

Por eso llegar al colegio y finalmente poder concentrarse en unos ejercicios de matemáticas, y luego sumergirse en la discusión de The Good Earth por dos horas antes de tener un pequeño receso para irse a clase de biología, al otro lado del campus. Se sentía bien: se sentía normal, se sentía… como ella, como Natalia, no como una loca asesina. Saludando a sus compañeros, aceptando los desprecios de Virginia con una sonrisa, alegrándose al ver a Maria saliendo de clase de física con sus libros. Qué ganas de sentarse con ella y hablar de cosas simples, qué ganas de…  
Y tomado de la mano de Maria estaba Clint, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y gesto de desconcierto. Natalia se heló, se heló. Si alguien la conocía como la palma de su mano era él: si alguien podía entender todo sólo con mirarla a los ojos, era él. Iba a revelarle todo, y el pecho se le apretó porque de repente era todo lo que quería: con Steve y Peggy lejos, Clint el único al que podía correr, correr como cuando eran niños y echarse en su pecho, llorar, revelarle todo. Clint, que la quería siempre, siempre. Clint que la perdonaba siempre. 

Clint que la amaba…

… no.

Había estado a punto de besarlo esa noche, con un deseo dominante, posesivo, oscuro, tras el baile, antes de que los arrestaran. Había querido quitárselo a Maria con la misma emoción implacable y fría, simple como la gravedad, con que había matado a ese hombre. Clint se merecía algo mucho mejor: había hecho bien en elegir a una chica normal, en alejarse de ella. 

Natalia tenía que devolverle el favor, él nunca debía saber lo que ella era, o entonces ni siquiera tendría su amistad, y eso sí no podía soportarlo. Y sus ojos agudos lo sabrían. Sí, él lo sabría, si tan sólo la miraba a fondo…

\- Jarvis me dijo que estabas enferma, sino te habría esperado.- dijo Clint inmediatamente, yendo a poner una mano familiar en su frente.- Qué pasó? Ya sabía yo que algo te pegarías por pasártela con los descamisados de Bruce… o es el período?- agregó en voz baja, con total complicidad. Natalia inspiró, por un momento atesorando el roce de esa mano tan familiar y amada, y luego la apartó de un manotazo.

\- No me pongas las manos encima tan frescamente, Barton, menos delante de tu novia! María, dile que deje de acosarme.- dijo, escondiéndose detrás de la chica más alta, que rodó los ojos, mientras   
Natalia mantenía en su cara un buen humor punzante y duro.- Ahora lárgate, que Maria y yo queremos hablar cositas privadas. Ciao, ciao.- ordenó, dándole la espalda y llevándose a Maria al aula de biología. Ignoró las protestas de Clint, que se iba a cálculo, y el alivio de la normalidad volvió mientras Maria narraba una tranquilizante historia sobre la visita de su católica y apostólica abuela, que había tenido un ataque al ver sus sweaters acanalados, que según ella eran “ ropa pintada en las tetas”. Natalia pudo reír y animarse externamente, la normalidad como una tibieza, aunque extrañamente algo en su interior se sentía más y más helado. Trató de recordar la última vez que había sentido calor, que su pecho no se había sentido apretado, y había sido en la cama de Clint, por supuesto, en ese abrazo en que había deseado proteger sus heridas…

Ahora tenía que herirlo ella, pero al oír reír a María con sus bromas, supo que era lo correcto. Porque la otra opción era revelar el monstruo que ella era, y eso era inaceptable.

Y entonces, al salir de biología, vio a Clint esperándolas, pero junto a él estaba Bruce, y cuando Bruce levantó la vista y la clavó en ella, tuvo que apretar las manos hasta hacerse daño para no salir corriendo, porque Bruce siempre la había mirado con ternura, con afecto, una vez, con verdadera pasión.

Ahora todo lo que podía ver en su rostro era una frialdad disgustada, y eso por sobre todas las cosas le dieron ganas de llorar.

\- Natalia, acompáñame por favor.- dijo Bruce con voz firme, y aunque Clint volvió a protestar, Natalia lo descartó con un movimiento de la mano y siguió a Bruce afuera, aunque las primeras heladas ya habían puesto el pasto crujiente. El chaleco de punto de Bruce no parecía suficiente para mantenerlo caliente, pero no parecía incómodo: Natalia, en cambio, cruzó los brazos.

\- Si quieres que me vaya de la casa Stark o que no te ayude más con el albergue…-

\- Ya no vivo en la casa Stark, y si mi madre te quiere ahí, no voy a explicarle…- Bruce se interrumpió con un suspiro.- No vine a hablar de eso.- 

\- Viniste a recordarme que tenemos destrucción total mutua garantizada? Si tú hablas, a mí me acusan de asesinato, y si yo hablo… mira, creo que a mí me va mejor con esto.- acabó ella con dureza.   
Bruce bufó, un sonrojo en su cuello diciendo que empezaba a enojarse, pero que se esforzaba en controlarse.

\- No necesitas amenazarme, Nat. No volveré a la casa Stark.-

\- Adónde diablos se van?-

\- No es... porqué asumes que Tony se va conmigo? Tony no va a ninguna parte. Yo... me enrolaré en pre medicina, en la U de Columbia, en cuanto salga.-

\- Pero...- Nat parpadeó.- No te ibas al MIT con Tony? No tenían todo arreglado?-

\- Sí, igual que tú y Clint.- dijo Bruce con frialdad.- Entiendo que lo que viste te nauseara, pero ciertamente no es algo que pretendiéramos que vieras, o que hubiera pasado antes. Si quisiéramos ocultar algo, lo haríamos mejor, diablos.-

Natalia se cruzó de brazos, respirando hondo por la nariz.- Pretendes que me crea que súbitamente la pasión incestuosa los agarró de la nada anoche?-

\- Ya habíamos tenido una conversación sobre esa pasión incestuosa cuando barboté sin querer mis sentimientos la noche de la gala.- dijo Bruce con acidez.- Pero como Tony no puede ver un peligro sin querer pincharlo y revolcarse con él a ver si explota, no podía dejarlo ahí, y mi fuerza de voluntad es menor que cero.-

Nat se movió, indecisa un momento, antes de agarrarlo de la manga y empezar a caminar hacia la cafetería.- Tú crees que Tony sólo hizo eso por... curiosidad? Idiotez? Deseo de riesgo?-

\- Todo eso y las ganas de ver si esta vez logra a nuestro padre le dé el infarto de verdad, estás definiendo a Tony.- dijo Bruce, dejándose llevar, sus alientos como nubes traslúcidas al bordear el lago, la gravilla mojada crujiendo bajo sus pies.

\- Tony te quiere de verdad.- dijo Natalia tras una pausa, respirando hondo el aire helado que secaba la garganta. Los sabían que eso era estrictamente cierto.

\- Tony es un demente.- dijo Bruce, y yup, también era estrictamente cierto.

\- Entonces...- dijo Nat, confusa.- Qué pasa con ustedes dos, Bruce? Y qué pasa con...?-

\- No pasa nada, porque para una locura así se necesitan dos, y yo no voy a pagar todo lo que Howard y Maria Stark han hecho por mí siendo el tipo que pervirtió a su hijo y lo hizo echar su vida por la ventana.- dijo Bruce, la vista en el lago helado.

\- Tony no se toma los no muy en serio.- Natalia se mordió el labio, pero sí, claro que podía visualizar lo que estaba diciendo. Los dos eran dos realistas. Un futuro en el que Howard aceptara algo así alegremente y les diera su bendición con el apoyo de Maria era absurdo.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo que se vaya al MIT. Yo... me quedaré acá, cerca. Envié cartas a una fraternidad, y me recibirán.-

\- Claro que te recibirán, eres un Stark.- dijo Natalia mordiéndose el labio.- Lo que pretendes es que me vaya con Tony? Después de lo que ví, crees que yo...?-

\- No me creo que Tony te dé asco, te lo estabas follando con mucho gusto en el auto la noche del baile.- dijo Bruce con aspereza, y Natalia tomó aire, pero Bruce continuó, mirándola a los ojos.- Como quieres salirte del camino de Clint y Maria, que no estarán juntos de verdad mientras estés en medio, lo mejor es que te lleves a Tony, que es incapaz de resistirse a nadie que le dé un mínimo de amor.-

Nat cerró la boca, pálida de rabia, pero cuando dio un paso atrás para irse, Bruce la agarró del brazo con fortaleza que parecía superar en mucho a su tamaño.- Por favor, Nat...-

\- Porqué diablos todos creen que pueden… usarme? Que haré lo que me digan, lo que mejor les convenga a… ustedes!?- exclamó ella, y se le quebró la voz.- Creen que estoy para darles en el gusto, para aceptar siempre lo que quieran? Y si yo quiero otra cosa!?-

\- Nat…- Bruce usó el otro brazo para sujetarla, pero Natalia dio un tirón, y se dio cuenta con espanto que algo parecido a la histeria le subía por el pecho. No era sólo Bruce. Eran sus padres, sin noticias hacía una semana. Era su casa, a la que no había vuelto. Era Tony y Bruce, juntos: eran Clint y Maria, juntos. Era no saber qué iba a hacer, y faltaban días para su graduación. 

Eran las manos de Bruce sujetándola, como la había sujetado ese hombre en la lluvia, y que de repente parecían otras manos, muchas manos ajenas, sujetándola, sujetándola, lastimándola…

\- Qué diablos… suelta a Nat, Bruce!- exclamó Clint, yendo a meterse en medio como una sombra. Nat no alcanzó a ver, pero estaba de repente contra la espalda de Clint, y por su movimiento, supo que había empujado a Bruce atrás: a Bruce, que ojeroso y exhausto, se veía irritable.

\- Barton, no te metas!-

\- Pero es que no puedes ser tan cínico, vas a todas las protestas pacifistas como si regalaran algo pero te pones a mangonear a una chica que te llega al hombro y hace ballet?-

\- Ahora Nat es un angelito indefenso? Te ha dicho lo último que hizo…?!- empezó Bruce, poniéndose rojo de rabia, y de vergüenza, porque se estaba formando un corro alrededor de ellos.

\- Buscando excusas para tocar a la chica simplemente porque no quiso ser tu novia? Bruce…- Clint rodó los ojos y Bruce explotó, irguiéndose furioso.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso! Y alguien como tú no tiene la MENOR idea de porqué protestamos, porqué luchamos…!-

\- Luchan por no ir a la guerra. Luchan para dejar que otros mueran en su lugar.- dijo Clint con frialdad.

\- No espero que el hijo de un asesino lo entienda.- dijo Bruce con furia venenosa, y el puñetazo de Clint fue automático, seco. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, y Natalia, que había sentido ese extraño frío regresar cuando Bruce la sujetó de los brazos, sintió que la realidad regresaba cuando Bruce se sentó sobre Clint y empezó a devolverle los puñetazos. Saltó sin una duda para aferrar a Bruce de la espalda, que parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana, pero entonces hubo un estallido y todo el mundo se echó atrás gritando, porque Tony había disparado lo que hubiera en su guante de metal justo al lado de la pelea, haciendo que los tres acabaran sentados en el pasto.

\- Córtenla. Y cállense. Me acaban de llamar de la dirección.- dijo Tony severamente.- Tu padre está en un hospital en Belgrado. Acaba de irse un avión para traerlo a casa,-

\- Y Bucky? Y tía Peggy, y Stark??- musitó Clint, mientras Natalia se quedaba muda de horror.

Tony, que tenía la piel gris, meneó la cabeza.

\- No los encontraron, y tu padre no ha dicho nada. Está inconsciente.-


	16. Get You

GET YOU

So I'm telling you my friend  
That I'll get you, I'll get you in the end  
Yes I will, I'll get you in the end  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
Well, there's gonna be a time  
When I'm gonna change your mind  
So you might as well resign yourself to me, oh yeah  
Imagine I'm in love with you  
It's easy 'cause I know  
I've imagined I'm in love with you  
Many, many, many times before  
*********************************

El avión llegó, y el mundo de Natalia se puso de cabeza al ver a Steve en coma, adelgazado y gris, tendido en una cama cubiertos de yesos y férulas, cables y mangueras. Los habían encontrado en el fondo de una grieta en las Gora Lysaya, una montaña cerca de Belarus: milagrosamente lo habían llevado a una base militar de la ONU en donde soldados americanos lo reconocieron y habían acordonado la base para protegerlo y sacarlo de Europa. Había estado congelado como un bloque de hielo, y con brazos y piernas rotos, una mano casi arrancada: pero había sobrevivido y ahora se recuperaba, lentamente. Los soldados de la base habían peinado toda la zona, pero no habían encontrado a nadie más; pero era cierto que habían muchísimas grietas demasiado profundas para revisar, y demasiado peligrosas para bajar. Natalia se había aguantado hasta ver a su padre hospitalizado, pero esa noche había sollozado interminablemente por su mamá y papá y sus tíos en la cama de Maria Stark, que la rodeó con sus brazos y le secó las lágrimas hasta que amaneció. Aunque Maria había perdido un marido que amaba, pareció hacerse de hierro por los chicos: y a la mañana siguiente organizó una segunda búsqueda de la zona, declaró que todos ellos estaban desaparecidos, no muertos, pero asumiò todo el control de Stark Industries y y les anunció, no les pidió, a Bruce y a Tony que tendrìan que hacerse cargo de aprender y manejar la divisiòn de innovación, Tony, y la de caridad, Bruce. Dio que no les pedía sus vidas, sino que un año, en lo que su padre aparecìa, o lo declaraban muerto. 

Y qué podían decir, incluso Bruce, con la madre que lo había criado, con los ojos rojos y las manos temblorosas pidiéndoles eso? Por supuesto que dijo que sí, y a la verga todos sus planes. Seguìa yendo a la granja hippie los fines de semana y algunas tardes, pero dormìa en la Mansión Stark, Y Tony se volcó a ayudar a su madre ignorando todo lo demás, con una sola excepción: Natalia.

Si antes habìa sido solícito, ahora era adhesivo. La llevaba y la traía del colegio, a la clínica, a la casa, de vuelta al colegio, de vuelta a la clínica, revisaba que llevara los libros y cuadernos correctos a clase, la empujaba a que comiera. Natalia parecía haber entrado en un dolor tan grande que no podía expresarlo, y que, los ojos secos tras vaciarse sollozando en Maria, ahora era silencioso y enervante, su mirada fija en algo que nadie más podía ver. Era como un muñeca tras una vitrina, y Tony sentía que nadie podía llegar a ella, que nadie hablaba un idioma que ella pudiera entender. 

Tampoco había mucho qué decir, excepto “ lo siento”: si Steve había sobrevivido milagrosamente, Peggy y Howard no habrían tenido ninguna oportunidad. Y no habían señales de Bucky.  
Clint había preguntado una vez por Bucky y luego se había sumido en el mismo mutismo. El mismo día que pusieron a Steve en la clínica, había agarrado todas sus cosas y se había largado a su casa con Lucky silenciosamente. No había llorado, no había hecho preguntas: se había quedado de pie muy quieto en el umbral mientras Nat sollozaba junto a la cama de Steve, y luego había dado media vuelta y había desaparecido.

Maria había ido a la casa, había suplicado, llorado y amenazado, pero Clint simplemente se había encaramado al techo y se había negado a bajar. Finalmente accedió a que Jarvis fuera cada día a dejarle comida y a atender la casa con uno de sus equipos, pero se encontraron con que Clint enfocaba sus nervios e insomnios en aseo y mejoras, y tras una semana, la casa tenía porches, marcos de madera en las ventanas y podrías haber operado a alguien en el piso. Sí, iba a clase, más mudo y amenazante que nunca: y regresaba a dormir en la cama de Bucky todas las noches.

Jarvis se encontró con Maria Hill acompañándolo un par de veces, y eso, al menos, alivió a Maria Stark. Pero en los pasos más lentos y pesados de Bruce, en los mutismos terribles y quietos de Clint y   
Nat había una negrura de depresión que asustaba. En eso, al menos Maria tuvo el apoyo de su hijo, que se le parecía tanto: Tony, al igual que ella, puso a un lado su propio dolor y su propia tristeza para volverse acero y sostener a los demás con una terquedad paciente e inamovible. Tony aceptaba las condolencias con aspereza, repetía que la mala hierba no muere tan fácilmente y que no cantaría victoria ni se pondría la corona hasta que viera el cuerpo: y se dedicaba a molestar a las enfermeras diciendo que le había pintado los labios a tío Steve así que sabría si alguna de ellas intentaba besuquearlo a traición. Pasaba tantas horas acompañando a Natalia, que todo la clínica los conocía y sabían que estaban allí: y el dolor de Natalia los había conmovido tanto que no sólo les traían café y galletitas a cada rato, sino que ya en el estacionamiento empezaban a avisarle cualquier novedad positiva de Steve.

El día que volvió a tener ondas cerebrales normales y salió del coma, Natalia sonrió por primera vez en un mes. Steve se veía mucho más normal, aunque el brazo, que realmente se había hecho polvo al caer seguía curándose en una manga protectora. Tenía un color normal, las quemaduras del frío ya ideas, y Natalia podía llenarlo de besos a gusto, lo que hizo al recibir la noticia.

\- Entonces despertará?- preguntó Tony mientras ella baboseaba a su padre.

\- Ciertamente. No sabemos aún cuán pronto o si su despertar será completo, o gradual. Es posible que hayan secuelas, pero nada es seguro hasta que despierte. Su recuperación ha sido asombrosa.- dijo el médico, un hombre alto de pómulos marcados con el improbable nombre de Strange.

\- Le traeré su pijamita de la casa... sus cosas...- dijo Natalia, que por fin sonreía.

\- Seguramente tener cosas familiares ayude, pero no quiero exacerbar sus esperanzas, joven Stark. Ha salido del coma, pero le doy un margen de al menos una semana antes de que salga de REM...-

A Natalia no le importaba eso mientras hubieran buenas noticias y aunque Tony intentó disuadirla, no tuvo otra opción que escoltarla a su casa, en donde, como se temía, ver los espacios familiares y el delantal de su madre colgado en el revés de la puerta de la cocina, destruyó esa frágil sonrisa. Era imposible entrar a esa casa fría y quieta, y no sentir los fantasmas del amor de Peggy y la serenidad de Steve doler como una herida. Con las persianas echadas, incluso el día luminoso de invierno se sentía sombrío...

Tony sintió algo raro en cuanto entraron, pero no dijo nada, ocupado en preocuparse de la expresión de Nat, que era más terrible que si llorara. Ella avanzó acariciando paredes, tocando pomos de las puertas, bordes de las estanterías como si a través de eso pudiera sentir el lejano roce cálido de las manos de sus padres, y al llegar a estudio de su madre, tan ordenado y cálido, aún oliendo levemente a lavanda, dio media vuelta como si no pudiera soportarlo, y Tony la abrazó estrechamente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo, tenso como un cable se tensaba más y más...

\- Nat... Nat, no...- y Tony no sabía de qué hablaba, pero tenía miedo ese dolor enloquecido y silencioso.- No, no pierdas la esperanza, Nat, es...-  
Un ruido en el segundo piso. Nat se giró como un resorte y con la rapidez de un arácnido trepó la escalera, sus piernas en medias negras con la misma rapidez insectoide, y Tony la siguió a zancos pensando que quienquiera que fuera, Nat iba a matar de nuevo y él no iba a ser capaz de detenerla...

Nat abrió la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres y Clint, encuclillado junto a un bolso medio lleno de cosas, se cayó sentado al suelo.- JODER, NAT!-

\- Clint?!-

Entonces Tony comprendió lo que le había parecido tan raro y que mentalmente había achadado a Jarvis: no había habido una mota de polvo en esa casa.

\- Qué estás haciendo!?- exclamó Natalia.

\- Un bolso para tu padre. Si va a despertar pensé que querría tener sus cosas, esas camisolas de hospital no te tapan nada...- protestó Clint en voz baja, los ojos sospechosamente rojos. Y Nat dio un paso, dos, y se le echó encima como un araña sobre una mosca. Tony por un momento pensó que Nat lo estaba estrangulando, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba aferrada a su cuello, sollozando, musitando palabras de afecto y besándole el pelo, la sien…

Estaba musitando algo que sonaba… judío? O ruso?

\- Nat… cálmate…- musitó Tony tras unos momentos, pero los dos no parecieron notarlo hasta que se arrodilló ante la pareja que se mecía abrazada en el suelo, y tocó el hombro de Nat. Clint levantó la cabeza del hombro de ella, y le echó una mirada que parecía de rottweiler: pero ella se desenlazó, secándose los ojos, y huyó al baño a lavarse la cara mocosa.

\- Ustedes siempre parecen pensar en la misma cosa al mismo tiempo.- dijo Tony tras una pausa, mientras Clint se secaba los ojos con la manga de su polerón y acababa de cerrar el bolso, enderezándose y echándoselo a hombro. Era una mochila vieja pero muy resistente, de una tela blanca, roja y negra, gastada y con una A cosida a un costado.

\- Igual que tú y Bruce.- dijo Clint con voz seca e intencionada. Tony se rascó el mentón.

\- Sólo por curiosidad, vienes a trapear esta casa a escondidas para tener un uso para tus lágrimas o son otros fluidos los que vienes a donar en el cuarto de Nat?-  
Clint ni siquiera parpadeó.- No hago eso desde los trece, y era en las panties de tía Peggy.- agregó, y su mirada era granito.- El que tú no llores a tu padre no significa que yo no llore al mío.-

\- Audaz de tu parte asumir que entiendes lo que siento por mi padre. Pero claro, tío James no era * realmente *…-

\- De verdad se están peleando?- dijo Natalia del umbral con una toalla en la mano.- En serio? Ahora?-

-… No, Nat.- dijo Clint, y Tony asintió, avergonzado, pero Clint se movió sin mirarlo y pasó junto a ella camino a la salida.

\- Pasaré a dejarle esto a tío Steve.-

\- Pero ya se acabaron las horas de visita.- dijo Nat, y Clint le sonrió de un modo que tenía humor, tristeza y un “ estás hablando conmigo”. Ella asintió, y le besó la cara una vez más, antes de que lo oyeran bajando las escaleras y abandonando el lugar.

Las sombras eran cada vez más largas. Afuera, oscurecía temprano, y la casa, con la caldera apagada, estaba fría. Natalia se abrazó a sí misma, y Tony hizo un ruido al volverse a ella, por un momento detenido en un recuerdo: tener dolor de estómago, y pasar la tarde acostado a los diez años en esa cama , la cama de Steve y Peggy, siendo mimado mientras los demás niños disfrutaban un paseo al zoológico con Maria y Jarvis.

\- Mi madre te comprará todo Harper’s Bazaar si quieres, pero podríamos sacar algo de ropa abrigada para que te lleves.- dijo con voz firme, echando atrás la nostalgia y la desolación.- No sabemos que tan jodido está tu padre pero si encima te pegas un resfrío y se lo pegas a él…- 

Natalia asintió, y los dos se diriguieron a su cuarto, en donde él se sentó familiarmente en la cama mientras ella revolvía el closet, sacando ropa guardada del invierno pasado, arrodillado junto a una maletita. Tony, a pesar de sus comentarios a Clint, apoyó un mejilla en la almohada, inhalando aún el aroma medio desvanecido el shampoo de fresas de Natalia: y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba oscuro, que alguien lo remecía suavemente, y que la única luz era la farola afuera y una lamparita de pantalla rosa en el velador.

\- Pobre Tony.- dijo Natalia, la voz conmovida: por su cara, era claro que había llorado de nuevo mientras él dormía. – Pobrecito, no has descansado…-

La compasión en su voz fue como si algo afilado y agudo se metiera dentro de la armadura de Tony, aflojada por el sueño: y con voz áspera él susurró, los brazos tendidos a ella:

\- Abrázame.- ordenó. Ella dejó caer un abrigo gris al suelo y se acurrucó a su lado de buena gana, y él la abrazó estrechamente por la cintura, el rostro en sus abultados senos suaves, atrayendo sus piernas por sobre las propias en un gesto posesivo, voraz, friolento. Ella suspiró, sus dedos yendo al espeso cabello oscuro, y él se apretó contra ella, inhalando su piel, su aliento tembloroso de repente.

\- Tony…- dijo ella con dulzura, su mano yendo a cubrir la de él, acariciándola aunque la de él se crispaba en la lanilla del sweater de ella.- Te quiero… no llores…- 

\- Lo lograremos…- musitó él, voz ahogada.

\- Lograr qué?-

\- No sé, pero lo haremos.- dijo él, un sonido húmedo al tragar, y luego levantó la cara y la besó. Por el ángulo no había presión, no había empuje: Tony sólo había levantando la cara como un ave al sol, y ella podría haberse apartado con simplemente girar la cara. Pero no lo hizo, y el beso se profundizó, un roce de labios separándose luego, una succión, y entonces el toque eléctrico de sus lenguas, un encuentro que hizo que Nat emitiera un sonido muy bajo y que la mano de él fuera a apoyarse con perfecta habilidad en su cadera, atrayéndola hacia él: y Nat era tibia y receptiva. Los dos sentían la sal de las lágrimas del otro en sus mejillas, pero el beso continuó con abandono hasta que ella lo agarró de los hombros, atrayéndolo sobre ella con el mismo gesto con el que se hubiera cubierto con un edredón. Tony se halló atrapado en sus brazos y piernas, y reaccionó con una experticia, una familiaridad asombrosa en su juventud: separó las piernas para acomodar mejor los muslos de ella rodeándole la cintura, deslizó las manos entre ambos, una al pecho de ella y otra a hundirse en la nuca entre los rizos rojos, masajeándola, sosteniéndola, atrayéndola para continuar ese beso: y se meció, el roce de sus cuerpos completos unidos algo tierno pero positivamente hirviente. Su mano acarició el seno denso y palpitante con suavidad, pero luego la palma se presionó en círculos hasta sentir el pezón furiosamente erguido a pesar del encaje y la sarga que los separaba.

\- Nat…. Nat…- susurró, apenas pudiendo separar sus bocas húmedas, porque Nat lo besaba con una hambre posesiva, casi agresiva, gruñendo cuando trató de hablar.- Nat, dime… dime no… o sí… Nat, quieres….?-

\- Hazme todo…- susurró ella, su aliento caliente mientras le besaba la mandíbula, la línea de vello en el mentón, le mordía la oreja, y sus manos iban rapaces a aferrarlo del trasero y * empujarse * contra él.- O muéstrame… y lo hago yo, quiero hacerlo, Tony…-

\- Conmigo?- insistió {el, el rostro hundido en su escote besándole las clavículas mientras desabotonaba la blusa, pero aún mientras su mano se metía posesivamente bajo en encaje de su sostén para envolver su seno con la mano, había una súplica, una pregunta en sus ojos oscuros y dulces.

-… tú me haces sentir… viva.- susurró ella, y sus manos se tensaron más en las nalgas de él, sujetándolas voraces, como si pudiera físicamente obligarlo a presionar más juntas sus entrepiernas.- Viva y… es como alegría…- murmuró, y elástica como era una bailarina, arqueó las caderas, frotándolas descaradamente contra la erección de Tony, el roce violento, desvergonzado. Tony emitió un ruido como si lo hubiera apuñalado, ronco y bajo, y luego se movió con tan rápida violencia, tanta eficacia feroz que Nat se halló de espaldas, con el sostén desarreglado y la camisa a medio desabotonar, las piernas en el aire abiertas y sus jeans y calzones en el suelo un momento, y al siguiente sus muslos envolvían los hombros de Tony y él tenía tres dedos dentro suyo y su boca prendida como un anzuelo en su clítoris. Natalia se arqueó, un grito escapándosele a la eléctrica, inesperada sensación: la boca de Tony se sentía caliente como una taza de té recién servida, capaz de quemar. El orgasmo la aferró en segundos al sentirlo lamer, succionar, devorar con tanta hambre que los ruidos que emitían ambos eran animales: y cuando su lengua se agitó dentro de ella de un modo que tras sus ojos contraídos la hizo pensar perdidamente en una mariposa de fuego, sus dedos friccionaron su clítoris de nuevo y ella se retorció, gritó, sintió que nunca podría dejar de gritar, que nunca iba a volver a abrir los ojos…

\- Tony, Tony!- gritó, aferrándole la muñeca: su pulgar estaba enterrado en su clítoris, los otros dedos moviéndose dentro suyo hasta el último nudillo, a momentos de forzar toda su mano dentro: y Natalia no sentía nada excepto un feroz, ardiente placer, mientras él la mirada a los ojos y la mejilla en su muslo mojado, seguía lamiendo los pétalos distendidos alrededor de su mano.- Tony… ahora adentro… mío…-

\- Ya estoy adentro tuyo. Estaba ya empapada…- susurró, los ojos oscuros, dedos tamborileando en la zona más carnosa de su vagina, haciéndola arquearse atrás, sus piernas todo lo abiertas que podía.-… dime la verdad… es por mí, o fue por Clint? Dímelo…- agregó, enderezándose sobre ella, usando la otra mano para desnudarle al fin los senos.- Dímelo… -

\- Tony…-

\- No me importa cuál de los dos te ponga tan caliente… soy yo el que tiene tú clítoris para morder…- agregó, con un beso con succión y un roce de dientes…- venga, dime… estás chorreando, sabes? Tanta falta te hacía un pene? Cómo no me lo pediste antes?- agregó, siguiendo sus besos por el vientre, pero Nat alargó las manos y lo agarró del pelo con fuerza, amenazante a pesar de tener casi su puño adentro.

\- Te lo pido ahora. Métemelo ahora mismo o te mato…- amenazó ella, voz ronca, un sacudón antes de soltarlo. Tony la soltó, haciéndola jadear a su entrada abierta, pero ella alargó un pie hábil a pesar de todo y le tironeó la chaqueta.- Sácate todo. TODO. Quiero marcarte…- ordenó. Tony apenas que había arrancado camisa y pantalones cuando Nat alargó la mano y aferró su pene, que grueso y palpitante, estaba completamente erguido: y fue Tony quien se convulsionó sobre ella, perdiendo apoyó y gritando en sus senos cuando ella se movió como una culebra, lo aferró con brazos y piernas y de un empujón lo tuvo adentro hasta al fondo, envuelto en carne que quemaba de caliente.

El placer fue tan eléctrico, tan potente, que por un momento sólo gimieron unidos, aferrándose, los dos incapaces de controlar los espasmos, cada movimiento haciendo que el otro se estremeciera en nuevas convulsiones. Los ojos contraídos, los brazos temblando por la fuerza con la que estaba agarrada a sus hombros, los dientes clavados en el músculo carnoso de su cuello, Natalia tuvo el vago pensamiento de que se suponía que la primera vez era mala y dolorosa, y si este placer salvaje era malo y doloroso, cuando tuviera sexo de verdad bueno, le iba a estallar una vena. No estaba segura que todo este placer no fuera a volverla loca: no estaba segura si iba a ser capaz de soltar a Tony después de esto, nunca más. Dejarlo salir de ella parecía impensable, y fue con codicia que le aferró las nalgas en manos voraces y se movió contra él sintiendo esa presión húmeda y caliente que parecía hincharse dentro de ella, tocándola en todos los puntos, llenándola, como si ese calor al trasmitirse por ese contacto tan indeciblemente íntimo cargara un tipo de locura.

Entonces Tony la besó, y mientras la besaba movió las caderas para retirarse y volver en un vaivén que se sintió como si hubiera rascado una cerilla en la cara interna de su abdomen, y Natalia gritó contra su boca poseída por la llamarada. Ya no sabía si quería a Tony o si siquiera sabía su nombre: sólo sabía que su olor, su tacto, sus manos en su cuerpo, la deliciosa densidad de sus miembros era ambrosía y hogar y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo. Mataría a quien quisiera quitárselo: los mataría a todos. Tony susurró su nombre y jadeó contra su pezón antes de succionarlo sin dejar de moverse, y Natalia se encontró como un naúfrago en el mar aferrado a su tabla por su vida mientras venía una ola, y otra, y otra, mientras se sentía sepultada en orgasmos una y otra vez. Perdió el sentido del tiempo: perdió la razón, la autonsciencia, y sólo volvió en sí como una rendija de luz, cuando Tony se echó atrás, sentado en los talones, se apretó furiosamente entre sus piernas, y con los músculos del vientre temblando se arqueó con un quejido quebrado corriéndose dentro suyo. Casi se derrumbó atrás, pero Nat lo cazó con las piernas, lo atrajo, lo acurrucó, medio inconsciente en el placer, lacio por completo y dócil en sus brazos, y apoyó la frente contra su mejilla. La lucidez volvió de a poco, pero aún mientras su sudor se secaba y se daba cuenta de que no sentía nada de cintura para abajo, las piernas temblando aún en espasmos, se dio cuenta que Tony estaba peor: despatarrado con brazos y piernas de muñeco de trapo, miraba al techo con ojos enormes, ausentes.

\- Te maté?- musitó ella, despacio, frotándose contra su cuello como un gato.

-… el jurado aún discute eso.- dijo él en un hilo de voz.- siento que me corren arañas por todo el cuerpo.-

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, no podría hacer un fouteé ni por todo el oro del mundo, no siento las piernas.-

\- Joder, Nat.- susurró él, y sólo entonces parpadeó, la inteligencia volviendo a sus ojos.- Joder…-

\- Si te arrepientes no te hablo nunca más en la vida.- murmuró ella, un temblor en su voz. Tony giró la cabeza para mirarla, y había tanta honestidad en sus ojos, que era como si se desnudara de nuevo, incluso sin un hilo de ropa.

\- Nunca jamás me arrepentiré de nada de esto. – dijo seriamente, el dorso de sus dedos yendo a acariciarle la mejilla con tanta delicadeza como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaba. Pero era Tony, y tras un momento intenso, se volteó de nuevo de espaldas y bufó, una sonrisa irreprimible distendiéndole las mejillas mientras ponía un brazo tras la cabeza.

\- Qué?-

\- Somos realmente buenos en esto!- exclamó Tony, y Natalia soltó la carcajada.

\- Sí, verdad?- dijo orgullosamente.

\- Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti.- Tony se llevó una mano al corazón, lo que hizo que Natalia se riera más.

\- Sí, las logísticas… no eres tan flexible…- agregó, apoyando un codo para mirarlo de frente.- Parece que yo sí lo soy, porque no sentí ninguna molestia….-

\- Nada?- dijo Tony, y ahora sí había una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos.- No te dolió? No toqué nada, no vi sangre, pero…-

\- Nada.- Nat se encogió de hombros, y sintió el absurdo impulso de disculparse, pero Tony, que se había sentado y miraba con interés sus muslos, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- Jesús, me alegro, siempre he detestado esa idea… habrá sido el ballet, o has hecho muchas cositas perversitas sola en esta cama, eh…?- agregó, atrayéndola y rodeándola con los brazos, estampando un sonoro beso en su cuello. Natalia pataleó y rió a sus manos en sus costillas, pero luego jadeó cuando esas manos fueron a llenarse de sus pechos y Tony la recostó, envolviéndola como una cuchara grande, acomodándola en su regazo.- Nat?-

\- Hmm?-

\- Te quiero…-

Natalia tuvo una sensación extraña, de deja vu, como si hubiera sentido esos besos, esos brazos, muchas veces antes: y la sensación la heló un segundo, como si temiera al volverse encontrarse en brazos de alguien diferente. Se estremeció, y Tony detuvo sus caricias, su rostro enseriándose cuando ella se bajó de la cama y fue por su bata de felpa.

\- Lo dije muy pronto, verdad?- dijo Tony recostándose malhumorado.

\- No es eso. Es…- Nat se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en la silla de su secretaire a pocos pasos.- Tony, qué hay de Bruce? Los vi juntos.-  
Tony volvió a sentarse, codos en las rodillas, buscando las palabras. Pareció negar con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerse su propia mente, y luego habló gestualizando con las manos.

\- Lo quiero.-

\- Sé eso.- dijo Natalia, sus cejas alzadas obligándolo a elaborar.

\- Te acuerdas que… te besó a ti?-

\- Sí, y eso pone muy confuso todo esto.-

\- Pues luego me besó a mí.- dijo Tony, antes de cruzarse de brazos.- Y sabes, no voy a fingir que no me gustó muchísimo.-

\- Según lo que ví, claramente te gustó mucho.- dijo Nat, poniéndose de pie como para dar por terminada la conversación. Tony saltó sobre sus pies, atravesándose en la puerta, desnudo como el día que nació.

\- Hey, no. No hemos terminado.- 

\- Qué quieres que diga, Tony?-

\- Sólo quiero que me escuches.- dijo Tony aplacadoramente, y Nat supo sin género de duda que Tony, alocado, diseminado Tony, había armado toda esta ensalada, se había negado resueltamente a pensar en ello, y ahora, por ella, se forzaba a percolar la situación, su cabecita de genio pesando opciones e ideas enfrente suyo, en tiempo real.

Si, era una situación idiota.

\- Primero que nada, es Nat 1 Brucey 1. No me he acostado con él más que esa vez y francamente nos interrumpiste. Digamos Brucey 0, 4…0, 5?- Tony se mordió el labio.- Bueno, la noche del baile ese también nos besuqueamos, y ahí se le ocurrió que tenía que irse, que mi padre nunca le perdonaría pervertir a este inocente yo…- Tony se buscó vagamente bolsillos en los que meterse las manos y finalmente se cruzó de brazos.- Puede ser que sea un genio, pero es un imbécil…-

\- Lo besuqueaste la misma noche que hicimos algo por primera vez. Sólo por preguntar, te calientas y me follas a mí por no poder follarlo a él, o es el al revés…?-dijo Nat con acidez.

\- No! Cállate la boca! Cómo se te ocurre semejante idiotez?! Estaría feliz de follarlos a los dos, por separado, o juntos, o….?- Tony vio la cara de Nat y rodó los ojos.- Oh. Oooh. – suspiró.- Oops?-

Nat asintió expresivamente mordiéndose el labio.- Eso, ooops. Vístete.-

\- Nat, no. No puede acabar así, no cuando fue tan fantástico, no cuando…-

\- No cuando yo soy conveniente y Bruce es un problema?-

\- Mi Brucey nunca es un problema.- Tony abrió los brazos.- No me conoces? Crees que si decidiera que quiero ponerme faldas, ser la señora de Bruce e instalarnos en una casita rosada alguien podría detenerme? Crees que me importaría lo que alguien pensara!?- exclamó.- Nat, todo el plan era un subterfugio porque te quiero. Ya. Lo dije. Y sí, esto es un enredo, pero es mi enredo, y al menos…- acabó, rascándose la nuca.- Te gustó, verdad? Fue… fue lindo.-

Nat se sentó en la cama.

-… Cómo es que hemos hecho semejante majamama de algo tan simple, Tony?-

\- Es un don.- dijo él sentándose a su lado, y tomándole la mano.

\- No tengo cabeza para pensar en nada hasta que mi padre despierte y sepa…- Nat inspiró, y miró alrededor, como si de repente recordara dónde estaba, lo que habían venido a hacer: y Tony la atrajo y la abrazó estrechamente, ella envolviéndose en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

\- No fue el mejor momento, pero no puedo arrepentirme.-

\- Tampoco yo.- susurró ella.- No… fue perfecto, Tony.-

\- Quieres elaborar? Me puedes sobar el ego, recordar mis mejores movidas…-

\- Cállate, Stark.-

***************

Navidad fue increíblemente deprimente, a pesar de que Nat pasó parte del día acompañando a su padre, que ya roncaba y se movía dormido con naturalidad, y que Maria Stark, en su infinita perspicacia, se llevó a Nat y Bruce a rastras a que la ayudasen en la fiesta habitual de los niños de Stark Industries, que por primera vez no presidiría con Howard, y allá llegaron Tony y Clint con Maria Hill, asistiendo como ayuda a regañadientes primero, pero pronto contagiándose con la alegría de los mocosos. Si ver a los niños enseñándoles sus juguetes nuevos a sus padres provocó cierta humedad en los ojos de Nat y Clint, los dos aguantaron la sonrisa y sirvieron quinientos vasitos de Kool Aid, cortaron quinientos pedacitos de tarta y limpiaron un montón de manitas pegajosas: y se encontraron juntos en una ventana a mitad de la tarde, mientras Maria Stark vestida de duendecita de oropel empujaba a los niños a un Bruce muy poco convincente vestido de Santa Claus.

\- Tu padre me apretó la mano ayer. Creo que es posible que despierte antes de los exámenes finales.-

\- El Dr. Strange no quiere apresurarlo. Dice que aún hay zonas de su cerebro congeladas. Nadie entiende cómo sobrevivió.- Nat se mordió el labio.- Sé que quieres que despierte para saber más sobre tío Bucky, pero…-

\- Hablé con Rafe ayer.- dijo Clint, ignorando sus palabras.- Logró cuadrangular la zona en donde estaban. La SSR va a mandar un team a dar otra pasada.- agregó, los brazos cruzados, mirando sin   
ver a unos niños jugando con pelotas- Iré con ellos.-

\- Pero si tienes… pero si…- Nat se heló, antes de barbotar.- Cómo carajos conseguiste que te dejen ir?-

\- Le di una pateadura a Grant Ward, su experto en combate.- dijo Clint sin ningún engreimiento.

\- Derrotaste a Grant Ward?- balbuceó Nat. Había sido el major alumno de su padre!

\- Es un jetón creído.-Clint echó los hombros atrás. -Se confió.-

\- No quiero que vayas.- exclamó ella, antes de taparse la boca. Lo había soltado sin pensar, pero continuó.- Ya perdí a mi mamá, a los tíos… si te pierdes tú allá, me vuelvo loca.-

\- Siempre te queda Stark. Lo que demuestra que estás loca.- Clint lo dijo sin entonación, pero ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- No lo supiera mejor diría que estás celoso. – dijo Nat con una sonrisita que quería ser al menos la sombra de su habitual humor, pero Clint le elevó una ceja sarcástica, mirándola de hito en hito.

\- Y ahora te das cuenta? –

Nat no supo cómo responder, y tras una pausa Clint emitió un bufido y se movió para irse, pero entonces ella salió de su inmovilidad, agarrándole la mano.

\- ya te dije que si te pasa algo…-

\- A mi padre le pasó algo y voy a ir a averiguar. Si lo han agarrado esos nazis de nuevo, te juro que…- a Clint le tembló la voz, y Nat le puso una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarlo. Clint apretó esa mano contra su pecho, respirando hondo, y Nat lo vio controlarse, lo vio devorar su rabia y su miedo para volverse de piedra, y el deseo de abrazarlo la inundó. Todo en ella quería suplicarle que no fuera… y si se negaba atarlo, amarrarlo, drogarlo, obligarlo: el deseo patológico de encerrar aquello amado entre cuatro paredes irrompibles y protegerlo de todo daño y dolor para siempre. Un lugar en donde fuera suyo, suyo solamente.

Quería encadenarlo, y sabía que Clint, que nunca vivía como cuando estaba en lo alto, en la naturaleza, y solo, moriría si era sujeto, pero la idea de que se fuera…

\- Mi madre dice que quiere mandarnos a todos a los Hamptoms después de los exámenes, o que nos tomemos unas vacaciones en Europa, a tu gusto, Nat.- dijo Tony, que había logrado colocarse la gorrita navideña de un modo que pareciera estilosa. Solamente a un Stark podía darle lo mismo irse a Europa que irse a una hora de New York.- Qué quieres hacer, linda?-

\- No me hagan pensar en nada. No me muevo de acá hasta que mi padre despierte.- 

\- Eso será pronto, espero.- dijo Bruce, acercándose también, quitándose la barba de estopa.- Pero todo ha cambiado. Ya que Tony tiene que quedarse con la empresa, y yo también probablemente, si   
Clint se va a la Academia con Maria, la elección que tomes… bueno, solo digo que serías la única yéndote…-

Natalia meneó la cabeza: ni siquiera lograba imaginarlo, y aunque aún sostenía la manga de Clint, alargó la otra mano para sujetar la de Bruce.- No tengo ninguna intención de ir a ninguna parte.- musitó, su voz tensándose.- No sé qué hacer, no sé qué podría hacer…-

\- Bien hecho, Banner.- gruñó Clint, al ver la angustia en los ojos de ella.- Justo cuando se estaba calmando…-

\- Lo que podrías hacer por ahora es ocuparte del proyecto adorado de este idiota, de sus hippies. – sugirió Tony.- Con todo lo de la fábrica la verdad no tenemos tiempo para ir a ponerles un ojo. Varios se han vuelto a sus casitas ya en Ohio, no es gracioso vestirse de bambula con este frío, pero aún quedan…-

Natalia inspiró mirando a Bruce: la última vez que había estado en la granja no sólo había enterrado a alguien que había matado, sino que había visto a Tony y Bruce amarse. Ese conocimiento estaba en los ojos de Bruce, que sin embargo asintió despacio, con esa expresión de juicio que parecía evaluar todo a fondo antes de tomar la decisión. Y después de la dureza con la que la había juzgado en el colegio, se sentía como una absolución.

\- Por unos meses, mientras se recupera mi padre…- Natalia calló de nuevo: mordiéndose el labio. Quizá tenían funerales que planear. Quizá una vez que su padre despertara, la última esperanza a la que se aferraba, esperanzas que Clint, Tony y Bruce ya habían abandonado claramente, se desvanecería. Pero Natalia sabía que no podía soportar la idea de que su madre realmente hubiera muerto: no lo aguantaría. Qué daño podía hacer esperar unos días más? Esperar a que su padre despertara, o alguien dijera algo concreto… pero no podía resignarse a que su madre estuviera muerta sin ver el cuerpo y convencerse. No podía. Peggy Carter no podía desaparecer así.   
Tony le apretó el brazo como si supiera lo que pensaba, y después de una cena de Navidad silenciosa en la que a Maria poco más le faltó contratar payasos y ponerse ella misma de cabeza para sacarle unas sonrisas, la escoltó a su habitación en la casa Stark. Natalia suspiró con afecto y exasperación al ver la cama cubierta de cajas y bolsas de regalo, una de las cuales se movía, seguramente investigada por Natasha: pero Tony se las arregló para cerrar la puerta y tenderse en la cama entre todas las cajas y papeles decorados.

\- Qué haces?-

\- Todo esto son flecos, yo soy el regalo principal. Mañana es Navidad, pero esta noche es Nochebuena…-

Natalia rodó los ojos, quitándose el juego de nácar en su mesita, ignorando la pose sexy de Tony.- Gracias, Tony. Pero no estoy de humor.-

\- Yo te pongo de humor, dame dos minutos y un poco de sirope…-

\- Tony.- dijo ella, la voz tranquila.- No quiero.-

\- Pero fuimos tan felices el otro día en tu casa.- dijo Tony, y por un momento se vio muy joven y desconcertado, sentado en la cama.- No te gustó?-

\- Me gustó mucho.- dijo ella honestamente.- Pero estoy confusa ahora, y yo… me siento en el limbo.-

\- Todo mejorará cuando despierte tu padre. Mejorará. Saldremos adelante, no podemos hacer otra cosa.- dijo él, levantándose. Natalia asintió, y cuando él la abrazó, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, inhalando su caro perfume.

Tony se quedó ahí, abriendo regalos, ayudándola a ordenar, divirtiéndose al ver a la destructora gatita enloquecer con tanto papel y cajas que destruir. Pero se fue, tras un largo beso tierno y cálido con Natalia ya acostada y en camisón: y al cruzar el pasillo, en la penumbra colorida de las luces de navidad de su madre, que solía decorar la mansión como un duende demente borracho en eggnog, vio a Bruce sentado en el estudio de su padre, la cara en las manos.

\- Brucey?- dijo entrando, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La única luz en el estudio, de cuero negro y madera oscura, era una lámpara futurista que su padre había creado, que emitía una fuerte luz blanca. Bajo esa luz, Bruce era color cera.- Qué pasa?-

\- Tu madre… mamá me entregó esto.- dijo Bruce con voz ahogada. Tony tomó los documentos sobre la mesa, para mirar asombrado los títulos de una docena de propiedades Stark, separado en dos montoncitos, cada uno con un nombre. Acciones, activos, terrenos: todo perfectamente dividido en dos paquetes millonarios casi idénticos, y encima, dos hojas dobladas.

El colegio había enviado sus notas, los dos graduándose con honores y siendo aceptados en el MIT. El mismo rector había añadido una nota, señalando que debido a su duelo, esa entrada podía demorarse el tiempo que desearan. 

Cada carpeta estaba firmada por su padre. Sin duda alguna, las había dejado listas antes de viajar. 

\- Te dejó a ti todo lo médico y científico… las armas me las dejó a mí.- señaló Tony, conversacionalmente, aunque le ardían los ojos.

\- Lo último que hablamos antes que se fuera fue una pelea.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Dios, Tony. No merezco esto…-

\- Yo menos aún, * todas* mis conversaciones con él empezaban con puteadas. Pero es lo que quería.- dijo Tony con firmeza.- No me dejarás sólo con esto, no?-

\- Debería.- dijo Brucey, la cara en las manos. Tony se acercó, y agarrándolo de los rizos, le levantó la cara para mirarlo de frente.

\- Pero los Stark somos malos para hacer lo que deberíamos.- señaló. Luego lo besó, y antes de que Bruce protestara, se fue.

*************************************************

La graduación ocurrió un día con un clima de perros: llovía y tronaba, aguanieve convirtiendo todo en barro y empapando los bordes de sus togas azules. Natalia notó que le había entrado agua en los elegantes zapatos azules de correa que llevaba, pero no era la única. Un poco más allá, Virginia tiritaba cuando se levantó a recibir el premio a las mejores notas del año: Elizabeth estaba pálida. El frío le subía por las piernas, pero ella no tiritó mientras aplaudía a Clint, a Tony y a Bruce recibiendo distinciones. No había nada especial para ella y no le importó: aunque Maria había traído globos y flores, y las pequeñas del club de ballet, igual que las de teatro, la vitorearon al recibir su diploma, el espacio vacío de sus padres en su graduación había hecho todo remarcablemente insípido. Se había cuestionado ir, pero quería apoyar a los chicos.

La ceremonia se hizo eterna, y cuando al fin descendieron, se sorprendió al ver a Bruce rodeado de un montón de gente. Le tomó un rato entender que se trataba de padres de los muchachos que enviara a sus casas y que ayudara: al menos treinta habían venido a darle las gracias.

\- Ya que su padre no puede estar acá para decirle lo orgulloso que está, vine yo a darle un abrazo.- dijo un hombretón colorado, que procedió a envolver a Bruce, y por su cara, casi ponerlo a llorar. Tony y Maria se veían conmovidos a un lado, y Clint, que estaba en un rincón con los padres de Maria Hill, se volteó para sonreír al grupo de fans de Bruce e intercambiar con ella una mirada cuando miró por sobre su hombro y se puso pálido, dejando caer su birrete y echando a andar, no, a correr, hacia ella.

Natalia se giró, y entonces oyó gritar a Maria Stark. En la entrada del gimnasio, y apoyado en la puerta, pálido, flaco y empapado de lluvia estaba Steve Rogers, la casaca goteando, pero una deslavada sonrisa en sus labios cuando cuatro adolescentes se le fueron encima, manteniéndolo de pie con la sola fuerza de sus abrazos frenéticos. La garganta de Natalia hacía ruidos incoherentes, pero Steve los abrazó y llenó de besos el pelo de Nat.

\- No podía perderme tu graduación…- susurró, antes de mirar a Clint a la cara.- Bucky vive. Y Howard. Y Peggy. Al menos, vivían cuando los vi por última vez.- musitó.- Están prisioneros de HYDRA y voy a ir a rescatarlos.- agregó, hierro en su voz.

\- Voy contigo.- anunció Clint, y abrió la boca para protestar al ver una sombra de dolor en los ojos de Steve, que tomó por negación. Pero en verdad, Steve los miró, uno a uno, y luego habló muy bajo.

\- Sí, Clint. Nunca quise… nunca pensé que esto podía pasar. Es quizá el pago por mi atrevimiento, por mi inconsciencia… pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Necesito rescatar a Peggy, y a Bucky, y a Howard, cueste lo que cueste, pero… no puedo solo.- suspiró.

\- Iremos todos.- dijo Tony con decisión en su voz juvenil, que se quebró en la palabra. Steve aferró su hombro, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

\- Iremos.- dijo.- Pero ustedes no bastan. Necesito a los Avengers.- dijo Steve, y Natalia se preguntó si eran las lágrimas de su padre lo que habían provocado que al oír ese nombre, el frío que había estado subiendo por sus piernas pareciera llegarle a la columna, haciéndola estremecerse. 

********************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

CHORDS

And it doesn't really matter what chords I play  
What words I say  
Or time of day it is  
As it's only a Northern song

*****************************

\- Recuperamos en Tesseract en Vladivostok, pero hirieron a tu padre mientras carreteábamos en la pista con el avión y no pudimos despegar.- dijo Steve un rato luego. Los diplomas estaban abandonados en la mesa central de la sala en la casa de Steve y Peggy: pero todos se apretujaban junto a la pequeña mesita redonda de la cocina, Jarvis sirviéndoles tazas de té calientes mientras Maria Stark en sus pieles, los chicos aún en sus trajes formales y María Hill sentada en la banqueta junto a la ventana escuchaban en silencio fascinado el relato de Steve.- Nos aprisionaron… nos interrogaron, e iban a llevarnos a Siberia para seguir interrogándonos. Nos subieron a nuestro propio avión, y ahí…- Steve apretó la taza en sus manos, una expresión perseguida apareció en su cara emanciada.- No tienen idea de lo que serían capaces de hacer con el Tesseract, lo que es, lo que HYDRA… tu madre pensó más rápido que nadie.- dijo Steve, ojos húmedos, apoyando el rostro en los rizos de Natalia, que estaba sentada en su regazo y se negaba a bajarse desde que llegasen a la casa.- Tu madre fingió un ataque de histeria, y de repente se giró y pateó el Tesseract de las manos de Giordan a mí… si luchábamos nos matarían, los matarían a todos, y yo… tenía que sacar el Tesseract de ahí.- acabó con voz ahogada.

\- Qué hiciste? Cómo acabaste en el hielo…?- exclamó Maria. Clint estaba pálido y Natalia oprimió una mano de él entre las suyas.

\- Bucky me ayudó… me tacleó contra la puerta del avión y la rompimos. Caí con el Tesseract en un brazo del Neva. Nadé y huí con el Tesseract por las montañas, pero sabía que el hielo me pondría a dormir. Escondí el Tesseract, activé una de mis señales de rescate y traté de llegar a Hungría, pero…-

\- Qué fue lo último que viste antes de saltar? Estaban todos vivos?- dijo Maria Stark, y la voz le temblaba.

\- Tu marido estaba mordiéndole las manos a un soldado que iba a dispararme.- dijo Steve en un intento de hilaridad, pero luego se ensombreció.- oí tiros cuando iba cayendo. Pero no estoy seguro…- agregó con angustia.- Al menos uno tiene que estar vivo, porque saben que iré a rescatarlos, sé que cuentan con eso…!-

\- Pero cómo sobreviviste a esa caída? Y al hielo?- la voz de Bruce era baja e incrédula.- La sóla aceleración del golpe…!-

\- Cómo supiste que no te matarías?- dijo Tony, brazos cruzados. En respuesta, Steve bajó a Natalia de su regazo, y dejó la habitación un momento para volver con unos cuadrados de tela tensada en marcos de madera en las manos: no eran mucho más grandes que un cuaderno de dibujo, y los puso sobre la mesa, revelando pinturas suyas, algo polvorientas.

La primera mostraba un hombre emparedado en hielo como una pasa en un muffin, su uniforme azul y rojo grisáceo de envejecido, manos tendidas como si quisiera escapar. Natalia lo miró sin comprender, pero la expresión en los ojos de Maria Stark la hizo ver vieja.

\- Lo que dijo Howard.- dijo en un susurro. – estuviste congelado años y sobreviviste… allá?-

\- Allá dónde?- murmuró Clint.

\- Sé que cómo suena.- dijo Steve, y extendió la mano sobre una segunda pintura, en la que aparecía rodeado de gente de pie entre edificios destruidos.- Pero eso me pasó en otra dimensión. Otra línea de tiempo.-

Maria Hill se puso de pie, incomodidad en su rostro. - Permiso. Yo… me voy, esto es una reunión familiar y yo no debería…- 

\- María, siéntate. – ordenó Steve.- Sabía que ibas a pararte e intentar irte porque crees que estoy loco. No es primera vez que haces eso. Pero necesito que te quedes, porque esto también te compete.-

\- Yo no...-  
\- Sólo te pido que me escuches.- dijo Steve, y sonaba cansado: Natalia tomó la tacita caliente y se la puso delante, esperando que se bebiera un buen sorbo antes de dejarlo seguir.

\- Estuviste congelado, me dijo Howard.- dijo Maria, sus manos con anillos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Estaba claro que quería estar calmada, pero estaba a segundos de echar todo el dinero Stark por la ventana con tal de recuperar a su marido.

Steve extendió los cuadros por la mesa y empezó a hablar. A veces sonreía. Otras veces se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y a veces simplemente tenía que callar un momento, un músculo en su mandíbula temblando. Al comienzo, mientras hablaba de hibernación, dioses nórdicos, monstruos con doble personalidad y asesinos imparables, hubo una mirada de Tony a Bruce, otra a Clint, como diciendo “ Vaya con la alucinación detallada que tuvo tío Steve en su coma”.

Pero pronto fue obvio que era MUY detallada. Steve trajo unas libretas en las que había anotado todo lo que recordaba, y era MUCHO. Cumpleaños. Gustos gastronómicos. Nombres de películas, hechos, música, la lista de los Papas. El cómo había podido salvar a John Kennedy y a Martin Luther King. 

Habló, en voz baja, sobre sus compañeros, sus amigos. Habló sobre una batalla en el espacio, algo que parecía sacado de Star Trek: y del horror de cinco años con la mitad de la población del universo asesinada por un monstruo. 

Al fin, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al hablar de viajes en el tiempo, de muerte y resurrección, y de perder a dos personas que amaba para siempre. Cómo al ser encargado con devolver esas gemas omnipotentes a sus respectivos tiempos, había decidido que no quería volver a una dimensión en donde lo había perdido casi todo.

\- Sabía que no se deben hacer cambios en las líneas de tiempo, pero… quería tenerlos conmigo. Quería… Peggy me dijo que debíamos. Me quedé acá, y los busqué…- agregó muy bajo, su mano de pronto torpe acariciando el pelo de Natalia.- He sido tan feliz aquí…- susurró, inhalando las hebras rojo brillante. Nat parecía paralizada: Clint estaba boquiabierto y Tony fascinado. Sólo Bruce parecía comprender todo lo que decía, la mandíbula floja. Pasó un minuto, y Tony golpeó con la uña el óleo en la mesa.

\- Cuál soy yo? Debo ser muy guapo…-

\- Tú estás dentro de esa armadura roja y oro.-

\- Sweet! Oye, yo *podría* hacer algo como eso…-

\- Cuál de nosotros murió heroicamente?- interrogó Clint, una sospecha en su voz, pero Steve meneó la cabeza, su mano extendida. Unos momentos luego, Maria Hill se acercó a la mesa, los brazos cruzados.

\- Y supongo que a no ser que yo sea esa cosa verde, yo estaba tomando la foto.- murmuró, los ojos en la pintura. Steve extendió una mano a ella, pero seguía muy tenso.

\- A ti no te busqué, Maria. No imaginé que te encontraría… aquí. Los tiempos no corresponden, pero… cuando apareciste, supe que todo había escapado a mi control.-

\- Quién era yo?- musitó ella, y sus ojos eran los más claros y tranquilos. Clint no sabía si se lo estaba tomando a la broma o si estaba mortalmente seria.

\- La jefa de Clint y Nat y la mejor agente secreta del mundo.- dijo Steve con calor. María sonrió, y en ese momento María Stark se levantó, y había tanta severidad, tanto peso y amenaza en esa mujercita de cuarenta kilos que incluso Tony y Bruce sintieron que nunca habían visto a su madre. Su voz era sedosa como la cola de un zorro, pero podías notar que había cemento debajo, el tipo que te aplasta en un derrumbe.

\- Seguramente estoy completamente equivocada y estás pensando en llamar a esos amigos de otra dimensión para que te ayuden a salvar a Howard. Porque por supuesto que no se te pasaría por la cabeza llevar unos NIÑOS a una de las misiones que ya se comieron a sus PADRES.- 

\- Maria…- empezó Steve, pero Maria irguió un pulgar y un índice con larguísimas uñas rojo sangre en forma de pinza.

\- No, ya hablaste treinta minutos, ahora te callas. No he dicho nada porque hayas ido y perdido a mi marido como un paraguas porque es un paraguas grande con libre albedrío y hace lo que se le antoje. Pero no te vas a llevar a mis paraguas bebés a ninguna parte, Rogers, porque no te van a quedar dimensiones en donde ESCONDERTE si algo le pasa a mis hijos…!!- explotó, el sonido reverberando en la cocina. Natalia, que seguía sentada en las piernas de Steve y se veía desorientada, miró a Maria con desconcierto, antes de volverse a Steve.

\- Pero… lo que estás diciendo es que con el Tesseract puedes llamar a los amigos que te quedan, verdad? Y así podrías traer a mamá de vuelta…-

\- No.- dijo Steve, y la bajó, para ponerse de pie, su calma aún más enervante por la furia de Maria.- No, en esta dimensión… no hay Hank Pym, o quizá aún no nace. No lo he encontrado. No hay modo de salir. Y no sé si me atrevería tras todo lo que he hecho con el tiempo. Después de abandonarlos, tampoco sé si sería capaz de volver.- acabó, con un suspiro.- Lo que digo es…-

\- Yo voy.- dijo Clint con voz firme, el cuchillo de fruta con el que acababa de comerse una manzana aún en sus dedos. Había algo frío y adulto en sus ojos.- Voy contigo, tío Steve.-

\- Pero… pero dijiste que necesitabas a los Avengers…?- dijo Natalia sin voz,y Steve asintió.

\- Tus pesadillas… tus sueños me convencieron que todo lo que los Avengers fueron están prometidos en ustedes.- dijo despacio, aunque Maria parecía a punto de explotar.- Y tú fuiste hecha la Black Widow aún antes de que te encontrara. Necesito salvar a Bucky, a tu madre y a Howard, y los necesito… sino nunca hubiera pensado…-

\- Yo voy, deja a Nat.- repitió Clint, enderezándose, a lo que Steve sonrió de repente.

\- Es justo lo que el otro Clint hubiera dicho.-

\- Y UN CARAJO!- bramó María Stark, pero Bruce apoyó ambas manos en la mesa.

\- Con toda la buena voluntad del mundo somos unos recién graduados que no han ido ni al college, tío Steve. No veo cómo podríamos ayudarte más que Rafe, más que…-

\- Ustedes son mi única esperanza. Yo los conozco. Fui su líder por una década. Lo amé por una década, los estudié, los entiendo mejor que nadie en el mundo, no… no hay nadie más. Combatir contra HYDRA… lo han hecho antes, muchísimo más inermes de ahora. –

\- Usa a otros! Hay soldados, agentes, hay…!- empezó Maria, pero Steve se giró y al fin vieron el miedo y la determinación en sus ojos.

\- No tengo tiempo de entrenar otros! Pueden estar torturando a tu marido, pueden estar matando… ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, Maria! -ladró Steve. Hubo un largo silencio, y entonces Maria Hill habló de repente, su voz juvenil extrañamente dura.

\- Qué quieres que haga?-

\- Necesito que vayas con nosotros y te estaciones en algún lugar seguro, probablemente en Alemania, para atenderlos cuando haga la extracción. Siempre fuiste el mejor apoyo coordinador del mundo.- dijo Steve, a lo que el rostro de Maria no mostró incredulidad, ni miedo, y asintió. Maria Stark los miraba como si no diera crédito a sus ojos, pero entonces Bruce, que había apoyado los labios en los nudillos y los codos en la mesa, habló con claridad:

\- Puede sonar demente, y no sé qué pensar de todo esto, pero… si hay una posibilidad de salvar a … mi padre, la tomo. Vamos, tío Steve.-

******************************************

El vuelo a Europa era duro y largo de noche en un avión transporte que Rafe les consiguiera: con el mayor sigilo iban camuflados en un panzón jetliner que supuestamente llevaba insumos médicos a Serbia desde la Clínica Mayo. Como era un avión de carga no era precisamente cómodo: pero con buena voluntad las gentes del jetliner les habían armado un rinconcito acolchonado con placas de hule esponja sobre pallets, y allí dormían lado a lado y hechos pelota, Tony Stark envolviendo a Natalia contra su pecho como dos S en el suelo, y un poco más allá Clint sentado con la espalda en una caja y Maria usando su muslo de almohada.

Bruce estaba despierto, leyendo un informe, cuando Steve regresó de hablar con los pilotos, y quitándose la chaqueta, cubrió a la dormida Natalia.

\- No duermes?- dijo Steve, afectuosamente. Maria Stark había armado una pataleta demente después de la decisión de Bruce, pero todo el mundo sabía que a Bruce Banner una vez que tomaba una decisión no lo hacías cambiar de opinión ni con un portaaviones, y como adonde iba Bruce Tony iba, pues Maria Stark había tenido que conformarse con mandarlos con más equipamiento y protecciones que a Edmund Hillary.

\- No sé cómo pueden dormir ellos.- dijo Bruce, recostado contra unos bultos.- Estaba leyendo tus notas sobre el Tesseract. El poder que tiene es… fascinante.- murmuró, antes de corregirse bajo su mirada.- Terrible, pero fascinante.-

\- Hay mucho que ni siquiera yo entiendo sobre esas malditas gemas.- dijo Steve, dejándose caer a su lado.- Pero gracias por revisarlo. Tú siempre has sido el más inteligente de todos nosotros, te necesito…- agregó, antes de ver su mirada especulativa.

\- No tengo idea qué pretendes que yo haga. Tony tiene ese repulsor, Natalia es tu mejor alumna combatiendo, Clint es tan bueno con un rifle como el tío Bucky. Pero yo…-

\- Tú salvaste el mundo.- dijo Steve en voz baja. Bruce parpadeó, pero no preguntó nada: pero había algo pensativo, especulativo en sus ojos.

\- Maté a alguien?- dijo al fin. Steve sonrió, meneando a la cabeza.

\- Al contrario. Pero tiene gracia, esa solía ser tu pregunta siempre cuando despertabas, y Tony…?-

\- Tony fue un héroe, verdad?-

\- Todos lo eran.- dijo Steve con calor, antes de sentir la mirada de Bruce fija en su perfil, y apretó los labios al darse cuenta de la trampa.

\- Bruuuce…-

\- Es por eso que siempre has sido extra afectuoso con Tony. Tu Tony murió. Y… quién más?- Bruce inhaló bruscamente.- Natalia!-

\- No podía…- murmuró Steve, frotándose la cara.- No podía dejar todo así. –  
Bruce se cruzó de brazos, anonadado. Pero tras una pausa entrelazó los dedos, y empezó a friccionar sus nudillos, removiéndose inquieto, hasta que sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro.

\- Bruce, pregúntame lo que quieres preguntarme. Conozco tus gestos. Ése recién empezaste a usarlo el año pasado, pero tu otro yo lo usaba todo tiempo cuando quería decir algo y no se atrevía.-

\- Es…- Bruce retorció una punta de su parka.- En ese mundo, allá, yo… estaba con alguien?-

\- Estuviste un buen tiempo con Elizabeth Ross, que si no me equivoco es la Beth Thorton con la vas a clases?-  
Bruce enarcó las cejas.- Pero si Betty es antipática.- suspiró, tras una pausa, y hubo un endurecimiento en su mandíbula, a lo que Steve continuó, en voz baja.

\- Un tiempo, tuviste algo… algo un poco serio… con Nat. Ella te perseguía y tú huías…- continuó, viendo como el sonrojo cubría la cara de Bruce, su cuello, seguramente le llegaba al pecho más y más rojo hasta llegar al color ladrillo casi.- Creo que te ponía nerviosito, pero te hacía sonreír.-

\- Natalia… a mí?- dijo Bruce, tratando de ocultar la cara.

\- Sí, pero… con quién más estuviste siempre, siempre, fue con Tony. Eran como uno solo. Nunca eran mejores que cuando estaban juntos…- suspiró Steve, enderezándose.

\- Me refería de modo romántico.- dijo Bruce, aún ocultando la cara. 

\- Yo también.- dijo Steve antes de irse de regreso con los pilotos y dejarlo ahí patidifuso.

****************************

Ni la mitad de patidifuso que estaba cuando al amanecer, Steve los sacudió para despertarlos. Natalia, enteramente adormecida, compartía la misma taza de café con Clint en un rincón mientras Maria y Tony, los dos más despiertos, rebuscaban entre unas mochilas. Bruce se frotó los ojos, un momento fascinado al ver un amanecer de magníficos rosas y dorados sobre montañas blancas y lilas, y luego se quedó ausentemente viendo a Steve vestirse en un grueso overol acolchado, parka, y encima colgarse varias armas y una mochila. Luego empezó a vestir a Natalia como si fuera una muñeca.

\- Vamos a aterrizar ya…?- dijo Bruce, bostezando.

\- Nope!- dijo Tony alegremente, poniéndose una de las mochilas verdes.

\- Pero… no es ésta la zona en que…?- Bruce parpadeó al ver a Steve atar un pesado arnés alrededor de Natalia, y de ver a Maria plantándose la misma mochilita.- Tío Steve?-

\- Un avión de carga como éste no puede aterrizar en estas zonas, Bruce.- dijo Steve con paciencia, asegurando a Natalia, que bostezaba, contra su pecho.

\- Mira, mira, esto es como del marqués de Sade.- dijo Tony alegremente, y de repente le había pasado ese arnés por las piernas. Bruce miró al suelo, miró a Clint dejando que Maria lo atase a su pecho, y sólo entonces le cayó la teja: no eran mochilas, eran paracaídas.

Y se suponía que lo llevaban a él por su inteligencia!

\- Sabes manejar un paracaídas?!- exclamó espantado al ver a Tony seguir atándolo a su pecho con total tranquilidad, mientras Natalia se prendía de Steve como un monito y aparentemente seguía durmiendo mientras su padre terminaba de cargarse y se dirigía a la parte trasera de la nave tras unas palabras con Rafe.

\- Qué tan difícil puede ser…- dijo Tony con despreocupación, exacerbando su pánico. Detrás de Steve, Maria y Clint caminaban al unísono, ella con el paracaídas a la espalda con la soltura de quien lo ha hecho antes, él con un rifle militar al costado y lo que parecía una Colt modificada en la mano enguantada.

Qué hacía él en esto? Él era un pacifista, un sanador, no era más que peso muerto! pensó Bruce con espanto mientras Tony acababa de ajustarlo, y luego le ponía en las manos dos guanteletes muy semejantes a los suyos.

\- Qué es esto??-

\- Los tenía para tu cumpleaños… son como los míos pero mejores… apuntas, y sueltas… son repulsores… es subdivisión cuántica…-

\- Tony, nos vamos a matar, nunca hemos saltado en paracaídas!- exclamó Bruce, un viento súbito ahogando su voz al ver que Steve abría la escotilla de salto a un costado del avión, y como si nada, Maria y Clint saltaban. Tony lo arrastró al borde, y Bruce miró a Steve en súplica, pero él se veía muy tranquilo y Natalia en brazos de su padre, no parecía tener ningún miedo.

\- No es el salto lo que te mata, es el aterrizaje.- dijo Tony alegremente, y saltó arrastrándolo con él. Pocos segundo después, Bruce, que caía en medio de un paralizante espanto, vio la bandera del cabello de Natalia en un puntito que resultó ser Steve, allá contra el cielo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba gritando.

\- Cállate de una vez.- dijo Tony en su oído, mientras las montañas lilas se volvían azules y luego verdes bajo ellos: Bruce no podía respirar.- Tranquilo… ya perdí cuenta de los miles… mira abajo y dime si GI Jane ya abrió paracaídas…-  
Debajo de ellos, la figura unida de Clint y Maria dio un sacudón, y un paracaídas gris de camuflaje se desplegó, frenando su caída con gracia. Bruce miró arriba, y vio que Steve también había desplegado el suyo, elevándose un momento antes de empezar a descender.

\- Qué estás esperando?!- le bramó a Tony. Ya podían ver las copas de los árboles.

\- Te tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia…- empezó Tony.

\- ABRE EL PARACAÍDAS!-

\- NO ABRE!-

Bruce miró abajo, extendió las manos, y de repente supo, aunque la imagen de los dos convertidos en paté estaba clara en su cabeza.

\- REBOTE DE PARTÌCULAS CARGADAS!- bramó, y los dos actuaron como uno solo, volteándose en el aire para quedar de cabeza, extendiendo las manos y disparando los guanteles en las manos de ambos sostenidamente, frenando su aceleración, frenando, frenando...

\- Sí, puedo volar!!- bramó Tony en su oído, loco de alegría, pero todo lo que podía pensar Bruce era que no desaceleraban los suficientemente rápido, que quedar medio muertos iba a ser peor que simplemente matarse, e hizo los cálculos en su cabeza mientras el suelo se acercaba, rocas heladas, un sendero de tierra...

\- PARÁBOLA DE 45 GRADOS!- gritó, y Tony de nuevo se movió con él, girando los brazos en un semicírculo hasta que quedaron de pie de nuevo, deslizándose adelante, en ángulo, aún rápido, rápido, y...

PAF. Los dos rebotaron atados juntos por la tierra, rodaron y al fin se quedaron quietos, Bruce de rodillas con las palmas de las manos con repulsores en el suelo, Tony a su espalda en la misma posición.

Estaban apenas machucados, pero vivos, y los dos jadeaban, cuando Bruce vio en el sendero un par de botas para la nueva negras que no tenían ni polvo.

\- Es una posición la mar de sugestiva, no tener una cámara...- musitó Clint alegremente, y Tony, abrazado a su espalda soltó la carcajada, lo que hizo a Bruce bramar y tratar de pegarle, pero es muy difícil pegarle a alguien atado a su espalda. Sólo se interrumpió porque entonces bajaron por la colina corriendo Steve y Natalia, Natalia blanca como papel que saltó a los brazos de Bruce y lo estrechó apretadamente.

\- Por Dios, están bien? Bruce! Tony!- Steve venía pálido del susto detrás, mientras Natalia seguía colgada del cuello de Bruce.- Qué pasó?-

\- Tiré y tiré el cordón verde pero no se abrió... pero mira, funcionó, como pajaritos del nido, aprendimos a volar, no nos viste...-

Clint se cubrió la cara.- TE DIJE EL HILO ROJO, STARK!!-

\- Oh.-

\- ... cuál era la buena noticia?- gruñó Bruce, que acababa con ayuda de Steve de soltar los arneses para al fin separarse de Tony.

\- Que íbamos a morir románticamente juntos?-

Sólo Natalia colgada a su cuello evitó que Bruce agrediera a su hermano. Steve, al que casi le había dado un infarto, al fin inspiró y meneó la cabeza, alargándose a todos sus mochilas y ayudándoles a acomodarse para lo que iba a ser una dura escalada. Había nieve por todas partes, pero siguiendo un reborde de roca por el que Steve enfiló tras consultar su compás, la nieve apenas tenía unos centímetros de espesor. Era un ascenso empinado, pero practicable: incluso Bruce, el menos atlético del grupo, no tuvo problemas en trepar, más que algún resbalón, de los que Tony, que iba detrás suyo, ayudó a sujetarlo. El paisaje hubiera sido bello, de no ser tan desolado: hasta donde alcanzaba la vista podías ver quebradas llenas de un pino tan oscuro que era casi negro, salpicadas de nieve, y de ellas surgían montañas de roca afilada, que a medio camino hacia sus cumbres dejaban de ser mayormente blancas de nieve y se veían azuladas. Nat parpadeó pensando que los ojos la engañaban y estaba viendo el reflejo del cielo, pero el cielo era gris y bajo tras el hermoso amanecer: lo que veía eran glaciares, azules entre la nieve, enormes y silenciosos. Cuando un pájaro hizo Craaa, desde un bosque dos montañas más allá, los cinco lo oyeron y dieron un salto. Había sonado como si fuera a chocarlos, de tan lejos que viajaba el sonido en ese vacío.

No se veía ninguna vida, excepto esos pájaros. Nat caminaba muy pegada a la espalda de su padre, y Tony iba muy cerca de Bruce, asombrados y algo asustados por el vacío y la inmensidad: ninguno de ellos tenía la experiencia de espacios tan enormes y desnudos. Pero Clint, que cerraba la marcha, y cargaba una larga rama encima de todo lo que llevaban a la espalda, parecía al contrario revivificado por la tundra.

El aire era delgado, y todos estaban traspirando cuando Steve levantó una mano y se detuvo. Estaban en una saliente de roca que se asomaba a un abismo tan inmenso que no se veía el fondo, sino una neblina azulada: y a su espalda, la montaña formaba algo que era más que una depresión y menos que una cueva. Steve les indicó que esperasen ahí, y trepó por el costado de la cueva, hasta que a medio camino de la cima lo vieron detenerse, y mirar alrededor como si se asegurara de la posición de las montañas cercanas.

Luego se arrodilló, y dio un puñetazo en el suelo. Luego otro y otro. Parecía roca sólida, y cuando levantó un puño enguantado para golpear de nuevo, Nat hizo un sonido de dolor: pero luego metió la mano en el agujero que se había formado, y sacó una caja de metal, con la cual bajó en unos pocos saltos diestros. 

\- Escondiste el Tesseract en la misma montaña…?- murmuró Bruce, cejas levantadas.

\- Si lo llevaba conmigo, nos encontrarían. Pero si lo pones en un sitio alto, rodeado de montañas y forrado en plomo, los satélites no lo encuentran.- dijo Steve, colocando la caja en el suelo, su rostro nervioso y desolado a la vez.- Nat?-

\- Papá?- 

\- Abrázame.- musitó Steve, y Nat lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de entender la tristeza en el rostro de su padre. Steve se arrodilló sin soltarla, y abrió el sello de la caja: los cinco pudieron ver el brillo de una luz como una estrella. 

\- Cuando la sostengo, todas mis memorias se hacen… más claras. Cuando Bucky la sostuvo conmigo…- dijo Steve en voz baja.-Pudo ver, algunas de las cosas que viví, sentir las cosas que él sintió allá, y… luego, recordaba algunas cosas que su yo en esa línea temporal sabía hacer.-

\- Voy a saber crear esa armadura?! Bien!- dijo Tony, avanzando con la voracidad de una ardilla.

\- Tony. Todos. Cálmense. Sé que parece una locura, pero… todos ustedes han sufrido, aquí y allá, y las memorias que vean, no son apropiadas para su edad… Jesús, no son apropiadas para ninguna edad. Pueden ser horribles. Si alguno realmente no quiere, no lo hace, Nat, mi niña…- murmuró, apretándola en sus brazos, la culpabilidad en sus ojos torturante.- No sé qué les he hecho, qué les estoy haciendo, pero si hay una chance es…-

Steve no alcanzó a decir más. Clint y Tony fueron al mismo tiempo a por la caja, pero Tony fue más rápido y aferró la radiante gema azul.

E inmediatamente cayó de rodillas, la gema en la mano, los ojos perdidos en el cielo, y se arqueó de pronto en un gemido.

\- TONY!- gritó Bruce, y saltó adelante a sujetarlo; pero como si fuera electricidad, la llama azul de la gema de propagó de Tony a Bruce, y Clint aferró a Maria, que había saltado adelante a tratar de ayudarlos. Hubo algo como un rugido, y por un momento, Tony abrió ojos resplandecientemente azules al cielo, y Bruce, en manos y rodillas, abrió ojos verdes como el veneno, emitió un segundo rugido que parecía de un animal enorme y se tiró atrás, la gema cayendo inofensiva en la arena, Tony y Bruce como una masa en el suelo.

Bruce tenía a Tony tan apretado entre sus brazos que Steve tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para sacárselo: Tony estaba inconsciente, pero Bruce parecía catatónico. Al borde de las lágrimas, Steve lo sostuvo, lo habló, le palmeó la cara, tratando de que volviera: y por unos momentos en los que Natalia empezó a llorar, creyeron que no volvería. Pero entonces Bruce se revolvió y empezó a gritar, luchando, revolviéndose, bramando con esa extraña voz ronca, y pasaron unos minutos hasta que dejó se tratar de golpear a Steve, que lo sujetaba, y empezó a gritar con sus voz, hasta echarse a llorar, hecho una bolita en los brazos de Steve.

\- Tony...- gimió, tras una pausa, alargando las manos.- Tony...-

Natalia, que se había puesto la cabeza de Tony en el regazo, le acarició la cara, hablándole, pero Tony se sentó de golpe, se enderezó en un sólo movimiento, y luego se apretó la cara entre las manos, antes de sacudirla, y parpadear a Steve.

\- Carajos, soy un héroe.- cruzándose de brazos.- Y tengo una hija. No, no es tuya. Es de... joder, ésa era Virginia?- agregó, mordiéndose el labio.- Bruce... Bruce, estás bien, lo que vi...?-

\- Maria.- dijo Steve, y todos se volvieron para ver a la muchacha, con las cejas fruncidas, y la gema en la mano. Había algo de sorpresa, y algo de desagrado también en su cara: pero luego se volvió, como si no hubiera hecho nada de particular y se la alargó a Clint, manteniéndose erguida, sus pasos firmes.- Maria, estás bien?-

Clint alargó la mano, tomó la piedra y se cayó de rodillas.

\- CLINT!-

\- Estoy bien, Capitán.- dijo Maria, y había una nueva frialdad, una sapiencia en sus ojos.- Banner no se está transformando?-

Nat saltó a sostener a Clint, pero él extendió una mano, deteniéndola. Se había puesto a traspirar, y no parecía capaz de hablar, pero sacudió la cabeza, y se enderezó con el rostro cargado de una cólera ajena, homicida.- no... tú no! Tú no, Nat! Tú no tocas... esta... mierda.... ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!- Nat se echó atrás cuando Clint se lanzó adelante, pero no era a ella a quien había diriguido la última frase: ni a Bruce, que había dejado de gritar y estaba quieto con las manos en la cara. Era a Steve, que se había puesto de pie, dejando a Bruce en el suelo.

\- Clint...-

\- Darle todo esto... y luego quitárselo? POR BUCKY? COMO SIEMPRE! No, no te dejaré, no vas a robarle esto también...- bramó, y echó el brazo atrás como un lanzador de baseball para lanzar la gema al abismo, y todos sabían que el brazo de Clint era capaz de lanzarla, muy, muy lejos.  
Maria extendió la mano a su espalda y le quitó la gema. 

\- María...!- exclamó volviéndose, y los dos se miraron, otro set de memorias entre ambos, desconcierto en la de Clint de repente, profunda frialdad en el rostro de la chica, que se volvió a Natalia.

\- Todos tienen memorias traumáticas de esa otra vida. Crees que puedes enfrentarlas para salvar a Peggy Carter?-

\- Y a tí qué te importa Peggy Carter?- bramó Clint.

\- Sin ella y su SHIELD me habría muerto en una celda del Ejército.- dijo Maria de brazos cruzados.- Igual que muchos. Lo lamento por el Capitán Rogers, pero nadie aquí es tan importante como Peggy Carter para el mundo. Y todos ustedes saben que no hay nadie mejor que la Black Widow para ir a sacársela a HYDRA.- dijo, alargando la gema a Natalia, que se enderezó y asintió, aunque había miedo en sus ojos.

\- Sólo quiero a mi madre de vuelta.- dijo, tomándola. Clint hizo un movimiento ahogado, tendiendo las manos: Steve emitió un ruido de dolor profundo, angustioso.  
Natalia se quedó de pie inmóvil, el rostro lúcido y frío. Luego, se tambaleó, y de pronto le cayeron dos lagrimones por las mejillas, y se volvió a Tony, que se movió rápidamente y la abrazó.

Ella musitó algo, y lo apretó de vuelta, los dos meciéndose un momento, hasta que levantó la vista y miró a Steve, que se veía desolado.

\- Funcionó?- preguntó en voz baja, dejando caer la gema en su estuche.

Steve asintió, incapaz de hablar, y fue Bruce quien habló, secándose los ojos.

\- Sí. Los dos salvaron el mundo. -

\- Me salvaste a mí.- dijo Clint, roncamente, y les dio la espalda. El viento empezaba a traer cristales de hielo, y en silencio, Bruce aún apoyándose en la pared de roca, descendieron guiados por Steve al espacio dejado por un socavón varios metros más abajo. Un endeble puente de piedra desgajada lo unía con un plateau de roca, en cuya base podían ver una cueva semioculta por rocas, y allí les indicó Steve que se metieran. Era un alivio escapar del viento que empezaba a rugir y de las nieve azotándoles las caras, pero al entrar al estrecho paso, se hallaron sentados en semicírculo en una penumbra que olía a tierra húmeda, el suelo gredoso y extrañamente blando.

\- Son los mohos del hielo... son catantofitos.- dijo Bruce: su voz sonaba diferente, más cansada, y se dejó caer contra el muro, sus brazos aún rodeándose como si tratara de abrazarse a sí mismo o de contener algo. Tony se quedó de pie, manos en los bolsillos, y lo miró desde su estatura.

\- De verdad me dejaste por una temporada en el espacio? Por Dios, si eres peor en esa dimensión que ésta....!-

\- Tony, no tengo ni el ánimo ni el humor de desempacar esas memorias ahora.- gruñó Bruce.

\- Si se trata de memorias con Nat, seguro que las desempacarías con gusto, así que trataste de comerte a mi novio...?- agregó Tony volteándose a Natalia, que lo miró de regreso y se encogió de hombros.

\- Por lo que veo éramos más incestuosos que una colonia de lemmings, parece que tú y yo nos prodigábamos como buffet...-

Tony sonrió, pero sus ojos eran duros al volverse a Steve.

\- Y todos estos años has sido el tiìto adorado gracias a tu conciencia culpable? Porque nos trataste como la absoluta mierda, todo sea dicho, no es por recordarte...-

\- Nos trató bien aquí porque aquí ya tenía a su Bucky. Pero en el minuto es que se le perdió nosotros somos la herramienta necesaria y es todo, no es así, Rogers?- soltó Clint, su voz seca y exacta con la perfecta puntería que en Clint, era siempre crueldad.

\- Tu también lo amas, aquí.- dijo Steve con voz ronca.

\- Sí, y me pregunto qué tanto de eso planeaste...- siseó Clint.

\- No planeé nada, éramos felices...!-

\- Felices? Tanto que ahora le sacrificaste a tu “ADORADA HIJA?”-

\- Steve... realmente dejaste a todo el mundo solo allá en esa dimensión para venir a esconderte acá...?- dijo Bruce con voz pensativa, casi amable.- Perdona la incredulidad, pero sinceramente, hasta donde recuerdo tú... tenías a Bucky allá. Y a ... mí, vaya, y a Clint, ya... ya habíamos perdido a Tony y a Nat, no podía resistirte de darnos un poco más de trauma...?-

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque tú no deberías hablar sobre lo de salir huyendo, sabes.- dijo Tony tras un momento.

\- No quería seguir viviendo en un mundo en donde ya no quedaba nada que me anclara allí. No era mi mundo, mi mundo...-

\- Pero por la recontracresta, tanto extrañabas un mundo análogo sin Starbucks? Haberlo dicho antes...!- empezó Clint, y Steve se enderezó, al fin su voz cortante.

\- No se trata de eso, se trata de ellos! No quería vivir en el mundo sin ELLOS! No sé cómo tú que tanto cacareabas tu amor por Nat pudiste seguir adelante, pero YO NO!- bramó, su mano apuntando a Tony y a Natalia, que los dos se veían parpadeantes y sí, algo estupidizados.

\- Eh?- Tony miró a Nat.- habla de nosotros? Oye, habla de nosotros.- agregó con un codazo.

\- Pero ahora arruinaste su vida por salvar a Bucky!-

\- Yo no la habría dejado morir por mí, sabes.- siseó Steve, y Clint se lanzó adelante, pero un grito de Bruce los paró en seco.

\- SUFICIENTE!- ladró.- Clint, no estás en posición de juzgar esta decisión. Steve, tú menos puedes juzgar lo que haya hecho Nat, y no hagas el idiota... siempre hemos sabido que ella moriría por cualquiera de nosotros.- agregó, suavizándose, y Nat, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asintió varias veces con energía.- Pero ya pusiste en juego la realidad para tenernos inocentes y libres aquí, y ahora vas a sacrificar eso para salvar a Peggy y a Bucky. Casi me pregunto qué te hará sacrificar eso a la vez... pero ahora tenemos un trabajo. Todos hemos sido hijos para Peggy Carter, Howard Stark o James Barnes. Por supuesto que vamos a salvarlos. Y dejen de agredirse cuando tanto ha costado que volvamos a estar juntos.- acabó, mirando a Tony, que fue y hundió unos dedos en sus rizos. 

\- Te echaba tanto de menos, Team Mom.- dijo Tony con burla, pero los ojos extrañamente húmedos.- Cuál es el plan, *tío* Steve?-

\- Eso depende de Natalia y Maria.- dijo Steve, sentándose en el suelo. Maria, que aguardaba con los brazos cruzados, levantó la vista, severa y práctica, tan calmada que daba frío, mientras que Natalia se sentaba junto a Steve.

\- Puedo preguntar si ustedes dos son unos *androides* para tomarse esto con tanta… frialdad?!-Clint aún se veía descompuesto, y se frotó la cara, ojos inflamados.- Recuerdo… oh, por Dios, recuerdo todo, recuerdo mi mujer, mis hijos, mis…- sus labios temblaron y se cubrió la cara.- Te suicidaste delante de mío! Cómo pudiste hacerme eso! –

\- Mira, podemos podernos todos histéricos y berrear una hora, pero me gustaría que todo este disgusto sirva para salvar a mi padre y compañía, podemos ponernos como loquitos después?- dijo Tony.

\- Ustedes están de acuerdo con lo que nos hizo éste desgraciado…?!- bramó Clint, apuntándole a Steve.

\- Considerando que conocí padres que no conocía y tuve una infancia la mar de feliz, considerando, yo podría besarlo si no fuera pedofilia en este mundo.- dijo Maria con voz tranquila, su voz fría.- Miren, no sé ustedes, pero según sus archivos todos deberíamos estar besándolo en grupo, aunque la paradoja temporal deje la zorra, diez años de felicidad son bastantes, cuando creo que ustedes no habían podido juntar ni diez meses decentes en todas sus miserables vidas…- 

\- Maria.- dijo Steve, enternecido.

\- Sé que a mí no me trajiste a propósito, menos para ser el “otro” interés romántico de éste.- dijo apuntando a Clint con el hombro.- Pero no voy a fingir que no ha valido la pena, cielo, otra vida, limbo o lo que sea.- 

\- Sabía que reunirlos y rescatarlos traería consecuencias pero no pude contenerme. No podía… dejarlos. Y ahora, si hubiera habido otro modo…-

\- No podías dejar al menos a Nat fuera de esto?- gimió Clint.

\- No.- dijo Steve, igualmente dolorido.- Nadie más que ella sirvió al Red Room y a HYDRA tantos años. Nadie más sabe dónde están las bases en esta zona, qué tienen, adónde pueden haberlos llevado… nadie conoce a HYDRA como ella, Bucky y Maria.- acabó, y la miró, esperanzado. Natalia, que claramente ya no tenía los ojos de Natalia, se levantó y salió afuera de la cueva, brazos cruzados, María detrás suyo.

\- Siempre supe que si hubiéramos partido parejos, yo me habría llevado el gato al agua.- dijo Tony con absoluta certeza, mirando a Nat salir, brazos cruzados también. Steve bufó y Bruce apoyó a cara en las rodillas.

\- No lo hagas gritar más, que tengo neuralgia…-

\- Y eso que aún no empiezo contigo!-

******************************** 

Natalia sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas: pero junto con el montón de memorias que parecía haberse descargado ( descargado? De dónde venían esos términos) en su cabeza, se habían descargado un montón de emociones que no podía entender bien. Todo estaba empapado en un alivio inmenso, una sensación de bienestar apabullante al ver a Bruce, Tony y Clint sanos y salvos, enteros y jóvenes: y la angustia por su madre, que la había consumido como un cáncer, se había vuelto ahora un dolor profundo y adormecido, pero que parecía encapsulado ahora, dejándola pensar, respirar. 

Sabía que si intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos, is trataba de examinar, desenredar esas memorias súbitamente inundándole la cabeza, no serviría de nada. Cómo lo sabía? No estaba segura. Tenía la vaga impresión de que le había pasado esto alguna vez, más de una vez. 

Ahora tenían que rescatar a Howard Stark, James Barnes y sobre todo Peggy Carter, y tener una misión la hacía sentir extrañamente bien, extrañamente centrada. Maria a su lado se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor a las cadenas montañosas nevadas, su aliento haciendo nubecitas.

\- Supongo que si pudiera volver y contar que estuve a punto de quitarle Clint Barton a la Black Widow no me creería nadie.- dijo Maria, una ceja enarcada en humor.

\- Realmente te estás tomando bien esto.- dijo Nat, sacando el mapa que Steve le entregase, con sus coordenadas y grilla de distancias.- Porque ahí adentro están todos teniendo derrames...-

\- Es que la vida que tuve es bastante parecida a la que quiero. Bueno, descontando las invasiones alienígenas. Parece como una película, algo que le pasó a otra persona... técnicamente otra, porque la yo adulta parece que era toda una heroína, pero lo que tengo ganas de hacer ahora es acabar con esto y volver a casa con mi mamá. Todos ganamos con el cambio, no hay duda de eso.- agregó elevando una ceja.- Tú sobre todo, vaya. Bueno, excepto porque te levantara a Clint, pero...-

\- Clint es mío.- dijo Nat de repente, y se tapó la boca, su cara yendo al asombro ante sus propias palabras.- pero qué diablos...?-

Maria emitió una risita.- Yup, ésa es la Natasha que recuerdo en las memorias de la otra Maria.-

\- Necesitamos encontrar la base.- dijo Natalia con desgano, cambiando el tema, desplegando el mapa. Las dos lo miraron un rato, experticias que dos adolescentes no debían haber tenido buscando referencias, puntos de entrada, espacios aéreos, y al fin se sentaron en una roca, Maria marcando tres puntos con un lápiz de fieltro que llevaba.

\- Eso es lo que recuerdo. Estamos frente a la prefectura de Aksu. HYDRA tenía dos bases antiguas cerca, una en China y la otra en... aùn es URSS, para nosotros era Kyrgistan.-

\- Y el Red Room una.- dijo Nat respirando hondo. - A unos diez kilómetros al sur de la montaña Khrebet, en la frontera con China. Es el lugar más probable.-

\- Porqué?-

\- Las otras dos bases eran una militar y una fábrica. La del Red Room eran para entrenamiento y condicionamiento. Si pretenden despertar al Winter Soldier, necesitan tener cómo sujetarlo.- dijo Natasha, con total seguridad.- Y si quieren hacer trabajar a Howard Stark, ahí hay laboratorios.-

\- Tú crees que no los han matado y los tienen prisioneros a los tres?-

\- Los americanos, que supuestamente eran tan idealistas, salvaron a todos los cerebros nazis que pudieron y se los llevaron con Paperclip. De verdad crees que HYDRA va a malgastar al cerebro más brillante de su época, a la mayor experta en inteligencia y al hombre que recibió su único suero con éxito?-

\- Mm.- Maria asintió.- Tienes razón. Ninguno les sirve muerto. - agregó, antes de mirarla de frente.- Pero si recuerdo bien... tú sí les sirves muerta.-

\- Era la Black Widow en ese otro mundo. Aquí... creo que no alcancé a serlo. Quizá ni me recuerdan.- dijo ella, pensativa. -Pero yo sí a ellos, definitivamente.-

Maria asintió, enderezándose.- Voy a ver con qué contamos... la entrada de esa base la recuerdas?-

\- ... Hay una entrada sumergida y otra en lo alto de la montaña.- dijo nat tras una pausa.

\- Nuestra suerte es un asco.-

\- Nat?- Steve, pálido pero sereno, se detuvo en el umbral de la cueva.- No quieren entrar? Hay té caliente.-

\- Cómo hicieron té?-

\- El guantelete de Tony sirve como anafe.- dijo Steve con total seriedad, a lo que Maria soltó la risa.

\- Depende. Siguen todos tan idiotas?- preguntó Nat, y María entró mientras Steve iba a la mujer que había sido su hija.

Pero Natalia se había ido. Los ojos que lo miraban no tenían nada de inocencia. Eran ojos tan antiguos, tan experimentados, que habían visto tanto...

Steve la abrazó, estrecha, apretadamente, y ella emitó un bufidito.

-... y sigues mangoneándome a tu gusto, todavía.- dijo con voz exasperada.- Qué se hace contigo, Rogers?-

\- Perdóname.- dijo él con voz ahogada.

\- Perdonarte porqué? Por poner en juego tu línea temporal de Super Happy End por rescatarme?- dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

\- No era un Super Happy End sin ustedes...-

\- Bueno, te falta Thor...- dijo ella, sus pies aún en el aire.- Por Dios, te compraste un perro y le pusiste Thor! Pero si eres la codependencia personificada... me puedes bajar?-

\- No. Quiero a mi niña.- dijo Steve con la cara hundida en su hombro, apretándola más.- Nat, te quiero tanto.-

\- No sé quién era mi padre biológico, pero seguro no era mejor padre que tú.- susurró ella, y Steve la abrazó más, meciéndose.- Steve, bájame. Tenemos que rescatar a mi madre.-

\- Has sido feliz?- dijo él, al ponerla en el suelo, ojos húmedos, sus manos yendo a enmarcar la cara de ella, fría por el viento. Los ojos azul cyan de Steve se clavaron en los verde césped de Natasha con una necesidad, una súplica, una angustia inmensa, existencial: y ella asintió, su rostro muy claro y totalmente sincero al comprender esa duda que lo había torturado tantos años

\- Nos diste las vidas màs perfectas y maravillosas que se pueden tener. Fuimos felices, absolutamente. Y lo seguiremos siendo.- agregó, soltándolo para revisarse los costados.- Por Stalin, no podías darme ni una pistola decente?-

\- Se las quitamos al primero que agarremos. Las armas de HYDRA siempre han sido lo mejor del mercado.- dijo Clint, en el umbral de la cueva. Steve lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero se veía mucho más calmado, y estaba cerrándose la casaca y echándose armas a la espalda con su habitual eficiencia.

\- Clint...?- dijo con suavidad.

\- No podías haberme traído el arco?- gruñó Clint.

***************************************************** 

Les tomó medio día cruzar sin ser detectados las grietas y recovecos de un camino que parecía sólo apto para cabras monteses, sobre todo porque Bruce no era lo que se decía ágil y varias veces sólo la mano de Steve o el repulsor que llevaba evitó que acabara al fondo de un precipicio. Después de uno de esos resbalones, Maria se quedó mirándolo especulativamente, y Tony alzó un dedo.

\- No. Ni lo pienses. Acá no hubo radiación gama, así que las posibilidades de que si se revienta en el suelo siga reventado son muy altas.-

\- No iba a decir nada.- dijo ella, su sonrisa de gato haciendo bufar a Tony.

\- Miren, estoy muy contento de tener mi cuerpito libre de ese monstruo y muy agradecido de la fantástica infancia que Steve me ha regalado, a diferencia del malagradecido éste. Pero no logro entender a qué me trajiste a esta aventura si no puedo ser un tanque verde, Steve. Aparte de demorarlos no voy a hacer mucho, y tampoco voy a experimentar a hacer bungee sin cuerda para ver qué pasa.- dijo Bruce, limpiándose ausentemente polvo del trasero tras aterrizar en él.

\- Eres un médico competente y no sé en qué estado encontraremos a Peggy y los chicos.- dijo Steve con voz tranquila.- Y tus siete PhD siempre suelen redundar en algo útil. Como por ejemplo, en cómo nos meteremos en la base...-

\- Tu concepto no solía ser patear la puerta y pegarle a todo lo que se aparezca?- comentó Tony aprobadoramente- Creo que es la única cosa en la que tú y yo solíamos estar de acuerdo...-

\- Pateo puertas la mar de contento cuando no tengo rehenes que rescatar y cuando tengo tanques a la espalda. Ahora necesitamos otro modo.- dijo Steve sin dejar de caminar, cargando de la mayor parte del equipamiento.- Necesitamos entrar sin ser vistos. Salir ya es mucho pedir, pero...-

\- No creo que puedas nadar a la entrada submarina, es agua subzero y oscura.- dijo Natasha, el ceño fruncido.- Pero yo antes podía. Lo hice, dos veces creo.-

\- Tu otra yo había sido criada en el hielo, y eras mucho más dura de lo que eres ahora, no vamos a arriesgarnos a que te ahogues!- exclamó Tony, a lo que Natasha elevó ambas manos.

\- Entonces para qué estoy aquí? Esa entrada nunca está guardada, la usan para desechar cuerpos. Y una vez dentro conozco el diseño, puedo abrirles la puerta del primer nivel.-

\- Esto no es un juego.- dijo Clint con severidad.- Qué tan largo es el espacio sumerguido?-

\- 500 metros, más o menos. - dijo Natasha, sonrió levemente.- Yo lo hacía en 5 minutos.-

\- Eso es olímpico.- dijo Bruce, admirado.

\- Eso es un homicidio. A los tres minutos de congelamiento caes inconsciente. No, y no.- dijo Tony con dureza.- No, pateemos puertas!-

\- Tengo el suero y * yo* no tengo dramas psicológicos con el frío.- dijo Nat con acidez, dándole un ojeada a Steve, que meneó la cabeza.

\- Voy a tener flor de drama con el frío si te hundes congelada en un glaciar. No, Natalia. -

\- Puede llevar una cuerda atada...- sugirió María mirándose las uñas.

\- Oye, que el pajarito no puede ser tan fantástico para que estés tratando que se quede viudo...- soltó Tony.

\- Córtenla con la paranoia. Si no está congelada, no está a 0 grados, duré mucho más que eso cuando casi me ahogué en el Mar del Norte.- dijo Natasha con severidad.- Y con Bucky una vez sobreviví a mucho peor. Llevaré una cuerda si quieren, pero es nuestra mejor opción.-

\- Tiene razón.- dijo Bruce, con un suspiro, y aunque los demás lo miraron como a un traidor, mientras caminaban Clint sacó de su mochila un cabo fino y empezó a medirlo con las manos.

**************************

El agua helada le quitó el aire por un minuto, pero tal como recordaba, la gruta natural que desembocaba en la cueva tenía unos centímetros de aire cerca del techo, y aunque se rasmilló la nariz, podía tomar aire y continuar. El frío del agua oscura le producía una sensación meditativa, tranquila, a pesar del dolor en manos y pies que de a poco se convertía en adormecimiento. En esa oscuridad y frío era ciertamente tentadora la idea de cerrar los ojos, dejarte ir y simplemente irte al fondo hasta que tus pulmones dejasen de arder; pero aunque Natasha nunca había sido buena meditando ( aunque podía fingirlo de maravilla; una vez había estado encubierta en el Tibet) esa oscuridad le permitió aclarar su mente, ordenar sus pensamientos. Había sido educada para enfocarse en una misión a expensas de todo lo demás: y ese entrenamiento la movía como una memoria muscular, una disciplina entroncada en su alma, y de ahí para abajo recién empezaban sus pensamientos conscientes.

Y el primero era: tengo que salvar a mi madre.

Para Natasha, que no había conocido otra madre que Madame, el intenso amor obsesivo e idólatra sólo había tenido un objeto, y ése había sido Clint: y ese amor seguía intacto, pero amargado y contenido, diferente al amor posesivo pero dulce aún de la pequeña Natalia. En cambio, amar a una madre era una tabla rasa en Natasha, algo que nunca había sentido, y el tirón era increíblemente poderoso, avasalladoramente potente. Su amor por Peggy Carter era el tipo de pasión que sólo había sentido por Clint: el deseo de destrozar con los dientes a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño, el saber que no existe paz ni cielo ni droga que te calme si no los tienes a tu lado. Ambos amores parecían empaparla hasta la médula de los huesos, y el que Steve la hubiera llevado directamente a la única mujer capaz de inspirarle semejante devoción, semejante necesidad de acurrucarse a su lado y quedarse quieta...

Si la habían matado, iba a incendiar a HYDRA hasta los cimientos.

Y Steve... Steve iba a querer morirse, pensando que volver a la vida de Peggy le había costado al vida, sin siquiera pensar que quizá ella hubiera preferido esa década con ellos, o que quizás igualmente hubiera ido a por el Tesseract sola. Steve tendía a culparse de todo lo que pasaba, lo que era bastante egocéntrico. Se lo había dicho varias veces, cuando eran fugitivos.

Alguna vez, lo había amado un poco. Pero la fuerza de los sentimientos de Natalia parecía sobrepasar a los de Natasha, y ahora no podía mirarlo como a otra cosa que su padre, un padre adorado y anhelado, cuya aprobación significaba todo para ella.

Considerando que Steve había recordado todo del pasado, en cualquier otro hombre, a ella le habría parecido un poquitín pervertido, vaya. Pero era Steve, y en ninguna de las memorias de Natasha o Natalia había habido un momento de crueldad o egoísmo. Y había sido un padre maravilloso.

Sus manos tocaron la piedra, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que ya había completado el techo, saliendo en total oscuridad a un reborde que acababa en peldaños desiguales excavados en la roca. Estaba tan helada que manos y pies no le obedecían al treparse, pero una vez arriba le dio tres tirones a la cuerda en su cintura, para indicarles que todo iba bien.

De inmediato hubieron unos tironcitos rápidos y nerviosos de regreso, y en Morse, repetido dos veces, WAIT.

No le sorprendió demasiado que a los cuatro minutos, un supersoldado empapado y acezante de frío se encaramara en el reborde a su lado, apretándola contra sí en la oscuridad.

\- No podía... dejarte ir sola...- se quejó Steve, haciéndola bufar.

\- Qué te has puesto aprensivo, Rogers.- dijo ella, la voz de Natasha clara, aún mientras en su abrazo Natalia pensaba. Papá, papá.- Sígueme y no te caigas... y no metas tanto ruido, por Dios, si eres el peor espía...-

************************

Si a Steve le chocaba ver a esa Natalia de dieciséis años que era su hija moverse como Natasha Romanova, la Black Widow, no dijo nada: pero era cierto que en un cuerpo tan joven y grácil, dotada del suero, y con la flexibilidad y la energía de una bailarina consumada, no era tan raro que Nat pudiera moverse igual que antes. La escalera empapada los había llevado directo a una sala de guardia en donde catorce soldados no habían alcanzado a dar la alarma, y Nat se había trepado inmediatamente por un montacargas indicándole que esperase y claramente no pidiéndole ningún permiso, para noquear a los ocupantes de una sala de control directamente encima, abrir de forma remota unos portones y disparar unas bengalas en el lado opuesto. 

Como fuera, los siete minutos y medio que se demoró en eso antes de volver por el hueco del montacargas lo pusieron de los nervios. Y era muy extraño ver la sonrisa sanguinaria de Natasha en el rostro de Natalia, las manitos de su hija manchadas de sangre...

\- Cuentas hasta tres y cargas.- dijo Natalia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, su voz metódica y calculadora.- las celdas estaban abajo, pero la sala que las controla en el segundo nivel. Me abres paso y yo subo a abrirlas remotamente, tú bajas a buscarlos y yo te sigo y voy dejando abierto el camino. Espero que Tony y los chicos armen una buena distracción en las puertas.-

Era justo el plan que él habría hecho, si hubiera tenido a su antigua Romanov y no a su pequeña cuya pielcita quería proteger a toda costa. Pero cerró la boca, porque mientras que para él pesaba una década de amor y cuidados, ella era la Black Widow, recién despertada y muy viva.

Amaba a Natasha, pero cómo quería a su chiquita de vuelta!

Nat le dio un codazo y no esperó confirmación antes de meterse por una esquina y hacer una barrida con el rifle de repetición que recogiera. Steve obedeció, y se abrió paso detrás de ella, hasta llegar a unas puertas de ascensor cerradas. Por supuesto, no estaban funcionando.

Steve forzó las puertas abiertas con las manos, chequeó la caída y se lanzó por el hueco: el suelo no estaba a más de dos pisos de distancia. Frenó la caída agarrándose de los cables, y abrió de una patada las puertas para salir a un lugar oscurecido que no parecían celdas, sino más bien laboratorios. Mamparas de vidrio en todas direcciones, un blush de luz ultravioleta en las paredes, y una escalera con malla de metal al fondo era todo lo que podía verse: las salas estaban vacías, pero había algo inquietante, submarino en el ambiente. 

No se veían guardias, lo que daba muy mala espina. Revisó rápidamente los laboratorios, y estaba llegando a la escalera cuando sintió de repente olor a sangre.

Al pie de la escalera, una aireada espiral de acero con escalones como barras de metal, podía ver lo que parecía un maremoto de soldados y científicos apilados, muertos, destrozados. Había al menos treinta. El charco de sangre en el que estaban amontonados era tan inmenso que cubría todas las baldosas.

Era sangre fresca.

\- Bucky?- dijo con la garganta apretada. Por Dios, cómo había temido encontrarse con esto.

Algo se movió en una esquina oscura, y Steve apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con el escudo cuando una ráfaga de balas lo bañó. Rodó por la escalera, manteniéndose protegido, y en el momento entre que el clip del arma cargara el siguiente, lanzó el escudo con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que Bucky bajaría el arma para atraparlo, como había hecho una vez. 

Pero ahora tras el escudo iba el cuerpo que Steve, que proyectó el vibranium adelante con fuerza demoledora, pateó el arma del Winter Soldier fuera de su mano y con un revés potente lo empujó con la cara contra la pared y todo el peso del escudo y de Steve en la espalda.

\- Bucky, soy yo. Bucky! Respóndeme!-

Un siseo animal fue la respuesta. Sólo tenía puestos encima pantalones y camisa desgarrados de tela oscura: su torso era una masa ensangrentada, el pelo goteando rojo, y entonces Steve giró la cabeza y vio con espanto bajo todo el rojo y los jirones el brillo del metal.

Todo el brazo izquierdo y el hombro de Bucky era metal. 

Era todo lo peor que había temido: Bucky luchaba como una bestia, como un animal, y con un dolor como una quemadura en la garganta lo noqueó, sin más posibilidades. 

Viéndolo ahí caído, su cuerpo abusado e indefenso, le dio náuseas, pero no podía perder un segundo. Con conocimiento adquirido en otro mundo, inutilizó el brazo tras buscar el motor de los servos bajo el nervio axilar: luego esposó la mano humana a la escalera, y lo dejó sentado en la sangre para recorrer los pasillos cercanos, vacíos. Era claro que los científicos había vivido y dormido aquí abajo: pero una puerta trampa destrozada, probablemente por la mano de Bucky, te guiaba a un espacio más reducido y bastante más oscuro. No encontró la luz, y ni siquiera sus ojos, que eran aún mejores que una visión 20/20, pudieron distinguir nada.

\- Peggy…?- susurró, el pánico atenazándolo, y entonces la luz de una linterna lo cegó y el espacio se llenó de llamas.

\- HOWARD, PARA, ES STEVE!- oyó gritar a Peggy, y Steve levantó la cara cegada por la luz, porque instintivamente había rodado por el suelo para esquivar las llamas. Estaba a los pies de lo que parecía una enorme y mal soldada antigua armadura medieval, móvil y activa, con una luz en el pecho y lo que parecían lanzallamas en el brazo. Pero antes de que el asombro diera paso al shock y a la incredulidad una Peggy increíblemente sucia, con una ametralladora en una brazo y el otro en cabestrillo se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y lo besó, jadeante, palpándolo como si no creyera que era real.

\- Se llevaron a Bucky, estaban experimentando en él, y querían obligar a Howard a crear armas para ellos…!-

\- Si.- dijo Steve, sintiendo que se ponía histérico.- Si, alguien debería explicarles qué pasa cuando tratar de obligar a un Stark a hacer eso…-

\- No te lastimé?- dijo Howard, alzando el visor de su armadura.- Oye, de paso, tienes algo de comer? Nos han matado de hambre…-

\- Bucky está afuera, pero… lo han condicionado.- dijo Steve con amargura, antes de enderezarse, sosteniendo a Peggy.- Estás muy herida? Puedes correr?-

\- Después de verte aquí? Haría pivotes como Nat si me lo pides.-

\- Bueno, sí, sobre ella, debería mencionarte algo…-

*****************************************

\- NATALIA! NATALIA, NATALIA!- gritó Peggy cuando emergieron por las escaleras que habían hallado más hacia el sur, Peggy la primera con Steve cargando a Bucky inconsciente a la espalda y Howard clanqueando como una batería de cocina completa a su espalda. Steve no sabía que reacción había esperado, pero Natasha, que había estado guardado una encrucijada de pasillos con un rifle, se volteó y se echó en brazos de Peggy, las dos abrazándose y besándose febrilmente, de un modo que ignoraba a todo y todos. Steve estaba desconcertado por eso, porque asumía que era con Natasha con quien trataba ahora, y no quería pensar que estuviera fingiendo: pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Bucky, e iba a preguntar por los demás cuando una potente explosión remeció el lugar sobre sus cabezas, en un nivel superior.

\- Ése es mi hijo seguro.- dijo Howard alegremente.

\- Los trajiste a todos? Me divorcio!- exclamó Peggy, que ya aferraba a su hija con brazos y piernas y parecía furiosa. Steve intentó decir algo, pero entonces algo cayó entre ellos, aferrado a una cuerda, y se enderezó.

\- Hola tía. Alguien ha visto a...- Clint vio entonce s Bucky en los hombros de Steve y habló con fría serenidad.- Está muerto?-

\- No, sólo inconsciente.- dijo Steve, ya completamente desconcertado por la diferencia en reacciones entre él y Nat a sus padres.- Tenemos que salir de aquí ya mismo.-

\- Tony y Bruce tienen un egreso preparado, allá arriba...- Clint señaló con el pulgar, y luego recogió una ametralladora cargada y subió por la cuerda como un mono, despejando su ascenso a un tercer nivel, sin contar a un contingente de guardias que Howard rostizó alegremente. No era raro que muchos de esos soldados, al enfrentarse al Capitán América u a otros con mayor poder, salieran huyendo y no les buscaran más camorra: y era comprensible que por muy bien que pagara HYDRA, sus devociones tuvieran límites. Steve, que cargaba a Bucky, estaba preocupado al notar que Peggy cojeaba y se tambaleaba, pero Nat metió el hombro bajo el brazo de ella y la ayudó en las escaleras. Subieron con bastante rapidez, y al llegar arriba, Steve intentó frenar y ponerse a cubierto al oír el ruido de un helicóptero, pero por la salida que era estrecha como una tronera pudo ver que en la pista exterior, Bruce estaba pilotando un anticuado helicóptero verde y negro que parecía de la guerra de Korea, y Tony, un repulsor en cada mano, estaba rodeado de HYDRAS en el suelo mientras Clint... Clint estaba revoleando una auténtica espada, antes de colocarse en el fin de la tronera.

Había una caída de unos tres metros del borde a un montón de nieve y de ahí a la pista del helicóptero. Alrededor, el cielo blanco cegaba sobre las inmensas montañas grises. 

\- No puedo creer que esté funcionando...- dijo Howard, que cerraba la marcha, ignorando algunas balas que rebotaban en su armadura, volteándose a veces para disparar casi sin mirar y continuando con su charla.

\- El escape?- dijo Steve, que sostenía una cuerda para que primero Clint y luego Nat saltaran a la nieve, y recibieran a Peggy, que se lanzó con mucha decisión pero claramente no estaba en condiciones de aterrizar bien sola. 

\- No, esa horripilancia de helicóptero, esa basura debe ser mayor que yo...-

\- Howard, te están rescatando, cállate.- dijo Steve exasperado dejando caer a Bucky, que los chicos atraparon antes de saltar detrás. Tony seguía protegiendo la periferia de la pista de aterrizaje, pero se volteó al ver a su padre, las cejas cómicamente elevadas en admiración que se trocó en risa cuando la armadura perdió pie en el terreno desnivelado y se fue de espaldas, con Howard maldiciendo furiosamente y sus repulsores de calor haciéndolo enterrarse más y más en la nieve.

\- Deja que te saque, apaga esa cosa...- gruñó Steve, agarrando un lado de la pesada armadura y enderezándolo. Oyó la risa de Tony, y una exclamación de Natalia, y luego al voltearse, vio a Bucky despierto, erguido, las ataduras que le había puesto rotas y ensangrentadas porque se había soltado con pura fuerza, esos mismos ojos dementes, y en cuanto los registró, la mano de Bucky se había cerrado como un grillete en su cuello.

\- Bucky, no!- trató de gritar, pero la presión era dura y seca, asesina, y todo oyeron algo crujir: luego Howard gritó, y con el rabillo del ojo vieron a Tony dar un patinazo, caer y quedarse quieto. Había sangre en la nieve.

Y del helicóptero, que seguía en marcha, una figura pequeña cayó, corrió, cubrió a Tony con su cuerpo y de repente se hizo enorme.

\- SINIY KOD SOLDAT, SINIY, SINIY!!- gritó Natalia, encaramándose con brazos y piernas a los hombros de Bucky, realizando una complicada llave y derribándolo en las piedras congeladas del suelo. Peggy corrió a Steve, que tosía sangre: y Clint, que era rápido como un rayo, ató los brazos de Bucky, lo enderezó y lo arrastró extrañamente dócil al helicóptero mientras Peggy y Natalia sostenían a Steve corriendo detrás. Howard entretanto se volteó y vació sus lanzallamas en los perseguidores mientras corría en su pesada armadura a Tony y a la enorme figura, que había agarrado a dos HYDRA de los pies y los usaba como maza contra los demás, esparciendo sangre y vísceras por todo el campo de aterrizaje.

\- TONY!- gritó, maldiciendo que no podía ni inclinarse, ni arrodillarse con la armadura, pero Tony, aunque bañado en sangre de la que salpicaba la enorme figura se veía lúcido, sosteniéndose el costado.

\- Deberías haberle puesto cojinetes en la cintura...- tosió, sangre en la boca.- Mira, en el otro mundo igual me morí en el campo de batalla!-

\- No te vas a morir, pendejo imbécil, dónde te balearon?!-

\- Tengo una en la pierna... otra aquí al ladito... y sentí una en el hombro...- murmuró Tony.- Me pasa por reírme cuando te caíste.- suspiró, sentándose en los talones.- Uhm... estoy un poco mareado. Ah, papi... esta cosa enorme masacrando gente es Brucey cuando tiene un mal día. Hulk, dile hola a papi.-

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí!- exclamó Howard, aunque miraba a Bruce con la boca abierta, que era muy grande, y muy gris.- Bruce?-

El bramido casi lo echó atrás, aunque Tony alzó una mano y le dijo algo que pareció calmarlo un poco. Howard alzó a Tony torpemente y con la última energía de sus repulsores corrió y voló a trechos hasta el helicóptero, en donde puso al sangrante chico en los brazos de Peggy y se volvió al monstruo, totalmente anonadado.

\- Tenemos que irnos, Steve no puede respirar y Tony sangra mucho!- gritó Peggy, mientras Maria empezaba un torniquete y al mismo tiempo Clint, que había tomado los controles exclamaba al voltearse:

\- NAT QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?-

Peggy gritó también, pero una sombra muy pequeñita y negra se acercó a la nube de gore y furia que era Bruce, se trepó como por un árbol por su pierna y espalda, y se colgó de su cuello, musitando de forma muy parecida a como había hecho con el Soldat.

Pasaron unos segundos que a todos le parecieron dos horas, y Peggy, que iba a correr tras su hija, se halló sujeta por la mano de Steve, que meneó la cabeza aún en su dolor: y entonces el monstruo se tambaleó, se empequeñeció, y un momento luego Natalia traía a Bruce semidesnudo y más inconsciente que despierto se derrumbó en el piso del helicóptero, Natalia saltó detrás, gritó algo en polaco y Clint los sacó de allí como pájaros huyendo de un incendio, aunque había hecho suficiente desbarajuste para que no pudieran perseguirlos. Y en medio de las turbulencias, la sangre, los jadeos de Steve y a Bruce y Tony quejándose inconscientes, Natalia gateó a los brazos de Peggy, hundió la cara en su pecho enflaquecido y las dos se hicieron una bolita muy pequeña.

******************


	18. Every Little Thing

Every little thing  
I remember every little thing  
The high, the hurt, the shine, the sting  
Of every little thing  
Guess you forgot what you told me  
Because you left my heart on the floor  
Baby, your ghost still haunts me   
But I don't want to sleep with him no more

****************************************

La mañana siguiente, entre cambios de avión, médicos estabilizando a Howard, Steve, Tony y Bruce, siestas adormiladas en sillas de plástico en la enfermería del SSR, los aspavientos de Maria Stark y la eficiencia de JARVIS, no llegó hasta un rayo de sol y las patitas de un gato despertaron a Natalia de un extraño sueño, en su propia cama, durmiendo virtualmente encima de Peggy. 

Natalia era pequeña y curvilínea, y Peggy algo más alta y sólida, aunque igualmente torneada. Pero las dos encajaban como un rompecabezas, la cabeza de Natalia acunada entre el seno y el brazo de Peggy, sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la ex soldado, sus piernas enredadas, los dedos de la mano izquierda de Peggy y derecha de Natalia entrelazados. 

Era un nido cálido y tibio, envueltas entre sábanas blancas, pero Natasha, la gatita, le dio con la pata en la cara, a lo que Natalia le echó una mirada envenenada temiendo que despertara a Peggy. 

Margaret Carter dormía profundamente, con la ayuda de analgésicos y calmantes: había tenido dos fracturas, su brazo derecho enyesado, un vendaje de presión en sus costillas, y muy claramente la habían torturado, agua en sus pulmones resultando en una fuerte neumonía, quemaduras en varios sitios curándose, la herida de bala que había sufrido hacía mes y medio infectada y enconada. Pero estaba viva y recuperándose a pasos agigantados, sin duda alguna por su exposición al suero: y había pataleado y peleado por que atendieran primero a los demás, e insistido en reptar escaleras arriba para dormir abrazada a su hija. 

Natalia se levantó lentamente, cargó a la maligna gata, y salió al pasillo, no sin una larga mirada a su madre dormida. Descalza y en su pijama azul y gris a cuadros con la gatita colgando y el pelo en trencitas se veía como la adolescente promedio: pero el absoluto silencio con el que al salir al pasillo hizo un pivote, aterrizó en una mano y los pies sin soltar a la gata, y evitó caer a pesar de casi haber pisado a Steve, que sentado en una manta afuera de su puerta claramente había pasado la noche ahí, era totalmente la destreza de la Black Widow.

\- Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta de si aún recuerdas.- suspiró Steve, ahí sentado en el suelo.

Nat bajó a la gata, que tras saludar a Steve con un desprecio huyó escaleras abajo rumbo a su plato, y mientras los dos la seguían por la vista, por un momento les pesó volver a mirarse, azul verdoso en verde esmeralda.

\- Por qué?- dijo al fin Nat, gestualizando a la manta.

\- No podía dormir anoche. Necesitaba estar seguro que estaban a salvo.- dijo Steve, empezando a levantarse, apoyándose en el muro, porque supersoldado o no dormir en el suelo duele.

\- Pregunto porqué impersonar a… por Dios, le pusiste al perro Thor?- Nat se frotó los ojos.

\- Considerando que recuerdas que alguna vez no éramos… bueno, familia, me pareció bastante creepy entrar a verte dormir.- dijo Steve, rascándose la nuca.

\- Estás todo confundido, eh?- dijo Nat con humor.

\- Estoy hecho un lío, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.- dijo Steve, e inspiró, estirando los fuertes brazos.- Algo que me enseñó Thor, cuando está confundido, comamos.-

\- Todo es mejor con una de tus panquecas.- dijo Nat, bajando la escalera con un saltito. 

\- Que te gusten, es una constante en todos los universos, parece.-

\- Me gusta todo lo que haces… daddy.-

\- Que te ahogo, Romanov!-

*******************************

\- Quedarían mejor con un poco de vodka, pero están deliciosas, dame otra.- dijo ella luego, zampándose una tercera. Steve movió la cabeza, sacando dos más de la sartén y la miró de reojo, algo triste en su cara.

\- Supongo que ya no tengo derecho a decirte nada, pero ese cuerpo es adolescente, y además tienes ovarios y útero funcionales, yo sugeriría que te abstengas del alcohol fuerte por ahora...-

\- Verdad. Ahora tengo aparataje de bebés.- dijo Nat, con un parpadeo, mirándose el vientre.- oye, si quieres voy a ver a Tony y nos agarramos la fortuna Stark...-

\- Es con Tony con quien vas a quedarte, entonces?- dijo Steve sonriendo al fin, entregándole otra panqueca.

\- Por ahora prefiero tus panquecas.- Nat se recostó en la silla.- A pesar de todos los bramidos de Clint, reconozco que si éste es el cielo, está bastante bien, vamos.-

\- Aún no te he perdonado por suicidarte. Me prometiste que volverías y...- Steve apretó las manos en el counter, pero luego se puso a revolver más huevos y leche con energía.- Nunca pude superarlo. Era demasiado injusto. Te merecías una vida mejor, otra oportunidad...-

\- Tu obsesión con la justicia y el sueño americano tiene proporciones épicas.- Nat apartó la vista, deslizando una uña por su vaso de leche con frutillas.- No me maté por gusto, sabes. Pero no había otra chance, y no iba a dejar que Clint...- se interrumpió, con una carraspera.- Bueno, todo eso ya quedó atrás. Y no me pongas caras. Si hubieras estado ahí, sabemos que habrías peleado igual por ser quien se lanzara, si tienes un fetiche con eso...-

\- Por tí lo habría hecho sin problemas.- dijo él con absoluta seguridad.

\- Clint me pateó la cara. Pero al final, siempre fui más rápida que él.- dijo Nat con una sonrisa orgullosa, en sombras en los ojos.- Por favor dime que después se dedicó a su familia y no al tequila...-

\- No lo sé.- dijo Steve, al fin sentándose frente a ella.- Me vine a esta... línea de tiempo, inmediatamente después del funeral de Tony.-  
Natalia guardó silencio, su voz más baja cuando al fin habló.- Sólo nosotros dos?-

\- Y Vision. Que yo sepa, quizá Bruce o Wanda lograron hacer algo luego...-

\- Todos ellos regresaron? Lo lograron, bien, verdad?-

\- Sí.-

\- Tony y yo... fue un precio bajo por salvar el Universo.-

\- Aún muy alto para mí.- dijo él, y se le quebró la voz. Nat alargó la mano y se la apretó, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Hey. Y por eso tenías que doblarle la mano al destino, eh?-

\- Nat, recuerdas todo? Pero... pero pareces querer a Peggy como antes.- dijo Steve, su mano cerrándose en la de ella.- Por favor no me digas que estás fingiendo...-

Ella se recostó en la silla, mirándolo reprobatoriamente- Piensas eso?-

\- Ya te dije que no sé qué pensar.-

\- Recuerdo todo, aunque… algunas cosas son un poco lejanas. Recuerdo a… todos. Pero veo a Peggy y sé que es mi madre, lo sé con una certeza total.- dijo ella tras una pausa.- No sé qué me hizo el Tesseract. O qué nos hiciste al traernos. Pero… supongo que ya hay tiempo para preocuparnos por eso.-

\- Necesito ayudar a Bucky.- dijo Steve despacio, y había una profunda decisión en sus ojos, una desolación que hizo que Nat volviera a tomarle las manos.- Y el Tesseract funcionó… les devolvíó sus memorias.-

\- Pero las memorias de James son horrorosas.- dijo Nat en un suspiro.

\- Las tuyas también y te mantuviste cuerda.- retrucó él.- Además, puede estar peor?-

*******************

La familia Rogers completa se presentó en el SSR, en donde Rafe Jones estaba guardando a James Barnes en una celda reforzada con adamantium, y en donde, para la sorpresa de nadie, Clint estaba sentado junto a la celda, no con mucha expresión, la verdad, pero la ropa salpicada de agua que indicaba que había ayudado a bañar y asear el catatónico asesino. Si a alguien le sorprendía que Steve se apareciera con su prole, y Howard con la suya ya estaba metido en uno de los laboratorios, nadie dijo nada: los niños habían crecido paseándose por esos subterráneos, y con frecuencia habían aguardado jugando con rompecabezas o Scrabbles en los sillones de la oficina de Peggy de chicos, o más grandes, en el gimnasio. Todo el mundo los conocía, y alguien le había embutido un café y al menos un sandwich a Clint, porque su silla estaba con miguitas.

\- Ha mostrado algún cambio?- dijo Steve de inmediato, yendo a la ventana de la celda, desde la que podía ver a Bucky sentado en la camilla, la espalda a la pared, mirando fijamente al frente.

\- No.- dijo Clint, brazos cruzados. Había algo tenso en su mirada, y se apartò de golpe, ostensiblemente dejando a Steve a cargo de Bucky, agarrando su mochila para salir al pasillo. Peggy hizo un gesto de seguirlo, pero Nat se despegó de ellos y salió detràs suyo, encontrándolo camino al hangar que servía de estacionamiento.

Mirando su espalda, se le ocurría poco que decir. Diablos, si ella tenía una ensalada en la cabeza, como estarían Tony y Clint, que tenían hijos en esa otra dimensión, y Bruce, que había sido un monstruo?

\- Clint, espera!-

\- Quiero una ducha y un plato enorme de clam chowder. Después hablamos, Nat.- dijo Clint, su tono muy neutro.

\- No quieres que te ayude con la ducha?- dijo Nat, la antigua Natasha hablando por su voz, pero los ojos de Clint estaban pequeños cuando se metió en el hangar.

\- No te vas a quedar a ayudar con Barnes? Tú debes recordar suficientes claves para resetearlo. No era que lo querías?-

\- Yo lo quería en otra vida, pero se supone que tú lo querías en ésta.- dijo ella.

\- Ya lo atendí, no puedo hacer nada más por él, está hecho una planta.- dijo Clint fríamente.- Pero se me parte la cabeza, disculpa que no me quede para la reuna familiar.-

\- Clint...- Natasha avanzó, y puso las manos en sus hombros, por atrás, mientras él montaba su moto.- Steve no hizo esto para hacernos sufrir. Trató de darnos una nueva oportunidad. Ya sé que extrañas a tu familia, pero...-

\- No sabes nada, Nat.- dijo él, inspirando fuerte sin volverse. Ella se apoyó en la moto, manteniendo loa brazos en sus hombros, y muy despacio, apoyó la frente en la espalda de él, sintiendo a través del cuero y la carne el latir de ese corazón contra la mejilla, cuyo ritmo conocía aún en sueños.

\- Recuerdo todo. Pero quiero a Steve y a Peggy como mis padres. Mis memorias son de antes, pero mis sentimientos son de ahora.- dijo ella, calmada, analíticamente. Siempre había sido la más capaz de distanciarse y estudiarse a sí misma: era una herencia del Red Room.

\- Entonces no es que te quiera por esas décadas juntos, Nat?- dijo él en voz baja.- Porque las recuerdo. Recuerdo cada día. Todo lo que me amaste, todo lo que me traicionaste... y cuando me dejaste solo colgando en ese risco. Fue la cosa más horrible que pudiste haberme hecho. Debimos haber caído los dos...-

\- Ahora vivimos los dos.- dijo ella despacio.- No es eso bueno?-

Clint meneó la cabeza y se puso el casco.- Para ti el fin siempre justifica los medios, no es así?-

*************************************************

A pesar de que Peggy creía firmemente en tener paciencia y darle tiempo a Bucky de recuperarse, tras que Nat pasara toda la tarde sentada enfrente repitiendo triggers en ruso, la paciencia de Steve empezó a acabarse y empezó a encontrar méritos en los métodos de Howard, que solían ser agarrar las cosas a martillazos para averiguar cómo funcionaban. Howard, que se había encerrado con un Tony con el brazo en cabestrillo y con parte del torso enyesado, pero que claramente no se iba a perder a su padre rearmando y recuperando la armadura que había creado bajo presión, emergió lo suficiente de su laboratorio para preguntar por Bucky. Tony, detrás suyo, asumió sin darse cuenta exactamente la misma pose, los dos observando al quieto Bucky.

\- El Tesseract!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y hubo un gruñido muy semejante de ambos cuando Steve se vio desconcertado. Fue Tony quien explicó, porque Howard no tenía nada de paciencia con gente menos veloz mentalmente que él.- Nos devolvió nuestras memorias, no? No es eso justo lo que quieres que pase?-

\- Quería tratar algo diferente antes. En la otra dimensión, funcionó música, psicoterapia, tranquilidad...-

\- Sí, ya. Tony, trae esa piedrita.- ignoró Howard.- Venga, Rogers. A qué torturar al pobre hombre por semanas cuando tienes un claro ejemplo de que funciona ese trasto?- señaló, apuntando a Nat.- Mira, bonita y cuerda... Natalia querida, sentiste que recordar... esas... memorias te afectó de alguna forma? No te siente psicópata o algo así?-

\- No más que de costumbre?- Natalia afectó pensarlo con calma.

\- Ves?-

\- Sí, estoy lleno de confianza.- soltó Steve tenso.- Dónde está Bruce?-

\- Siendo alimentado con biberón.- dijo Howard con un mohín. - Lo que sea que le haya pasado, lo dejó completamente comatoso. Mi mujer y unas enfermeras se están haciendo   
cargo de él. Cuando despierta parece lúcido, pero cae de inmediato.-

\- Ser Hulk le hacía gastar mucha energía. No tienes idea cómo siento que haya pasado eso. Nunca... nunca pensé que pudiera transformarse en Hulk, no si aquí nunca tuvo el accidente de los rayos gamma.-

\- Era gris, no verde.- dijo Tony, con seguridad.- Y Bruce y yo... habíamos hablado de eso. Estamos bastante seguros de que su padre experimentó con él...-

\- YO NUNCA...!- bramó Howard.

\- No tú. El otro. - dijo Tony.- El biológico, que fue el único que tuvo en la otra timeline.- Tony se mordió el labio.- Joya que era, todo sea dicho.-

\- Saber que convertirse en Hulk era realmente... no su culpa debe haber sido bueno para él. Cargó esa culpa tantos años.-

\- Culpa...?- Howard se puso las manos en las caderas.- Salvó a Tony! No voy a escuchar nada contra MI hijo, perdona que te lo diga!-

\- Puede ser tu hijo, pero definitivamente ya no es tu pequeño...- dijo Tony, y los dos estallaron de risa. Steve los miró con una sensación de mareo y deja vu, porque incluso en ese cuerpo adolescente, la voz del Tony adulto era clara y relajada. Sentía que no tenía que entrometerse, y realmente tenía demasiado en la cabeza, pero alargó una mano y la puso en el firme brazo del muchacho.

\- Tony... Tony, no podía dejarte crecer solo. Tú eras... tú fuiste mi guía en ese mundo, me diste tanto y yo...-

\- Te portaste como la mierda, lo sé, no que yo tenga muchas piedras para tirar. - Tony se rascó el mentón con la mano libre y tironeó el arnés que sostenía su yeso como un gato con correa.- ciertamente por traerme a Brucie te perdono un montón de cosas. Ah, sí, papi. Brucie y yo éramos pareja, en esa época el sexo gay está decriminalizado, éramos muy felices, pero igual me casé con una mujer bella y tuve una hija, si eso no es ser bisexual no sé qué es... oye, y aquí me como a Natasha, soy imparable...!-

Steve rodó los ojos para dejar a Tony y Howard discutiendo en un rincón para volver a la celda de Bucky, en donde Natalia seguía sentada frente al hombre inerte, de ojos vacíos. 

La frustración de ella era aparente: Bucky parecía una marioneta con las cuerdas cortadas, nada de la rigidez que había tenido por la mañana. Te traía a la memoria cómo un cuerpo pasa del rigor mortis y luego se ablanda al empezar a podrirse.

\- Vas a usar el Tesseract?-

\- Me muero de miedo, pero no sé que más hacer.- dijo Steve en voz baja, apoyando las manos en los hombros de ella.- me gustaría que estuviera Clint presente, sí.-

\- Iré a buscarlo.- dijo ella enderezándose, pero al volverse hizo un ruidito, y maldijo. Steve se alarmó al ver una gota de sangre en el suelo, pero brotaba de la nariz de Natalia, que se la cubrió con un pañuelo de papel inmediatamente.

\- Nat? Sangras, te golpeaste o...-

\- Estuve estornudando, debe ser esa nadada en agua fría.-

-... tienes el suero. Esperas que me crea eso?-

\- Deberías creerle siempre a tu hija, papi.-

\- Nat!-

\- Ya ha parado, eres un padre aprensivo, helicóptero, vas a dejarme inútil para la vida, lee libros de crianza mejor...-

********************

El debriefing había sido duro - porque a Peggy no sólo la habían torturado, también la habían amenazado y abusado- pero aunque cojeaba un poco, Peggy no se iba a quedar en casa con tanto que hacer. Tras enterarse del estado de Bruce por Maria, había acabado el interrogatorio de los únicos tres colegas que tenían confianza para ello y rangos adecuados para oír del Tesseract – Dernier, Falsworth y el propio Robert Kennedy- y había partido a buscar a su esposo, antes de que decidiera alguna locura sobre el estado de James.

Pero se encontró a Natalia bajando de tres en tres la gran escalera de cerámica micada del edificio, y al verla saltar tan ligera de un piso al siguiente, Peggy se detuvo, la mano en la barandilla. Era una espía, una maestra y una estratega: y una cosa que la mayor parte de las mujeres poseen, a pesar de los clichés al respecto, es el ver la realidad como es. Son los hombres los que a veces mienten, a sí mismos y a otros: son los hombres los que se niegan a aceptar los hechos y pelean, negocian o fuerzan las cosas. Las mujeres evalúan, y se adaptan ellas antes de tratar de cambiar el mundo, porque están acostumbradas a que la realidad es normalmente inamovible y con frecuencia hostil.

A Peggy le dolía verlo, pero no podía no notar una inmensa seguridad, una presencia, una destreza madura y poderosa en los movimientos de Nat que ciertamente no había estado allí antes.

\- Natasha Romanova?- dijo con voz firme. Nat se detuvo, y levantó la vista, y Margaret Carter habría subido corriendo a abrazar la expresión herida en el rostro de su hija, pero se forzó a ascender despacio.

\- Soy yo, mamá.- dijo ella, y había tanta sinceridad en su voz. Pero Steve le había hablado de la Black Widow, y Peggy conocía el programa.

\- Te quiero, Natalia. No sé si lo has olvidado, pero pase lo que pase, te quiero y quiero cuidar de ti. Aunque ahora recuerdes ser una asesina mayor que yo. Pero te quiero igual que antes. –

Nat bajó los escalones que le quedaban, y llevada por un impulso, fue a apegarse a Peggy, pero ella se tensó, y Nat retrocedió. Y habían dormido abrazadas tan tranquilas hacía unas horas!

\- Voy… a buscar a Clint. Al fin Steve se convenció de usar el Tesseract.- dijo Natalia, y por un parpadeo de Peggy, se dio cuenta que ella había notado el uso del nombre. Natalia apretó los dientes, y bajó las escaleras, las llaves del automóvil Rogers en la mano: y Peggy se quedó en la escalera, antes de empezar a subir con pasos más lentos que lo que sus heridas ameritaban, rumbo a la enfermería en donde tenían a James, que lo había perdido todo, y Peggy se sentía exactamente igual.

****************

Natalia condujo a la casa en las afueras, la verdad poco más que in diminuto bungalow, en donde Clint y Bucky almacenaban sus arcos, sus rifles, las carpas y sí, las cosas de una casa normal. Natalia había oído la historia de cómo James había tratado de imitar a Steve y Peggy, siendo un padre modelo que cocinaba cuatro veces al día, lavada ropa a diario y mantenía la casita impoluta, quizá sobrecompensando en su temor de ser un mal padre para Clint o de que Servicios Sociales, que ya había puesto cara de vinagre al tratarse de la adopción de un hombre solo, le quitase al chico tras una visita intempestiva en que descubrieran polvo en un estante. Esos esfuerzos acabaron por estresarlo más, y tomó toda la paciencia de Steve y el apoyo de Peggy el que Bucky se diera cuenta que, al crecer, Clint era feliz siendo tan desastre como fuera posible. Los dos solían volcar el estrés en maniáticos ataques de aseo que dejaban la casita como una patena: pero no habían plantas, los sillones olían a perro y estaban mordidos, las sábanas no se planchaban jamás y la cocina estaba atiborrada de comida en latas. Los dormitorios, el de Bucky en el primer piso y Clint en un loft que era su preciada percha, tenían camas grandes con plumones daneses que sólo se lavaban en verano y apenas había que estirar: y las alfombras eran de un color difuminado a propósito.

Pero era el hogar de Clint, y Nat, que sabía cómo soltar el pestillo de la puerta de atrás, entró en la casa silenciosa y subió la escalera sin barandilla y casi vertical al loft, de donde se oía un tenue ronquido. Se asomó, la mano tendida para despertar a Clint que dormía desplegado en su cama las sábanas enredadas en las piernas, y una memoria la inundó con la claridad y violencia con que te cae un balde de agua inesperado en la cabeza

La memoria era tan clara que se quedó parada en el umbral, por un momento superada por la ola de familiaridad. Hasta ese momento, no había sentido sus memorias: las había visto como quien recuerda una película, sin emociones asociadas. Pero ahora podía sentir claramente burbujear su interior, una sombra de lo que parecía haber sido una pasión inenarrable que la había atrapado callada e inesperada como un oleaje súbito.

Tony. Trasnochado, por supuesto. Encaramado en una de las sillas alta de la cocina, frente a él un plato de panquecas frías del día anterior, encogido a la luz de la mañana temprano, una taza de café hirviente en las manos. Obviamente, para él aún era ayer, ojeroso, gafas de soldar colgando sobre su camiseta transpirada. Se veía muy chiquito en esa silla, y muy solo, por lo que ella lo había abrazado por detrás, le había estampado un beso en la nuca y le había robado una panqueca helada, eso sin que él hiciera más que paralizarse.

\- No te molesta que te robe una verdad?- dijo ella yendo a la cafetera, paseándose en sus pijamas, que eran una camiseta de Clint y unos pants de yoga.

\- No me molesta, porque me gustan mis tripas de este lado de mi cuerpo.- dijo él, aunque acercó el plato protectoramente. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre de cansancio, pero al verla había habido un rictus como una sonrisa secreta al verla.

\- A qué lado?-

\- Al lado de * adentro*-

\- Y dices que no eres sabio.- dijo ella lamiéndose los dedos.- Para tí todavía es ayer, sabes que la falta de sueño pone a la gente estúpida? Las camas no muerden, sabes.-

\- A no ser que tú estés adentro?- había dicho él, y sí era conmovedor que aún pudiera bromear con ella tan exhausto.

\- Si dejas que te lleve a la cama y te cante una canción de cuna, te duermes?-

\- En topless?-

\- Buenos días, mis hermanos de batalla, qué hermoso día tendremos hoy.- dijo Thor entrando a la cocina con la alegría habitual que lo caracterizaba, enorme y sonriente, chispeante a pesar del pelo deshecho y un chaleco de lana de Erik sobre el torso desnudo y los pants de gimnasia.

\- Está nublado.- comentó Nat, viendo a ese hermoso hombre ir a los ventanales y levantar la vista al cielo gris y cargado, como si la luz que se reflejaba en los planos de tu pecho fuera un tipo de alimento.

\- Lluvia suave, cielos cálidos. Es una bondad de la naturaleza.- dijo él, su radiante sonrisa ensanchándose.- Alimento para los árboles y las plantas.-

\- Por eso éste es mi favorito.- dijo Tony apuntándole con la taza.

\- No creo poder competir con una dama tan bella y afectuosa.- dijo Thor con una reverencia.

\- Ésa me roba las panquecas.- soltó Tony.

\- Entonces deberíamos colocarnos en igualdad de condiciones, para que sea una decisión justa.- dijo Thor con usa sonrisa, y le robó la penúltima. Tony hizo un sonido de indignación, pero estaba muy cansado para moverse mientras Thor se la engullía parsimoniosamente.

\- Buenos días.- Steve, recién duchado tras sus ejercicios matutinos, tenía una expresión pensativa hasta verlos allí: más bien hasta que Nat apuntó a Thor con el dedo.

\- Se comió la panqueca de Tony!-

\- Tú hiciste lo mismo, cínica!- protestó Tony.

\- Niños, niños.- dijo Steve con las manos en las caderas, meneando la cabeza antes de ir al refrigerador.- No se peleen: haré suficientes para todos de inmediato. –

\- Gracias, Mommy.- dijo Thor apaciblemente, ojos chispeando de humor.

\- Él no es un adolescente angry, él es el… es tu labrador. Rubio, grande, se come todo!- anunció Tony con aspereza, pero Thor sólo se acodó en la mesa de la cocina y apoyó el mentón en los brazos.

\- Woof.-

\- Por eso eres mi favorito.- declaró Steve, fingiendo una rascada de orejas. Tony y Nat procedieron a mostrarse las lenguas como los adultos que eran, no antes de que Clint llegara al umbral en pijama, viera la concurrencia y diera media vuelta para huir.

\- Mommy hará panquecas!- anunció Nat, a lo que Clint frenó en su huida, volvió y se sentó muy dócilmente a su lado, apoyando una cabeza adormilada en su rodilla mientras ella se emperchaba en la isla de la cocina y Steve empezaba a mezclar huevos.

\- Estoy halagado por tu interés…- le sonrió Steve, pero Nat agitó una mano. 

\- No te emociones mucho, Clint no tiene gusto, puede comer cualquier cosa…- empezó, pero n vez de ofenderse, Clint le echó una mirada sugerente y burlona y Tony soltó la carcajada pervertida. Thor y Steve intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto mientras Nat intentaba darle manotones a un Clint que se escondía por detrás de sus piernas, y Bruce en el umbral completando el grupo se frotó ojos sumamente pegados y arrugados. Entre eso y una camisa de hilo hindú que era una sola arruga, en verdad parecía un harto sharpei.

\- Este nivel de decibeles son necesarios a esta hora de la mañana?- se quejó, a lo que Tony alzó las manos.

\- Tú no vivías en puta Calcuta?-

\- Trato de mantener la paz interior, Tony.-

\- Porqué eres tan hippie?-

\- Porque porto una bomba nuclear que tiene opiniones sobre ser despertado bruscamente en la mañana?- Bruce fue a su tetera, hizo un ruido al notar que claramente Nat ya se la había bebido entera sin reponerla, y gruñó mientras hacía una nueva mezcla y la colocaba al fuego.

\- Panquecas?- ofreció Steve cuando se volvió, sonriéndole al aprovechar su altura para vaciar el primer stack de la sartén a un plato ignorando todas las manos tendidas y alargárselo.

Su memoria era tan clara que podía olerlo. Podía oler las panquecas, las flores y el ciboulette que Bruce cultivaba en la ventana de la cocina. Podía oler a Clint, agazapado entre sus piernas, los dos peleando como dos gatitos a manotones, su risa. El olor de Clint recién levantado, aún tibio por la cama, los ojos aún pequeñitos. Conocía ese olor como el suyo propio.

Nat no supo cómo fue que se movió tan rápido tras tener toda esa memoria, pero un segundo y estaba en la puerta, otro segundo y estaba encima de Clint en la cama, montada en sus caderas, besándolo, comiéndoselo, sujetándole los brazos, inhalándolo como un predador… y la boca no era lo único que tenía hecha agua. 

\- Clint!- jadeó, su lengua en su boca, sus manos aferrándolo, un hambre que parecía como si la hubieran vaciado por dentro tal como se descaroza una cereza consumiéndola. 

Eran los cuerpos juveniles de Nat y Clint, pero era la experticia y la habilidad de Nat la que lo atrapó con las piernas, rodó para tenderlo encima suyo, sus dedos dejando surcos rosados en su carne mientras le arñaba los hombros, la espalda, las nalgas. Clint emitió un ruido ronco cuando ella friccionó su pene libre bajo el pijama frotando su entrepierna, sin nada más que los separase que el algodón de sus calzones, y el flojo buzo de él, a falda en la cintura mientras se movía: y la mano de ella bajó ansiosa a librarlos de esas telas intromisorias, pero Clint le aferró ambas muñecas, apartó su boca con un ruido húmedo y la sujetó, con tanta fuerza que la cama crujió.

\- No, maldita sea! NO!-

Nat se movió bajo él, rebelde, buscando más, pero Clint se soltó y abandonó la cama de un salto, dejándola ahí con las piernas abiertas y su pantaleta humedecida a la vista, el rostro sonrojado. Clint se frotó la cara, pero cuando ella hizo un movimiento de seguirlo como de gato tras pajarito, le apuntó con el dedo.- No! Basta ya! No! Viniste a esto?!-

\- La verdad venía a decirte que steve usará el Tesseract en Bucky y querían que estuvieras presente.-

\- Para pegarle el tiro si se aloca?-

\- Porque eres su hijo!- protestó Nat, sin interés en cubrirse.

\- Por el amor de Dios, párate de ahí, esto no es la portada de Pornhub!- bramó Clint, quitándose de un tirón la camiseta y el pantalón de buzo con los que dormía, buscando en su desordenado closet ropa limpia.

\- Pero es la de Playgirl.- dijo Nat apreciativamente, sentándose muy modosita y bajándose la falda mientras le echaba una mirada hambrienta. Clint rodó los ojos y le tendió la mano.

\- Dame esas pantaletas, no puedes andar por ahí con ellas en ese estado, ponte uno de mis shorts, las echaré a lavar con esto.-

\- Por eso normalmente no uso.- dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante mientras se las quitaba con destreza. Clint, cuyas decádas con Nat le permitían este tipo de intimidades, agarró las pantaletas y el pijama y se metió en la ducha, dejándolos en el cesto de la ropa sucia, mientras Nat se cruzaba de brazos en el umbral del baño.

\- Todavía estás enojado por Vormir?-

\- Nunca voy a dejar de estar enojado por Vormir, pero no seas tan egocéntrica. Viví muchos más años sin tí que contigo gracias a tu jodido sacrificio.- Clint asomó la cara por el costado de la cortina con orgullo.- Me morí en mi cama y rodeado de nietos, te informo. Incluso tuve un bisnieto!-

\- Hasta qué edad viviste, 130???- Nat buscó en su cajonera, encontró un undershort de lycra azul de básketball y se lo puso mientras hablaba.- Oye, y la hija de Tony? Que pasó con Morgan?-

\- No me hables de Maguna. En serio. Morgan era una cruz, Tony es un ángel a su lado.- gruñó Clint, frotándose el shampoo como si tuviera la culpa de algo. Se enjugó y buscó la toalla como un ratón ciego, cerrando el agua, y Nat le alargó la toalla con familiaridad, observándolo secarse y finalmente vestirse.

\- Estuviste con Laura hasta el final?-

\- Sí. Bodas de plata y toda esa mierda.-

\- Wooo. Felicitaciones.-

Clint hizo un gesto raro, frunciendo los labios, y se frotó el pelo mojado con la toalla hasta dejarlo como un puercoespín, muy diferente al peinado cuidado que solía usar en el colegio.- Y estamos positivos que el Tesseract hará algo bueno por Bucky?-

\- Le dará el total de sus memorias, como hizo con nosotros. Quizá incluso lo arregle definitivamente, si lo que le hicieron en Wakanda se trasmite.-

\- Supongo que no debería parecerme raro tras viajes en el tiempo, líneas temporales alternativas y demás, pero esta... reencarnación es mareante.- dijo Clint, agarrando su mochila, y bajando a la habitación de Bucky, en donde el armario estaba bastante más ordenado y pudo echar ropa, artículos de aseo y demás.- Seguro que hacemos algo bueno al darle esas memorias? Acá la sacó harto más leve... devolverle todas esas memorias de abuso y tortura es atroz.-

\- Como contrapunto a limpiarle las hojas y cuidarlo como una lechuga asesina el resto de sus días?- dijo Nat con áspera crueldad.

\- Sabes que eres un ser implacable, verdad?-

\- Nadie más que tú me dice tantas cosas sexys.- dijo ella, agarrando la querida chaqueta de lana azul de Bucky para echarla también. Ella sabía que una cosa que realmente producían esos despertares mentales, era frío.- Y reencarnarse es mucho mejor que estar muerto, también.-

\- Tu practicalidad es apabullante.-

\- Y tu capacidad de quejarte increìble. Estás vivo, joven, potente, todos tus dientes son tuyos de nuevo, y Maria sigue teniendo un crush en ti, si yo no te gusto.-  
Clint parpadeó, echándose la mochila a la espalda.- Sí, mira, enterarme que mi jefa de verdad me tenía ganas me tiene bastante boquiabierto, vaya.-

\- Yo siempre te dije que le gustabas!- dijo Nat con severidad.- Ahí tienes para hacer todos tus hijos y nietos y bisnietos...-

\- Nat, cállate, eres intragable. No tengo la cabeza como para eso ahora!- bramó Clint.- y a qué vino ese ataque? Un poco más y hacemos a Nathan ahora mismo, ahí!-

\- Ay, perdón por desflorarte, desmáyate ahora.-

\- NAT! Lo último que recuerdo de tí es siendo la feliz madrina de mi hijo...-

\- Lo último que recuerdas de mí es acabar como un bicho en un parabrisas porque te amo y no podía dejarte morir!- ladró Nat. Luego, se quedó quieta, y empezó a pasearse mientras Clint la miraba con desconcierto anonadado.

\- Pero si tú y yo...-

\- Cállate, Clint, y vamos. Tienes razón, no es momento para esto.-

\- Nat, Thor me dijo...-

\- Después.- dijo ella, y se mordía el labio, los ojos esquivándolo.- vamos, tengo que averiguar algo.-

******************

Habían esperado la noche, y que casi todo el mundo se fuera a sus casas: necesitaban las instalaciones del SRR, pero por supuesto, no querían lastimar a nadie en el peor de los casos si acababan en violencia. Pero había algo ominoso en las luces amarillas ( Tony inmediatamente empezó a hablar sobre luces LED con su padre) mientras con Nat y Clint flanqueando a Bucky, quieto pero irresponsivo en una silla, una gruesa cadena enrollándolo del cuello a los pies, la silla de metal atornillada al suelo. Peggy esperaba con los Starks en una sala contigua, que tenía una ventana para observar interrogatorios: y había habido una pelea porque Steve quería hacerlo solo, pero Natalia había peleado a gritos y Clint había asumido su habitual pose de brazos cruzados y pies como raíces en el suelo. Al fin Steve se había contentado con que no estuvieran directamente en el radio de visión del Winter Soldier.

Steve usó un guante de baseball y una tenaza para tomar el Tesseract de la caja fuerte de acero en donde lo habían guardado y despacio, lo colocó en la mano de Bucky, que se cerró reflexivamente.

Por un momento nada pasó. Tony se volvió a su padre con el ceño fruncido para hacer algún comentario, y entonces Peggy emitió una inspiración ruidosa de sorpresa: el Winter Soldier había apretado el Tesseract en su mano, grande y venosa, y un segundo luego había sido presa de una violentísima convulsión, sus contracciones tan salvajes que Steve lo lograba sujetarlo, mientras Nat se lanzaba a sostenerle la cabeza y Clint le metía en la boca una cuchara de metal, evitando que se mordiera la lengua. La convulsión pareció eterna, aunque Howard tomó el tiempo, científico siempre, y fueron 70 segundos: pero al fin, sobre las palabras tranquilizantes de Nat en ruso y suplicantes de Steve, los movimientos se enlentecieron, algo mecánico de máquina a la que se le agota la gasolina en sus últimas contracciones. Al fin sus talones, que habían azotado el staccato de un ahorcado contra el suelo se detuvieron: y Clint se enderezó, el rostro muy pálido, echando la cuchara a un lado, Nat, que había estado encuclillada, sentándose en el suelo, y Steve pasando ambos brazos bajo Bucky para tomar el cuerpo lacio en vilo y llevarlo a una camilla.

Bucky rompió las cadenas como si hubieran sido de porcelana, y el monstruoso brazo de metal hundió los dedos en el pecho de Steve como los hundes en un bizcocho.

\- STEVE!!- chilló Peggy, sacando el arma, los Starks sacando sus repulsores, corriendo al pasillo: pero Nat saltó fluidamente, hizo una llave y apoyada en las manos revoleó al Winter Soldier lejos de su padre con las piernas. Habría salido bien si el Winter Soldier no se hubiera movido con la misma letal gracia, no hubiera caído sobre sus pies, apoyado una mano en el suelo y con la otra aferrado el tobillo de Nat en la mano de metal, que crujió, para luego estrellarla con todas sus fuerzas como un martillo contra el suelo. Nat quedó quieta en donde había caído, sangre fluyendo bajo su cuerpo, y el soldado fue a azotarla de nuevo, pero Clint se metió en medio justo en el momento en que Peggy, Howard y Tony se metían en la habitación armados. 

\- NO, PARA!- gritó Clint, brazos tendidos: tenía un arma en una pero no le apuntaba.- ERES JAMES BARNES, NO EL WINTER SOLDIER, PARA!-  
Bucky no paró. La mano de metal se movió como una cobra y agarró a Clint del cuello, levantándolo del suelo, apretándolo, enterrándose en la piel: y Howard disparó el repulsor a su espalda, pero Bucky aguantó el golpe y se giró, poniendo a Clint como escudo, quitándole el arma mientras lo sujetaba contra sí.

\- JAMES! BUCKY!- gritó Clint, tratando de hacerlo volver, aún mientras Peggy avanzaba con una mano firme tendida con el revólver, apuntándole entre los ojos aunque tenía los ojos húmedos.

\- James, suelta a Clint. Eres James Barnes, recuérdalo. Sargento Barnes? James?- dijo con voz firme y controlada. Como respuesta, Bucky aferró la cabeza de Clint entre ambos brazos, y con una presciencia horrible Peggy supo que iba a romperle el cuello y ella tendría que disparar antes, disparar ahora…

\- BUCKY NO!- gritó Steve, sangre en los labios, intentando levantarse, Howard y Tony abriéndose para poder disparar sin Clint de por medio; pero entonces Clint giró la cabeza, su garganta lacerada sangrando contra la mano de metal, y susurró mareado por la falta de aire.

\- Papá, no, por favor…-

Bucky soltó a Clint como si quemara, y medio retrocedió, medio tropezó a un rincón, en donde cayó de rodillas, golpeó la pared con el hombro, y se quedó allí, s espalda moviéndose como si jadeara. Bajo la vigilancia de la pistola de Peggy, Tony cojeó para ir a Nat, Howard volvió a Steve boca arriba: pero Clint se quedó ahí, aunque sangraba y Peggy y él fueron testigos de Bucky empezando a temblar, luego a vibrar como si estuviera muriéndose de frío, y luego, ambas manos en el suelo, vomitar lo que parecía un litro de bilis oscura.

-… Clint?- dijo en un susurro, la voz ronca y cortada tras un minuto.

\- Sí?- las cejas alzadas de Clint mostraban su dolor, pero la voz era tranquila.

\- Todavía tienes la cabeza pegada?-

\- Yup.-

-… dime que me trajiste ropa con la que cambiarme. Creo que me oriné.-

\- Los jeans y el sweater verde.-

\- Hm.- dijo Bucky, y se enderezó, tropezando, pero no cayó, porque Clint avanzó y lo sostuvo, y ese apoyo de repente era un abrazo, un sonido extraño de sollozo saliendo de Clint al esconder por un momento la cara en el cuello de Bucky. Cuando los ojos de James encontraron a Peggy, ella guardó el arma y corrió a ver a su marido: y el rostro de Bucky se contrajo, al ver a Steve de pie con sangre chorreando del pecho, a Tony alzando a Natalia con un pie colgando en un antinatural. Clint lo sujetó, pero Bucky emitió un sonido herido y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

***************** 

\- Esto se está poniendo ridículo.- dijo Tony durante la mañana. El grupo de heridos se había amontonado en dos autos y habían conducido a la casa Stark, en donde el sufrido médico de María había tenido que pasar de nuevo el amanecer cosiendo gente. Bucky, Clint y Steve tenían suficientes heridas para competir con las heridas de bala de Tony y las quemaduras y costillas trizadas de Howard: pero lo que había hecho que Maria se pusiera a bramar había sido el tobillo roto de Nat, además de su cara y pecho contusos y nariz rota. El médico y Jarvis habían trabajado cinco horas en todo el mundo, sin descontar té con calmantes para Maria y Peggy: y las dos se habían instalado una a cada lado de la cama rosada con cisnes de Nat.- Jarvis manda scones para todos los habitantes del Hospital Stark…- agregó, entrando con una bandeja para ambas madres. Natalia seguía inconsciente, drogada hasta el pelo, aunque el suero había hecho que su cara ya tuviera un aspecto más natural:   
pero aún tenía los ojos rodeados de morados, y las manos sobre la colcha tenían dedos hinchados con los que había tratado de parar su golpe.

\- Clínica, que te has imaginado.- dijo Maria, que aún pálida y ojerosa se veía tan vivaz como siempre. Peggy, que en cambio parecía haber perdido veinte kilos en dos días y cuyos ojos eran color cereza, guardó silencio, sorbiendo el té como si fuera el único calor en el mundo.

\- Todo el mundo inconsciente. El doc ya se fue, Jarvis metió a todo el mundo en los cuartos de invitados, mi señor padre colapsó en el sillón y tío Bucky está durmiendo con Clint de collar. Yo venía a acurrucarme con mi novia pero con ustedes aquí no tiene gracia.-

\- Si te quedas con Natalia, Peggy y yo vamos a dormir un poco.- dijo Maria, aunque Peggy parecía a punto de protestar.- Voy a ver a tu hermano. Carter, te vienes conmigo o te tengo que poner traílla? Es increíble que haya que obligar a una mujer a ir a meterse a la cama de Steve, sabes...-

\- Me avisas si despierta.- Peggy acarició la mejilla de Natalia y tras pedirle eso a Tony, se fue con renuencia: pero era cierto que a la luz de la mañana su piel se veía gris. Tony los miró salir, y luego ocupó el sillón que su madre había dejado, que aún tenía rastros de su perfume.

Había visto a Bruce, que dormía, muy parecido a Natalia ahora: de espaldas, manos sobre la colcha, un poco plegado al lado. Ya no estaba comatoso: el sueño era natural, estaba tibio, pero aunque sus pupilas respondían y un electroencefalograma mostraba que estaba sólo muy profundo en REM, no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto. Tony recordaba cómo el Bruce de la otra línea temporal en ocasiones dormía cuatro días tras una transformación involuntaria, despertando deshidratado y flaco, pero cuerdo: y aunque le habían puesto una vía de suero azucarado, aún ese sueño tan profundo ya llevaba tres días.

Tony le había besado la frente, lo había limpiado con una esponja, torpemente, había puesto un hielo en sus labios hasta que las gotitas humedecieron su boca, había puesto algo de vaselina luego para evitar que se partieran por la deshidratación. Y había sido muy pensativo que había ido a la habitación de Nat, a la que habría atendido igual si el par de madres no hubieran dejado primorosa, con incluso las uñas cuidadas.

Su madre había necesitado una hija, claramente. Era muy bueno que Nat existiera, o ya veía que él hubiera acabado con capelina. La verdad, no había nada que no hubiera hecho para complacer a su madre.

Su madre estaba viva. Su padre, su padre... su padre lo amaba abiertamente.

Tony se retrajo más en el sillón, levantando las piernas con una mueca a las molestias de sus heridas, pero acurrucándose igual. Bruce estaba... quizá no libre de Hulk, pero ciertamente con ninguno de los remordimientos y angustias de su otra timeline. Nat, sana, entera, con los ovarios puestos donde correspondían. Clint, claramente apegado a una familia en vez de esquivo y sociópata. Steve, baboso como siempre.

La sonrisa dientona que le apareció habría sobresaltado a cualquiera, porque cuando Tony sonreía de ese modo era normalmente porque estaba planeando cómo hacer explotar cosas: pero aunque se cubrió la sonrisa con la mano, no podía evitarlo. Natasha, la gatita, saltó a su regazo y le hizo fiestas antes de hacerse una bola, y Tony le rascó las orejas, viendo tanta tranquilidad en el animalito. Para variar, èl planeaba, se sacrificaba, se esforzaba, y el que acababa salvando el mundo y haciendo felices a todo era el soldadito rubio. 

\- Maldito seas, Rogers.- dijo Tony, meneando la cabeza y sobando la pancita de la gata, que la verdad estaba harto gorda.- Ahora no me queda otra que perdonar a ese desgraciado, no crees, gatita?-

\- Se hace fácil de detestar cuando todo le sale bien, verdad?- dijo un susurro desde la cama. Por supuesto que Nat sabía de quién estaba hablando. Estaba despierta, la mejilla en el brazo, apenas empezando a estirarse despacio.

\- El jetón me estresa tanto, pero reconozcamos que esta vez le salió bien.- dijo Tony, yendo a sentarse en la cama a su lado con la gata colgando.- Además, me considero bien vengado, desfloré a su hija...- agregó pinchándole una costilla con el dedo. Natalia le dio con la mano, pero se puso los brazos tras la cabeza.

\- Eres tan bueno en eso en todas las dimensiones que me siento premiada que hayas sido tú. Mira, incluso con cero memorias y entrenamiento y toda adolescente sé reconocer lo que es bueno...- agregó, a lo que Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja.- No es muy raro esto? No extrañas a Pepper?-

Tony miró al techo como si lo considerara, las manos entrecruzadas en el vientre.- Mmm... no, creo que no. O sea no, no me malentiendas, pero... creo que puedo recordar todo lo que vivimos allà, bastante claro. Pero... pienso en ella y lo que primero que se me viene a la cabeza es todo lo que le hice pasar, todo sumado... joder, pobrecita.-

\- La hiciste muy feliz los ùltimos años.-

\- Nuestra hija era adorable.- dijo Tony, pero al volver la cabeza a ella habìa fruncido el ceño.-Te dijo algo Clint sobre extrañar a sus hijos? Porque quizá es el gen padre joya Stark en mí, pero aunque recuerdo cuánto las amaba a las dos, no las... extraño. Las recuerdo, pero no... no deseo irme allá, si pudiera volver? No sé bien como explicarlo.-

\- Clint estuvo balando sobre nietos y bisnietos, pero no, tampoco lo veo agonizando.- dijo Nat, dejando que la gatita le subiera por el brazo.- Creo que soy el mejor grupo control para tu experimento. Porque amo a Margaret Carter como mi madre con cada fibra de mi ser, y recuerdo claramente lo mucho que amaba a Bucky en la otra línea de tiempo... hasta recuerdo haberme acostado con Steve, pero ahora no tengo ningùn sentimiento por ellos que no sean los filiales.-

\- Finalmente te lo echaste al saco?! Cerdita gozadora! Y yo no me enteré?-

\- Te habría encargado un trofeo, pero ahí expandieron a los Avengers, y ya sumar a Sam era difícil, a Rhodey no le gusto y a Peter Parker... mmm, a él si me lo habría comido...-

\- Era un nene!-

\- Arañita, como yo!- los dos se echaron a reír, y Natalia se volteó de costado, con Tony abrazándola por sobre las mantas, un beso en su hombro, un buen rato hasta que la risa se volvió un suspiro.

\- Entonces... todo indica que recordamos el pasado pero sentimos... según han experimentados estas... encarnaciones, por falta de mejor palabra?- Tony se rascó el mentón- Oh, ya veo a Brucey teniendo una crisis sobre la prevalencia de bioreceptores y educación cerebral sobre alma y karma...-

\- Si fuera por karma, yo seguiría en el fondo de ese abismo hecha guacamole.- dijo Nat rodando los ojos.

\- Salvaste el universo. No es raro que alguien decidiera regalarte un harén.- dijo Tony alegremente. Natasha soltó una carcajada, y luego le pegó con furia, porque le dolía mucho reírse.

*******************************

\- Tú… tenías una granja.- dijo la voz de Bucky, soñadora, y eso junto a una mano que acariciaba su pelo que acariciaba su pelo despertaron a Clint, que parpadeó al encontrarse abrazado como un koala con frío al pecho que Bucky, cuyos machacones estaban curados pero aún parecía lejano y triste. – Te ayudé a hacer una veranda?-

\- Una galería completa. Eso fue la primera vez que fuiste. Todas las siguientes te limitabas a comerte tu peso en comida e instalarte en algún rincón como un gato. Te juro que hasta tomabas esa forma ovoide sin patas que toman los gatos y las gallinas…-

\- Tenías señora. Y cabros.- dijo Bucky, echando la cabeza atrás como un ganso para poder mirarlo a la cara.  
Clint asintió, cejas alzadas en interrogación.

\- Cómo?- preguntó Bucky con incredulidad. Clint bufó indignado y se bajó de la cama en un movimiento rotatorio, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

\- Te lavaron el cerebro, te pusieron un brazo de metal, recuperaste la memoria de setenta años de tortura, nos diste una salsa a todos y lo primero que hablas cuando despiertas es un trolleo?-

\- No pude evitarlo, es que me abisma, Clint. Con lo patoso que eres aquí con Nat y Maria, que hayas logrado casarte y seguir casado es asombroso…- Bucky se bajó con más cuidado de la cama, claramente adolorido, pero alargó las manos al cuello de Clint para inspeccionarlo, y cuando él echó la cabeza atrás para permitírselo sin una duda, por la cara de ambos pasó el mismo pensamiento: hacía unas horas esas mismas manos habían estado a punto de quebrar ese mismo cuello, pero Clint se entregaba sin una duda, y Bucky lo palpaba sin que esa memoria se le ocurriera hasta muy tarde. En cambio, lo que se les venía a la cabeza eran las incontables parchadas, desinfectadas, cosidas y curaciones que Bucky había dispensado a través de los años, porque Clint había sido un niño curioso, aventurero y con cero sentido del peligro, los dos odiaban los hospitales y Bucky era un buen médico de campaña. 

En los últimos años, Clint había aprendido a curar a Bucky a su vez, y no hacía tanto que había tenido que desinfectarle una herida parecida al espantar unas zarigüeyas que se habían comido todas provisiones de su campamento en las Rocallosas. 

\- Se curará pero le pediré sulfa a Maria.- dijo Bucky tras una pausa, vendándolo de nuevo. Había una arruguita de angustia entre sus cejas que Clint conocía, que era muda y fija, y que a Clint le apretaba el estómago.

\- Bucky, no fue tu culpa. Lo que te hicieron…-

\- Clint, por supuesto que sé que no era yo. Pero eso no quita que lo hiciera…- suspiró, antes de arrugar toda la cara en disgusto.- Oye, cuántas veces tuvimos esta misma conversación de mierda? Estoy teniendo la madre de todos los deja vus…-

\- Como treinta veces. Eso sin contar las que involucraban mi experiencia con Loki, en donde yo gimoteaba y tú me dabas la charlita.-

\- Loki?-

\- No te acuerdas?-

\- Tengo… como flashes. Escenas. Pero no, es como tratar de recordar un sueño, y sin embargo…- dijo Buky mirándose el brazo de metal sin horror, sólo con curiosidad.- No es demente que te diga que esto se siente… cómodo? –

\- Un poco sí.- Clint asintió.- Mis memorias son mucho más claras. Muy claras. Recuerdo toda mi vida, hasta el día de mi muerte…-

\- No, yo… creo que recuerdo la batalla con unos aliens? Y luego otra? Y un hombre de negro que volaba?-

\- Teníamos dos de esos. También una chica en un caballo con alas, si cuentas.--

\- No estás ayudando.- 

********************


	19. Chapter 19

TIME OR PLACE

I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met.  
************

Era casi medio día cuando al fin Steve se movió, quitándose dormido el vendaje del pecho ya curado por el suelo, volteándose al aroma amado de una mujer adorada todavía en sueños. Hundió la cara en el pelo de Peggy, aún tan vibrante como el día que la conocía, y le hociqueó el cuello adormilado, por un momento tan perdido que podría haber sido una cualquiera de las mañanas en que sus manos despertaban a Peggy recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola abrir los ojos al amanecer porque su maridito quería sexo y lo quería ahora.

Y Steve Rogers sabía ser bastante convincente. Pero considerando su stamina, habían mañana en que tras hacer el amor hasta las cuatro de la mañana, Peggy se despertaba con una mano en sus muslos a las siete de la mañana y le tomaba todo su amor por ese hombre no decirle que se levantara y se fuera a molestar a James.

A veces pensaba que de no ser por la pasión de Steve por James, su matrimonio no habría sobrevivido. Steve adolecía del defecto y la virtud simultáneo del hiperfoco: sus amores y sus cóleras tenían la misma capacidad indoblegable, persistente, demandantes, lo que lo hacía una fantástico padre, pero un marido algo irritante que bordeaba la codependencia y que bramaba teatralmente al cielo por no poder estar envuelto alrededor suyo como una bufanda de supersoldado 24/7. Peggy, que era un mujer de variados intereses y pasión por su trabajo, se temía que hubiera acabado rebelándose a esa adhesividad o peor aún, resintiéndolo por aguantarse para no herirlo. Tener a Nat, James, Howard, los Comandos que quedaban y los niños distrayéndolo y llenándolo de obligaciones había sido justo lo que Steve Rogers necesitaba para que su matrimonio funcionara.

Peggy acabó de despertar cuando su mano rozó el vendaje en el pecho de Steve, que investigó sin abrir los ojos. La espantosa herida había desaparecido: los dedos de metal había rozado el pericardio, pero milagrosamente no habían roto ninguna arteria, y tras un expansor plasmático, los médicos de SSR lo habían declarado fuera de peligro cuando llegaron al amanecer. Steve hizo un ruido dormido, pero Peggy no apresuró despertarlo, acariciándole el pecho y sonriendo a sus hociqueos dormidos. Era claro que en cuanto despertara bien, iba a saltar de la cama para ver a Bucky y a Nat, y a hacerse cargo del mundo como no podía evitar hacer: pero tenerlo así unos segundos, dejarlo descansar en su piel, le recordaba porqué amaba tanto a ese hombre con un corazón tan enorme y poroso como una esponja, al que nunca parecía acabársele el espacio para añadir gente a él.

\- Cómo están tus heridas?- susurró Steve, y no contento con preguntar, sus manos des deslizaron por todo su cuerpo, grandes y cálidas, buscando, palpando, masajeando. 

Peggy contuvo un par de quejas cuando esas manos palparon sus heridas, pero Steve conocía su cuerpo como el suyo proipio y no se dejaba engañar. Sin embargo, fue con un suspiro de alivio que al fin la abrazó, comprobando que todas sus heridas estaba curándose y estaba a pocos días de sanar los últimos restos de lo que le hubiera hecho HYDRA.

\- Quieres hablar de lo que te hicieron?- susurró Steve, tan respetuoso de su mente como era descarado con su cuerpo.

\- No fue tanto.- dijo Peggy, levantando la vista al techo, que estaba decorado con frescos: era la casa Stark después de todo.- Pero... no podía dejar de pensar en que era nada frente a todo lo que le hicieron a Nat. Estaba tan furiosa...-

\- No a nuestra Nat. No todo eso, al menos, no...- balbuceó Steve, sus ojos tristes buscando los de ella, que estaban húmedos.

\- Es nuestra Nat. Tenga la edad que tenga. Le haya pasado lo que le haya pasado... oh, por Dios.- dijo Peggy volteándose y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, sus manos aún heridas aferrándolo.- Cómo odio a esos bastardos! Es mi niña, mi niña, y era tan feliz, y ahora...!-

\- La necesitaba... teníamos que rescatarlos. Nadie conoce a HYDRA como ella...- gimió Steve, aunque el remordimiento le apretaba la voz.- No podía dejarte morir...-

\- Todos recordaron esos horrores? Los niños? James?-

\- Sí, eso temo.- dijo Steve con un suspiro.- No sé... no sé que va a pasar ahora, mi amor.- musitó, y había mucho temor en sus ojos azules. Peggy, con cierta dificultad aún y molestia en la espalda, se sentó en la blanda cama e inspiró, antes de bajar las piernas sembradas de morados de la cama.

\- Nada de eso importa. Lo que haya pasado antes... somos una familia, Steve. Y lo seguiremos siendo. Así que ahora levántate, que nos llevamos a James y al pequeñajo a casa, y de ahí veremos. Levántate, ya, que apuesto que nadie ha pasado un paño por mi cocina desde que me fui, ustedes dos son unos desastres...!-

********************

Y limpiaron. Y cocinaron. Peggy encerró a Steve y James en la cocina y dirigió al eficiente Clint y a un desganada Natalia en limpiar la casa Rogers de arriba abajo, todo esto complicados por Lucky y Thor, que habían extrañado mucho a sus amitos y querían besos, brazos y lamidas ahora mismo, aunque tuvieran que derribar todo en su camino. Peggy los hizo fregar pisos, limpiar cielos rasos y sacudir alfombras mientras deliciosos aromas emanaban de la cocina: y el efecto fue innegable, porque cuando al fin se reunieron a cenar, Clint con las manos blanqueadas de cloro, Nat salpicada de gotitas de cera después de abrillantar todos los pasillos, Peggy relajada tras acabar siete cargas de lavado y tres armarios de ropa doblada y guardada, se encontraron con una cena de tres platos para sus respectivas hambres de lobo. Era imposible no animarse al encontrarse con sopa espesa con pan, estofado con patatas y una tarta de naranja y vainilla que era una de las especialidades de Bucky. Si el que recordara la receta a la perfección tras todo lo que les había pasado asombraba a alguien, nadie dijo nada: y nadie mencionó nada de los sucedido en los últimos tres meses, aferrándose de un modo un poco patético a lo que era familiar y amado, pasándose los platos entre halagos y comentarios, quejas por el trabajos forzados por Peggy y noticias tan intrascendentes como que Catasha ( la gata) había derribado un nido de pajaritos del árbol del patio con intenciones degustatorias, pero Thor se había echado encima para protegerlos de la malvada gato y Clint los había devuelto a su percha, añadiendo plástico para su nido y algo de carne picada para los padres pichones. 

Después del té y el postre, estaban todos demasiado repletos para más preocupaciones. Peggy pastoreó a Nat y Clint a sus duchas respectivas mientras Steve y James acababan de adecentar la cocina, y luego regresó bostezando, ya en camisón y bata, para encontrar a James guardando los platos lavados pensativamente y Steve ya sirviéndole su taza de té nocturna.

\- Entonces, vamos a fingir que nada pasó?- dijo Bucky cerrando la puertecita de madera del anaquel con todo el cuidado posible, con su mano de metal. Steve, que colgaba el pañito de cocina on patitos bordado por Natalia, se quedó con él en las manos, doblándolo y observándolo en silencio, sus manos nerviosas.

\- Lógica. Porqué no les enseñan lógica en sus escuelas en América? Analiza tus opciones, James. A, Recuperas la vida que estabas viviendo aquí y la continúas. B?- Peggy separó las manos en el aire esperando un comentario, y cuando ninguno vino continuó.- Buscas los polvitos mágicos de Hank Pym y tratas de que Tony te construya algo para poder volver a la época de la tienes memorias, en donde se supone que ya hay un Bucky Barnes? C? dejas todo atrás para ir y hacerte monje? O dedicarte a matar HYDRAS que técnicamente no te han hecho todo lo que recuerdas? D? Que a alguien se le ocurra D...-

\- Creo... que en parte depende de lo que quieran hacer los demás. Nat, Clint, Tony, Bruce...- empez{o Steve, a lo que Peggy se puso las manos en las caderas.

\- Mira, y yo que pensé que estaba casada con Steve Rogers.-

\- Perdón?-

\- De cuándo a esta parte necesitas un ejemplo o un guía para hacer lo que se te atraviesa? La sutileza no es lo tuyo, Steve. Decide lo que quieres hacer; ya veremos qué quieren hacer los chicos. Aunque considerando la edad y las hormonas de sus cuerpos, y el angst en sus mentes, sospecho que lo que van a querer hacer va a ser muchísimo sexo.- 

\- Peggy!- se escandalizó Steve, cerrando los ojos, mientras Bucky que ya hacía gorgoritos desde la letra B soltaba la carcajada.

\- Y con quién quieres que se quede?- rió Bucky.

\- Para mí todo es nietos.- Peggy se encogió de hombros.

***********************

\- Estás dormido?-

\- Obviamente no. Si Steve hace que Bucky abra otra cerveza más, voy a tener que bajar a acostarlo.- dijo Clint girando la cabeza del cuarto de invitados de los Rogers ( sí, él y Bucky pasaban más tiempo en cuartos de invitados y tiendas de campaña que en sus camas propias) para ver a Nat sentarse en la otra cama, en camisón. No había encendido la luz: el cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero la luna reflejándose en la nieve alrededor de la casa creaba una penumbra perlada, Natalia era muy blanca, y los ojos de Clint muy agudos.

\- Tu sabes que en realidad tenemos edad de ir a beber con ellos, verdad?-

\- Me gusta esta fantasía de que somos niños aún.- dijo Natalia suavemente, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.- Recuerdo todas nuestras vidas, pero recuerdo igualmente todo lo que hemos sido aquí, y ha sido… ha sido dulcísimo.-

\- No hemos hecho otra cosa que pelearnos los últimos meses…- retrucó Clint, entrecruzando los dedos sobre el vientre, muy cómodo en la camita.

\- Somos adolescentes! Hormonas!- protestó Natasha alegremente.

\- No sé qué se supone que tenemos hacer ahora. Seguir viviendo, y agradecidos, pero…-

\- Es como tener todas las respuestas del final del libro pero estar empezando?- dijo Natasha, dejándose caer de espaldas en la otra camita, extendiendo las piernas.- Tantas opciones… según entiendo, se suponía que yo iba a aplicar a una troupe profesional de ballet mientras tú entrabas a arquitectura, pero ahora te había dado por irte con Maria al ejército…-

Clint hizo un gesto.- Sabiendo lo que sabemos, con las memorias del futuro que tenemos, tenemos otra opción que meternos al SSR para dedicarnos a cazar a HYDRA? Ya sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer. O te vas a quedar tranquilamente practicando tus fouteés mientras HYDRA y el Red Room y … no sé, Von Doom hace atrocidades en Latveria?-

\- No esperaba que los fouteés e ir a patear cabezas fueran mutuamente exclusivos.- dijo Nat serenamente, y se lamió los labios. – A Papi Steve se le da de maravilla…-

\- Por el amor de Dios, no le digas así!-

\- Lo siento así.- dijo Nat, sinceramente, apoyando el mentón en el brazo para mirarlo.- Realmente siento a Peggy como mi mamá, y a ti, y a Tony…-

\- Si, mira, de eso quería hablarte.- dijo Clint sentándose, y la luz de la luna se reflejó en su pelo, dejando sus ojos en sombra.- Mira, no sé si tiene que ver con nuestra otra vida o qué, pero es claro que nos sentíamos… atraídos. Pero supongo que nuestras memorias indican bien claramente qué desastre somos. No… no estoy seguro de que haré, pero claramente no ir detrás de HYDRA no es una opción. No sólo por lo que hicieron en nuestra timeline… me basta con lo que le hicieron a James . Y a ti. Y diablos, con lo que son. Pero nosotros… podemos seguir siendo lo único que siempre nos ha funcionado bien. – dijo Clint en voz baja, antes de mirarla los ojos, y se veía severo, casi triste.- Te quiero, Nat.-

Ella asintió: su aire divertido se había ido, el rostro vuelto, algo vulnerable en su postura: pero volvió a asentir, antes de mirarlo, y el silencio de la habitación se hizo tenso de pronto, los dos rígidos en sus camas, en sus pijamas de adolescentes. 

\- Yo también te quiero, Clint.- dijo ella, y le tembló la voz, antes de dejar la habitación.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Recordar todo, cuando tienes una memoria tan eidética, tenía sus pros y sus contras, aunque Tony estaba seguro mientras se instalaba junto a la cama de Bruce, dispuesto a esperar toda la noche a que despertara como sugería el encefalograma. Recordaba con absoluta claridad y completamente separadas, ambas vidas: y podía juzgar con claridad cómo la presencia de Bruce había limado tantas asperezas con su padre, cuánto mejor era esta vida que la anterior, y eso descontando incluso su muerte, que recordaba como un flash y una quemadura. Era la único que no podía recordar con total claridad: pero podía recordar crear la armadura – Dios, podía recrearla ahora mismo si le daban papel y lápiz- recordaba volar, recordaba el nacimiento de su hija, su hípster boda con Pepper… por Dios, Virginia era su esposa en ese mundo… y cuánto la había amado, ciertamente.  
La había amado, pero qué vida de mierda le había dado. Tony no se creía el mejor de los hombres, pero incluso él podía fruncir el ceño al recordar por cuánta absoluta mierda había hecho pasar a Virginia. Mentiras, engaños, abandonos, millones de peleas, pánicos y falsas muertes: Pepper había sido abusada, herida, violada y casi incinerada en sus años con él. Eso sin contar todo lo que él le había partido el corazón.

Tony de verdad esperaba que Morgan hubiera sido una hija muy satisfactoria después de su muerte, porque Pepper ciertamente se había merecido eso, sin contar una aureola, un par de alas, y caramba, un harén de príncipes Disney a su disposición, si es que había justicia en ese mundo.

Pero el problema no era que recordara eso. El problema era que recordaba perfectamente cómo había amado con un posesividad absorbente y casi peligrosa a Bruce Banner, que había llegado a su lado ya herido, ya agostado, y probablemente por eso mucho más dulce y paciente de lo que era esta versión que se hacía llamar su hermano: y recordaba un amor que había sido perfecto en su realismo, en la forma en que sus aristas parecían encajar como si hubieran estado diseñados el uno para el otro. Su volatilidad versus la solidez de Bruce: su emocionalidad, versus el estoicismo de Bruce, y su resiliencia, contra el pesimista, angustiado Banner. Cómo calmaba esos pánicos de su Bruce, siempre encontrando una salida: como Bruce calmaba sus ansiedades con su presencia paciente, discerniente. Habían sido el uno para el otro.

Y eso sin contar, vaya, el sexo. Tony sentía una contracción en el vientre de recordar tan claramente pasiones y perversiones en que también se acoplaban tan maravillosamente, placeres de los que los dos aún ingenuos adolescentes que eran no habían tenido idea. Haber visto a Bruce gozando hasta un orgasmo vocal y salvaje al aire libre en lo alto del Kilimanjaro, aunque el aire delgado había hecho que Tony casi se desmayara bajo su enérgico sexo matutino: haber disfrutado una oscura fantasía al tener a Bruce de rodillas succionándolo desnudo y con las manos de swingers en el cuerpo mientras él lo sujetaba de los rizos vestido de tuxedo, sentado en un sofá, haciendo un espectáculo de su sumisión. Los dos habían explorado sus cuerpos, sus mentes, y Tony rodaba los ojos al término, pero sí, sus almas, y entonces… entonces a Bruce le había dado un ataque de pánico entre una pequeña traición de nada de su parte que le había permitido crear Ultrón ( lo que había acabado en Visión, y eso era uno por uno, estaban empatados, que eres quejoso Banner) y una masacre de la cual la única culpable era la maldita brujilda Maximoff esa, que él iba a encontrar a Erik Magnus y le iba a hacer una VASECTOMÍA gratis a la brevedad posible, de nada mundo! ( de hecho, cortarle las bolas completas le iba a hacer tanto más fácil la vida a tanta, tanta gente…)

Había tenido una vida para echar a perder y probar, y ya sabía exactamente lo que quería. Y estaba seguro de que Bruce cuando despertara, lo sabría también. Habían sido tan felices: Bruce sólo lo había abandonado provocado por su absoluta peor pesadilla, pero no porque no lo amara. Le había quedado claro cuando dos años de ausencia, una batalla espacial y un maldito acabo de mundo no había podido separarlos.

Recordaba despertar después de su desmayo, famélico y derrengado tras descender del Benatar, acostado en la enfermería del complejo, mucho más tarde. Bruce estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, los brazos cruzados, dormitando inmóvil: había un silencio que trasmitía paz de horas muy tardías de la noche. Era como cualquier otra de las incontables noches en que había despertado tras una herida en batalla o un accidente en el lab, en la Torre, con Bruce vigilándolo: y casi podía creer que Thanos y ese segundo de absoluto horror en que Peter se había vuelto arena a su lado había sido una pesadilla. Sólo había hablado unos momentos con Bruce antes de lanzarse al espacio. Ahora, verlo ahí, parecía...

\- Hey.- dijo Bruce, sus ojos aliviados al verlo despierto, tomando un lápiz led y revisando sus pupilas, las constantes en las pantallas que lo rodeaban.- Bienvenido a casa, Tony.-

Él había asentido, hallándose con la boca seca, y Bruce, como si supiera, le había alargado un vaso con bombilla a los labios, de donde había tragado lo que parecía una de las asquerosas mezclas de sales y electrolitos que tanto le gustaba meterle en estas ocasiones. Lo habían hecho tantas veces que Tony frunció los labios y Bruce apretó los suyos, y todas las quejas previas y órdenes de tragárselo estaban ahí.

Que podían decir? No había nada que decir. Habían perdido. Tony se recostó de nuevo, exhausto por el simple esfuerzo de beber, y cuando Bruce le acarició la sien, Tony atrapó la mano con la suya contra su cara y apretó la nariz contra ella con una inspiración rasposa.

Había tanta emoción contradictoria en los ojos de Bruce: felicidad de tenerlo vivo, felicidad de volver a verlo y tocarlo, tristeza por su pasado juntos, culpa por quererlo a pesar de todo, dolor por el horror que no habían podido parar. Y Tony sentía rabia, rabia hacia Thanos y su crueldad, rabia hacia Stevey Nat y su abandono, rabia hacia Bruce y Thor y sus ausencias, rabia contra Peter y Strange y todos los que habían fallado con él, y felicidad, felicidad apabullante y amarga de que Bruce, Steve, Nat, Thor, Rhodey, Pepper, estuvieran vivos, vivos aún. 

\- Donde está Clint?- logró graznar. Bruce volvió a sentarse, sin dejar de mirarlo, y a Tony le vino un miedo insoportable. No el pajarito. No su Clint. Clint ear su favorito: suponía que hubiear pensado eso del que faltara esa noche. Clint, y su risa sarcástica, el modo en el que comprendía a Tony y nunca juzgaba. Tenían el mismo gusto en mujeres, por Dios. Y en música. Y en alcohol, y autos. Clint, que se reía de todas sus referencias...

\- Nat y Steve fueron a buscarlo hace unos días. No lo encontraron en la granja. No había nada, sólo ceniza.- dijo Bruce, y no parecía especialmente triste. Tony se removió confuso, los ojos humedeciéndose.

\- Pero... nadie? Los niños? Buscaron bien? Quizá los que quedaban se fueron...-

\- Kate se quedó con Lucky, que estaba solo en la granja. Clint no lo hubiera abandonado, a no ser...- Bruce se lamió los labios.- No es mejor que si perdió a su familia, se haya ido con ellos?-

\- Nosotros somos su familia también! Y no puedo creer que no hayan buscado más, si quedó solo y se fue a colgar de un árbol...!-

\- Eso pensabas hacer si Pep no estaba? Rhodey?- dijo Bruce tranquilamente.- Por eso no intentaste un trasponedor con tu reactor? Porque no me creo que no se te haya ocurrido...-

\- Estaba concuso! Y débil! No, no se me ocurrió, y no habría tenido fuerzas...-

\- No me vengas con eso...-

\- Bruce, no me tiré por la ventana cuando te fuiste. Después de eso, creo que puedes asumir que puedo sobrevivir a todo. - dijo Tony con severidad.- Pero lo pensé, mucho.-

\- Lo que pasó esta vez no fue tu culpa. Hiciste lo posible, más que nadie, me dijo la chica androide.-

\- Nebula es buena chica. Si Visión hubiera sobrevivido, papá le hubiera presentado una chica mucho mejor que Wandita y más apropiada para él...-

Bruce enarcó las cejas, irritado, la memoria de la horrible muerte de Wanda y Vision muy fresca para poder olvidarla: pero luego cerró los ojos con un suspiro.- Muriéndote en el espacio y aún pensando en tus tecnofetiches...-

\- No me digas que le diste tu bendición, yo nunca le di permiso, Vision era menor de edad...- dijo Tony con un suspiro, mirando el techo con ojos aún húmedos. Había amado al androide como se ama a un hijo, y la muerte de él y de Peter Parker junto con tantos millones parecía abrumarlo. Los cerró, la mano con el suero clavado yendo a frotárselo, pero Bruce la detuvo y le alargó una toalla húmeda para limpiarse la cara, y entonces Tony le agarró la mano firmemente.

\- Tony, tienes que descansar...-

\- Escúchame bien. Escúchame. Hemos perdido, hemos perdido tanto y todo y todos, pero...- barbotó, y forcejeó por sentarse. - Pero estás aquí, y yo estoy aquí, y... parece que nunca puedo ser feliz por completo. Cuando se fue Pep, conocí a Peter. Ahora pierdo al chico, y tú vuelves, y yo... no quiero perder más...- agregó, tirándolo hacia sí. Bruce parecía tratar de controlarse, pero hubo un impulso, un flash verde en sus ojos, y un momento luego se estaban besando, con hambre, en medio de la muerte y de la derrota, pero sobre todo juntos una vez más, y tras haberse perdido una vez Tony sabía que esta vez sólo le sacarían a Bruce de las manos cuando estuviera muerto...

Tony parpadeó, la memoria de ese beso desesperado evaporándose cuando Bruce se movió, esta vez él acostado con suero, Tony en vigilia. Se removió, y los rizos, que eran mucho más largos y oscuros en esta timeline, aparentaban un verdadero afro cuando se sentó, parpadeando confuso, algo infantil en el modo en que se frotó la cara con la mano envuelta en la manga mientras Tony le alargaba un vaso de agua muy solícito.

Esto era lo que había soñado: lo que había esperado, rogado, suplicado por. Un mundo en donde los dos no tuvieran tantos miedos, tantas culpas, tantas responsabilidades: un tiempo en que los dos, que se amaban tanto, que cuando estaban solos eran tan perfectamente felices, pudieran amarse en paz día tras día. Los dos eran diferentes, y por eso sus temores, sus inseguridades, eran distintas: pero Tony estaba convencido que todo lo que alguna vez los había separado tenía una causa externa. La tristeza de Bruce, su melancolía, su pesimismo, que se volvía desolación y el deseo de huir cuando confrontado con las consecuencias de sus iras: la impaciencia de Tony, su voracidad, su deseo de presionar y apresurar y poseer, era el temor de ser abandonado, de que lo que amaba lo dejara atrás sin explicación, o se volviera ceniza en sus manos. Eran cosas que les había provocado la vida, pero aquí…

\- Hey.- dijo Tony con dulzura, porque éste era el comienzo, el inicio de una historia de amor perfecta, la que se habían merecido y no habían podido tener.- Brucey, mírame… estamos a salvo, están todos bien, y por fin estás conmigo… Bruce, mi Bruce, nunca más te dejaré alejarte de mí…- susurró, su voz apasionada, abrazándolo, besando los rizos despeinados. Pero Bruce, con poca coordinación, lo apartó, buscando en cambio el vaso de agua, y se lo bebió, para luego girarse y tratar de bajar pies huesudos de la cama.

\- Papá está bien? Están todos bien…?-

\- Bruce?- dijo Tony, el Tony adulto en ese cuerpo juvenil.- Bruce, soy yo. No recuerdas que te dije… que si pudiéramos… Bruce, te amo, nunca más te dejaré irte…- dijo, apoyando una rodilla en la cama para atraerlo, sostener su cara, buscar sus labios…

\- Qué estás haciendo? No dijimos que ahora estabas con Nat? Ya dijimos que esto no puede ser, no juegues…- manoteó Bruce, levantándose e inclinándose un poco al casi perder el equilibrio, pero el ceño fruncido.- … est{an todos a salvo? El tío James, tía Peggy…?-

\- Brucey…?- dijo Tony, sin voz, y sujetándole la cabeza con brusquedad lo miró a los ojos, chocolate en avellanas. Y sí, ahí estaba: estaba su hermano, su compañero, el joven hippie y rebelde que cada vez se resistía más a la atracción que los devoraba, pero nada del paciente, cansado maestro zen de esa otra vida. Nada. Nada del hombre que le había cantado feliz cumpleaños una vez en el Covent Garden… - Bruce no me recuerdas…?- gimió, sus manos aferrando los rizos como si pudiera apretar hasta hacerlo recordar.

\- Tony, claro que te recuerdo. No me pegué en la cabeza que yo sepa. Ahora déjame ir a cepillarme los dientes, que tengo sabor a erizos descompuestos, y déjame ir a ver mamá.- dijo, yéndose en piernas tiesas. Tony normalmente lo habría escoltado, lo habría ayudado: pero ahora, el hombre que había enfrentado su propia muerte en el campo de batalla con serenidad se cubrió la cara, y le costó mucho, muchísimo, no ponerse a gritar.

***************************

\- Nada?- dijo Steve, incrédulo.

\- Nada.- dijo Tony con acidez, goteando porque se había venido sin más que una camiseta y bastaba la caminata del auto a la puerta de los Rogers para empaparse, con lo que estaba cayendo.- No sé si fue ese Verdecito No Verdecito, pero no recuerda nada de la otra línea de tiempo.- acabó, derrotadamente, dejándose caer en el sofá de los Rogers y haciendo una mueca porque aún le dolían bastante las heridas de bala.

\- No estará fingiendo...-

\- Brucey es buen actor, pero no conmigo. Lo conozco perfectamente.- Tony frunció los labios.- y eso me pone en una incómoda situación, Cap.-  
Steve escuchaba a Tony sentado en una silla a través. Peggy había ido con Nat a dejar a los Barnes a su casa, Bucky más imposibilitado de manejar por la resaca de la noche anterior en medicamentos que por sus heridas, Clint burlándose a pesar de la machucado que estaba. 

\- Tan incómoda como tener una hija de tu edad que hace referencias sexuales todo el tiempo?-

\- Incómodo como querer follarme a un adolescente a los 48 años!- ladró Tony, frotándose con una toalla que Steve le alargara para secarse un poco la cara y el pelo, las mechas erizadas haciéndolo ver aún más alterado.- Qué pretendes que haga? Que me haga a un lado y me espere a que Betty la Hippie le rompa el corazón de nuevo? Sentarme y jugar con mis propios pulgares hasta que cumpla, no sé, al menos veinte?-

\- No sé cómo pretendes que lo solucione.-

\- Si le ponemos el Tesseract de nuevo en las manos…-

\- No! Ya viste lo que pasó, se volvió Hulk a pesar de todo, si lo hiciéramos permanente…-

\- Ah, qué bonito! Podemos arriesgarnos para recuperarte a tu mujer y tu amante, pero para arreglar MI vida sexual, yo me jodo!?-

\- … tu padre también estaba incluido en el rescate!-

Tony hizo un gesto dolorido.- Si me dices que te lo estás follando a él en serio que colapso, Rogers…-

\- No sabemos qué puede hacerle a Bruce encima de todo. Entiendo que estés desconcertado, pero…-

\- No, no me vengas con eso! Tú tuviste tu absoluto happy ending, yo también me merezco uno, carajo, el héroe fui yo!- gritó Tony, saltando sobre sus pies, pero el dolor de sus heridas lo hizo tropezar, y Steve se levantó para sostenerlo, y una vez que lo sostuvo, lo abrazó.- No… maldita sea, no es injusto? Estaba tan listo para que empezáramos… empezáramos de nuevo, o es porque la última vez lo herí tanto y lo arruiné todo? Por eso es que Verdecito no lo deja recordar? O aún Dios me odia y…-

\- Tony.- dijo Steve, acariciándole el pelo húmedo contra su hombro.- Tony, ya hiciste que se enamorara locamente de ti una vez. Lo puedes hacer de nuevo.-

\- Sí, pero…- Tony enderezó la cabeza y la sacudió, antes de soltarse, o tratar de soltarse: costaba mucho sacarse de encima a un Steve Rogers cariñoso.- … no es un poquito pervertido?-

\- No sé si eso se aplica ya a nosotros.-

\- Oye, sí, me enteré de tu pre incesto, eso existe?-

\- Tony.- Steve suspiró.- Y Pepper?-

\- Ya hice pedazos su vida una docena de veces. Déjala tener un happy end ella también preferiblemente sin Extremis y explosiones.- dijo Tony, y suspiró, al fin consiguiendo liberarse. Oyeron el auto de Peggy afuera, y los dos se miraron en cierto alivio al oír las voces femeninas afuera, suaves y tranquilas, Steve enderezándose, Tony rascándose el brazo vendado con expresión pensativa.

\- Sabes, igual hay una mezcla con los sentimientos de esta vida. Oigo eso y me dan unas ganas de…-

\- Tony!-

-… comer! Me gusta la comida de tu mujer!- dijo Tony, pero su sonrisa no había cambiado nada, aunque se suavizó cuando Peggy y Nat entraron, dejando chaquetas húmedas y sombreros de lado.

**********************

\- Tenemos un rato mientras tu mamá me cocina ese budín.- dijo Tony luego, asomándose al dormitorio de Natalia y recibiendo fiestas de la gatita. Natasha, que se peinaba los rizos frizzados por la lluvia, lo miró a través de su espejo, enarcando la ceja de un modo que hubiera enorgullecido a Greta Garbo.

\- Tony, si me estás sugiriendo sexo, te recuerdo que era puta en la otra timeline, aquí soy una niña decente.-

-… no es prostitución si no te pago y te digo que te quiero?- Tony se sentó en la cama para jugar con la gatita.

\- Yo te hacía revolcándote por las alfombras con Bruce, no acá pidiéndole budín a mi madre, no dijo mi padre que ya está despierto…-

-… Y no se acuerda nadita de nada, y como Brucey adolescente no quiere nada conmigo aunque ciertamente le gusto de verdad, estoy jo_di_dí_simo.- canturreó Tony, pegándose en la cara con las patitas de almohadillas rosadas de Natasha.

\- No recuerda nada?!-

\- Nup.- 

Natasha se miró al espejo, y se aplicó una crema suavizante con dedos expertos bajo el hueso de la ceja.- Pues Clint, recuerda todo_TODO_ con detalle, y por eso mismo no quiere nada más conmigo. Esa gema remaldita tiene sentido del humor, no crees?- acabó sombríamente, a lo que Tony le echó una mirada incrédula.

\- Pero si Clint pasó décadas demente por ti…-

\- Y Bruce dominó a Hulk por amor a ti, pero aquí estamos, esperado budín. Esto es patético.-

\- Quizá es el modo retorcido del destino de decirnos de que dejemos de hacer el ridículo y nos quedemos juntos, follando muy felices para siempre.- dijo Tony, con un suspiro y una ojeada esperanzada.

\- De verdad te crees que voy a ser de esas que se quitan el ropón de graduación y se ponen el vestido de novia? Mi mamita me crió mejor que eso.- dijo Nat girándose, sus rizos perfectos de nuevo enmarcando su rostro en el movimiento.- Modernízate, Tony Stark. Es pleno 1969 y tenemos tanto que hacer!-

\- Eh?- dijo él, y no con poco atávico temor aprendido de la otra timeline se echó atrás cuando Nat se montó en su regazo, una sonrisa grande en sus labios rojos, y lo agarró de las solapas.

\- Yo resuelvo a Charles Manson, le digo a Clint que evite Chappaquiddick, tú y Bruce se aseguran de poner al hombre en la luna de verdad y sin Kubrick de por medio, y luego nos vamos a Woodstock. Qué te parece?-

Tony parpadeó, y luego emitió una risita baja, antes de sacudir la cabeza y de repente derribarla en la cama y cubrirla de besos.

\- Hay un motivo por el que eres mi chica favorita!-

******************************************


End file.
